Twist of Fate
by Demino
Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. The Hybrid arc is almost over.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashback++++++++++

Chinese

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.     

=====================================

 Twist of fate

Prologue  

=====================================

Tai wandered through the desert. In his hands he held onto a small pink head. Looking around him, he vainly tried to find a shade or oasis for them. But all he could see where the endless sand dune and the burning hot air. He still felt the pang of pain as he recalled the last word from the one he thought were his friends. 

A pang of anger arose in him as he remembered the harsh words that Matt had yelled at him. Then he had gotten a punch rather hard in the face as Matt seemingly got tired of yelling. As he tried to stand up again, a vicious kick hit him right in the ribs and he had gone down hard. As the other kids had left, he had blacked out. When he woke up, it was in the middle of the night and Koromon had been jumping on his back to wake him up. That had been almost a week ago, at least Koromon had stayed with him.

Now he had been wandering through the desert looking for a place or anything to tell him where he was. His top priority was to find some water for him and Koromon. The last oasis had been left behind yesterday, and they still hadn't seen another one. And by now, he was really starting to feel the effects of dehydration. "This look bad Koromon, really bad."

Koromon looked up from where he rested in Tai's hands. "We could always try to find out way back to the Koromon village. I'm sure they'll accept us in and help us." Trying to sound happy for Tai's sake, he spoke in happy voice, but felt just as lost as Tai did on the inside. Slowly, his eyes looked down on the sand again. "Tai. You think the others will accept us back anytime soon?" 

Tai gave a half smile and gave Koromon a slight nudge. "I'm sure they'll forgive us. We just scared them a little. It might take a while, but they'll forgive eventually, I'm sure of it." Tai stopped and looked around the desert. "Right now we need to find some water and food." Turning to stare down the san dune they were on, Tai blinked his eyes. "Koromon, I think I see another oasis over there. We can finally get something to drink."  Holding his digimon closer, he began to slide down the dune and run towards the oasis. "Hold out little buddy, we can still make it."

"Not likely kid Ahuh"

Tai stopped in his tracks at the words. That voice, slowly turning around, the sight of two Gazimon's, and the main monkey himself, Etemon, met him. "Great, just what I needed."

Etemon grinned and pulled out a microphone from the very air itself. "Well Kid. It's time for our last meeting, and to celebrate it. I've written a song just for you. It's called. "I'm a dead goggle wearing kid" Feel free to sing along ahuh." Pulling out his electric guitar, he flashed a grin at Tai. "Dark network, Concert Crush"   

Pain, that was the only to describe what Tai felt as Etemon used his trademark move on him. The power of the attack sent him flying backwards into the sand roughly. "Koromon!!" Tai screamed as he felt, his friend fall out of his hands.

Koromon rolled a little through the sand before he stopped. Then he jumped back up and towards Etemon. "Koromon Digivolve to… Agumon" As he finish turning into the little orange dinosaur, he turned to face Etemon and summoned up his standard attack. "Pepper breath."

Etemon grinned and ducked the attack. "Wow we have a real hot audience tonight folks, well I have just the thing for them." Pulling his hand back, a green ball of energy formed in it. "Dark Network." 

Agumon went down over Tai and rolled through the san before he stopped. Pulling him towards the digimon. Tai felt his eyes tearing up with water as the orange Digimon struggled to stand up again. "Agumon, Agumon!!"

The two Gazimon's jumped forward and grinned. "Here let us help you lizard. Maybe a little shock therapy is in order. "Electric Stun Blast." Looking at the digimon screaming in front off them, they grinned. "Maybe it shouldn't have been that strong a charge." Agumon opened his mouth to say something, but then his knees gave out and he fell forward into the sand.

Etemon stepped forward and lifted his hand. "Well it's been fun kid. But it's time to end it." Green energy formed around his hand as he brought it forward. "Dark Network." A geyser of sand shot up into the air from the blast. As it settled, Tai and Agumon lay halfway buried under it. "That should do it. Let's find the other kids shall we." 

Tai slowly moved out his left hand and grabbed his partner. "Agumon, Agumon?" Getting no response, he slowly turned his head to stare at his friend. Blood coated the face and body of the little guy. "Agumon no!" Slowly the dinosaur broke into a million small pieces of data that floated away from him. As his hand finally fell down through the air where Agumon had been, Tai closed his eyes and tried to wake up from the nightmare. 

*************

He had no idea how long he had been lying in the desert. But when he began to come around he could feel was someone digging away the sand around him. He couldn't see anything yet, but he could feel the painful pangs of hunger and thirst running through him. 

"Who do you think it is?" A voice broke through the darkness as he felt someone tap him on the right cheek.

"Don't know. Hey are you awake?" A second voice, much more friendlier sounding then the first one replied to the first one.

Slowly, Tai opened his eyes and stared up into the sky. Pain rolled through his body as he tried to move and his head throbbed from the pain going through it. As the pain lessened he slowly focused on what he could see, which wasn't much. Everything was blurred when he looked around him, he couldn't even seen where the ground was. "Where Am I?" His voice sounded raspy and drawn out from his thirst.

A white blur moved in front of him and held out something. "Here drink this." As Tai drank it, a hushed conversation was taking place between the one holding him and the one with the water bottle. Finally the one holding him moved into his field of view, while still a blur he could make a large dark blue hat. "Can you tell us your name?"

Tai looked away from the water before he opened his mouth. "Tai… Chi…" The first part of his name came out in a broken whisper as his still had trouble speaking. From the way he felt it wasn't that big a surprise. But the last part was much stronger then the first and therefore the only thing the ones helping him heard.

The white blur moved away with the water. "Rest Chimon. We'll take you to the nearest Town." 

{Chi…mon} Taichi last thought were at the strange thing he had been called. Then he passed out from the pain and hunger. 

Tai rolled over in the bed and fell down onto the floor rather hard as he woke up. Blinking his eyes, he lifted his hand and grabbed his head. As he touched it, his right ear responded by twitching out of the way. Removing his hand fast, Tai looked down at it. Sharp claws shot out from the five fingers of his arm and the fur that covered it. Looking at his arm showed him, that it was also covered in a thin layer of light brown fur. Pulling himself up, he grimaced at the pain shooting through is body.

He never heard the door open as he leaned on the wall of the room. "Oh you're awake." Sitting up at the sudden sound, Tai grimaced as he remembered why he had stopped moving. "Wait, don't move!" Tai stopped and turned his head to face the one talking. Standing in the only door into the room was a humanoid digimon around his height, wearing a very weird costume. As he stepped closer he held out a hand. "Please, my name is Wizardmon. Try not to move. I haven't healed all your wounds yet."

A small cough, followed by the sound of feet moving over the floor came from the other end of the room. Tai turned to face the one who had just started to walk across the floor. "Well. Maybe you can tell us what you were doing half dead out in the desert, Chimon?" A white catlike digimon with two yellow gloves on the front paws walked towards him from the other end of the room, a long thin tail moved through the air as she walked, and the small ring near the end of it looked like it could fall off at any moment. "Well?" The cat spoke in a harsh voice as it looked up at him.

Scared, Tai latched onto the first thing he remembered they had said to him. "Chimon?" 

Wizardmon grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. "That is your name right. You told us it out in the desert." Looking closer at the boy, he moved a stand of hair out of his eyes. "You really did a number on you arms Chimon." Turning to face the cat he reached out a hand. "Gatomon, hand me the water, would you?"

As Wizardmon applied a bandaged to Tai's left arm, Gatomon jumped up on the bed and looked at him. "You didn't answer my question."   

Tai looked at the cat and followed her tail as it moved behind her. "Me and my friends were out in the desert. After an accident, they told me to get lost. As I was wandering through the desert with my buddy Agumon, we ran into Etemon. He killed Agumon and left me to die in the sun." Wizardmon blinked at the bitter- and sadness in Tai's voice.  

Gatomon narrowed her eyes as he answered her. "Your lucky, few digimons has survived a meeting with that lunatic. I heard that he was having problems lately with the so-called chosen children." Licking her glove covered paw, she looked at Tai from out of her eyes. "You look like you can fight. How about joining Lord Myotismon's army?"

Tai looked at the cat and smiled. "I don't know. I need time to think."

Gatomon jumped down from the bed, and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Well, we'll be in town all week. If you decided to join him, give us a call." Walking on all fours, the white cat Digimon left the room.

Wizardmon stood up as well and looked down at the boy. "I fixed most of your wounds, but you should take it easy for awhile." Putting the bandages away, he held out a hand. "It was nice meeting you Chimon. I hope to meet you again." 

Tai looked at the hand briefly, then he lifted his own to shake it. "Yeah you too. Thanks for the help." As the Digimon left the room, Tai sat still for a moment. His eyes locked onto his hand, or the lack of it. Feeling a sudden dread, he stood up. "This is to weird, I gotta find a mirror." While it still hurt to move, he found that whatever that guy Wizardmon had done, it had at least made it possible for him to move around with almost no pain. 

As he dropped down from the bed and onto the floor, he learned one other thing. He had gotten a bit smaller. Well a lot smaller. While he wasn't as small as Gatomon, he would still have to look up at most Digimon and humans. Looking at the bed, he groaned. From the looks of it, he was just as t tall as Agumon had been. Wobbling a bit as he took a few test steps, Tai nearly fell over on all fours, as he hadn't tried to walk around in his body for that long. After a solid minute of trying to control the movement of his legs, Tai found the correct, although, still a bit clumsy way of moving around on his hind legs like he had done when he was a human.

It didn't take long to find a mirror in the room. Getting up to it was another matter, he was just to small to reach the top of the table, it was to risky for him to climb it, he had no intention of testing out how well he could jump in this body. In the end it was solved by pushing the only chair in the room over to the table the mirror stood on and from the seat of it, he stepped up onto the arm rest and from there up onto the tabletop.

Staring at the reflection of himself, he ran the small stump of a finger he had on his paws over his face. Brown fur covered his body from the head to his toe or hind paws, he still had his trademark hairstyle but it had become a multicolored mess, with two large cat ears breaking through the mass of hair and rising in an angle from his head. He had lost his blue shirt and brown shorts, but instead of them, he wore a pair of pants made out of a dark blue material. Shaking his head a bit, Tai continued with his examination. Both his arms now had a bracer around the wrists made out of gold. Under each of the bracers, a furred hand was plainly visible, and as he looked at them, he felt his muscle in each finger on them tense as he tried to flex them. Tai blinked when he noticed the five claws poking out from the tip of the fingers. Tai eyes drifted up as he tried to forget about his claws to gaze at something around his neck. A strange golden ring glowed from the small amount of light in the room when he moved around. A little form fitting, it spun around his neck and for a brief moment, Tai thought of it as a collar. Then his eyes caught a movement above his head, behind him, a long tail brushed back and forth, a simple ring adorning it beneath the fluffy tip. Leaning closer, he noticed his eyes hadn't change their color and still looked like they did when he was human. But all in all, he looked like a strange mix between a human boy and a cat. "A Digimon. I'm a Digimon." Dropping down on his knees, he shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I Taichi."

Spinning around. Tai stared at the old man standing in the doorway, while he was wearing a pretty good disguise, meaning a large robe with a hood on it. He was still the only one who looked 100% human in the digital world so far "Gennai, what happened, where's Agumon? Why am I a Digimon?" Grabbing the older man's robe with his hands nearly ripping a hole in the cloth with his claws in the porcess. Tai shook it violently as he went into hysteria.

Gennai looked a bit troubled for a moment "Calm down Tai or is it Chimon now?" As the boy stopped shaking him, he gave a small laugh. Then his face turned serious and he gently removed the hands holding him, frowing a little as he noticed Tai's claws were stuck in the fabric of his robe. As the claws came lose, he coughed a single time; then he gave a serious look at Tai. "We need to talk." 

Tai blinked at those words, he had never heard Gennai sound so serious before. But then again, he could understand it well.

Tbc: Feline Digimon Chimon. 

AN: Rewrite in progress. Hope this makes the story a little better. I already know that there is a story that uses Chimon as a name for Taichi's new digimon form, but I got permission from the author to use it as well. 

"I'll have a drawing of Chimon up on my site when I post the next chapter of this story." 

Well that was one promise that never happened. I'm redesigning my site to make it more people friendly. I'll post a notice when it is ready. 

Dak. 


	2. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.     

=====================================

 Twist of fate

Part I

Feline Digimon, Chimon

=====================================

Tai or Chimon to most digimon's followed the old man in front of him as they walked out off the room. Taking a good look around as they stepped outside into a fair sized corridor sone in a tasteless brown color. As he followed Gennai, he spotted a few chairs scattered throughout the corridor, obliviosly to be used by the few digomon's who had a form that could use a chair. As they walked further down the corridor, he had to step aside as mucyh larger digimon decided to use the same space as he did. Several different types of Digimon's were moving up and down the corridor and there even seemed to be a fight starting between two Gazimon's.

Tai looked up and cursed as he found he had gotten a little behind Gennai and were in danger of getting lost in the crowd. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he stopped as he felt someone staring at him. Turning around in a half circle, he spotted Gatomon staring at him. Her glowed paws planted firmly on the floor in front of her.

Behind her, Wizardmon looked on silently. Then he slowly walked over to him. Staring down at him, he looked up at the crowd. "So, I take it that you're leaving." Keeping his voice neutral, Wizardmon gave a small bow. "Well Chimon. I hope you find what you're looking for." Turning around, the torn cape fluttered in the still air as Wizardmon walked back into the room he and Gatomon had rented.

Sitting on the floor. Gatomon gave him a mixed look. Then she stood up on her hind legs. "Look, don't think I'm soft or anything. But if you need help or a place to stay, look up Myotismon's castle. I'll drop a word for you." Still staring at him, she turned around and began to walk away. Then she stopped and looked back at him. "Good luck." Walking away, she followed after Wizardmon into the room. 

Tai stared as the door closed and gave a small smile. It was nice to know that even in this place, there was still a few nice digimon's around. Stepping back, he turned around and stared though the legs and sometimes over the head of the other digimon's as he began the tough task of moving through the crowd. Trying to find Gennai's in this mess before he got to far away would be hard, but he needed to do it.  

"Chimon!" Looking towards the right as he heard Gennai's voice, Tai pushed his way over to what turned out to be a staircase leading down to a bar below. Ducking between the legs of a very large Agumon on the stairs, he shot a sorrow filled look over his shoulder at the orange dinosaur and quickly wiped away a tear from his eyes. Jumping the last few steps, he landed and rushed over to the door leading outside.

Gennai opened the door of the room and stepped out into the sunlight. As the door closed behind him, he sensed Tai freeze up and stare in awe at the town before them. "Welcome to Santa Gringo, Chimon. It's a small town located somewhere near the western part of the desert area." As he stepped down the small porch they were standing on, he grinned. "I know it is hard to believe that there's trouble in this place. But most of the Digimon's here are of the viral type. But we can talk about that later." Pausing in his talking, he looked as Tai ran up to him. It was a little comical to see the small legs of Tai's new form, pumping to carry him across the hot sand of the street. "My home is quite far from here, but I have something, that should get us there.   

As they stepped around the inn and into a shadowy alleyway, Gennai grinned and pointed at a shadow in front of him. "With this Makanorimon, we'll be at my house in no time." 

Tai looked up and stared at the metallic Digimon standing in front of them. "Wha, what kind of Digimon is that?"

Gennai slowly crawled up on the top of it and opened a hatch. "Relax, it's a machine Digimon, it needs someone to control it." Pulling a few levers inside the digimon, the two arms on its sides moved up and then lowered down onto the ground. "Hop on and buckle up. I don't know how bumpy this ride will be."

****************

The desert moved past them at a fast rate. Holding on tightly to the left arm, Tai stared back at Gennai, or more precisely the unblinking eye of the Makanorimon. Slowly, he gave a shudder at the sight of it. It was even more ugly then those nightmares he had gotten from watching that monster movie marathon last year. "Gennai?"

Slowly the top of the mechanical Digimon popped open and Gennai's head emerged from it. "Yes?" Staring down at the small form of Tai's body, he gave a small chuckled and returned to the inside. After a second, the robot slowed down and Gennai popped back up again. "Sorry about that Tai, almost forgot you were there."

Tai grinned and sat down in a more comfortable position, well it took a few moments to sit down, his tail kept getting in the way. Then he faced Gennai with downcast eyes. "Why did the others hurt me? Was it something I did?" Moving his head away to hide the few tears forming, he felt himself overcome by despair. "I nearly killed the others, and I made Agumon digivolve into something evil." As he spoke, Tai felt his heart clench at the mass of doubt he was having.   

Looking at him with sadness, Gennai looked downcast as well. "I don't know. But right now, we should concentrate on getting back safely to my house, I'm not exactly very popular with the local digimon's in charge around here. Why don't you try and get some sleep. You look like you can use it." Gennai remarked as he noticed the tired look in Tai's eyes. 

Looking around the desert. Tai shrugged and curled up in a small ball. Yawning he gave a content sound. "Okay, wake we when get there okay Gennai?" Curling up, Tai watched as the sand dunes passed them in an endless flow. Then he slowly fell asleep. Behind him, Gennai crawled back down into the Digimon and closed the hatch.

The Makanorimon slowly came to a stop on the lakeshore.  Feeling the world slowing down, Tai blinked his eyes and looked around him. The vast desert had been replace with lush green hills and a faraway forest. When the Makanorimon stopped moving and landed on the side of the lake, Tai dropped down from the arm, and stared around expecting to see a house or hut, maybe even a small castle. But nothing could be seen except for the calm waters of the lake and the tree's in the distance. "Um, Gennai, I don't see your house. Did someone steal it?"

Gennai chuckled as he popped up from the hatch and looked down at Tai. "No, My house is just down these stairs." Holding up a remote, he pressed a button on it and low rumbling sound started. "Welcome to my home Tai." Slowly at first, then faster, the water parted and a long thin staircase leading down appeared.

Staring down the stairs that had appeared as the water had spilt made him gulp. "You live at the bottom?" As the Makanorimon floated down, he began to run after it. On the bottom he found a house looking like the one's he had seen on postcards and out in the outer areas of Tokyo. Running over the wet wooden bridge and up to the door of the house, he stopped on the porch to catch his breath. The sound of a door opening made him look up and smile as Gennai made a welcome motion at him from the large door.    

As he stepped in, the door closed behind them and the sound of rushing water followed. Looking back over his shoulder, he blinked as he saw a few fish swim by outside a nearby window. "Wow, this place beats anything I know."

Gennai grinned and grabbed the shoulder of Tai. "Thank you, now if you kindly follow me." Both of them moved towards a small door in the far end of the house. "I would like to study your new form, if I may that is."

****************

Tai stared around the room they had entered. Several wires ran across the floor and connected to a rather large computer screen. As he stepped further into the room, he nearly tripped over one of them but managed to regain his balance. Looking up at Gennai who at a large control panel, pushing buttons, he rubbed his arms and hid his concern. "So what is this test?"

Gennai looked up and grinned. "No test. I'll do a digital scan on you. It will tell me what type of Digimon you are. Please step up on the platform over there." Looking back down on the panel, he pushed a few more buttons. "Okay, if you would take your place."

Stepping up onto the platform, Tai felt a little tingle and then a flash of power ran over him for a second, stinging him a bit. As it vanished he finally learned why cats hated static electricity as all of his fur stood up and made him look fat. "Was that it?" Pushing down his fur, Tai grumbled as it sprang back up again as soon as his paws moved away. "Stupid fur, next time I become a Digimon. It better be something without fur!"

Gennai laughed a little then he pulled out a small cd from the panel. "Tai, this way. We can look at it while we eat. I do take it that you're hungry?" At the speed, the little Digimon Tai had become, suddenly used to get out of the lab told him everything he needed know about that. "Hope you like rice and fish?"

Gennai and Tai stared at the rice and fried fish on the table, one with patience, and the other with the desire of a starving man. Grabbing as much as he could, Tai stuffed himself as fast as he could. "Great food. Hey you gonna eat that rice." Grabbing more of the rice, Tai still chewed on the last bit of fish from his plate. "Man this is good Gennai, way better then just plain fruit every day."

Smiling, the elder man ate in a more civil manner. "I'm glad you like the food. Now should we get down to the matter at hand?" Standing up, Gennai moved over to a strange mosaic on the wall and pressed a button. "The computer analyzed all of your information and put all of the information we want to know on this disk. As the cd slid into a small wall computer the screen and a picture of Chimon smirking plopped up. Tai stood up and looked as writing scrolled down the side of the screen. 

Name: Chimon.

Level: Champion.

Kind: Beast.

Type: Data.

Attacks: Fire Claw/Burning Aura  

Tai pushed as he looked at the type description. "Gennai, what does data mean?" 

Gennai sat down and pushed some button and a picture of Leomon, Divimon and Monochromon popped up. "Digimon can be classified as three different types. Vaccine, Viral and Data, Devimon and Etemon are both viral type Digimon, both of them worked to control and overpower as much of the digital world, Vaccine digimon's works towards preventing the viral digimon's from gaining to much power. Data digimon's are the wild cards in the system. They can be both good and evil, although most of them just go through life not caring about anything." Stopping, he looked down at Tai. "But it get more complicated. There have been times where a vaccine digimon has been evil for some reason or a other, so there is not a fine line between the two."

Tai blinked as Gennai finished speaking. "Okay, I'm a data type digimon, but why am I digimon in the first place?" A pure look of curiosity crossed the young digimon's face as he looked at the old man, waiting for an answer to his question.

Humming a little Gennai called up a small moving picture of Taichi when he had been a human. "It rather simple. Everything in this world consists of computer data. From the tree to the digital monsters, when a digimon dies, it doesn't really die. Instead all of its information get reconfigured and a either a digimon of the same type or a completely new one is formed." Reaching out a hand, he grabbed Tai's shoulder and smiled. "So Agumon isn't really dead. He's in a digi-egg right now, waiting to hatch back at primary village. But I'm afraid he gave too much of his power trying to protect you from Etemon. He doesn't know that he was ever bonded to a human."

Tai wiped a tear from his eyes and looked up at. "Is there a chance that he will one day?" His voice quivered with a hopeful emotion, as he silently prayed for a chance to one day to be with his best friend again. 

Gennai looked out as his fished swam around the house. "Maybe, if your bond was strong enough, he may one day remember you." A long silence followed the last words, and then Gennai looked down at Tai. "By the way. I have something for you." Gennai slowly held out his hand and opened it to allow Tai see what was in it. Glinting in the sun, the crest of courage reacted to Tai's presence by glowing orange. "Now then, are you ready to begin you're training. Better try and get control of your Digimon powers."

*****************

Tai sat on the floor in the training room. In front of him stood a large flat stone. Gennai had told him to try and focus on getting used to his new body for starters. So for the last week he had done nothing but train. Learning how to run again, even the act of sitting became a new experience when you had a long tail. After a week he was mostly used to move around and then Gennai had moved up the training. Now he had to learn how to pull on the power inside of him and use his standard attacks. 

Gennai looked at the panting Digimon on the floor. "Tai, try to flow with you strength instead of forcing it. You have to walk before you can run and you also have to learn to harness you powers before you can use them" Stepping back, he slipped on a pair of sun glasses. "Now call on the power inside of you."

Standing up, Tai closed his eyes and willed himself to summon up some kind of power. After a good five minute, he grumbled loudly as nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he punched the rock in frustration. "Dammit, why won't it work, what am I doing wrong?" 

Gennai looked down at Tai then he sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tai, tell me the truth. Do you want to use your powers, or are you still scared of making the wrong choice." Standing up, he looked down at Tai with half closed eyes. "Everything is powered by you will. If you doubt yourself, then it won't work.  

Tai closed his eyes and then turned around. "I don't know Gennai. I want to learn to handle myself. But, what if I screw up." Letting a small amount of silence pass. Tai stepped back. "I can't handle it. I'm so useless now, I can barely walk in this form. How can I be able to fight in it. Yu saw it yesterday, I can barely make the crest of courage glow now"

Genaii looked down at Tai. "There are things that I can't help you with." Placing both hands on the shoulders of the smaller digimon, he gave a small smile. "You need to brake through the cloud of despair and fear yourself. If you doubt everything you want to do, you'll never get it done."

Tai looked up and shook his head. "What you're saying is, that if I get overcome my fear and doubt. I'll never improve." 

Gennai shook his head. "Tai take a bath, and then we'll try again later." Stepping out of the room, he walked into his lab and closed the door behind him. As he made sure that Tai couldn't come in, he turned on several screens. On each of them, pictures of the other six chosen children could be seen. They were still somewhere in the desert fighting against Etemon. But from the looks of it, Matt had managed to get his Digimon up to the Ultimate level, when he had dived in to protect Sora from danger. "Hmm, WereGarurumon." Looking down at a table, he moved his hand obver a small diagram and put in a picture of the wolf man Digimon in the slot next to the picture of Garururmon. Picking up a brush, he quickly wrote the name WereGarurumon over it. Then he stepped back and looked on the screens again. "But, will he be enough to defeat Etemon?"

Inside the bath, Tai stared down at his hands as they dangled softly over the edge of the bathtub. Closing his eyes, he remembered the good times. Going on adventure with the other digi destined, fighting together as a team. Then that day the desert, and the following battle with Etemon, the one that cost him his friendship with Agumon. Questions began to form in his mind as he pulled his body from the water and shook the excess water from his fur, how was he ever going to show himself to anyone back on earth as a Digimon. Could he return to earth at all, and if he did was there a place for him. Now that he didn't have a Digimon, was he even a digidestined now? And why did he take a bath? It made his fur heavy and limited his movement, not to mention the smell of it, yuck.     

Another problem he was getting far to used to happening, started when he turned on the blow dryer, was the fact that every single piece of fur on his body stood up as it dried in the hot air, and made him look like a small Frigimon with cat ears. Cursing at having to spend another hour beating down the fur, he walked out of the room and plopped down in front the computer screen in the main room. On it, Info about Digimon's was running across the screen. Most of it showed how Digimons accessed their powers.

Standing up, Tai grumbled and turned off the computer screen. Filled with depression, Tai wandered throughout Gennai's house completely lost in his thoughts. Slowly sitting down near a wall. Tai looked up at the ceiling. "If I can't overcome my own fear, I can't help the others. But what is my own fear?" 

Sitting down lost in his thoughts. Tai never noticed the small light forming next to him. "Tai?"

Turning around, Tai stared at someone he had never thought he would see again. "Koromon?" It was indeed Koromon, well, a transparent Koromon, but still his Koromon.

The small digimon looked up at Tai with a sad look in his eyes. "Tai, the others need you." Speaking in a hushed voice, the small digimon jumped up to stare right into the dull brown eyes that looked down at him. "Please Tai."

Looking down on the floor again. Tai felt his tail drop down as well. "I can't, I screw up. My powers don't work. Yu're dead and gone, and without a partner, I'm useless" Giving a small sob, Tai looked at the transparent Koromon. "I… I can't help them." 

Koromon lowered his eyes. "Tai, are you telling me that I waited for so many years, fought side by side with you. Only to have you quit when you face some little trouble." Staring up wth a determinded look in his eyees, Koromon pointed at Tai with his ear. "You can't give up. The other need you. Just because you make a mistake is no reason to give up."  

Tai looked down at his former partner and shook his head. "How?"  Giving a look filled with despair at the small digimon, he lifted a hand. "I don't know how to use my new form."

Koromon grinned. "Tai, we all have trouble with something new. If I became a human, I would be just lost as you are now. After all, all I know is how to be a digimon." Closing one eye, he looked up at Tai with a serious look. "Did you give up when you wanted to play soccer? You can get through this. You just have to trust in yourself." Koromon voice began to grew weaker as the small digimon became more transparent. "Tai, you can't give up, I believe in you." 

Tai looked down as the small digimon vanished completely. "Koromon?" Falling back against the wall. Tai closed his eyes and began to cry. "I… I'll make it Koromon, for you." Slowly, the crest of courage began to glow as Tai gathered hi resolved. "I won't let the world get me. I'll get through this. I promise."  

Tbc in: The power of courage. The cat boy shows his claws. 

AN: Rewrite complete. Added some stuff here and there. Nothing much.

The chapter looks finished to me. But if you think there is missing something from it, tell me. I would also like to know if someone would like to help me by beta reading for me.

Dak.


	3. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.     

=====================================

 Twist of fate

Part II

The power of courage, the cat boy shows his claws

=====================================

A desert. That was what Matt was looking at, a barren wasteland with no life at all. There was no one but him around, him and the body lying on the ground before him. Lifting his hands, Matt bit his lib from fear as he felt it run down the skin of his wrists. Blood. He could guess it; he had felt it before, the warm and sticky feeling. His gloves were soaked with it, and even if everything was covered in darkness, he could clearly see it on his gloves. Out of a morbid curiosity he looked down, he already knew what he would find lying on the rough sand. A pair of broken goggles glinted from under the blood soaked messy brown hair. "Taichi?" The name rolled off his tongue in a painful way, it hurt to say his name out loud. "Taichi, forgive me, I wasn't strong enough. Not strong enough." Breaking down, Matt cried as he wrapped his hands around the still warm body in front of him.  

The sand swirling up around him and then it parted for the darkness coming for him. Red eyes, the color of hot metal opened in the center off the darkness, the pupil-less eyes piercing through his heart, into his very soul. "You can not escape host! You are mine. In your darkness, your dissolution, I found a chance." Reaching out a hand, it grabbed the blond haired boy in an iron grip treating to break his ribs. "You only exist because I will it, you are mine to play with. There's is no escape from me." Matt's scream was caught off as the darkness took over his body again.  

Matt's eyes snapped opened, or was it Matt. The boy with the blond hair stood up and lifted his hands. "You can never escape, do you hear me. You can't escape from the darkness you invited in." A sick laughter filled the clearing, a laughter that told of a being of endless evil and cruelty. "You and your 'friends' are mine to order around." The same darkness that had been inside him, floated out from Matt's body and seeped into the other children's and their digimon's bodies.

As the laughter continued, Matt's body stood completely still as the evil behind their attack on their leader left Matt's body for a moment. Towering over them, two large transparent arms grabbed the blond hair boy's face and forced him to watch as its evil infested the other children. "Behold my host, how your friends grow closer to becoming my slaves." Around the campfire, the eyes of the other digi destine opened as one. All of them were completely black, as if the soul behind them were no longer there. "Tomorrow, tomorrow we march on Etemon, I need his power like I need the power off every digimon you slay. Each kill bring me one step closer to rebirth." 

"TK?" Matt voice filled with fear, spoke silently as he saw his little brother, his eyes just as vacant as the others, as devoid of life. Or were they, Matt increased his struggle as he saw the faint flicker of hope behind the younger boy's eyes. "TK, fight him. Don't let him win. Please." Matt's scream filled the dark night as his eyes became blank as well.

**************

Gennai looked from his computer screen, he had almost forgotten how it felt to be this tired. But, he had run into a problem again. Tracking the remaining six digi destined had become impossible lately. The signal from their digi vices would vanish from his screen every now and then, only to reappear in a different location. But they seemed to be going in the correct direction, straight towards Etemon's base.

Turning around on his chair, Gennai stood up and began to walk towards the back end of his lab/cave. It was time to consult with the creators of the crests. But it would have to be done carefully. The true danger to this world was still recovering from their battle, and would surely be on the lookout for anyone trying to contact the four guardians. 

Shivering as the light vanished from his lab, Gennai continued through the darkness that separated his lab from prison off the one he need to speak with. Stopping as he felt the presence of the four guardians. He slowly looked around for any sign of the dark ones. "Baihumon, Azulongmon?" His voice though low, carried through the darkness and echoed all over the place.

Slowly, a small blue flame formed, then it parted and a large transparent image of a dragon type digimon hovered in the air above him. Four eyes slowly opened under the large mask covering the head of the digimon. "Gennai, it's good to see you old friend."

Next to the dragon Digimon, a lion digimon slowly faded into view. Several scars lined the blue and white fur and colored it a deep red. "Speak fast Gennai, I need to rest, and to heal." Four wary eyes looked through the mask covering his head, and a loud wheeze followed each of his breaths.   

Gennai looked at the lion digimon and nodded. "Very well Baihumon." Standing still for a second, Gennai looked up with dead serious eyes. "The holder of Courage has fallen and the number of the chosen broken." Lifting his hand, Gennai held up a broken digivice. "While no longer a human child, Taichi Yagami, holder of the crest of courage has been reconfigured into a digimon."

Azulongmon gave a loud sign at it and then looked at Baihumon. "So that was the cause of the feeling we had the other day." Moving his head to face Gennai, Azulongmon's eyes narrowed. "This human, Tai. Can he still use the crest he was destined for?"  

Shaking his head, Gennai looked away. "I tested it the other day. Tai is becoming more in tune with his digimon self. The last time I held up the crest near him in his sleep. It barely glowed at all." 

Baihumon growled and stepped closer to Gennai. "The crest was tuned to work only with the chosen one." Looking back at Azulongmon, he gave a soft sigh. "But, if the boy were to hand over the digivice and crest to someone he trusts to have the same courage, it is possible for the crest to become tuned to the new one."

Azulongmon lowered his head to loook at Baihumon. "What will happen to the child?" 

Baihumon looked away from both of them. "Giving up the crest will end his life as a chosen child." Starting to fade away, the lion type digimon gave a long and sad look at Gennai. "If he gives up the crest when he's a digimon, it is possible that he will forever be a digimon and bonded to the new holder of courage." 

Fading away completely, both Azulongmon and Gennai felt a great sadness as they heard the last words ringing through the darkness. "If he chosen to give away the crest, he will also give up the last part of him that links him to his former human life."  

Azulongmon shifted and looked far away into the darkness. "Gennai, will the human child be able to handle himself if he chose to give up his crest to another one?"  

Gennai slowly looked down onto the black ground. "I don't know, his desire to overcome this problem is keeping him going. But his spirit is… not as strong as it once were." Turning around, he looked over his shoulder. "There is also the problem with the other chosen to deal with." 

A long silence filled the void as the two old digimons looked at one another. Finally, Azulongmon lifted his head and began to close his eyes. "I fear, that events are about to shift further out of our control." Fading away, the great dragon digimon opened his eyes and gave a serious and powerful look at Gennai. "Continue to guide the Children, but don't meet with them. As for Chimon, Guide him and warn him off the danger in giving up his crest"  

**************

Tai sighed as he leaned back on the branch. It had been a long day, and frankly, he was glad that Gennai had allowed him to leave the house for the first time since he had become a guest there. It wasn't that he didn't mind the part of staying in the house. It was nice, roomy and warm, just like his home on Earth, but it just didn't feel like his old home. Slowly his mind drifted off and the face of a young girl, with short brown hair and a warm smile filled his head. Man, he missed his sister. Lifting his new arms, he stared at the soft fur and ran a finger over it and gave a oft purr as he felt the tingling sensation from it. If all cats felt this way, it was no wonder that Miko always purred when given a small rub by his sister.

Lowering his paw, he looked up through the crown of the tree and followed the clouds as they moved across the sky, with the memory of his sister had come the memory of Sora and his other friends from back home. He had asked Gennai about the other chosen Children, but he hadn't said much other then the fact that they were fine. Seemed Matt had become the leader after the rather harsh mutiny against him. Still, as much as he missed them, he also felt a little joy at one thing, now he no longer had the burden of leader ship on his back and he could once again let his mind wandered, to think about everyday stuff. Instead of wondering endlessly about the next day, if he was going to screw up and get one of the others killed. 

Looking around, he began to wag his tail as he wondered what they were going to eat when he got back. Gennai had been rather busy lately, and the job of making food and cleaning the house had mostly fallen to Tai, but he didn't mind it. One didn't live with his mother and her bizarre creations, without learning how you were not supposed to cock. The one good thing about this mess he supposed, was no more of his mums cocking. But today, he didn't have to do anything. Gennai had simply looked at Tai doing breakfast, and said that he should try and relax, and not worry so much about gettng used to his new body. Moving his tail in front of his eyes. Tai grinned as he simply relaxed. It was nice to have a day off.

He had no idea how long he had been lying there, when he heard the sound of loud huffing. Sitting up and looking down, he was rewarded with the sight of three Palmon's running past the tree. Even from where he was sitting he could see that all of them had a look of pure terror on their faces. 

As the digimon passed under the tree Tai was sitting in, the noise coming from the Palmon's died off. Liftinhg his head and feeling his ears turn, he picked up the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground could be heard and then another digimon, looking a lot like Ogremon became clear as it ran up to the three. Brown in color, with a tiger striped loincloth and the same color cloth around one wrist and both its ankles. It was holding the bone that had nearly hit the plant digimon before, in his right arm. Looking around the area as it stopped under the three, it pointed the club up at Tai when it spotted him. "Hey you. Did you see where those palmon's ran off to?"

"Why?" Looking down, into the angry eyes of the strange digimon, Tai began to tense up. The memories he had of Ogremon was less then great, he had tried to kill him and the other kids at the time he had met him. And this guy looked just like him, and his attitude was just as bad. "Who are you anyway?"

Slamming his club into his free hand. The Ogremon like digimon snorted at the question. "I'm Fugamon. Those Palmon's entered my domain without paying tax." Slamming his club into the ground, he puffed out his chest. "No one enters my domain without paying tax." Lifting his club and pointing at Tai with it, he gave an evil laugh. "Now tell me where they are."

Tai grumbled as he spotted the same kind of personality he had met to often back on earth. This guy was nothing but a big bully. Using his size and strength to frighten others into doing what he wanted. Standing up and glaring down at the hulking digimon, he snorted at him. "Yeah, I saw where they went, but there's no way I'm telling you."

Fugamon's left eyebrow rose at the sudden anger in the smaller digimons voice. But he was still a champion digimon and much bigger then the other one before him. Grinning, he pulled back his club. "Well, We'll see about that." Giving a loud war cry, he slammed his bone club at the side of the tree. "Heavy Stick!"

Tai gave a loud yell of surprise as the tree wobbled from the force, before it gave a loud groan and fell over. Tumbling over the soft grass as he landed, he rolled clear off the fallen tree. As he stopped, he gave a loud groan and slowly stood up to face Fugamon. "Hey, Stop that."

Pulling back his club, Fugamon gave a loud grin and tossed it at Tai. "Heavy Stick!" Seeing the cat like digimon ducking under the club, he jumped into the air and prepared to scrape off the fur under his foot.

Ducking under the club, Tai looked up just in time to duck out of Fugamon's way as he landed where he had been standing a little while ago. Ducking the following series of punches by falling on his back and sliding down the hill. He began to grumble. It would help a lot if he knew how to use his attacks. But no, he still couldn't even get as much as a small glow from his hands. But there was no way he was backing down now, even without his powers, he could still give that big brown lump a few cuts and bruises.

Fugamon grabbed his club and began to run towards the still fallen digimon. "Goodbye loser." Jumping up, he aimed his club down and prepared to whack the cat digimon into the ground. "Heavy Stick!"

Tai looked up and watched as time slowed down. Slowly at first, then faster, his right hand shot up and then he felt it. In the back of his mind, he felt something he hadn't felt before, a strange warm feeling ran through his veins, and then his claws shot out from the tip of his fingers as they glowed a bright yellow. "Fire Claw!" A loud boom filled the place and both Tai and Fugamon went flying backwards from the force of the two attacks connecting. 

Sitting up, Fugamon growled and lifted his club over his head. "So the little furball has a fancy claw attack." Glaring death across the five-meter distance between them at the smaller digimon, he began to power up for another attack. "Eat this loser, Heavy Stick!"

Tai simply looked as Fugamon stood up. His whole body was tingling. The rush of the power running through him was over whelming and he couldn't really focus on the battle correctly, then he noticed Fugamon throw his club as he stared at him. Feeling his claws extend from the tip of his fingers, he blinked as his saw his bracers starting to glow with power as well. "Burning Aura!"  As he yelled out his second attack, he flung his arms out to the side and felt the sudden drain of power as a small, but powerful fireball formed in less then a second. Then it shot through the air and right at the on coming club. As it hit it reduced Fugamon's club to a pile of ash, before hitting the evil Digimon and throwing him backwards through the air.

Sitting up from where he had landed, Fugamon gave a wide-eyed look at Tai, then his eyes shifted to the pile of ash that used to be his club. Jumping up, he gave a scared look over his shoulder and began to run off, down the path he had come from in the first place. Looking over his shoulder he shook his hand in the air. "I'll get you for that. Just you wait." 

Tai pulled himself up to his feet and gave a proud smirk as he saw the much larger digimon retreat. "So what, I'll be ready for you!" Then he felt his adrenalin rush wear off. Feeling the ground move under him, he sat down hard on his backside and began to laugh. Well he did, until he saw the three palmon's peeking at him from behind a tree. "Hey, did you see that. I won. I defeated him, I defeated Fugamon." 

Slowly, one of the palmon's stepped a out from behind the tree. "Thank you." Looking at the other two plant type digimons, she seemed to build up some courage. "I'm sorry, but, who are you, we haven't seen or heard of a digimon with you appearance before."

Tai lifted up one paw and began to point it at himself, when he stopped. (Hey, what am I gonna tell them? Hi my name's Taichi, but you can call me Tai, I'm a human turned digimon.) Slo9wly looked at the three faces looking back at him, two of them hiding behind a tree. Tai slowly lifted out his paw. "I'm Chimon, nice to meet you." 

Looking at the paw, the palmon who had asked stepped forward and slowly stared at it. "Is there something wrong with you paw?"

Tai swaet dropped and pulled his paw back. "Sorry, I'm just used to shaking hands with a friend." Looking quickly at the two hiding palmons, he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what was that all about? He didn't seem to friendly if you ask me."

The palmon shook her head. "Fugamon a bully, he beats up all the rookies who don't pay him a monthly fee for being in his area." Sniffing, she turned around to hide her tears. "Last week, him and his two allies attacked our forest town and stole all out food." Stepping over to her two friends, the palmon looked over her shoulder. "Fugamon found us as we were looking for fruit in the forest and demand a payment for stealing his stuff. We didn't have anything to gove him, so he said he'd beat us up."

Tai shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. I think I scared him off for now, but I don't understand why you don't just take a stand." Looking at the three plant digimons he smacked one paw into the other. "I'm sure if your whole town banded together, you could beat him in an instant."

The palmon shook her head. "We are not fighting type digimons, our attack's defensive only." Turning to look at Tai, she gave a small smile. "Look, I'm glad for your help, but I fear you only angered Fugamon." Half cold eyes turned full of worry. "I suggest you look out for him or his buddies." 

Tai nodded and turned around. "Thanks for the warning, and you look out too."

The palmon nodded and then looked at him rather strangely. "We're having a meeting tomorrow, all the digimons in the forest that Fugamon and his friends have attacked. Why don't you join us?" Behind her, the other two palmons nodded with big shiny eyes on their faces.

Tai looked around and lifted up a paw to scrarth his head. "I don't know, I hang out with a friend and I was really not supposed to get involved in anything." Lifting his head, he noticed the downcast look on the other two palmons face he felt his resovle breaking down slowly. "Well, I guess I could try to speak to him."

**************

Fugamon grumbled as he pushed aside the branch in front of him. Clearing it, he stepped into a small clearing. "Hey, guys. Come out." Slowly two shadows moved and stepped into the light. "I have a score to settle. Seems those annoying Palmon's has gotten themselves a little protector."

The largest of the shadows grinned and lifted a hand. "You mean we can finally get to destroy that village?"

Fugamon nodded. "But remember, this Chimon is mine."

**************

Gennai looked up from his papers when he noticed the sound of the lake parting, it wasn't long before the main door opened, and a rather glum looking Chimon stepped into the room. "Ah, Taichi, tell me. How was your day off?"

Tai looked up as he plopped down at the table. "I learned to use my powers. I ran into someone called Fugamon…" Tai slowly gave a very good retelling of his fight with the virus digimon.

Gennnai looked down at Tai and sighed. "Tai, there's something I have to tell you." Slowly turning around the papers he was sitting with, he looked at Tai. "When you accessed your powers, you speed up a process. I talked with some friends, and studied the data I collected from you." Allowing Tai the time to look at the papers, he thought of the best way to describe what he had found out. "You're not a completely digimon yet, the process of turning you human data into pure digimon code is still taking place." Giving his words time to sink in, he fiddled nervously with the crest before him. "I can't tell you when the process will be completed, but I fear that I have only helped in speeding it up."

Tai dropped the paper and looked up at Gennai with fear in his eyes. "You mean that?"

Gennai nodded. "It a long shot, but I may be able to change you back into a human. But it has to be before your change is complete." Handing over the crest he looked down at Tai. "My study show that with your digimon powers activated, you are very close to crossing the final line. But, even if you do that, the crest will prevent you from crossing over completely."

Tai looked down at the seemingly innocent crest and quickly slid it over his head. "Trust me Gennai, this thing is not leaving me again."

Gennai shook his head sadly. "Tai, there may come a time where you for some reason has to give your crest to another person. If you do that, then I will no longer be able to help you." Tai looked up at Gennai with a scared look on his face and held on tightly to his crest. 

**************

Tai looked up as he followed the lone Palmon trough the forest. He hadn't gotten much sleep last might, as he spent most of it thinking about the stuff Gennai had told him. "If I give up the crest, I'm a digimon for life."

"Excuse me?" 

Tai turned his head and gave a short yelp as he noticed the palmon staring at him. "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Returning to staring at the ground, he felt like smacking himself over the head. 

The palmon blinked and returned to walking trough the forest, only talking to the feline type digimon when they should change direction. While Tai had once liked to talk and be surround by other, this was one day he wouldn't mind some peace and quiet. It was a good half an hour later that the palmon stopped and looked around nervously. "Chimon, do you feel something as well? Like something is spying on us."

Tai looked and spun around as his cat ears picked up the sound of buzzing. "Get down!" Charging out of the bushes, a large insect type Digimon headed straight towards them.

Screaming, the Palmon turned around and pointed at the digimon. "It's Yanmamon, he one of Fugamon's friends. Watch out for his thunder ray attack." The Palmon yelled as it began to run away.

"Thunder Ray" Blasting the ground, Tai and the Palmon went flying through the air. Making a very painull landing on the ground, Tai stared up in time to see the large insect like digimon grab the small plant digimon and fly off.

Jumping up, Tai started to run after them, ducking under a few tree branches or jumping over a bush to keep up with them. It took a lot from him, but Tai somehow maneged to keep up with the much larger Digimon. After a while, it suddenly stopped flying and seemed to drop it victim. Having to go through a bush to get to the Palmon, Tai stopped when he stood up on the other side, all over the clearing Digimons were lying on the ground. Some were still moving, but a lot of them were lying still or starting to break apart into digital information. And right in the middle of this carnage stood a very familiar form. "Fugamon!"

Fugamon lifted up the defenseless palmon in his hand and grinned. "Hiya kitty cat." Holding out the palmon, Fugamon made a big show out of squeeching her. "You really think you can get away with attacking me?" Clenching his hand tighter together around the small plant digimon, he lifted his hand up over his head. "Well guess what, we are gonna have a little rematch, just as soon as I finish with this little wimp." Finally crushing the plant digimon's neck, Fugamon gave a loud battle cry and tossed the smaller digimon aside. 

Landing on the ground with a dull thud, the palmon gave one last twitch, then it became completely still. A second later, a dull light formed around its whole body, only to brighten as the small digimon's body began the first part of the reconfiguring process.   

Tai slowly stared as the small palmon broke apart into a million small pieces of data and floated away with the wind. Then he heard the mocking laughter, Looking up, his eyes grew cold as everything was blotted out. The only thing on his mind was killing Fugamon. He had to pay for all the pain he had caused today. It was fine if he had problem with him, but to take out his anger on others. Over something a stupid as a lost fight. "You won't get away with this!" Tai found himself shaking with anger, no, not anger, but raw hate, the purest form of anger he could think off, nothing more then the desire to kill the one who hurt you.   

Fugamon grinned and pointed finger at the small digimon and gave a loud snort. "What was that? Between me and the guy's, you don't stand a chance." Cracking his knuckles, the bigger digimon took a step forward. "Didn't you hear me, this was only the beginning of my payback. They will pay for you insolence." 

Tai uncurled his fingers and began to tremble with his anger. "I won't let you, I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANOTHER ONE!!" Any other words were lost, as the small catlike digimon became a blur. Ducking under the kick Fugamon made. Tai crunched on the ground, then he flew upward in an uppercut, hammering a fist right into the underside of the much larger virus type digimon, giving a strange war cry as he felt his enemy's head snap back from the force of his punch. Still moving up, Tai spun around in the air, and delivered a circle kick, that would have made Bruce Lee proud, to the underside of Fugamon's mouth, giving a sadistic grin as two teeth went flying through the air before breaking apart in a shower of digital information. 

To the two other virus digimons, it looked like all hell broke lose. Fugamon stumbled back under the angry attacks made by Tai, completely unable to defend or attack against the faster and more agile form of Chimon. Then they looked at one another and began to step back. They had seen that type of anger before, it was a look only a few digimon's could give, and most of the time, it was the ones who had survived the raids on their villages and came looking for revenge who had that look. It belonged to someone looking for nothing more then the chance to give back all of the pain he or she had suffered. 

Finally, Chimon broke off his attack by jumping of his opponent's body to land on his hands and feet a good deal away from him, standing up; he stared at the heavily bruised Fugamon stumbling back from him. Blood were running down the bigger digimon's chest, and the bruised head and arms from the countless cuts he had given him. But it was not enough to stop the anger inside him. He wanted more, he wanted… Pulling his hand back, Tai growled as he felt his claws shoot out once more, this time they glowed a bright yellow, almost on the point of becoming white from the power in them. Running forward, he jumped into the air and hammered his arm through the air. "FIRE CLAW!!" Following his hand's downward moment, a half circle of fire formed in the air where his claws moved through it, as the hand stopped it's downward motion, his attack shot towards his target.

Fugamon took one last step backward and lifted up his arm to protect himself. Then he felt what he had given to the many digimon's he had sent back to primary village for reconfiguration. Pain, and lot of it, it was a brief, but very painful kind, as the fire claw attack moved through his arm in slow motion and cut it in half, then he felt the burning sensation on his face as it impacted it and cut through his skin. Then it all became black as he gave one last mighty cry.  

Chimon stood completely still as he stared at the data flowing away into the horizon. "I… I killed him." Falling to his knees. Tai gave a small sob. He had actually killed someone, it was one thing to watch his digimon kill another digimon, but to do it himself. He was a child for crying out loud, he should be at home, talking with his sister or playing soccer in the park with his friend. Not in some world full of monster, ribbing another living thing to shreds. He was a child damn it. Silently, Tai curled up into a ball and began t wish for the one who could make it all go away, the one who made all of his nightmares go away. Feeling his eyes overflowing with tears, Tai flung his head backwards and to face the tree covered sky and cried out for his sister. "Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" 

*************

Running a glove covered hand over his chin, the tall digimon looked at the last moments of the battle. "You were right about this Chimon, Gatomon. He has potential. And such a deep sorrow for something so natural as killing another, tell me, who was this Kari he called out for?" As the white cat started to answer, he moved his hand in a way that meant for her to shut up, before him, the battle rewound until the image stopped moving. Giving a low chuckle, the digimon wrapped himself up in his cape and turned to face his servant. "Tell Demi Devimon to prepare my carriage at once. I'm going out tonight." Looking at the frozen Image of Tai's hate filled glare, he gave a loud laugh. "I'm going out to recruit this one myself."    

*************

Minor epilogue. Not the end of the story folks, calm down.

Elecmon stared as a new egg formed on the ground. It had formed exactly ten minutes after the other ones. It had to be the work of a evil digimon on another rampage. Giving a glance towards the horizon. He silently wished for his friends TK and Patamon to have good luck on their quest to rid the digital world of the evil forces destroying it. 

************

Tbc.


	4. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.     

=====================================

 Twist of fate

Part III

Moytismon, 

The Dark One

=====================================

*******************

The sun slowly slipped down beyond the horizon and colored the digital sky in a wide range of colors, ranging from orange to pink. Breaking this beautiful scenery, a column of smoke drew an ugly black stripe across it. Moving towards it, a wooden carriage pulled by a single Devidramon moved in a rather rapid pace through the evening air. Sitting on the divers seat of the carriage was the strongest Ultimate in the undead king's army, Phantomon.

Inside the carriage, lay a black coffin with a golden bat symbol on the lid. Inside of it, was the undead king, Myotismon, his blue eyes closed, as if he was in a deep sleep, but in reality he was far from sleeping. Instead, his mind was going all the possibilities of capturing this new digimon, and how he should go about doing it.

Suddenly, he felt the carriage descend, and finally stop as it reached the ground. "My Lord, we have arrived." The voice was as cold as his own, maybe that was way he trusted Phantomon as he did. He had the same love for the light as he did, but unlike Phantomon, he couldn't go out into it without dying.

Breaking his chain of thoughts, Myotismon pushed the lid of coffin off, and slowly rose to a sitting position. "Well done Phantomon, stay here until I return with my new pet." Floating up, Moytismon landed on the floor and waited until Phantomon had opened the door. The night had fallen, and the vampire digimon took a few seconds to enjoy the cold touch of the night. Then he began to wander towards the remains of the Palmon village. 

The forest was that big, but it was big enough to annoy him. But at least in here, under the tree's, the darkness was complete, even the light of moon was kept out, just as both the real and digital world would be when he disposed of the light. The sound of a half choked sob alerted him to the nearby presence of his new servant/pet.

The shadows parted to give him a clear view of the battlefield. The Palmon's, who had lived here once, was gone for now, but in time they would be reborn in primary village. But that wasn't his main concern right now. There, curled up into a small ball, a lone brown form with a multi colored mop of hair was shaking in the evening cold. Stepping forward, he lifted his arms and pushed his cape back. "You're a mess." The words didn't really have any warmth in them, but his blue eyes did for a short moment, take on a more concerned look. "Well, say something." 

*******************

Tai lifted his head and stared at the owner of the voice. Standing tall, in a blue uniform and black shoes, the form of this digimon was definitely a human one. His blond hair moved slightly as the wind started to blow. Tai blinked when he noticed the blue eye staring at him from under the strange shaped red mask, then he slumped back down again. Right now, he didn't care about the world, if this new digimon wanted to kill him or not. Tai allowed his eyes to look down on the ground again, and chuckled dryly. "Come to watch me suffer?"

Myotismon blinked as he noticed the sound of defeat in the weaker champion digimon before him. Then he stepped forward and looked down. "No, I was just curious." Looking around the area, Myotismon frowned. "Did you do this, or was it Fugamon?" On the inside, Myotismon smirked, this was almost too easy, all he had to do was play friendly and soon, Chimon would be his slave.

Tai looked up again and snorted. "No, someone else did this. I just stopped him from completing it." Then his brown eyes narrowed as he saw the almost invisible smirk slide over the digimon's face. "Why? What's it too you?"

Myotismon turned back and shrugged. "Nothing, as I said. I was just curious." Stepping closer, he looked down at the feline digimon. He almost chuckled at how much he looked like a mix between a human and a Gatomon. "You should be more careful, it not a good idea to stay in a place like this." Turning around, Moytismon walked over to a small table and lifted it up. "Places like these is a magnet for the undead Digimons." Sitting down on the table, Myotismon gave a smile towards his 'friend'. "Were will you go after this?"

Tai looked up and stared around the area with a dead look on his face. "Doesn't matter." Standing up, Tai brushed the dirt from his pants and fur, and then began to walk away. "I don't care anymore."

Myotismon raised an eye brown and gave a short chuckle. "Feeling alone, worthless?" Brushing a small fleck of ash from his cloak, Myotismon watched, as it finally broke apart into digital bits. "You don't have to be alone, you know." Standing up in his full height, Moytismon looked down at the small digimon. "And trust me, you are not worthless Chimon."  

Tai stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "How do you know who I am?" Turning around, Tai felt his claws slide out from his fingertips, ready to light up with his last power and tear this digimon to shreds. "I never told you who I am." 

Myotismon smiled and then began to laugh in a silent manner. "Oh I'm sorry. I been watching you for a short while, ever since one of my loyal servants told me about you." Giving a bow, Myotismon lips curled back in a smile of superiority and showed off his fangs. "I am Myotismon, the king of the undead."

Tai blinked and crouched low. This digimon was completely unknown to him, as Gennai had never mentioned him before. "I don't know you, but you are definitely bad news. So back off."

Myotismon grinned and shook his head. "You don't understand. I won't hurt you, but." Stepping closer, he chuckled. "I may have to discipline you from time to time." Slowly, the black cape floated around him and hid his arms from view. "Come little one, I wish to test you." Flinging open his cape, a shower of bats flew out and began to attack Tai.

*******************

Far away from them, Etemon screamed in frustration as the digi destined attacked him again. "Scram ya losers, I ain't got time for you today ahuh, ahuh" Pulling his hand back, he lunched it forward. "Dark Network." The green sphere flew through the air and nearly hit the two digi destined standing before him.

Matt grinned as he lifted up his digivice. "Everyone, do exactly like I told you, remember" Slowly, the sometimes cold, and at other time friendly voice of Matt turned into a dark sinister version, as a red glow filled his eyes. "Joe, Mimi, now," Looking to the left, he look at the remaining two children out there. "Sora, Izzy, cut him off." Finally turning to his own partner, he pointed his digivice at his partner. "Everyone, Dark Digivolve now!"

Four digivices glowed a dark color as the four other kids gave the same command to their own digimon.  

"Gabumon dark digivolve too… Weregarurumon." A more sinister looking form of Weregarurumon emerged from the darkness and cracked its knuckles as it looked at Etemon. "Matt, give me the word and this guy's a goner."

"Biyomon dark digivovle too… Garudamon"

"Kabuterimon dark digivovle too Megakabuterimon" 

"Gomamon dark digivovle too Zudomon"

"Palmon dark digivovle too Lilimon"

As the four pillars of darkness vanished, the once friendly digimon had become corrupted to the core. Garudamon towered up into the desert air, Colored a sick blue and black, with cruel red eyes glowing from under the helmet covering her head. Next to her, Zudomon towered just as tall, a cruel war hammer with spikes in one hand, and gray skin with black fur, he radiated the desire to kill. Glaring at everything, MegaKabuterimon landed with a loud bump on the ground, the large strange horn on his head crackled with barely contained energy. Quickly zipping between the three large forms, a small human shaped form flew forward and stopped. Lilymon hovered in the air, the once friendly face now filled with malice and hate, her black dress sported a few tears, as did the flower hat on her head, but instead of black, it was brown and looked like a wilted flower. 

Etemon stumbled back as he took in the sight of five corrupted ultimate digimons glaring at him. "This can't be true." Turning to face Matt, he lifted a hand and pointed at the blonde kid. "Who are you?" Looking closer at the dark cloud forming around the new leader of the digi destined, he clenched both hands. "You, but you're…" Jumping back, the monkey like digimon hammered his hands forward. "Dark Network!!"

Weregarurumon jumped forward and shielded his partner from the attack. Sinking down on knee from the force of the attack, he looked over his shoulder and growled as he noticed the impassive look, and barely hidden amusement, on his partners face. Almost as if he wasn't even caring, Matt lifted a hand and pointed at the monkey in a lazy fashion. "Attack my pet."   

*******************

The door into his study opened without a sound as Myotismon stepped in. Cradled in his arms, a badly hurt Tai whimpered as the ultimate moved through the darkness of his castle. Reaching his desk, the undead king looked down on his prize and smirked. "Gatomon, I know you're standing outside my room." Looking back, he glared at the shadows outside the door. "Come inside my pet."  

Gatomon gulped as the words reached her. Stepping out of her hiding place, she looked at the tall digimon and lowered her head to the floor, waiting for him to give her the signal to talk. Lowering her ears after a short while, she wished he would move his eyes off her. It was nerve wrecking to feel those eyes staring at her, never knowing what he was thinking behind them.

Myotismon simply opened his arms and allowed the body held in them to fall to the floor, watching his most prized pet's reaction when the sound of the new family pets landing was heard. He raised an eye brown as the white head remained staring at the floor, waiting for him to give her pre-mission to either talk or look. Frowning suddenly, he felt a slight anger flowing through him. "Get him out of my sight, I need to think." Turning around, the ultimate ignored the sound of Gatomon daring to look up at him. "Well?" Then his eyes slid over to the brown lump on the ground. "Yes, take him with you as well."

Gatomon jumped and rushed over to look at the form lying on the floor. Slowly a gasp made it past her mouth as she looked at the beaten form before her. Then she reached down and grabbed the arms and lifted the larger form up on her shoulders and began to drag it over the floor, all the while praying that Myotismon wouldn't turn around, all he needed was something that made her look weak to him, and he would put her through another training session.

Doing his best to ignore the sound of Gatomon struggling to pull out the heavy and larger form of Chimon, he used the time to wondered about the digit destined. Something had happened in the desert, he had heard there were seven in all, but his spies had reported that only six had been seen in the desert lately. Turning back to look at the blood smear on his carpet, he frowned even more. "Demidivimon get in here."   

It took a short second, but then a bowling ball with eye and wings rushed into his study. Landing on the desk, the small digimon looked up at him as it finished bowing to him. "How can I help you Master?" Voice eager and filled with admiration of the much stronger and more evolved ultimate before him, Demidivimon bowed again.

Feeling a headache forming, Myotismon waved a hand to make his servant shut up. "Demindivimon, what the status on the digidestined?"

Gulping, the rookie digimon looked around the room for a place to hide. "Well, you see. They defeated Etemon three hours ago."

"What?" Myotismon nearly screamed as he looked back. Turning around he grabbed demindevimon wings and shook him back and fourth in a fit of rage. "How could they defeat him so easily? Etemon was an ultimate, and he had the power of his dark network to help him." 

Nearly crying from pain, Demidivimon looked up at Myotismon. "They dark digivolved Master. Our spies in Etemons army told me just an hour ago Master." Feeling the pain go away, Demidivimon screamed as he saw the wall rush towards him. "Wait, what did I do?"

Clenching his hands, Myotismon glared as the unconscious form of demidivimon and growled. "Someone else is helping them. Gennai and the digital guardians would never have uses allowed those children to dark digivovle." Stepping over to sit in his chair, he looked at the wall with the secret door leading into the hidden basement of his castle. "Only someone who knows the darkness could have helped them to use dark digivovling like that, but who?"  

Standing up, the ultimate walked over to the wall and looked at it. "Bakemon, come out. We must talk."

After a short while, the white form of a Bakemon floated through the wall and bowed before him. "Yes master, can I help you."

Looking at the type of digimon making up the majority of his army, Myotismon felt a little more relaxed, the Bakemon's were loyal like no other digimon in his army. "Step up the work on the gate. I want the room finished by the end of the month. Also, expect to have the new timetable on the gate reduced." Giving the Bakemon no chance to respond, he turned around and waved the ghost type digimon off. "Don't expect me to show any mercy if you don't finish on time."

*******************

The child of hope shivered as the cold wind of the desert moved over him. His eyes looked up at the multitude of stars covering the sky of the digital world. Slowly, as if seeking something, his eyes moved over the blackness. Besides him, a small orange white pig like digimon looked up at him with concerned eyes. "TK, what wrong with you?" Standing up, the digimon looked in the direction the other kids had taken. "Shouldn't we be looking for Matt and the others?"

TK looked down and wiped away a small tear. "Patamon, can't you feel it?" His voice shook as he clutched the small digimon close to him. "Can't you feel the evil coming from him?"

Patamon looked up at him and frowned. "Well, he had been a little off from time to time." Shrugging the digimon laid back down on the sand as he slipped out of TK's grasp. "But you have to understand that he's the leader now."

TK nodded and then stopped for a second. Slowly, TK began to remember a wild haired boy wearing goggle around his forehead. It was hard to focus, but it was almost as if this person was important in some way. "Patamon, who was the leader before Matt?"

Looking up, Patamon's eyes moved to seek out the blue ones of the youngest Digi destined. "What do you mean?" Looking away, Patamon eyes slid down to stare at the crest around TK's neck with worried eyes. "Don't you remember? Matt was the leader ever since you came here."

TK shook his head and the faint memory vanished. "You're right, I must have been thinking of someone else." Lying back down on his back, TK listen to the quiet desert around them. "Do you think Matt's plan worked?"

Paatamon smirked in a most disturbing way. "Yea, in fact, I'm very sure of it." Turning away from the child, Patamon eye narrowed to slits. "But why couldn't I have come along as well?" Patamon hissed in a low voice as a faint red glow filled his eyes.

"TK!"

Sitting up, the young blond eye child turned around to stare at an older version of him. "Matt!" Jumping up, the youngest boy hugged the older one fiercely. "I was getting worried about you."

Matt grinned as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Hey, I'm okay. And guess what, we finally got Etemon."

TK looked up with wide eyes. "You did." For a second his gaze faulted and a slight uncertainty in them. "Matt, do you remember a boy with brown hair?" Quickly looking away to hide his embarrestment, TK continued talking. "It just cause, sometimes I see this image of a boy with goggles, and a small orange digimon." TK stopped talking as he noticed the glow in Matt's eyes, before they became completely black. "Matt?" 

Matt's body smiled as it reached out and ruffled the blond hair of the young boy. "Don't worry TK, it was just a dream, nothing else, there never was a boy with a Agumon with you." A small tendril of darkness slittered down the arm of the keeper of friendship, and engulfed the child of Hope in a spiraling mass of darkness. "It was all in you imagination." 

TK's eyes became dull and lifeless as he felt his own will break under the power of the presence of this person. "It was all a dream…"

Matt screamed inside his own mind as he saw the darkness enter his own brother body and erase all memories of Tai for the second time. Dropping to his knees, Matt pounded his fist onto the sandy ground beneath him. "Stop it, Leave him alone!" Looking up into the dark sky and red sky of his prison, he felt his anger grow. "Who are you, why are you doing this?"

"Such anger!"

Turning his head, Matt stared in terror as a black hole formed in the sand and a tall and black form emerged from it, Arms crossed, a pair of blood red eyes burned into the true child of friendship with malice. "You serve me so well, you anger and fear for your little brother was what made this possible." Lifting out and arm and grabbing Matt's face, a small could almost be seen in the darkness before him. "If you're wondering why I erased the other children's memory of your leader, it's simple." Turning around, the shadow moved and hand and a view of Tai's human body formed in the air. "This child, his desire, will to win is great, almost a great as mine." 

Matt glared up at the darkness with narrowed eyes. "You had me beat up Tai and leave him for dead, because of that?" Matt's had never felt so angry in his life, every bit of him wanted to reach out and kill the one before him in the most painful way he could think off. 

Chuckling, The form moved around and reached out a hand and lifted up Matt to face the red eyes. "No." Watching the shocked look on the blond haired boy's face, he turned his head away. "I did it because of this."

Matt screamed as an image filled his head, an image of a strange digimon. Looking like a cross of a cat and a human, it stood on the top of a familiar building. Matt's felt like throwing up when he recognized the place his dad worked at back in Odaiba. Next to the strange digimon stood a cat with yellow gloves and a small guy in a steange jump suit, with a hat and cape from those video games he had seen in town. Behind them stood a young girl with short brown hair. Then the image moved around and showed a groups of Bakemons, with a more evil looking bakemon holding a scrythe in the center of them, and below and infront of them stood a digimon he had never seen before either, but he could actully feel the evil from him. The blond hair and blue eyes of this digimon caught his eyes in an instance. "Wha… what is this?" 

Laughing, The darkness broke the spell and ended the images. "The future, you will soon meet all of these digimon's in person. Myotismon will be your primary target, but the two catlike digimon's you saw. I want them dead, apart they are nothing, and without courage the legend will prophecy will never come true." Looking up into the sky, the darkness let go of Matt's spirit as it laughed wildly. "Light and Courage are forever separated, the one destine to hold them both is gone."

*******************

It hurt, it hurt so much to move, but he had to wake up, he couldn't give in, no matter how tempting it might be. Feeling a wave of naseua wash over him, Tai snapped his eyes open and rolled over to empty his stomach. As the bile stopped coming, He pulled in breaths of air in a ragged fashion, and then more bile spilled out, joining the small puddle on the floor.  As his stomach finally settled and breathing was a chore, Taiwiped a hand across his mouth cleaning away the leftover bile from his mouth.    

A white form moved in the corner of the room and slowly stepped out with a small cup of water, looking at the disgusting puddle on the floor, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath herself. Then she stepped closer, but still kept a healthy distance from the new 'pet'. "Chimon?" 

Tai spun around and cried out in pain as his left leg protested against the movement, falling back down, Tai held it as he cursed lightly, then he looked up and saw the nervous form of a feline digimon staring at him from just outside the shadows. "Gatomon?"

TBC.

AN: Yes, finally, things can get a move on. Sorry about the lack of a good Etemon/Evil digimon fight, but I stink at battle scenes. The next chapter is mostly filler stuff, but then, we go on to the real world for a more complex and fun filled battle scene. Stay tuned, Oh yeah, don't forget to check out my other digimon stories if you like this one..


	5. Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. Myotismon has gotten his hands on Tai, and is now ready to make him into loyal servant.    

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part IV

Get Ready To Go To The Earth

=====================================

Rain fell gently down from the sky as the twin Gatomon like ears on his head moved around trying to pick up any sound other then the rain. He was out there somewhere, Myotismon. Watching him, judging him in this new little game of hunt the weak one. It was a simple game, he was let lose in the forest and had one hour to make it back to the safety of the castle. Of course, the cruel ultimate didn't just let him lose to test him, no, he had also sent out a whole group of Bakemon and other nasty Digimons. Now he had to make his way back to the castle in one piece, and avoid getting attacked, maimed or killed by the others. 

Quickly looking around the tree, Tai cursed as he spotted the whips of white cloth up ahead. A group of three Bakemons were floating quietly through the air, their eyes scanning the area around them. Tai slipped back into the shadows and began to work on a way to avoid the Bakemons as he crossed the place.

As he prepared to cross the area and instinct feeling made him look up. Eyes widening, he stare at the large cluster of bats hanging down from the tree, a myriad of red eyes staring down at him as their wings fluttered through the air. He could forget everything about stealth now. He could already guess what was going to happen as soon as he made his move.

Quickly darting around the tree, Tai's fur covered legs kicked up mud and grass as he gained speed. Behind him, the tree erupted in a loud piercing cry as the bats all went flying at the same time. The Bakemons turned around rapidly and stared wide eyed into the air, and then they focused on the body that materialized out of the wet air and slammed right into their group.

A quick punch sent the first Bakemon flying backwards and away from him. Ducking under the second attack, Tai felt his fur get logged up with mud and grass as he had to roll through the rain soaked ground to avoid the sudden attack from the two remain Bakemons. Finally he stopped rolling and stared at the digimons floating quietly above him. Both of them watched him with a quick and nervous stare. Then they erupted into the fight again.

*******************

2 Weeks before that.

Tai and Gatomon stared at one another. One with a confused look on his face, the other with a cold and indifferent look, trying to hide the look of uncertain she was feeling underneath her tough exterior. "Gatomon?" 

The sound of her name snapped her out of her quiet stare, and made the edges of her mouth twitch up. "Welcome Chimon, welcome to Lord Myotismon's castle." Turning around to look into the shadows, she spotted the few darker forms moving around in them. "Get me some hot water, and a few pieces of cloth."

Before her, Tai struggled to his feet, and bit back a cry of pain coming from his back. Everything was moving in a haze, but clearing up. He remembered the tall digimon with the blue eyes and blond hair, the red stream moving through the air, cutting into him, hurting him. And through it all, there were those blues eyes that sparkled as they watched him cry out in pain. "Why… I…"

Gatomon shook her head and walked around him as she took in the number of injuries to his body. "A sprain wrist, whip lashes on your back and arms." Reaching out to touch one of them, she grumbled as her glove came away with a few drop of blood on it. Looking up as she walked back to stand before Tai, she shook her head again. "Well, I see he gave you the first lesson already. 

Tai nodded his head and ignored the pain coming from it. "Gatomon, why are you here? What's this all about?" The question rambled lose from his mouth and Gatomon stared up at him with a look of… He couldn't describe it, but it looked like pain and fear, mixed with uncertainty and repressed anger. "You didn't… Did you?"

"NO!!" The word cut through the darkness as Gatomon turned her back on him. "I came back from my mission, reported about everything and everyone I had seen and talked too." Turning back to glare at him, her eyes were cold and hard like ice. "I don't know why he took such an interest in you. All I know is that he wanted to know everything about you." Pointing out a gloved hand, she stared at him with venom in her look. "Why are you so special that he nearly beat me up thinking was holding back information?"

Tai stumbled back under the angry words and looked quickly around the room for help. All he saw was the cold floor, the shadows that moved around sometimes and the sound of water dripping in the distance. Slowly, the feeling of betrayal and his anger at Matt and the others, mixed with the tension he had felt and ignored for so long flared up. "I don't know okay, all I know is that he showed, and talked with me for a while." Tai's voice cracked over as the memory of that hour returned. "He played my friend, and then, he… He hurt me." Tai fell back down and curled up into a ball on the floor, shaking.   

Above him, Gatomon blinked as her paw fall back down onto the ground. "Hey, get up." Shaking him, she backed away as a soft sob could be heard in the room. "Hey stop crying, do you want him to beat you up for crying?" Looking into the darkness with fear in her eyes, she stepped closer and pulled the head out of the tangle body on the ground. "Listen, if he comes back and finds you crying, it won't just be you that gets beat up. But me too, he put me in charge of your stay here."

Tai blinked his yes free of the tears and looked at Gatomon with a confused look. "Why would he hurt you? You work for him."

Gatomon looked around the room and stared back at Tai. "He beats up everyone when he wants too. He plays games with your mind, makes you think you won't get hurt, and then wham." Gatomon eyes were shaking as she spoke. "He turns everything around, makes it look like you deserve to be beaten."

Stepping back, Tai fought down a shiver as Gatomon began to shake. "He… he can't be that bad?"

Gatomon stopped shaking and stood completely still. "You don't believe me." More are a statement then a question, Gatomon head slowly lifted up and stared through him with blue eyes full of despair. "Look what he did too me!" Her glove landed on the ground as she yelled and Tai's eyes were drawn automatically to the paw that was held up. His eyes followed the crisscross of red scars and made him sick to his stomach.  

Slowly, he stepped forward and picked up the glove. "I'm sorry." 

Ripping the glove away from him. Gatomon glared at the catlike Digimon before her. "What are you sorry about, you didn't do it." Finishing putting on the glove she looked up. "Trust me, here disobedience is the same as death."  

"You should listen to her." Myotismon stepped out of the darkness and chuckled as he kneeled down and picked up Gatomon in the scruff of her neck. "Now Gatomon, what have I told you about saying behind my back."

Gatomon eyes became wide with fear as the tone of voice finally settled in. "Never… never talk about you."

The slap sent her head reeling and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Looking down at Tai, Myotismon smirked. "Watch closely Chimon, for this is the second step in your training." Throwing Gatomon down on the floor next to the shaking cat human Digimon he lips curled up in a cruel smile. "Never do anything to displease me." Licking his lips, he pulled Tai up as the multicolored mop of hair and dangled him before his face. "If you do, I won't hesitate to hurt you, and since Gatomon is partly in charge of your training, she'll get to feel my displeasure as well."

Both of the champion Digimon looked up from where they had landed. In front of them, Myotismon drew his hand back as a red glow formed in the clenched fist. "Never forget who's the master and who's the pet." Outside the room, Demidevimon tried to tune out the screams of pain coming from within the room.

******************* 

Tai snapped out of his daydream and stared down at the rain soaked ground. It had been a pure hell since that day. Most of the time consisted of training to become a better servant, or getting a beating for something Myotismon felt he had done wrong. Of course, it didn't help that each beating he got resulted in Gatomon getting one as well.

Slowly, his head moved up, and his eyes locked onto the castle before him, it simply radiated evil and seemed to urge him to run away and never come back. Beating down the feelings, he took the first step up the mountain path, trying to avoid slipping in the mud. Above him, a few Bakemons were on patrol around the castle. A few of them looked down at him and then turned their attention somewhere else.

Tai bit his lip and ignored the sudden cold feeling from stepping down into a rather deep mud hole with his right foot. Shaking the mud off, he shook his fur at the same time. The last thing he wanted was to become sick. Reaching halfway up the mountain, his thoughts drifted to someone else out there in the digital world, namely his former comrades and friends. Friends, it seemed like such a long time since he had been the reluctant leader of the dig destined. Geez, sure it was fun being chosen to save an entire world, but he could have done without being leader, having to chose what to do, and where to go every time the path divided. (Sora, TK, Izzy… Joe, Mimi… even you Matt. I hope you're all better off then I am.)  

Sneezing a little, Tai grumbled and suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Looking behind him, he saw a mass of bats joining together into a large circle, and there. Standing on the other side of the circle that had formed. Tai felt every single hair on his tail stand up in fear. This was one Digimon he didn't want to meet right now. As the blue eyes of the virus Digimon opened and turned down to stare at him, a recently learnt skill took over Tai's body and he found himself dropping to one knee in the mud and bow his head in submission. "Lord Myotismon."

The vampire Digimon smirked, even if his new pet had learnt to use his title, he still had that edge of defiance and sound of rebellion in it. It would be sweet to break it down completely, to have the day were the only thing this Chimon thought off was to serve him. But first he had to break down all the hopes and dreams of this little Digimon, show it that the light was never going to shine in this world, and for that to happen, the eight digi destined had to die before her light could shine. 

And that was why he was here, the threat of the digi brats had grown a lot, he could feel it. Etemon had fallen too easy, and everything he tired to find out where they were had come up with nothing. Time was running out, and if there was one thing he would allow, it was for someone without any powers of their own to stop him. He was Myotismon, the dark one. The one destined to coverer the digital and the real world with darkness and rule them both forever. "Chimon, get up, as soon as you return go to the main hall." Turning away, Myotismon broke the contact and stared across the room and right at the wall leading down to his secret. "The gate must be ready by next week."

*******************

Darkness moved around them as the two digi destined entered the silent room of Etemon's pyramid command chamber. Sitting in front of the main computer, Izzy typed ferociously on the keys. Behind him, hidden in the shadows, Matt was leaning against the wall. His blond eyes moving around the room, and sometimes shifting color to a deep red. Finally, his eyes turned to face the two children before him. "Well?"

The girl removed her cowboy hat and allowed a cruel smile to cross her face. "You were right again, there was someone else running the dark network." Stepping aside, she held out the struggling Digimon held inside a small cage. "Meet Datamon, the operator and maintainer of the stupid monkey's network."

Matt stepped out of the shadows and ripped the cage away from the girl. "Good job." Smirking as he saw the defiant look in the cybernetic digimon's face he grinned. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you do what I tell you to do." Looking away from the sudden still Digimon, he stared at the two waiting near the door opening. "Have you gotten a hold of the final thing I told you to get?"

Mimi blinked her eyes and turned to face the taller boy next to her. Moving a hand across his medical bag, Joe grinned slowly. "Sora and TK has been sent out to get it." Shifting a hand down into the bag, Joe pulled out the small Koromon trapped down in it. "Also, here what you told me to find for you."

Matt's face split into a wide and cruel grin. "Great." Dumping the cage with Datamon on the floor, he took the shaking Koromon away from the boy and gave it a small squeeze. "You'll be a fine surprise for later. But come, let us talk in private about the future." Stepping back into the shadows, he smirked and turned back around to look at the boy. "Bring Datamon down to my room. I'll be there shortly." 

The sound of a metal lid closing broke the silence that fell after Matt stopped talking. Then he came back out and looked down at Izzy. "Okay, try the process again. I don't want anything to go wrong." Matt turned to stare at the Koromon screaming at him from inside a glass container, next to it a Gazimon was trying to brake free of its bonds inside its own glass container.

Izzy looked from typing on the keyboard and nodded. "Process starting in five, four, three, two one…" The screams of two Digimon could be heard throughout the entire floor and all the way down into the prison holds. Inside them, the Gazimon shivered and backed into a corner mumbling about the evil that had come to their world.

Datamon looked out from where his cage stood. Around him, a well painted room several sizes his old prison could be seen. From the desk he was placed on, he could see a jumbo king sized bed, a simple rocking chair and the desk he stood on filled part of the room. Judging from the notes stuffed into the wastebasket, it had recently been Etemon's bedroom and work chamber. The push carpet looked soft and inviting to him, if he had been able to feel anything from his feet. 

The sound of the doors opening drew his attention around and had him focus on the person stepping in through the doors. It wasn't long before the chair was pulled back and the body of the human Matt sat down before him. His eyes held a cold and calculating gleam. It would most likely be pure suicide to speak up or against him, but Datamon had lost all reserves of self-preservation after his long imprisonment by Etemon, and even if he died by the hands of this new threat, it would be better then spending the rest of his life in slavery. "What do you want?"

Matt left eye brown rose a single centimeter as his hands came together before him. "I want you to do something for me." Looking up, his eyes shifted from the color blue to a deep blood red. "I want you to assist my friend Izzy in a small matter." Settling back in the chair, Matt's face took on a predatory look. "And if you do, I promise you freedom and control over a part of the digital world by you choosing." 

Datamon reared back and felt all of his systems failing to find a proper respond to the offer. But even a mind as deranged as his was, could see the benefits from such an agreement. And who was he to go up against someone with such an evil presence like that wrapped around them. "Yes, I'll help you." 

Matt's eyes returned to their blue color as he stood up. "Very well. Here's what I want you to do." 

Datamon's eyes followed every movement of the human before him as the plan was outlaid before him. From what he could see, this was something that had a high chance of succeeding, and if it did, he wanted in on it. "Yes, it should be possible, but it could take sometime before it's completely ready."

*********************

Noise filled the great hall of Myotismon's castle and Tai had to lash out a few times to get the space need to get closer to the stair leading up to the throne of the undead king. Stopping before the stairs, Tai quickly shot a look around the masses, and gave a quick wave at Wizardmon standing in the shadows near the wall. His head whipped around as Myotismon number one fan flapped into view. Turning out the words yelled out over the crowd by the Rookie virus, Tai wondered what was going on, had Myotismon decided to go up against his friends, or was he after Gennai or other digimons.

Gatomon stepped out from a door and held up a gloved hand to quiet everyone down. Tai grimaced as he noticed her favor her left leg. He had to be more careful when Myotismon wanted to talk with him. Slowly, the most powerful Digimon in the room stepped out from the shadows of his private champers. His cape billowed in some wind only he could feel as his lips formed a smirk of the triumphant. "My followers, tonight I have decided to tell you this, one week form now, we'll be going to the real world." Waiting for the shock to die down, Myotismon waited for a whole half a second before his eyes showed his displeasure. "We're going to earth to conquer it and, this is very important, to find the eight child and kill it."     

Tai reared back and shook his head. There was an eight child out there, someone who hadn't come with them to the digital world, someone who had no idea of the danger he was in. "I gotta warn him about this."

Myotismon looked down and narrowed his eyes when he noticed Chimon wasn't paying attention, which would have to be fixed later, when this meeting was over, he would show that Digimon that nothing was more important then what he had to say. "In order to invade earth, we're all going to have to help the Bakemon's with the gate." A loud groan filled in from the few digimons in the back, and the ultimate decided to put everyone in the back on triple shifts as punishment. "That will be all. Phantomon and Demidevimon will tell you what to do." As the group began to brake up, Myotismon turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Chimon, you are to stay here."

Ti gulped and looked up with fear in his eyes. Next to Myotismon, Gatomon eyes were wide with fear as well. Both of them knew what was going to happen next. "Tell me Chimon, what was it that was more important them my speech?" Not waiting for an answer, Myotismon turned around and glared down at the brown cat-human mix. "You are to listen very carefully to what I say, unless you want Gatomon here to suffer." 

Tai stepped back and dropped to both his knees. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Tai lifted his head and looked up at the calm face above him. It was nerve wrecking to stare into the blue eyes before him. If there was any emotion behind them, they were well hidden. 

Stepping back, Myotismon allowed his anger to fade away. Staring down at the covering form of Chimon, he suddenly lifted his hand and sent a small blast of energy at the Digimon before him. "See that you don't." Stepping towards his champers, he looked down and glared at Gatomon. Then a kick sent her flying down the room to land next to Chimon. "The next time, I won't be as forgiving."  

TBC in: Back to Earth. 


	6. Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. Myotismon has gotten his hands on Tai, and is now ready to make him into loyal servant. Everyone pack up, we're going back to the real world.   

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part V

Back To Earth

=====================================

Huddling in a corner, Tai tried to remain invisible to the other two digimons in the room. Only, things didn't go as he had hoped. Looking up from where she was lying on the ground, Gatomon stared at him with those emotionless eyes he had gotten to know rather well. They were there whenever she was around other digimon or when she was taking charge as commander. They also showed up when ever he had gotten another lesson from Myotismon, and the virus digimon followed up on his promise to hurt Gatomon as well.

A drop of water falling onto his ear made him flinch as the object protested against it. Every single movement hurt. Breathing in air made his ribs protest, and the burns on his arms and was still throbbing with pain. Pushing back the tears, Tai slowly stood up and faced the white digimon standing above him. "Thank you." 

Gatomon shook her head and sat down on the ground with a stern look on her face. "Why don't you stop annoying him?" Her tone held the voice of a beaten spirit, one that had given in to the darkness around her, and yet, one could still see the faint glimmer of hope in her eyes, the belief that things would become better. "It would be easier."

Tai fought his way up to sit and stared down at the white digimon before him. "No, I know things will be better. I refuse to give into him." Eyes burning with determination, Tai fought his way up to his feet. "I won't give up, I didn't come this far for nothing."

Gatomon eyes burned with anger and her gloved paw lashed out and sent the digimon before her flying down onto the ground. "Stop it." Her paws shaking with anger, she jumped up and landed on the chest of Tai. "Don't you see, you can't beat him, he's an ultimate, and strong." Her words stopped as she closed her eyes. "Too strong. Too strong for…" 

Tai glared up at the white feline digimon before him and felt a pang of sadness and pity. Closing his eyes, Tai recalled every single movement the large ultimate had lashed out at him, and then at his friend Gatomon. An image of Wizardmon's sorrow filled eyes when he healed Gatomon, and the way he regarded him whenever Gatomon didn't look at them. (I hurt her, whenever I refuse, upset or insult Myotismon; she gets to suffer for what I did as well.) Hands closing in defeat, Tai lifted his head and gave a single nod. "I won't… I won't defy him anymore."

Gatomon looked down on the champion before her and then jumped off him. "See that you don't." Her tail moved in a slow wave as she looked back at the feline humanoid digimon sitting on the floor. "For if you do, I will kill myself."

Tai backed off as he saw the hard glint in those normally indifferent blue eyes. Pushing down the feeling of fear, Tai nodded and grinned. "Yes, from now on, I won't let you down."

The sound of the door into the room slamming open broke them out of their conversation and had them turn all their attention on the looming shadow standing in the doorway. "Lord Myotismon" Gatomon greeted while she bowed, startled, Tai quickly followed, remembering his promise.

Rising an eyebrow, Myotismon stared as the newest member of her personal servants showed him respect. "Well my little pets, Are we fully healed this morning?"

Tai nodded and continued to stare into the ground. "Yes Lord Myotismon." Next to him, Gatomon pulled up her glove to hide the marks from the beating they had gotten and gave her affirmative.

Myotismon nodded and turned around. "That's good. I won't have any weakling serving me, understand." It wasn't a question, but more an order, an order wrapped in the promise of more pain if he didn't live up to it. As both cat type digimons meekly nodded and bowed before him, he allowed a small smile to cross his face. "That's good. Now, go look after the work on the gate." Both cat like digimons bowed as they got their orders. Then they stormed out of the room to carry it out. 

Back in the room, Myotismon turned around and looked out the window. Maybe it was time he got in contact with the other dark powers in this world. Smirking at the memory of the four fools who had defeat the digital guardians, he felt like grinning. It would be so simple to sneak in and kill them while they were recovering. But pretending to serve them had their advantage. Like getting a hold of the crest of light, with this, he could removed the one thing in his way of supremacy and by the time he got back, the four fools would fall before his might.   

*********************

Gennai stared down at the crest and broken digivice before him. All his work and searching pointed to the same thing. Myotismon had found and captured Tai. But, the virus digimon had no idea just what he gotten a hold off.  Clenching his hand around the digivice, Gennai turned around to face the computer screen. It was time to make plans. 

Behind him, a large humanoid lion flexed his hands and looked down at the small human working before him. "Gennai, tell me. That brave child with the brown mop of hair, is a digimon now?"

Gennai nodded as he put down the crest and digivice on the table next to him. "Yes, and I fear that time is running out for him." Turning around in his chair, he looked up at the champion before him. "And now Leomon, we need your help." Pointing at the crest he gained a sad look. "This thing is barely reacting to the boys data anymore."

Leomon cursed as he smack his hands together. "Dammit, what'd we do Gennai?"

Gennai rubbed his chin as he looked down at his feet. "I don't know, as it is things are looking grim." Fingering the broken digivice, he finally looked up at the champion before him. "I did some studying on the crests and talked with Azulongmon and Baihumon about them." Turning around and pushing a couple of buttons on his keyboard, Gennai called up a large file window in front of them. "Remember the legends of the five legendary digi destined who saved the digital world in the long forgotten past?"

Leomon blinked and grinned in an embarrassed way as he rubbed his head. "Well, it doesn't really spring to mind."   

Before him, Gennai sighed as he looked up at the large digimon. "Of course not, it was back when you were Elecmon." Giving a harsh look at the digimon who was shrinking back before him, he continued. "And as I recall, you were more interested in defeating your rival Goblinmon, sleeping and eating then learning your lessons to become the guardian of File Island."

Leomon waved a hand at Gennai as a huge sweat drop formed behind his head. "Well yes, but I did learn most of my lessons, but how was I to know that those old and moldy things would become useful later on?" 

Gennai felt a small vain pop on his forehead as the champion babbled on like a little child who had his hand down the cookie jar when his mom walked in. "Oh yeah, you really learned them I see. Why, you spend your time guarding File Island, sleeping, eating and trying to pound your old Rival Goblinmon, now Orgemon." Leaning back in his chair, Gennai gave the grown up look at the still embarrassed Leomon before him. "But that's not for now."

Leomon gave a loud sigh of relief as Gennai turned around. (Dammit, I though he had forgotten about that.) Slowly, his eyes slid down to the table besides them and eyed the large steaming pile of freshly baked buns standing on the table. (Say, those do look rather good; I think I'll just grab one or two. Gennai won't miss them)

The man in question stared at the digivice and crest lying on the desk. "What should I do, the guardians can't help us. The only digi destined whom I know where is, is Taichi and he's working for one of the most vile and evil digimon's ever." Rolling the crest around, he blinked and then stood up with a sigh. "Leomon, I wonder, should we put our trust and hope in the one digi destined who is yet to be revealed. Can she handle the power of two digivices and crests at the same time."

Leomon gulped down the bun in his mouth and turned around and stared at Gennai. "You're going to recreate the legend." Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "I may not remember that much about the legends Gennai, but everyone knows of the first five from the human world, and the power they had." 

Gennai nodded as he sat back and looked up at the ceiling of the room they were in. "I may be the only hope left. Someone has found a way to alter fate, the path things taking is leading to nothing but darkness if something is not done." Gennai turned around in the chair and looked at the screen with closed eyes. "Courage and Light, Friendship and Hope. Love, Knowledge, Sincerity and reliability." An image appeared showing each of the crests before them. "Courage and light was joined and held by one, the first to lead the war to protect the world. And also Friendship and Hope were joined and held by one person. Aided by the remaining virtues they faced and won over the fist great evil to threaten our world."  

Leomon nodded and stood up from where he was sitting. "Gennai, you know as well as I do that the crest were separated for a reason, the power was almost to much for one person, only by depending on the others strength were those two chosen digimons held in check." 

Gennai nodded. "We will have to send a warning with the crests, I don't want a repeat of that battle my self, but this might be the only way out." Holding the crest and digivice in his hand, Gennai walked through the room and towards the hidden part of his lab. "It will drain the lab of all its power and prevent me from contacting the digi destined for a long time. But this is the only way out." Looking at leomon, he looked down at the ground. "Leomon, I want you to return to File Island and prepare the digimons there for the coming of the darkness."

Leomon nodded and turned around to leave, only to stop and look back over his shoulder at Gennai. "What about the remaining six children, shouldn't we go looking for them?" Clenching his fist, he remembered the human children who had saved him Devimon's control and freed File Island from the Viral Champion's reign of evil. 

Gennai looked up at Leomon and gave a short smile. "I will be waiting for the moment that Myotismon opens the gateway, it should give the computer enough power to send both the digivice and crest to the eight child."

Leomon growled at the prospect of abandoning the champions who had helped him and all the digimons on File Island, but Gennai was right. Things were getting out of hand, and the rumors he had heard on his way across the desert zone weren't good. "Great Azulongmon, please look over in this hour of need."

*********************

At the same time as Gennai and Leomon conversed, Matt was grinning loudly. Below him a Group of Gazimon's were working on building the one thing that the next phase of his plan depended on. "Etemon, for all your faults, you sure knew how to keep tabs on everyone else." Swinging his new cape through the air, Matt turned around and ran a hand down over his new clothes. A deep blue cape ran around his neck and fell down over his left shoulder; under it he wore a matching general's uniform with white gloves and black boots to complete it. "Soon, everything will fall into place. It pins me that I have to leave that which will be mine someday, but this Myotismon could become a threat, and I won't tolerate threats." 

Turning around, Matt smiled as he spotted Sora and TK standing before him. Panting loudly, Biyomon had dropped down and was lying next to her partner's feet after the long trip they had been on. And hiding in TK's hands, Patamon glared around at the Gazimon's with hate in his eyes, it was clear that he hadn't forgotten the evil rookies who had hurt him in the past. But to Matt, all that mattered was the single thing held in the hands of Sora. "You got it." Reaching out a hand, Matt ribbed the object out of the girl's hand. "With this, I can complete the first part of phase I."  

Sora nodded and turned around, and cast a look of indifference onto her digimon partner. "Yes Matt, soon, it will all be yours." 

Looking away from prized and new possession, Matt looked at the young boy standing before him. "TK, my brother, I hope your proud of what I have done, soon, it will all be ready, and then, no one will ever hurt or separate us again." Grinning as he looked into the emotionless eyes of the young boy, he reached out a hand and pushed back a lose strand of hair. "No on will ever separate us again, for if they do!!" Slowly, a single tear ran down TK's right cheek as Matt spun around to hide his emotions from him. To the controlled young human, the reason for the teardrop was unknown and it didn't take long to remove it. 

Looking down at a Gazimon stepping away from the rest of the group with an armload of left over materials Matt narrowed his eyes. "You there, yes you." The Gazimon whimpered and covered back towards the group as it realized that the one who had in-slaved him was yelling at him. Smirking with satisfaction at having gained such a reputation in that short a time span, Matt lifted his hand pointed at TK. "Take my little brother p to his room and stand guard outside it until I tell you otherwise." 

The Gazimon nodded in a show of fear and ran up to escort the young boy back to the private rooms of the former ultimate digimon, Etemon's pyramid while thanking the digital guardians for spearing his life. Behind them, Matt turned around and looked down at the working Gazimon's with a sick look of joy on his face.

*********************

Myotismon looked up from his desk and repressed a laugh, it had taken him a long time, but at last he had done it. He had solved the mystery of the cards. Looking down at the seemingly innocent nine cards, he picked up one and stared harder at it. To think that something as simple as this could provide him with the advantage he needed over his former leaders. But there was no time to waste, gathering the remaining eight cards into his hand, Myotismon stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Outside, Demidevimon was flapping around in the air and keeping guard outside his room. "Demidevimon, I've solved the mystery of the cards, prepare my army to go through the gate as soon as I have completed the spell.

The rookie virus saluted him as he finished speaking, and babbled out something as he always did whenever an order was issued. Ignoring the rodent, Myotismon stepped back into his room and went straight to the secret doorway. As it opened, a lone Bakemon showed up and bowed to him. Pushing the inferior digimon aside, he took the first step down the winding stairs towards his prize. "Is everything ready."

"Yes, but the cave hasn't been dug out to the size you ordered."

Turning around, Myotismon glared at the shivering Bakamon with narrowed eyes. "And why not? I gave an order and I expect it to be followed to the letter." Reaching out a hand to end the fool's life, Myotismon stopped as he looked up at the scared eyes of the Bakemon. "No, I won't kill you." The Bakemon relaxed and felt a small speak of relief at the words of the Ultimate. Then he screamed as a red flow of power ripped into him. "Instead I'll hurt you until you can't move."

As the cries of pain from the Bakemon died down, the ultimate virus digimon stood up and left the dying Bakemon behind. Stepping into the newly made basement beneath his castle, Myotismon looked around the room. Working like crazy, Bakemon's were busy expanding the size of the room until it met the demands made by their master. "Phantomon."

A few seconds later, the ultimate ghost digimon floated down from the shadows. "I trust that everything is in working order."

Nodding, Phantomon moved his scythe until it pointed directly at the large metal door filling the entire back wall of the room. "The gate was completely uncovered a few hours ago." Moving the scythe further into the room, the cold and dark voice and phantomon filled the room again. "The card device was found yesterday." Pulling the scythe back, the ultimate ghost digimon turned to face his master. "Except for the size of the room, everything is ready."

 Myotismon nodded and lifted a hand to wave the digimon away. "Prepare the room, in one hour we leave for the human world."

The room buzzed with whispers as the entire army of Myotismon gathered in the room. Standing before the gate. Myotismon lifted his hand and called out for the digimon's to quiet down. Looking from one of the digimons to the other, his blues lingered for a few moments on the lone digimon standing in the front row; the multicolored hair gave away who it was on the spot. "My servants and warriors, today we invade the human world. Our mission is to find and kill the child of light, and to lure the digi destined to earth in possible." Turning around, Myotismon lifted up a hand of cards and spoke up loud and clear. "Observe now, this is the cards that will open the gate to Earth." 

Tai felt his blood rush faster as the virus digimon placed each card on the small table before the gate. This was it, he was going back to Earth again, If only his friends could have been here to see this, but they were out there somewhere. Closing his eyes, Tai hoped that they were okay, and that they would find out what Myotismon was up to. A low rumble made him return his attention to the gate; a bright white light filled the room as the gigantic metal door slid off to the side.   

Staring into the light beyond the door, Tai barely noticed the white form landing on the ground next to him, but he did see the white tail with purple stripes and a golden ring on the end. Turning around, he stared into the serious eyes of Gatomon. "Chimon… Do your best okay, and try to keep your promise."

Tai nodded and turned his head back to stare as Myotismon stepped through the gate with Demidevimon, Phantomon and a few bakemons, one of which was holding a parasol over Myotismon's head. Blinking his a single time, Tai grinned and stepped close to the gate. "Hey Gatomon, see you on the other side." Then he stepped into the light.

In the instance he stepped into the gate, Tai felt the ground vanish under his feet, and then the fall started. Giving a loud scream, he reached out to grab something as he felt the air rush past him. Below him, the light parted and gave way to what looked like a giant wave with rainbow colored light swirling around inside it. Then his vision blacked out.

********************

The light inside the command chamber wasn't what one would call bright. In fact, it was shrouded in shadows and only lit by a few monitors lining the room. Standing in the center of the room, Matt fingered his new cape with a look of boredom on his face. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the red haired boy working on the ever-present laptop. "Is this going to take much longer?"

Izzy looked up with the same type of dead eyes that the other chosen children had most of the time. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the glass tank and looked into it. "A few more minutes, I need to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the merge of your..." Izzy stopped talking as an alarm blared loud and clear through the room. "Something's happing at the edge of the dark network." 

Matt glared at the alarm as he cursed. This was no doubt going to delay his little project again, then his eyes widen as a sudden dizziness creped up his spine, turning away from the glass tank he looked up at the ceiling as he tried to find out why he had felt that way. Around him, some of the machines stopped working for a short time. Then they started up again. "Izzy, did you feel that?" His eyes returned to stare down on the red head sitting in front of the computers. "It felt like, something was lost just now."

Izzy looked up and frowned, before quickly punching in a couple of numbers on the computer. "Well, there was a strong energy signature from the forests region west of here." Pushing in a few more buttons, the image of a tall cliff appeared on the main screen of the room. "From the information I gathered from our prisoners, there is a powerful digimon living in that part of the digital world."

Matt eyes narrowed as a storm of memories rushed through his mind. The image of a tall digimon with neatly combed blond hair and blues eyes greeted him. An air of power emanated from the digimon and had him feel a spark of fear. "Myotismon, the dark one." Matt's eyes returned to their normal cold look. "Can you find out what he did?"

Izzy grinned as the chair he sat in swirled around and nodded. "I already know. Etemon's computers were filled with information about every digimon that Monkey has ever met." Pushing a quick row of buttons, a strange image of a metal door appeared on the screen. "From what I gathered from this file, Myotismon has a gateway to other worlds."  

Matt's eyes opened wide as the full scale of this new development showed itself. "And what I felt was this gate opening."

Izzy nodded and returned to what he had been working on. "Most likely, seems the ultimate didn't want to stick around."

Rubbing his chin as he leaned back in the extra large chair, Matt's eyes turned to the constantly darkened corner of the room. A small movement could be seen inside the shadows. "By the way, did the experiment work?"

Izzy's smirk grew wider as he punched up a picture. "Datamon was a most helpful digimon, without his knowledge of digimons, I couldn't have fixed the last problems." Pushing a small button near the edge of the table, Izzy waved his free hand in a wide arch as a large window popped up in the center of the room. "As you can see, it was more then a success."

Matt's eyes grew slim as he pressed his fingers together. "Very well. Now that part of the plan has been finished, we can turn our eyes towards the second part of the plan." Leaning back and swirling his chair around, Matt looked up at the ceiling of the command room. "Soon, soon everything will be finished." A harsh laughter erupted as Matt's eyes turned into a crimson color.  

*********************

The air swirled around and filled with a bright white light. The snow flew in every direction as the wind ripped out and sent it on a short trip. Then the wind and light died down and left behind a large group of digimons standing in the sun filled city. Well except for the leader of this invasion who was standing under a large parasol.   

Tai gasped loudly and almost didn't believe his own eyes. As far as he could see buildings rose into the air, white clouds moved across the sky and cast the street below them into shadows. "Earth."

"Yes." Stepping past Tai, Myotismon swept his eyes across the towering buildings and busy streets. "And soon it will all be mine. But first, the child of light has to die." Looking down, Myotismon smirked and lashed out with a harsh kick, sending Tai flying down onto the ground. "Now, pay attention my little pet, or should we have a another training session right here?"

Backing away from the edge of the roof, and the ultimate, Tai bowed his head in defeat. "No Lord Myotismon." While he was giving the role of loyal servant to the virus, Tai was shaking with anger on the inside. He hated this life, every minute of it was nothing more then a lesson in how twist and cruel the digimon before him was. "I will do what you command Lord Myotismon." (Until I find a way to defeat you.)  

Myotismon smirked from where he stood protected from the rays of sunlight. "Yes, Earth." Motioning to all his servants, the virus digimon turned around and began to walk towards the building they were hiding in. "Gatomon, Devidemimon. Send out our troops, I want everyone to look for the eight child." Both of the digimons bowed at the command. Then they turned to face the other digimons in front of them. 

In the back, Tai ears picked up as he heard that. If they were going to be searching through the Odaiba district, then he could find Kari again. He had to find her. He couldn't let he remain alone out there with Myotismon. As soon as this meeting was over and they were going out to look, he was going home to warn her.

TBC: Going back home. Is Kari the eight child?

*********************

AN: Yes, I've put in some authors notes for you to read. Before you start reviewing me comments about the poor writing in the center of this part, I have a little something for you out there to hear. I'm taking a month's brake from this story, yes I won't be writing anything for this in one month. The reason, I getting ay behind on one of my Ranma1/2 stories and I need to get around and finish the promise chapter for that story. I also want to write up one of the special chapters I promised two to three months ago to one of my other digimon stories. 

As for the poor writing in this chapter, I hated writing the bit with the gate. I just wanted this bit to be over with, and I'm afraid that it showed in the poor writing or it. I can't promise anything, but now that I'm no longer forced to follow the original episodes, I'll try to get back to my old style and find a way to make it more interesting for me.

Also, I welcome any kind of fan art for this story, so bring on the fan art. Please.

Dak.

Email: Deminohoyer@hotmail.com

Homepage: 


	7. Part VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. Myotismon has gotten his hands on Tai, and is now ready to make him into loyal servant. And we're back on earth, with Matt's plans moving towards completion in the digital world. Tai's the only who can find and protect the eight child, but what about Gatomon and Wizardmon?   

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part VI

Home, Sweet Home

=====================================

The sun was burning down on the streets of Odaiba, Tokyo. And were quickly becoming an enemy of a fur covered humanoid cat type digimon wearing a heavy shirt and hood. Looking up from where he stood in front of the traffic lights, he shot a glare at the adults and kids who could get away with wearing thin summer clothes. At last, the light shifted from red, down to green and Tai wasted no time in crossing the street, upsetting a few people when he pushed his way past them.

Behind him, a white feline followed him closely, hiding behind everything that would help her keep an eye on him. Stepping around the humans and ducking between their legs, she quickly found the sweater and hood wearing child-sized digimon up ahead of her. "Why are you going this way Chimon, one would almost think you knew this city."

Tai. Still know as Chimon to the digimons, stopped and stared into the local park. "The eight child, maybe… I should go and look for him first, and then go see Kari." Lifting up the fake crest of light, Tai walked into the park, seeking both to find the eight child and to get out of the hot sun light by hiding in the shadow of a tree.

Looking into the park as well, Gatomon didn't waste as much time on thinking as Tai had before she rushed in after him. Using her superior speed, She quickly raced up to Tai and stopped before him, staring at him with a mild look of mistrust. "Chimon, what are you doing here?"

Tai stopped as he spotted Gatomon standing before him. Quickly looking around the part to see if anyone was keeping an eye on him, Tai lifted up the fake crest and smiled at his somewhat friend. "I'm looking for the eight child, just like you and the others."

Still giving him a doubting look, Gatomon began to turn around to continue her own search. "Very well, but I warn you Chimon. Ever since we came to this world, you have been acting as if you where at home." Not waiting for an answer, Gatomon turned around and ran into one of the bushes scattered throughout the park.

Alone on the park path, Tai looked down at the crest and then at the place where Gatomon had left. "Dammit, she's right. I've been heading straight home to Kari and my parents like I do normally. I should have known someone would have noticed how familiar I am with this place." Looking around the park, Tai feared that he would see one of the familiar black bats keeping an eye on him for Myotismon. Seeing no one, Tai returned to searching for the eight child, and cursing over his choice in disguise. 

Standing in the very top of a tree, Wizardmon looked down at the two digimon's heading in different directions, one walking like a human, and the other running like a real cat. "Chimon, you're a true mystery, I can only hope Gatomon didn't make a mistake when she allowed you to come close to her." Turning around and floating down to the ground, he lifted his own fake crest and set out to find the eight child, so that he could unite Gatomon with the one she had been searching for. 

**************

Matt blinked his eyes as he woke up. Around him, the air was still a bit chilly from the night. Slipping out of the extra large bed, he hissed as his feet made contact with the cold floor. Staring down at the uniform draped over the only chair in the room, he felt the familiar sense of power and desire running through him. "Dammit, you're not gone yet." The words were low and aimed at no one in the room.  

"Yes, I'm still here. Ever since you accepted my offer all those months ago."

Matt growled and hammered out a hand, sending the small Monzamon statue that was still place on the table flying through the room. "I didn't want this, you said you would help me protect TK from the dangers in this world."

"And what better way to do that, then becoming the biggest evil in the two worlds."

Matt calmly pulled on the uniform and lifted up the cape with a lazy movement. Feeling the clasp fall into place and hold his cape in place, he turned to face the door leading out of the room. "Shut up!" Clenching his hands, Matt turned to face the only mirror in the room, which was in fact the entire west wall of Etemon's former bedroom. "You've been lying to me all the time, I agree to the deal when you told I would get the power to protect TK from everything, killing Tai and controlling the other was not part of it. At least give my brother his free will back!" 

"Hmm… Nope, I don't think I will, and now it's time for you to take a nap."

Matt blinked at the last comment, and then screamed as an aura of darkness formed around him, flowing like smoke around him. Slowly, his eyes lost the anger they had had, and became nothing more then frozen ice, without the least bit of care for others. "You don't get it do you human, even in this form, I can still beat destiny itself." Pushing open the door, the sound of his boots hitting the stone floor could be heard clearly. "Time to see how far the project has come along." A cold laughter filled the pyramid and chilled everyone to the core.

Pushing open the door into the main room of the pyramid, Matt looked over the mass of glass tubes and cages, and sitting in the far off left side, right at the mass of computers Izzy was still typing away on the main computer, his treasured laptop placed on the top of all the other computers. At the sound of the door closing, the red haired boy turned around and stared right at Matt, a look of sick joy on his face. "Matt, you're just in time to see the final result of our experiments."

Matt nodded and stepped up to stand next to Izzy, and looked on the screen that switched to show the desert spreading out in every direction from the pyramid they where now living in. "Well, where is he?"

Izzy grinned and pushed a single button on the keyboard, then he stood up and pulled his own laptop down to work with it for the test of their new creation to the digital world. "Send out the test subjects." At the command, a door at the bottom of the pyramid opened and a dozen of malformed Gazimon was thrown out into the desert. Looking closer at them, Matt grinned when he spotted the damage done to them from the experiments.

One of them turned around and stared up at the pyramid with a look of pure terror, and both of the humans inside the room had to struggle not to laugh. The experiment hadn't really done any wonders for its looks, as it was now a fusion between the Gazimon itself and the Koromon they had merged with it. "I see you're using the failures."

Izzy nodded and pushed a few more buttons. "It took a few tries, but now I know that for the process to work, the subjects has to be of the same digivolution level." Shooting a cold look on the Gazimons who all showed sick and twisted mutations from the merges they had forced into. "If only I had know this from start, then all of these failures could have been avoided."  

Matt nodded, and then looked down at Izzy. "Are they too close to the pyramid for our test to work?"

Shaking his head in reply, Izzy looked down at his computers again. "It won't matter in a few seconds, the fear of our digimons will send them running into the desert" Leaning further down to press a few more buttons, Izzy smirked as he looked up at the screen from his new position. "Mimi, Sora. If you will be as kind as to get them a bit further out."

The answer came in the form of a few well-timed attacks from both Lillymon and Garudamon in their corrupted forms. The two attacks served the purpess as the Gazimon screamed and scattered into the desert. 

Sitting back into his chair, Izzy looked up at Matt with a patient look on his face. "Shall I unleash the test subject?"

Matt grinned and looked onto the screen. "Yes, let's show the digital world the power of Fusionmon."

Izzy nodded and pushed the button to release the mutant digimon they had created. On the screen, the Gazimons had stopped their running as the ground began to shake, and then they were screaming as a large, shadow broke up through the dunes in front of them, turning into a huge black skinned digimon that loomed up over the smaller ones below. The heads of the Digital monster turned to look at a Gazimon slowly backing away from it. "Thunder blast!" Screaming through the air, a thick bolt of lighting shot down and hit the unfortunate Gazimon, taking the four others near it along as well. "Thunder blast!"

Matt and Izzy grinned as they saw the large shadow covered Digimon destroy the smaller and defenseless digimons without a care. Turning away from where he had been standing, Matt looked over his shoulder at the boy still staring at the fighting. "How's the construction of our gate going?"

Izzy looked back over his shoulder and sighed loudly. "Halfway done, it will take a while more. But we should be ready to go back to earth in a month or two." Matt nodded a single time to show that he had heard before he left the room.

**************

On earth, Tai stared around at the group of children plying around him, completely unaware that a digital monster were standing next to them. On a sudden whim, Tai smirked at the idea of throwing his disguise away and show the world what he could do, then the memory of pain both he and Gatomon would feel if he did something stupid like that, after all Myotismon had ordered them to keep a low profile for the moment. And he had learned the lesson well by now. Staring down at one of the more fresh scars, Tai closed his eyes. "I hate you Myotismon." 

Slowly turning around, Tai stared in the direction of the towering building he called home, and felt his desire to go there, to wrap his arms around Kari to protect her. There were also this sudden nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that maybe Kari could be the eight child that everyone were looking for. 

Taking a quick look at the still playing children, Tai turned around and began to make his way towards the exit, the need to see his sister again overpowering everything else he might have felt. Stepping through the plain and boring gates leading into the park, Tai grinned as he could already see the outline of the apartment where she lived. Burning with the feeling of impatience, Tai looked across the street as he waited for the lights to turn green so he could cross the road. Behind him, several other people stood as well. Finally after a long wait to him, Tai saw the light turn from red to green. 

The door into the building closed behind him and Tai stared up at the long set of stairs. It looked like he was going to take them up, seeing as he was now to small to reach the button on the elevator. Grumbling something about the indifference in height and the world in general, Tai began to walk up the stairs, one step at a time.   

It took him ten minutes, and more stairs then he had ever wanted to see in his life, but he had made it. He had finally gotten up to the top floor of the building. Feeling like letting out a laugh of victory, Tai remembered why he was there in the first place and turned to walk down towards the apartment where he lived.  

Unseen as he walked down the landing, Gatomon poked her head around the doorway leading to the stairs and glared at Tai. It had been a good idea to keep an eye on him after all. Judging by the way he had suddenly left the park and walked straight over here, there was something really fishy going on here. Sneaking out from the doorway, and following after Tai in a safe distance, she looked around the place with a trained eye. "What are you doing here Chimon, looking for the eight child or…"

Tai stopped as he suddenly felt a chill run down his back. Looking out over the city, Tai stared at the cold afternoon air with a grumpy look. "Stupid wind." Then he turned back to the problem at hand, namely how was he going to get the door open. The handle was well out of his reach, and even when he stood up on his toes, he couldn't even get near it. Jumping could work, but given the time of the day, his parents were mostly home already, and he wasn't ready to face them yet. 

Banging his head against the door, Tai groaned in frustration as he wondered just what he was going to do. Still standing with his head on the door and thinking, Tai suddenly gave a loud yelp as it was opened from the inside, leaving him with nothing to lean on. The floor inside the apartment met him rather harshly sending him into a dazed state, where everything looked and sounded fuzzy.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" It was the hands that pulled him up into a sitting position and the rapid apology that worked its way inside his still pounding head that made him look up. And as he did, he felt the hood come lose and fall down on his shoulders, giving his ears the freedom they had wanted all day. A sound off happy surprise greeted him as it did. "Who are you? Are those real?" The voice asked again as a finger poked one of his ears, making it twitch in response and annoyance. 

Finally his eyes cleared up along with his hearing, and Tai found himself staring into the brown eyes of his little sister. "Kari?" Tai quickly smacked a paw over his mouth and looked up at his sister who had moved back and stared at him with a very suspicious look. Moving the hand away, Tai felt a sweat drop move down the back of his head. "Um, Hi."

Looking closer at the small cat like human child before her, Kari narrowed her eyes as she poked a finger at the chest of it. "How do you know my name? Are you one of the monsters I can see on the TV?" Kari rambled on as she stared down at the furry body before her.

Looking up at her, Tai felt his heart clench as he looked at her caring and friendly stare, she didn't recognize him. Lifting his hand, he looked down at the furry arm and felt a pain well up inside of him. "Kari, it me Tai."

Outside the door Gatomon listen in on them closely. She hadn't heard everything they had said, but it was clear that Chimon knew this human, that he knew her very well. In fact, like one would expect a Digi Destined digimon to know the human they were linked too. Gatomon grumbled and lifted a hand to her heart as the thought send an unwelcome emotion of longing through it. "He lied to us, he used me, and Myotismon." Lifting up her glove, Gatomon stared down at it with a look of pure anger. "Chimon, I swear, that you will pay. Both you and the eight child will pay."

The sound of footsteps, alerted Gatomon to the fact that someone else were coming. Looking back down the landing, she spotted two larger humans. Adults as she had found out, were headed towards the doorway, talking among themselves. Falling down on all fours, she began to run away from the door and towards them, acting like a real cat.

Inside the doorway, Tai turned his heard as the sound of someone running away became clear to him, and he heard the sound of someone else coming towards them, taking a quick look outside, Tai felt like cursing when he spotted his parents. Turning back, he looked up at Kari with a look of urgency in his eyes. "Kari, trust me, please." 

Kari stared down at the small form before her, and looked into the brown eyes under the multicolored hair and gasped as she recognized the spirit behind them. She had seen those eyes so many times before, always ready to help her, comforting her when she needed it. "Tai?" Reaching out her hands, Kari pulled the small body before her closer and wrapped it into a hug. "What happened to you?" 

"Who are you talking to Kari?"

Both Tai and Kari froze as the voice of their mother broke through the silence that had followed Kari's question. Turning back around, they both looked up and stared into the curious gaze of their mother, a gaze that had moved away from Kari and were now looking firmly at Tai. Caught in the open, Tai gave a weak smile and lifted his hand. "Hi mum!" 

Silence ruled after those simple two words, and then everything went to hell. Screaming, Their mother stumbled backwards, dropping the bag she was holding onto the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. Moving quickly, their father grabbed the body before it could hit the hard concrete floor and metal railing outside the apartment as he came up behind her.

Looking at the scene, Tai felt a pair of hands pulled him back into the apartment and out of the sight of his parents. "Great job Tai!" Then the door into their bedroom was pulled opened, and Tai found he shoved inside rather rapidly by Kari. "Stay quiet, I think I get us out of this." The door closed behind and he was left alone. 

Outside, Tai could hear the sound of his mother waking up, and Kari greeting them, as if nothing had been wrong in the first place. Finding his way over to the bunk bed, Tai dropped down to lean against the side of it with a tired expression. "Great job Tai, maybe I should just walk out and shout to the whole world that I'm a digimon." Turning away from staring at the desk, Tai looked out the window, and up into the rapidly darkening sky outside the window. "Sora, Matt. Izzy… Are you as confused as I am?" Rubbing both of his shoulders, Tai closed his eyes as the last time he had seen them came to mind. "I'm so sorry, I can only hope that you are still alive in the digital world, and that you have defeated Etemon."

Tai didn't turn his head when the door opened, nor did he hear it. Still lost in his thoughts, he didn't see his little sister walk in and close the door behind her. Turning away from the door, she stood there, and stared down at her brother with mixed emotions. 

Tai slowly reached into his pants left pocket and pulled out the fake crest of light he had been given by Myotismon. Turning it over, his eyes followed the symbol on the pink material. "Myotismon, how am I gonna defeat him. I lost Agumon to Etemon, and now I'm facing someone more powerful than him." Closing his hand around the crest, Tai fell completely down onto the floor and stared out at nothing. "Why… Why did I become a digimon? Why did things go so wrong?"

The feelings of a pair hands pulling him into a hug, snapped him out of the pain of memories and worries and brought him right back to the present inside the bedroom. Staring up at the brown eyes looking down at him, Tai forgot all about his pain. "Kari, it you isn't it?"

Nodding, the brown haired girl lifted Tai up to sit on the bed with her, the fake crest of light lying on the floor forgotten. Staring up at Kari. Tai grinned and then broke out of the hug. "Kari, you won't believe this. I'm a…"

"Digimon." Kari smiled as she ruffled Tai hair like all big brothers and big Sisters do to annoy the smaller sibling. "And you're the most adorable one I have seen." Moving a finger over the left Gatomon like ear, Kari giggled as it twitched out of the way. "Tai, I… I heard you talking before, about Agumon, and Etemon." Looking more closely at her now furry little brother, she tried to pull on his tail, and giggles at the sight of a metal collar around his neck. 

Standing up, Tai reached out a hand to move a lock of hair away from Kari's forehead when the computer across the room flared to life. Staring at it, Tai blinked when the screen was running amuck with an endless row of numbers and letters. Besides him, Kari was staring just as strangely at the screen as he was. "Tai' what's going on." Kari cried out the words as she lifted a hand to protect her eyes as a loud bright flash filled the room.

Next to her, Tai had done the same, only to blink when a sudden weight landed in his hand. Opening his eyes a little, he blinked when he saw the sight of his digivice and crest in it. The crest was gloving a little in response to the presence of both its master and his digivice. Lowering his hand, Tai stare at them both with a feeling of helplessness, how was he going to get them work, they had been made for him to help Agumon digivolve to a higher level, but Agumon was gone now, and Gennai said that the crest was losing power. 

Kari looked to her side when her brother emitted a sound of surprise, then she followed his look and stared at the strange device in his hands, and the pendent like thing he was holding in the other. "Tai, what happened, are you okay?" Her eyes moved away from the crest, and then up at his face, noticing how his eyes had become distant. 

Tai blinked and then looked up at Kari with a start, almost becoming aware that she was still in the room. "Um yeah." Speaking to clear his mind, Tai returned to what had been troubling him all evening and the day as well. "Look Kari… We need to talk about as lot of things." Lifting up his crest and digivice to show her them, Tai looked up at his sister with a sad smile on his face. "But first Kari. I need to know, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Dropping his crest and digivice into her hands, Tai looked up from them to meet the confused look on her face as she stared at the objects she had just been handed.

"So, you're a Digi Destined Digimon." Both Tai and Kari spun around to see Gatomon standing in the open window leading into the bedroom. The eyes of the feline digimon had become ice cold, and chilled them to their bones with their intensity. "Guess I have take care of both of you now..." Gatomon purred out the last sentence as she lifted her glove covered front paws to attack. 

Tbc: Gatomon's doubt. The Digi Destined Returns to Earth.

AN: Hello again. Well here's another chapter for you all. I really enjoyed the small vacation I took from writing on this story, and it also gave me time to come up with an idea for my next one. But you won't see that for a while. I hope you like the story so far, and will be friendly enough to leave a review so I can learn what you think off it.


	8. Part VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. After months as Myotismon's new pet servant, Tai finds himself back on earth, looking for the eight child. Unknown to him, Matt and the other digi destined have begun to work with fusing digimons together.

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part VII

Gatomon's Doubt, The Digi Destined Returns to Earth

=====================================

Things were not looking good at the moment to the feline digimon with the multicolored hair standing in a guarding position before the person he had called little sister when he was human. Across the room, jumping down from the window, Gatomon was still keeping an eye on him as she tried to find the best way to attack him.

Tai on the other hand, was in an emotional crisis, while he would do anything to protect his little sister, it meant that he would have to fight against someone he thought off as a friend. Looking back at Kari, Tai gave a quick smile. "Sorry Kari, I had hoped this wouldn't happen." Then Tai turned back to face the other feline digimon in the room. "Look, can't we talk about this? Gatomon you're my friend, I don't want to fight you."

Smiling in a superior way, Gatomon moved to the left as she listened to Tai talk. "Well, if she's not your partner, why did you come here?" Making a quick jump, Gatomon moved to a better place to attack Kari. "No, I'm sure. You are Kari's little pet digimon, the digivice you gave her proves it, and Myotismon will reward me well for removing another digi brat." Jumping, Gatomon held out her right glove covered paw and felt the energy of her attack build up. "Lighting paw!"

 Tai cursed as he spotted the attack and jumped through the air before he even began to think about it. "Get away from Kari, Fire Claw." The two attacks met in a bright flash of light that sent Tai tumbling to the floor, and Gatomon flying onto the bunk bed. 

Kari had moved back to a safer place when the two digimon had begun to fight, and was now standing at the door, feeling more confused then she ever had before. "Tai, is that you. Why are you fighting with Gatomon?" Stepping closer, Kari gave a gasp of surprised when Gatomon turned to face her. "Stop it, you shouldn't fight. Aren't you friends?" 

Gatomon purred as she stood up and held out her clawed glove. "No, this Digimon is a traitor to Myotismon." Moving to end of the bed, Gatomon grinned as she looked at Kari. "It a shame to kill you, you nice, nicer then most others I have met." Pulling back, Gatomon jump off the bed and moved towards Kari.

"No." Jumping up and wrapping both arms around Gatomon, Tai pulled her back down onto the ground and into a wild roll across the floor as they tried to overpower the other, breaking out of the roll, Tai found himself facing a glaring Gatomon. "Don't you even dare to think of hurting her, if you do, I will kill you." Running forward, Tai lifted up his hand and summoned up the power of his attack.

Moving rapidly, Gatomon smacked her paw into the side of Tai, sending his flying past Kari and into the desk with a loud crash. "Well, why don't you try it now Chimon." Smirking as no response came from wild haired digimon, she turned back to Kari and lifted her paw at the frightened girl. "Prepare yourself Kari…"  

Jumping towards Kari, neither of the digimons nor the human was prepared when the room was filled with a blast of bright white light for the second time, this time coming from between Gatomon and Kari as the feline digimon was just a few centimeters away from her. Losing her focus, Gatomon went past Kari and bumped into Tai who had gotten up from where he had landed behind Kari. 

Pulling themselves apart, both Tai and Gatomon stared across the room at the girl lying on the floor. On the carpet before her, the digivice belonging to Tai was glowing a bright orange color as it was once again in one piece. Turning to glare at Gatomon, Tai lifted his hand and felt the power he had only just recently learned to really tap into flare up. "Fire Claw!" The floor groaned loudly in protest to the fire claw attack and a large spot of it turned black color where Gatomon had been standing just moment before. 

Landing on her back paws, the smaller feline digimon stared at Tai with a curious look on her face. "Well, well. Looks like you're dead set on protecting her, but make no mistake Chimon." Turning around and jumping back up into the window, Gatomon glared down at Tai. "But don't count on anything. As soon as I finish off the eight child, I'm coming back for her." Before anyone could anything, she was gone.

Standing on the floor, Tai stared out the window after her, feeling a sudden pit in his stomach, the same he had felt when he lost Agumon, and when the other digi destined had just left him, to fend for himself in a world he didn't know anything about. The feeling of loneliness was still there when a pair of hands pulled him away from the black spot of the floor and into a warm hug.

Slowly, Tai drifted into the welcoming darkness, giving in to the desire to escape it all, the fighting and the useless cries. He could hear someone calling out his name, but it was so far away, and what was it worth anyway, he would just end up hurting someone again. Like the time with Skullgraymon, and the time with… Kari.  

****************

The wind swirled around in a violent way, tossing the snow around and splattering it against the side of the cabin. Slowly, and then faster, a ball of light form and grew until it filled the whole area. Then it vanished and left in it places, twelve figures, six humans and Six Digimons getting up from where they had landed on the ground. 

Dusting himself off, Matt chuckled as he looked around the area. "Yes, this is it." Above the area, the sun shone down on them with a bright and warm light. "Well, it is a bit a head of plan, but I just can't wait to show everyone what I can do."

Next to him, Izzy was standing up with the help of Tentomon. "Speak for yourself." The computer wizz grumbled as he pushed away the helping hands, or claws away from him. "Why couldn't I finish the tests on the gate?"   

Matt stopped his grinning, and turned around to glare down at the boy before him. "Because I'm in a bit of a hurry right now!" Pulling Izzy, closer, Matt narrowed his eyes to slits, giving the best evil glare he could. "And, if you ever talk to me again like that, you will face the same fate as every one else." Pushing Izzy back, he turned halfway around and stared into the horizon. "Now, we need to get back to Odaiba and find the last thing to the puzzle. And remember, Myotismon is mine to deal with, I won't to see how much power I can get out of him."

Behind them, Sora was staring up at the blur sky with closed eyes. "Matt, where should we go when we get back to Odaiba? Are we going back to where we live? Or somewhere..." Shaking her head, Sora looked down from the sky and opened her eyes as the sudden overwhelming feel of dizziness faded down to a mild discomfort. "Why do I feel so funny?"

Turning around, Matt stared at Sora for a few minutes, than he reached out a hand and gently gripped her shoulders. "We are going to the one place in Odaiba where I can find what I need." Looking closer at Sora, he softly moved his hand down and grabbed her digivice. "As for your discomfort, all it will take is a little of my power, to make you all better"  

Sora's mind glowed with pain as the sudden infusing of darkness into the device linked to her, rushed through the strange bond with it, infusing her body with darkness as well. Then the pain faded away, and she found her body more relaxed then she remembered it ever to be. "Thanks Matt."  Sora smiled as she took the digivice back from Matt and looked at Biyomon. "Well, first thing first, we need a way to get to Odaiba. So, are you ready?"

Biyomon looked up from where she stood and nodded her eyes a deep red colored. Then she felt the rush of power, a cold power, but a power that came from Sora. "Biyomon, digivolve too… Birddramon."  

Behind the three, Joe was standing still staring at the group before him with an indifferent smile on his face. As the giant bird type digimon landed on the ground, he walked forward and stared at the digimon with a casual look. "We are never going to fit onto it. There's too many off us."

Matt blinked and looked at the taller boy wit the glasses, and then he frowned when he noticed that Joe was right. "Mimi, use your digvice, and try and see if Lillymon can carry you?" Stopping, Matt shook his head and then looked at Izzy. "Wait, your gate, can it transport a digimon here safely by now?"

Izzy looked up from where he had sat down to work and then blinked. "Well yeah, the time difference between this world and the one we came should have allowed the slaves to have complete the gate by now." Turning the laptop around, Izzy showed the gate program he had installed on it back in the digital world. "But, I would like to run some tests before we try it." 

Matt shook his head and as he walked over to Izzy. "No tests, we need Fusionmon here now, he should be more than able to carry us all." Looking at the group of kids under his control, Matt stepped away from where Izzy sat. "Okay group, let's all back up and give him some space."

A bright light once again filled the place as the gate program activated. 

****************

Slowly opening his eyes, Tai found himself looking at nothing but a black sky. No matter where he looked, all he could see where an endless black void. Pushing his arms down, he expected to find solid ground to lift off from. Instead his arms fell down to hang limply in the air. Panicking, Tai moved his head to one side, and then to the other, finding that in every direction, all he could see where the same black void. "Where am I?" 

Every bit of his body was heavy and numb as he began to try and swim through the darkness, looking for a place he knew, or someone who could tell him what he was seeing. Slowly stopping his swimming, Tai felt like screaming when he noticed that he hadn't moved a single bit in this place at all. "Just what is going on?" Looking around with an angry glare, Tai waited for someone to answer.

It was the faint movement in the darkness that made him aware of the other presence in the same void, Turning over and staring at the place where he felt it from. Tai blinked when he noticed the wolf like Digimon, standing on two legs like him, but instead of a pair of pants, it was sporting a ragged set of shorts and T-shirt. The hair on its head was pulled backwards in three spikes, like horns. Tai blinked when he noticed that the hair was multicolored like his own. "Chimon, are you ready?"

Tai blinked as someone yelled out the name for his digimon form, and looked in the direction it had come from, to see a person hidden by a deep shadow the only thing he could make out were a spiky hairstyle and that the person was holding up a strange type of digivice. "Come on Chimon, it time to Digivovle, we need it to defeat him." 

"Yes, it's time to end that nightmare." The voice that spoke out belonged to a girl as Tai guessed from the skirt she was wearing. Looking closer, he saw that she was lifting up her own digivice and holding out to the wolf like digimon "You should digivolve too, Ishimon Come on." 

The Wolf like digimon stiffed and then began to glow a brilliant white. "Ishimon digivolve too…"

Tai felt himself become rigid as well, and then a warm feeling rushed trough him, filling him with the joy of his partner's determination. "Chimon digivolve too…"

"Wake up Tai!!" 

Tai sat up straight and shook as he felt his breath coming in rapid gasps. If it was from the rude awakening, or the fact that he had for once thought off himself as a pure digimon, he didn't know. Looking to his left, he spotted the concerned face of his sister. "Kari?"

The girl moved fast and held a hand over his mouth before he could speak anymore. "Keep it down, mom and dad are really upset with the damage."

Tai turned his head and stared at the black spot on the floor as large sweat drop moved down his head. "Ah, do they know that?" Tai lifted his hand and pointed at himself.

Kari shook her head and looked at Tai with a stern look. "I told them that it was someone yelling outside, but what should we do about that?"

Tai lifted a hand and scratched his head as he stared at the damage, then he looked at his sister with a blank look. "I don't know, call the repairman to fix it!" Looking at the pained look on his sister face, Tai jumped down and looked at the floor. "Hey, what happened to my digivice?"

Kari stared down at the white thing with a confused stare. "Is that what it is? What does it do?"

Tai stopped listing to Kari as he felt someone sniffing his foot, looking down, Tai blinked as he found Miko standing on the bed behind him. The cat was busy trying to figure out what he was, to Tai's annoyance this meant sniffing what she could get to, and patting him from time to time with her paws. His tail received most of the pets as it moved away when she sniffed it or tried to touch it with her paws. "Uh, Kari. Mind doing something about this?"

Kari was giggling at the sight of the small human like digimon her brother had become, and her pet cat getting to know one another. Finally, when her brother was starting to get angry, she reached down and picked Miko up to pet her, and keep her away from Tai's tail. "Um… Tai? Who was that Digimon? And why are you a digimon?"

Tai sighed and jumped up to sit next to Kari. Keeping clear of Miko's reach as she tried to get out of Kari hold and back to looking closer at Tai. Not wanting another session of petting by his little sister's pet cat. Finally feeling safe, Tai looked up at the young girl with a serious look. "Well, it all started back at the summer camp."

****************

Night had fallen over the city, and everyone was deeply asleep. In a more open part of Odaiba lay the local school. At the moment, it was closed as no student or teacher was present. IT was therefore not seen by anyone when the large shadow descended down from the night sky to land of the rooftop. 

Stepping out of the shadow cast by the digimon, Matt stared up into the sky with a pleased look on his face. "The day draws nearer. Soon, everyone will bear witness to my triumph." Looking back into the shadows, Matt grinned when she spotted his digi destined teammates step out from the shadow as well. "This is the new place where we will work from, remember if vital to the plans that we find the last digimon whose power I need."   

Stepping away from him, the other kids nodded as the looked out over the city. Standing in the center of the group, Matt stared out over the city with a bored look. "Seven days, seven days until they all see what I can do." Looking up at the moon, Matt laughed as he saw the digital and normal world becoming his in the near future.

****************

The window into the bedroom slowly opened to allowed the digimon outside to enter. Pressing in through the opening that had been made. Gatomon grinned as she lifted her paw up. "Soon, little Kari, you won't be more then a former digi destined, and you Chimon, I will show you what happens to traitors." Creeping closer to the bed, Gatomon stopped and blinked when she failed to see Tai anywhere. "Where is he, has he left his own partner?"

Creeping closer to the sleeping girl, Gatomon lifted her left paw up and grinned as the moonlight glinted off the three sharp metal claws on the glove she wore. "It really is a shame, you seem like such a nice Kid, but I'm not going to take any chance." Moving the glove down, Gatomon frowned when she found that she couldn't do, every nerve and bone in her body spoke against her doing it.

A shadow suddenly fell on the ground next to her as her arm and paw shook with the mixed emotions she was feeling. Finally she gave in to the part of her that didn't want to hurt the girl. Staring down at the ground, Gatomon noticed the shadow and looked up rapidly. "Chimon, so you're awake as well. Having trouble sleeping Traitor?" The words were harsh and carried all of Gatomon's anger and frustration.

Tai looked down at the feline digimon with a feeling of pity. "Why do you work for him, you could leave him at any moment." Jumping down to stand on the bed next to her. Tai looked at the feline digimon with a look of pain. " I'm sure that if we work together, as a team, we can find a way to defeat Myotismon."

Gatomon stepped back and glared at Tai with a look of cold contempt. "I would never betray Myotismon. He took me in and taught me just how cruel the world is." Moving away from the bed and jumping back up into the window, Gatomon stared back at Tai. "This isn't over yet traitor, next time there will be no mercy."

Tai stared at the window long after Gatomon had left. "You lie Gatomon, you want to escape from Myotismon as much as I wanted too." Stepping over to look up at the moon through the window, Tai felt his feeling of fear rise. "But, can we defeat him, Devimon was strong, and we have gotten stronger since then, but Etemon was even stronger, and he's nothing compared to Myotismon." No answer came, and Tai went back to the bed after closing the window and pulling down the shades.

****************

The next day, Tai found himself facing a problem he didn't want too. How he was going to get out of the apartment with his mom noticing him. And then there was the matter of searching for the eight child. He could leave without Kari, and didn't want her to run into any evil Digimons from Myotismon's army.

Which was way he was staring blankly at Kari as she stared back. Both had just gotten out of bed, and while Kari was going out to eat breakfast, Tai was facing with the problem of either bringing Kari with him on the search and get her into danger, or leaver her behind with a feline digimon waiting to kill nearby. 

Kari walked back into the room, holding her school bag in one hand, and a glass of juice in the other. "Here, I'll try and see if I get something for you to eat as well." Sitting down on the bed, Kari pulled open the top of the bag and began to pull her school things out. "I think that you can fit into this one Tai." Dropping it down onto the ground next to Tai, she stared at it. "Well, your head will be sticking out, but as long as you play a stuffed animal it won't be that bad."

Tai glared as he found himself showed into Kari's backpack like a normal teddy bear. "Come on Kari, this is not funny!" Mumbling a few curses, Tai crawled out of the bag and landed on the ground. "I'm sure no one will notice, after all. I'm a master of disguise." Walking towards his closet, Tai stopped when he remembered that none of his clothes would even come close to fitting him. 

Looking up from where she was tying her shoes, Kari smiled in a good-natured way. "Come on Tai, this is the best way for you to move around without people getting suspicious." Standing up and putting the pink hanker chief she used as a scarf around her neck she walked over to the table with Tai glaring death at her school bag as he turned away from his closet. "Well, you can always return to wearing your own disguise, but since it a rather hot day, I would say that this would be the best solution."  

Feeling like tossing a curse at the world in general, Tai walked over to the school bag and crawled down into it, letting his head pop out of the back as soon as he had settled into an somewhat comfortable position. "Just don't close it, and do we have any food? I'm dying of hunger." 

 Kari sighed and pulled the school bag on and walked over to the door. "Man, for someone so small, you ain't that lightweight Tai." Stepping out of the room, Kari quickly grabbed a few apples from the table and a soda can from the fridge, dumping it all down into the bag, which started to move instantly when Tai began to eat. "Wait until we get out okay." Looking down into the back of the apartment, Kari spotted her mother as she watered the houseplants. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit."    

Standing on the rooftop across from the apartment, Gatomomon lowered the binoculars she had stolen and began to pace on the rooftop. It had been so hard to ignore the feeling that had been tearing her up since yesterday. "Why couldn't I kill her, I had the chance, but I… I was so reluctant to do it." Turning back to stare down at the little girl holding the backpack with Tai in it, she narrowed her eyes. "Well, the next time they won't be so lucky at all."

A bit further down, and on another rooftop, Wizardmon lowered his own binoculars, and began to pace back and fourth on the rooftop. "Gatomon, my friend. Things are not as they seem to you." Stopping and lifting the crest of light into the air, Wizardmon nodded to himself. "The more I look at this, the more I'm sure of what you told me." Hiding the crest in his clenched hand, he looked back at the apartment where Kari and Tai were walking out of the door. "Chimon, I think its time we had a talk."

Inside the Yagami apartment, Miko stared long and hard at the strange thing she had found under the table. Flat and white with a small screen, It didn't look anything lie the cat toys she normally had. Moving a paw out, she pushed it around, and then began to play more with it when nothing strange happened.

TBC: Day One: Shadows of Darkness.

AN: Well, here's the next chapter in the series. As you can read, things are moving into place for the true beginning of this story. The seven days of Darkness.

Don't forget to review. After all, reviews keeps me going on this story.


	9. Part VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

The grand Play can now begin. Matt and the digi destined have returned to Earth at last, with them, is the mysterious Digimon Fusionmon. In seven days, the plan long plotted out by Matt will reach its completion. And somewhere in the coming darkness, Myotismon waits with his own plans for both the normal and digital world. Standing alone against them, Tai as the digimon Chimon is faced with protecting his sister, and somehow saving the world from the darkness.

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part VIII

Day One: Shadows of Darkness.

=====================================

Traveling inside a backpack had already found it way to the top of Tai list of things he hated. The first thing he became aware of was just how hot it really was in it. Second, now matter what he did, he couldn't find a good position to sit in, and the opening that his head stuck out off was too small for him and the metal off the zipper kept getting caught in his fur.

Kari looked down at the digivice and sighed when she noticed that it wasn't glowing like it should have, which could only mean one thing. The eight digidestined wasn't in this part of the city. "Tai, should we head over to the next district?" 

Turning his head slightly to the side to better answer her.  "Yes, but can't we go to a park or something first, the heat is starting to kill me and… " Tai stopped when both he and Kari heard a sudden beeping noise coming from the digivice. "Kari, that has be him, quick can you see where it is coming from?"

Kari lifted the digivice and began to stare at it. On it, she could see two dots instead of. "Tai, there's two of them, and whoever it is, they're moving right towards us." Turning around in a circle, she stopped when the dots had moved around to the top of the screen. "And they're coming from that direction."

Moving around in the backpack, Tai managed to opened the zipped enough to let him out. Pushing up to get a better look over his sister's shoulder, Tai stared down at the digivice, and then up to see the children it was reacting too. "Kari, I think it one of the others, try and see if you can spot Sora in there okay?"

Kari nodded and began to walk towards the place the signal came from. Pulling himself from the backpack, Tai was lost in his thoughts as he jumped down to land on the sidewalk. Slowly, moving across the mass of children and adults moving up and down the street, Tai tried to spot the other Digidestined he had been sent to the digital world with. {Sora, is it you or Matt. Whoever it is, can I really fight them?" Focusing and forcing his doubt away, Tai found himself staring straight ahead as a sudden movement of red caught his eyes, looking harder, the cowboy dress became all to clear to him. "Mimi." And next to her, he saw the blue hair and first aid bag that he had seen so often that he recognize it and one the two things belonged to anywhere "Joe."

***************

Joe looked up from his digivice as it started to beep loudly. "Wait Mimi. I just picked up a signal from another digidestined." The taller boy grabbed the younger girl and pulled her back, along with the hiding place for their digmon, a simple shopping cart. 

Glaring up at the older boy, Mimi pushed the arm off and glared down at the digivice with a sour look. "We're supposed to find Myotismon, not run around looking for other brats with digimons." Letting of the shopping cart, she pulled of her cowboy hat and wiped her forehead. "And how come I'm the only one who has to push this old thing around. Those digimons aren't lightweight you known."

Glaring at her, Joe sneered as he heard the same complaint that he had heard most of the day. "Oh shut up. You're pushing the digimons around because you didn't want to be seen with such an ugly thing as this, remember" pushing the plant like digimon closer to her as Mimi glared back him in anger, Joe return his attention to his digivice.

Staring at the crowd before them, they tried to locate the single digidestined that Mimi's digivice had picked up. Staring at the crowd, they blinked when a young girl with short brown hair turned around to face them, and there in her hand, she was holding the digivice they had tracked. "Damn, contact Matt, tell him we have found another digidestined, and that she seems to be looking for something." Joe snapped as he reached down to get his own digivice out. "Tell him, that we are going to end this problem right now."

Mimi nodded and stopped when she was about to turn around, glaring at Joe, she clenched her hand and smacked him on the shoulder. "And just how am I supposed to do that. Yell it out loud?" Glaring at the taller boy, Mimi turned back to face the child running towards her, blinking as she noticed the small cat-human like digimon running slightly in front of her. "What kind of digimon is that?"

Glaring at her, Joe snapped as he lifted his own digivice. "Gomamon, get out here and protect me like you're meant to do." Staring down at the ground, he smirked when he noticed the seal digimon popped out of the small shopping cart it shared with Palmon. "Finally. Now, you there, girl, who are you, and why do you have a digimon?" 

***************

Groaning loudly, Matt rolled over and sat up from he had been sleeping, eyes blinking to clear off the sleep, he focused on the white tiles that made up the roof of the schools computer room. Around him, the faint sound of someone talking and working could be heard. {Where am I?} Slowly, the sound of someone walking up to him made his head turn around. "What is it?"

The footsteps stopped as he spoke, and from the silence that followed his words, he was compelled to turn his head and look at the one who had dared to disturb him. There standing before him, was his little brother and Izzy, Sora and. "Where's Joe and Mimi?" Pulling himself up, Matt glared around the room with cold and narrowed eyes. "Well, say something."

Sora avoided looking at Matt's eyes as the others, who chose her to be the one to explain things, pushed her forward. "They left, said that they were going out to see the City." Closing her eyes, Sora waited to hear the roar of anger that she knew would come from the one who had become their leader, and savior.

Clenching s hands at the news, Matt turned around and screamed out in anger and frustration, feeling every muscle in his body burning with the desire to hit something. "Where did they go to?" Stepping over to stare out of the window, Matt looked into the late night sky with a concerned look on his face. "This could ruin the plan, I'm not ready to let anyone know that I am here in this world." Turning back to face the children standing behind him, Matt moved his eyes across the room and finally rested them on his little brother. "Okay, Sora, Take TK and see if you can find them, if not, return to the school at once."

As Sora and TK nodded, Matt grunted and turned to face his most trusted servant of the chosen ones. "Izzy, set up the gate program on every computer in the building, I want it ready in case something goes wrong." Turning around to face the window again, Matt shot a cold stare at the faint rays of sunlight that could be seen on the sky. {What the hell is going on? First Sora is nearly freed from my control, and now Mimi and Joe are starting to show signs of independence. Could my powers be fading?} Looking down at his hand, Matt snarled when he noticed that it was shaking mildly. {Stop fighting you moron, this is my body now.} Closing his eyes shut, he fought off the feeling of the real Matt trying to fight him from the prison inside his own mind. {You gave me this body, and I have given you the powers to protect your little brother. Just as we agreed.}

***************

Standing protectively in front of Kari, Tai stared at the two kids before him. It was hard to see that those two were someone he had once considered his friends. The way their eyes stared at him and his sister, like they were trying to force him to bend to their will. And the digimon, they were to quiet, like they were just big puppets. "Joe, Mimi what wrong with you two?"

Looking down at the digimon with a cold stare, Mimi looked from it, to the girl it was protecting. "You should teach him some better manners, and do something about the horrible haircut, and those colors, what did you do, dip in a couple paint buckets?" Staring at Joe, she shook her head as he began to turn around. "Come on, I want to go shopping, leave this brat and her digimon alone." 

Shrugging her hand off his shoulder, Joe stared at Kari with a cold glare. "I asked you question girl, what are you doing with a digimon?" Lifting his digivice, Joe stared from t to the one in Kari's hand. "And that digivice, if you have one, then you should have been in the digital world with the rest of us."

Kari blinked and felt a little angry when Mimi insulted her brother's digimon form, and who was this guy to talk to her like she was a speck of dirt on his shirt. "He's my digimon, and you two, aren't you supposed to be digidestined?" Stepping towards them, Kari crossed her arms as she shot a glare back at them. "I heard everything about you two from my brother? How could you hurt him like that?!"  

Mimi head snapped back to face Kari when the younger girl yelled out the last words. "Your brother?" Stepping completely around, Mimi stared more closely at Kari. "Is that the crest of Courage your holding?" Looking at Kari with a pained expression that quickly turned ice cold, Mimi crossed her arms and stared away from her. "He got what he deserved all along, he nearly killed us."

Next to her, Joe mouth had become a thin line as he clenched his hands tightly "How did you get that? It belonged to that reckless idiot Tai." Joe mumbled out the last words as he reached out to take the crest from the younger girl. "Hand over that crest. It shouldn't be in the hands of some little brat like you."

Stepping back, Kari pulled the crest and digivice out of her reach. "No, this is my bothers, and I'll never forgive you for hurting him." Stepping back when Joe suddenly made a grab for it, she turned and began to run back the way she had come. "Tai, come on." 

Blinking Tai turned around as well and began to run after Kari, a few tears falling from his eyes. {Why do they hate me like that? What did I ever do to them?} 

Walking after the young girl Joe narrowed his eyes when he saw the small digimon running after her. {Could it be, that this digimon met Tai in the desert, and brought the crest and digivice back to his little sister, to become her partner?" As he finished the line of thought, he lifted up his digivice to take the hunt up to a new level.  "Where do you think you're going?" Looking back at his digimon with cold eyes, Joe face spilt into a sick grin. "Well, no matter where you run, you can't get away from us, Gomamon!"

Gomamon looked up and suppressed a scream as the power of Darkness rushed through him, removing all his free will and forcing him to undergo the digivolution. "Gomamon, Dark digivovle too…"

***************

Moving his mouth away from the neck of the young girl, Myotismon licked away the blood that had escaped from his mouth. "Truly young lady, you really need to learn to fear the night." Looking up at the sky that was hidden by the fog, the virus digimon followed the way the sky became darker by the moment. "But, the night is young, and I fear my time here is up."

Ignoring the whimpering sound coming from the girl he was holding, Myotismon began to go over the plan he had for the night. First he had to find something to eat, and then he had make sure that everyone was in place for the takeover of the city. "Well, that takes care of my hunger, a least for now." Wrapping his cape tightly around him, he began to float up into the air, soaking in the comfort of the young night. "Such a well tasting young one she was, still, I hunger for more." Looking towards the more crowed parts of the town, he smirked as he thought of the hundreds of people he could feed on in it as he start to fly towards it, the troops could wait until he had found another ell tasting one like her.  

Myotismon stopped flying when he spotted the large hulking form of a digimon in the distance. "Well, well. Looks like it not just me who's planning on having a party tonight." Turning around to face the direction of the digimon. "Well, at least this might provide me with some fun." Flying faster, Myotismon licked his lips, already tasting the blood and fear he would get out of this battle.

Behind him, Wizardmon floated in the air as well, hiding behind a spell. "What is that, Chimon couldn't have digivolved so fast could he?" Holding out his staff, he turned away from the sight, and continued his quest to find Gatomon, hoping that she was in good mood. "Gatomon, for so long have I kept this hidden from you, watching as he broke down everything you once believe in." Flying towards the new headquarters of the virus digimon, Wizardmon clutched the fake crest of light he had been given. "Gatomon, as you helped me, so will I help you find your happiness."

Stopping in his flight, Myotismon frowned when he noticed the two humans standing on the shoulder of the large digimon. "Those brats, here?" Then he spotted what they were facing. "Chimon, and a human girl." Staring a bit harder at the group, his eyes became small slits when he spotted the device in the young girl's hand. "So, Gatomon's rapport was correct, Traitor, I'll show you how I deal with your kind." Looking away from the small feline-human like digimon, and stared at the two other humans. "But before I kill you, I think I will see what these so called digidestined are really capable off." Floating down, Myotismon hid in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to interrupt the meeting.

***************

Mimi and Joe smirked as they stared down at Tai and Kari from the safety of Zudomon's shoulders. Looking at the small, almost invisible digimon standing before the brown haired young girl, Joe broke out in a sick and twist laughter. "Well, well. Looks like this is the end of the road. Tell me little girl, what else did Tai tell you and your little pet digimon? Maybe he forgot to tell you about Skullgraymon, or all the times he rushed into battle without thinking?"

Next to him, Mimi was busy staring at the digimon instead of the human girl, turning her stare away from him. She stared down at Palmon standing next to her on Zudomon's shoulder with a cold stare as she lifted her digivice. "Okay Palmon, digivolve and show this fool that no one tells me what to do." Frowning when Palmon didn't digivolve, she lifted her digivice up again. "Palmon, I told you to digivolve, so what are you waiting for?"

Looking away from taunting Kari, Joe stared at her with a sour look. "Look Mimi, I'm trying to look macho here, Can't you take your royal stupidity somewhere else?" Turning back to face Kari, he stopped when he notice the cold and hard look in Mimi's eyes. "Now what?"

Glaring down at her digimon, Mimi ignored the insult. Clenching both her crest and digivice, Mimi stared at Palmon with the hardest and most cold look she could muster. "Palmon, unless you want to be thrown out with the rest of the garbage, I suggest you digivolve, Do you hear me DIGIVOVLE!!" 

Palmon's eyes blinked slow, then they opened up wide as a sickening purplish light crashed down around her, hiding her body from sight. "Palmon Dark Digivolve too…" The purple light fade away to reveal a large tree like digimon, from the side of the tree, six arms stuck out, one of them holding a wooden cane. "Cherrymon!" The gold pupils of the black eyes slowly glared down at the girl standing next to it, as the wood mustache shook with his annoyance. 

Mimi smirked and turned back to glare at Joe with an arrogant smirk, then she looked back up at Cherrymon. "Well, it different from you normal form, but it should do." Turning back to stare down at the human and digimon standing on the street before her, she smirked and lifted a hand to point at them. "Well, Cherrymon, crush them." 

Cherrymon looked down at the digimon, and then at the human girl who had given him an order. Lifting one of his hands, he rubbed the leaves that made up his mustache. Looking down at the street, he jumped off the shoulder of the large water digimon and landed a little harshly on the street below. Looking closer at Chimon, the yellow eyes narrowed, then he looked back up at Mimi. "You fight them you loudmouth human. I'm going out to find something to eat."

Blinking, Mimi stared after her digimon as it wandered off in search of something to eat. Stomping her foot in anger, Mimi snapped out a hand and pointed her digivice at Cherrymon. "How dare you disobey me, you're my digimon. So do what I tell you to and destroy those two right now." No answer came as Cherrymon continued to walk away from them. "Do you hear me?!!"   

Joe snorted loudly and returned his attention to Kari and Tai, lifting up a hand he looked at Zudomon with a smile that spoke highly of his new demented self. "Well my friends, it seems that one of us has left, but Zudomon here will be more then enough." Letting his arm drop down, Joe began to laugh out loudly. "Zudomon, Attack them now."

Kari looked up at the hulking form of Zudomon with a scared look on her face, then she looked down at Tai stand protectively before her. There was no way that he could fight down a digimon of that size. "Tai, come on, we have to get out of here." Pulling gently on the tail her brother had, she looked back down the street, hoping to see a place they could hide.

Not moving, Tai stared at the digimon he had once known as a carefree joker with a trouble look. This was once a friend to him, just as Joe and Mimi had once been his friends. But now they were all three trying to kill him. Tai's nearly fell to his knees when the night in the desert came back again, the screams and accusations they had leveled at him. The feeling of the hand hitting him, the final kick by Matt. "Agumon, where are you? I need you. I need someone… Someone to tell me what to do." 

"This, Chimon, is what you do." Stepping out of the shadows, Myotismon flung his cape open and pointed his hands towards Zudomon with a cold and collected smile on his face. "Grizzly Wing!" The cloud of bats erupted from it, and hammered into the large digimon headed towards them, blinding him and forcing him to stop the charge. "Now Chimon, once I have finished with this overgrown seal, I will deal with you and your digi destined partner."  

Tai stumbled back and bumped into his little sister leg when the dark lord of the digital world emerged from the shadows. Feeling more of the despair within him grow, Tai was ready to bolt away when he noticed that Joe and Mimi had gotten off Zudomon and was now standing on the street behind the large digimon. Looking back at his sister, Tai gave a smirk as he felt his courage rise again. "Kari, look over there."

Looking in the direction, Kari blinked and then stared down at her big brother with a somewhat confused look. "Yeah, it's Joe and Mimi. But have you forgotten that they want to kill us." 

Tai shook his head as he began to tuck her forward. "No, but right now, Zudomon is busy fighting with Myotismon. That means that they don't have a digimon to fight us with." Looking at Kari with a grin on his face, Tai lifted up his hand and watched the shocked look on his sister's face as a small fireball formed on one of the claws. "And without a digimon, they can't stop me." 

Clenching her hands harder together around the digivice her brother had brought with him, Kari looked from the two fighting digimons, to the two evil children with a determined look. "Okay, we'll try, but don't hurt them okay."

Tai shrugged and turned back to the new task at hand. "Relax, this is me we're talking about." Seeing a chance to get over to the two other children as Myotismon began trying to rip away Zudomon's hammer with a crimson lighting. Both Tai and Kari rushed over to face the digidestined children of Reliability and Sincerity.

TBC: Day two: Prisoners of Darkness, Myotismon attacks.


	10. Part IX

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

The grand Play can now begin. Matt and the digi destined have returned to Earth at last, with them, is the mysterious Digimon Fusionmon. In seven days, the plan long plotted out by Matt will reach its completion. And somewhere in the coming darkness, Myotismon waits with his own plans for both the normal and digital world. Standing alone against them, Tai as the digimon Chimon is faced with protecting his sister, and somehow saving the world from the darkness.

=====================================

Twist of fate

Part IX

Day Two: Prisoners of Darkness, Myotismon attacks

=====================================

Bats and energy attacks met in a violent clash as Myotismon and Zudomon lashed out again. Despite his larger size and huge hammer, Zudomon was being pushed back by the smaller, but older and more powerful ultimate virus digimon. On the street behind the two digimon's, the human children Joe and Mimi were staring at the battle with a mix between anger and fear. 

"Joe! Mimi!"

The scream erupted as a small mix between human and a cat jumped over a pile of debris. Stopping in a safe distance, Tai, or Chimon as he was called in that form moved to protect the girl coming up behind him. "Okay, I won't some answers right now. What is wrong with you two?" pointing his hand at each of them as he spoke their name. 

Behind him, Kari was panting slightly and staring with wide eyes at the battle. Then she turned away to follow the conversation between the two older kids and her little brother, trying to ignore the anger she was felt when the memory of her brother telling of the time when they left her brother alone in the digital world.

Glaring at the digimon with cold eyes, Mimi lifted up her oen digivice and stared at it with a dark look. "Stupid thing." Tossing down onto the ground, a cold smile filled her face as she looked from the digimon to the girl behind him. "And you, just because Cherrymon refused to fight you, doesn't mean you won." Stepping closer, she stopped when she noticed Tai lifting up his hand, flames running across it.

Joe looked away from the battle and frowned when he noticed that thee first opponent they had battled with was standing rather close to them, and that the little girls digimon was noe a rather large threat to them. "Dammit Mimi, why did you have to screw up and let Palmon digivolve out off your control? You should have used the power Matt gave you."

Glaring back at the taller boy, Mimi crossed her arms as a deep anger flared up inside off her. "Shut up Joe, at least I could get my digimon to the next level without using someone else power." Staring behind Joe, Mimi grinned and pointed at Zudomon. "And it looks like your losing even with that power."

Stepping closer to Mimi, Joe grabbed the younger girls shoulders and shook her violently. "Shut up, how dare you call me a failure?" Lifting his hand, Joe eyes narrowed as it shook with the sudden moral battle inside of him, feeling his heart and mind scream out as the sudden urge to hit the girl faded away. "Shut up brat." Pushing the girl back, Joe turned around and stared up at the battle between Myotismon and Zudomon, feeling his insides twist with the sudden doubt and fear he was feeling. "Just… shut up…" Staring at his digimon, Joe ignored the sudden feeling in his heart.

Stepping back, Mimi stared at the blue haired boy with a look of pure fear. "You… you were going to hit me." Stepping even further back from him as her body shook from the moment, she stared around the area. Looking for the small digimon that had been her friend, the only one that wouldn't hurt her at all. "Palmon…" 

Staring at them, Tai blinked as the two kids he had been ready to fight a mere minuet began to argue among themselves, screaming harsh words at the other, ignoring him and his little sister. Stepping close in order to regain their attention, Tai stopped when a small black haze began to form around the two humans, swirling lazily around in the air. Looking back at the faces of his former friends, Tai blinked when he noticed the lost look on each face as the mist grew thicker.

Behind him, Kari had stepped back, one hand in front of her mouth at the view before her. Unable to look away, Kari blinked as each she felt fiber in her body was screaming out in terror at the black mist. "Tai, that thing, it pure evil make it go away please."

Looking back at Kari, Tai stared at his sister, not knowing what to do. "How, I never seen anything like it before."

Screaming loudly, Kari suddenly stepped forwards a stray red lighting hammered into the ground behind the group, rock pieces flying up into the air from the force of it. Stumbling past Tai, Kari yelled out in fear as her foot got stuck on a losr chuck of pavement, sending her down onto the ground painfully, the digivice falling from her hand.

Bipping loudly, the digivice landed right before the two kids as a bright white light flashed out to cover the area. Screaming, Joe and Mimi stepped back from the sudden flare of white light, the mist around them being ripped to piece by it. Hovering in the air, Myotismon stared down at the scene with narrowed eyes, his hand trying to block the light, next to him the form of Zudomon glowered brightly as the same type of black mist around Joe and Mimi was ripped out of him as well, then the light erupted out over the area. 

Cursing, Myotismon wrapped his cape around him, glaring through the light, straight into the unseeing eyes of the traitor digimon. "You were lucky this time Chimon." Then his body faded away in a cloud of bats racing to escape.

****************

Staring out the window of the room he was in, Matt yawned as another hour went by with nothing to do. Staring back at the red working behind him, he shook his head and stood up. "I need some fresh air, call me when the program is ready to go." Not waiting for an answer, Matt walked out the door into the computer lab. 

Turning to walk over to the window, he stopped as a wave of pain rushed through him. Grapping the wall, he felt his knees give out and send him to the floor. After what felt like an eternity, the pain faded away and left him breathless as he struggled to get back up. On the inside, he was still feeling the remains of the headache as it vanished away. "Dammit, what was that?" Blinking, Matt looked at his hands as his returned to their cold state again, hiding the fact that something had just happened. "Never mind, what ever it was, it couldn't be that important." 

Taking another step, Matt stopped when he felt something missing, something he had been able to feel in the back of mind for the last few months that he had controlled the others with the powers he now had. "It's broken, some of them are free." Turning around, his sense worked past the link that allowed him to control the other digi destined and went over each link, frown growning a little less hostile when it became clear just who it was that escape his control. "Those two, well, they wasn't that big a loss. Still, I better make sure no one else is lost." Turning back to the room, Matt slowly went over each person that could have broken his power, finally reaching only one conclusion. "Whoever it was, must be removed."

****************

Cursing under his breath, Myotismon stumbled into the alleyway. "What the hell was that?" Looking back at the street he had barely escaped from, he could see the light die down. "Could it be…? No, that wasn't the legendary power." Standing up in his full height, Myotismon smirked as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "And even if it was, it doesn't matter. After all, I'm destined to cover both worlds in darkness."

Walking towards the shadows, he stopped and looked up into the part of the sky he could see. "But, I better step up the plan. That power the girl had, and the feel of that evil mist." Clenching his hands, the blue orbs in the center of his eyes became as hard as diamonds and cold as deep frozen water. "It's almost as if history is trying to repeat itself." 

"But!" Laughing out loudly as he faded away, the ultimate digimon brought up the name and place of each digimon that he neeed to reach in order to implement his grand plan. "Today, the war begins."

****************

As the light died down, Tai rubbed a hand across his hurting eyes, behind him he could hear Kari calling out for him. "I'm, here Kari." Hearing and feeling his little sister relax, he began to work his way back to where her voice had come from. Almost over at her, Tai blinked when the spots in front of his eyes faded away and he could see somewhat again. 

Kari wasn't looking at him, but at the street around them. "Where's Myotismon? And what happed to Zudomon?" Looking down at her brother, the brown haired girl picked him up and began to stand up. "Geez, I didn't know your digivice could do that." Stumbling through the mess of broken walls and ripped up pavement that filled the street, they stopped to pick up the digivice from the ground. "Tai, look!"

Looking down from his place in his sister arms, Tai stared at the two kids lying on the ground before them. Pushing his way out of his sister's hands Tai landed on the ground and walked up to look closer at them. "They're asleep." Looking away from them, Tai stared into the street where the body of Gomamon was lying.

The digimon was shaking its head and looking around the place, a look of total confusion in its eyes. "Joe?" Looking around the place for his partner, Gomamon become scared as he failed to recognize the area. "Joe!" Yelling out the name more urgently, the seal like digimon began to waddle down the street, staring in every direction he could. Stopping, Gomamon stared at the strange digimon and the girl staring at him. "Hey, have you seen Joe anywhere, he's kinda tall with blue hair and glasses?"

Looking closet at him, the brown haired girl smiled and then looked at her own digimon. "He doesn't look that scary anymore Tai." 

"Tai?" Waddling closer to the strange digimon, Gomamon stared at it with narrowed eyes. "So, mind telling what going on." A great mistrust at the strange digimon rose up in him as he looked closer at him, and it wasn't really helped by the way the digimon seemed to be looking rather guilty of something. Looking past the digimon, Gomamon's eyes widened as he spotted Joe on the ground behind them. "Hey! What you did to my partner?"

The strange feline digimon blinked at the angry words and turned to face the human girl with a look of pure confusion, then he looked back at Gomamon. "Uh, I didn't do anything, you are the one who attacked us." 

Gomamon stared with a blank expression at Tai, then his closed his eyes and used the most sarcastic voice he could. "Oh of course I attacked you, that's why I can't remember a single thing, Now tell me what you did to my partner or else!"

"He's telling the truth." Kari countered as she pulled her brother back from the glare of the angry digimon, and you're the one who level the street af with your digivolving and fighting with Myotismon." Stepping closer to stare at Mimi and Joe, Kari stares down at the calm faces of the older kids on the ground. "Besides, they're just asleep."  

"Mimi!"

Looking up, the thrre of them stared as a small green form rushed down the street, arms waving franticly in the air as she came closer to the place where the trio where. "Mimi!"

Tai looked at the digimon with a painful stare. "Palmon?" Then he jumped down and looked closer at the two other digimons. "Look, I didn't attack your partners." Pointing at them, he looked back up at Kari. "Think you find someway of waking them up, I'll explain things too to these two in the meantime." 

Nodding, Kari walked off to find some water of something else to wake them up with. Tai turned to face the two digimons staring at him, one with a glare and the other one with a confused look. "Well, you see… It all stared back in the digital world."

Blinking her eyes, Mimi stared up into the night sky with a confused look on her face as she sat up. Next to her, she could feel someone starting to move as well. Looking to her right, she smiled when she recognized Joe, and standing off to the front of them, Gomamon and Palmon was talking with a strange Digimon and a human girl. "You, are you trapped in this world as well?"

Looking up startled, the girl stared at her with a mix of wariness and resentment. The digimon stare was a little bit friendlier, if it wasn't filled with such a sad look, one that gave her the urge to reach out and comfort it. Slowly, something else started to make itself known to her, sounds she hadn't heard in a long time. "Where am I?"

"Odaiba Park."

Staring up at the trees moving over her, she felt Palmon tugging on her sleeve, looking down at her plant like digimon partner, she felt a smile form as she reached down and gave her a hug. "Mimi, that digimon, he says he's really Tai."

"WHAT!"

Tai jumped back as she stared at the disbeliving look he was given by Mimi and Joe, looking o his suister for help, Tai found nothing by a waiting look from her as well. "Thanks a lot… Uh, Mimi, Joe, this might be a little hard to believe. But I can prove it too you if you want." Sitting down on the ground, Tai looked around at the little group. "First though, I would like to hear what the last thing you two remember is."

Joe looked at Mimi and then back back at the digimon, breathing out heavily, jOe pushed his glasses up. "We were in the digital desert, Etemon had trapped us in a colossum, making a evil Greymon battle Taichi's Graymon, doing the battle, I found my crest hiddin in the cage we were trapped inside. The battle was going badly when Taichi forced Graymon to digivolve." Shaking a bit at the meory of that battle, Joe looked at Mimi who was hugging Ppalmon close for comfort. "Graymon digivolved into a monster called Skullgraymon, he easily defeated the evil Graymon, and then he turned on our own digimon's."

Mimi looked up and continued the story. "We losing badly, when Skullgraymon suddenly stopped fighting and instead ran off into the desert, only he didn't make it that far, he kinda ran out of energy and became Koromon again. After that, it all becomes fuzzy, I can remember Matt screaming at Tai, and how I agreed with something he said."

Looking up from the ground, Joe closed his eyes and felt his lips tremble at an unwelcome memory. "I remember hearing a voice inside of me, cold hands and darkness, and those red eyes… NO!" Opening his eyes, Joe nearly fell down as he grabbed his head. "Get away, leave me alone."  

Looking at him, Kari reached out and pulled his hands away from his face. "Calm down, there's no one here. Whatever it was, the digivice forced it to leave you." Looking down at her brother as he was scrething his head in a confused manner, she grinned at the cuteness he was giving off. "Tai, tell them what you told me."

Tai sighed and settled down for another long talk. "It all started back in the digital world, I had just had a rather harsh talk with all of you…"

"And so we found both of you passed out here." Looking from one of the digi destined kids to the other, Tai sighed when he noticed the mixed emotions on their faces. "Come on, I told you all ready, you acted like you were possessed or something" Looking at the two ther digimon's for help, Tai felt like screaming when he noticed the same lost look on their face.

A faint sobbing sound, Made Kari looked up from where she was going over the digivice with a curious look, staring at the older brown haired girl as she buried her ace in her hands. "Mimi? Are you okay?"

"No." Standing up, Mimi pushed Palmon away from her and lifted up her digivice. "Ever since I got this stupid thing everything has been once bad thing after another. Running from Monsters, sleeping on the ground and now possessed by someone." Tossing the white small device into the ground as hard as she could, Mimi turned around and dropped down onto the ground. "I hate it, I hate it…" 

Next to her, Joe stared down at his own digivice with half closed eyes. "I failed, as the oldest I should have looked after all of us, making sure no one would get hurt." Looking from his digivice to the crying girl sitting on the ground, Joe closed his eyes and felt a tear of his own fall down onto the ground as he clenched the device in his hand. "I failed, just as I always do."

Grumbling, Tai stared at the two of them. "So you're just going to give up." Looking at Mimi with narrowed Eyes, Tai picked up her digivice and tossed it over to the girl. "Here, you'll need this, we still have to save Sora, Matt and the others." Staring into the distant night sky, Tai clenched his hand, as he remembered the day all those months ago. "I'm not going to leave them like that." 

Looking up from where she sat, Mimi glared at the small digimon. "What about you, you're not even human anymore, and how are we going to stop them anyway." Looking at Palmon, Mimi felt more tears come to her eyes when she saw the sad look in the green orbs that looked back at her. "How am I going to ask Palmon to digivolve again, you said that I caused her to become an evil digimon, because I forced her to digivolve."

Tai looked at the girl with hard eyes as he stepped closer. "Just as I did with Agumon, but he forgave me, he even defended me from Etemon when he had no chance." Turning to stare at Joe, Tai closed his eyes as he tried to fight down the anger inside of him. "I'm not about to let his sacrifice be in vain, I'll take this chance and I'll win."

Looking up from the ground, Joe stared at Tai with a twist look of fear, anguish and concern as he stood up. "Tai, I… I need to think about it… I want to be a doctor, and instead of helping, I hurt others." Closing his eyes to fight off the memories that were starting to surface, Joe looked at Mimi and helped her up. "I think we both need to think about it."

Staring after them as Joe began to lead Mimi out of the park, Tai blinked and started to run after them. "But what Sora, and Matt. We can't leave them like this, they're our friends." Mimi tensed as the words and began to walk faster. "Come on, we owe it to them, they would do the same for us."

"Stop it Tai." Kari stared after them as she handed over Tai digivice to him, standing up she looked up at the nightsky with a concerned look on her face. "Like they said, they just need some time alone, they'll come back to us." Picking up Tai and stuffing him into the backpack, she groaned when she began to notice just how late it was. "Mum's going kill me for being out so late, and how am I gonna explain you to them."

A mumbled response was all she got from Tai, followed by his head popping out of the opening in the backpack. Taring into the night sky, Ti sighed as he saw the pink cowboy hat that Mimi wore faded away in the darkness. "We shouldn't have left them alone."  

Kari shook her head as she began to walk back towards their apartment. "Give it a rest Tai, everyone needs some space now and then."

****************

Looking out the window of the apartment, Tai stared into the early morning light, behind him he could hear the sound of his sister sleeping calmly on the bed. He still didn't know why he had woken up so early, but now that he, he might as well enjoy the rare sight of the sun raising. Looking down at the street, Tai eyes grew larger as he spotted several white forms moving across the streets, each of them headed towards the building he was in.

Trying to get a closer look, Tai swore when he finally recognize the shapes. "Bakemons." Turning around, Tai stared at his sister for a second, then he jumped down on the bed and began to shake her shoulder. "Kari, wake up." As the girl opened her eyes, Tai rushed back up to look out the window again. The large group of bakemons had begun to split up, each of them rushing into an apartment complex. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kari stared up at her brother sitting up on the window still, the morning sun making the colors of his hair look even stranger then normal. "What's going on Tai?"

Looking back at her, Tai gave her a concerned look. "Bakemons, lots of them. And they're going into each building out there. I think Myotismon's attacking the city for real" Looking back down, Tai hissed when he noticed that it wouldn't be long before the Bakemons reached their own apartment complex. "Hurry, I'll call Joe and Mimi and warm them as well." Rushing out the door, Tai moved past the room where his parents were still sleeping, moving towards the phone.

****************

That early morning in Odaiba saw something that had never been seen before. A horde of digimons rushed to obey the wish of their master to capture every single human in the city. And so, the humans who woke up, found themselves surround by an enemy they had never met before as they attacked in both their homes, in the buss and train stations, forcing everyone out into the streets where they were all lead towards one place.

And in the very center of this battle zone stood one lone digimon, his blue and red cape fluttering in the wind as he spread out his fog, hiding the sunlight that would otherwise destroy him. "And so, the final battle will be won, not trough fire or ice, but through a fog." Taking a great pleasure in the screams coming from all around him, Myotismon stared down at the groups of humans being lead to his new headquarters. "Chimon, and your chosen child, are you ready for the battle?" 

On the ground, children and adults looked around in fear as things from the nightmares forced them into the tv station before them. And the laughter they could hear, it sent a shiver down each of their spines.  

****************

"MOM, DAD!"

Tai swore when he punched another Bakemon out of the way, trying to get over to save his parents from the attacking Digimons, behind him, the remains of the phone and furniture inside the living room lay shattered on the ground as more of the ghost digimon rushed in to fight him off, and kidnap his sister as well. "FIRECLAW!!" Feeling the fire rush out and follow the path his claws made thouh the air, Tai smirked when another four Bakemons was deleted.

Looking back at Kari, Tai swore and jumped to kick the Bakemon holding her away. Looking at digimons pulling themselve up to attack them again, Tai stared at the door and nodded as he pulled her towards it. "Come on, we have to get out off here." Pushing the door open, Tai rushed out and down the stairs, heading towards the bottom floor.

Running behind him Kari looked up as the bakemons rushed out over the railing and began to make their way down towards them. "Tai." Looking down for her brother, she found him standing over the broken remains of the door. "Hurry, they're right behind me."

Jumping over his sister, Tai punched out and felt the digimon fade away as the fire covered claws ripped through it. "Kari, go that way, try and find a place to hide." Running after her, Tai stared back over his shoulder every now and then, trying to see where the next digimon would come from.

Kari looked up and smiled when she spotted one of the alleyways right before them. "Tai in here, we can hide from them here." Running around the corner, Kari reached up a hand and felt her heart pound in her chest.

Behind her, Tai moved around the corner and stopped as well, pushing his sister further into the shadows. Smiling when a group of Bakemons rushed past the alleyway and further down the street

"Well, Well, looks like this cat has a lucky day."

Tai and Kari turned as they heard the familiar voice coming from behind them, both of the fearing who they were going to see. The white tail with the purple stripes moved in a teasing manner as Gatomon walked out of the shadows, her eyes set in a mocking stare. "I told you we would meet again." Standing on her hindlegs, She lifted her gloves up to her face. "Well, are you going to give up peacefully, or do I have to show you who's the boss around here."

Moving in to protect Kari, Tai felt his own power well up and bathe his claws in a small fire as he prepared to fight against the feline digimon for his life, and his sisters, again. "Whenever you're ready Gatomon."

Smirking, Gatomon jumped through the air as she glared at the taller digimon. "Lighting Paw"

**************

Looking down into the crow's nest, Wizardmon picked up the digivice with a confused look on his face. "Why is this thing here?" Turning to stare back at the city as he hid the digivice, he began to float up into the air. "Gatomon, I an finally help you find your dreams." Flying back out of the park, he began to feel around for Gatomon's presence, letting the feel of her powers and thoughts guide him in the right direction. Under him, the Bakemons and other digimons were still forcing Humans together, leading them towards the TV station.

**************

Back in the alleyway, things were not going good. Tai having used some of his powers to fight the bakemon's earlier, found himself overpowered by Gatomon rather fast, getting the stuffing kicked out of him as she showed that she was just as strong as him, and had much more battle experince then him. Pushing himself up just in time to avoid another lighting paw aimed to finish him off, Tai rolled across the ground, stopping in front of Kari to protect her. "Stop it Gatomon, why can't we just be friends again?" 

Gatomon laned on her back legs and stared at Tai with a cold look as she beagan to walk towards them. "Friends Chimon, you betrayed me, and you betrayed Myotismon. And that is something I can't allow." Tensing to attack them again, Gatomon blinked as a large shadow moved through the air outside the alleyway. "What the… They're mine."

Another Shadow joined the first one followed by one more as Tai and Kari turned to look at the same thing as Gatomon. Tai groaned as another danger showed it self. "Great, Just great." Turning to face the alleyway, all three shadows glared at them with red glowing eyes as they moved out into the light. 

Long slender necks held up three airdramon head s, that connected into one near the start of the body, a body as black as the night itself. Moving the heads around to get a better look, each of them focused on the human and the two feline digimons before it. A low dry chuckle filled the air as a shadowy form formed on the middle head. "So, you are the one who dared interfere in my plans." Moving the shadowy head to look at the digimons, it froze when it stared at Tai. "Well, well. Looks like an old friend is back, but alas, you won't stop me this time, Chimon. Fusionnmon will be the end of you all" Pointing a hand at the three of them, the shadow began to fade away. "Kill them my pet."    

Roaring loudly, the three head opened their mouths and shot out their attack. "Lighting Strike." 

Tai pushed Kari out of the way as hard as he could, feeling the ground shatter behind him as the lighting bolts hammered into it. The sound of Gatomon crying out in pain was also heard, followed by the sound heavy breathing. Moving around to stare up at the looming form of Fusionmon, Tai felt every place where the attack had hurt him.

Holding the digivice given to her by Tai, Kari stared at the feline digimon thrown into the corner by the attack. The white fur of Gatomon moved a little and showed that she was still breathing, a sign that made Kari relax a little. Turning back to face the opening of the alleyway, Kari stared at the horrible digimon still trying to get into the alley. The tree Airdramon heads were moving everywhere, looking for the best opening to attack the trio again. "Now what?"

Standing before her, Tai lifted up his hands and summoned a flame to dance across his claws. "We fight, I'm tired of running away from everyone we meet. Joe and Mimi would still be under Matt control if we hadn't faced them. Our parents might still be free, if I had stood up to that demon Myotismon sooner." Running forward, Tai pulled his hand back and felt the fire build up. "Fire claw!" 

Roaring loudly, the head that had been moving towards Gatomon was pulled back, not as much in pain, but more in annoyance. Staring down at the small digimon who dared to strike it, Fusionmon opened all three mouths and pointed them at the digimon protecting the other, wanting to remove both pests at once. "Lighting strike!"   

Jumping back, Tai screamed in pain as the ground blasted apart him, hammering him all over with rocks and pavement. Falling down, he blinked when he noticed that he had managed to protect Gatomon from harm. Dropping to his knees, Tai looked back to see all three head of Fusion staring down at him, the red eyes on each head glowing with hate. "Damn." 

"Tai" 

Looking up, Tai blinked when he spotted Kari running towards them. Then he turned back to see the three heads of Fusionmon look away from him and Gatomon, and instead focusing on his little sister. "Kari, get away." Pulling himself up, Tai began to move towards his little sister, when he notice her stop and stare up at the ultimate digimon. "Get away from here."

Looking away from the cruel and hateful stare of Fusionmon, Kari stared at Tai with wide eyes, fear running through her body as she felt the power of Fusionmon build up. Then she blinked her eyes and looked down at the crest she was holding for her brother. "Courage." Clenching her hand around it, Kari stared at her brother, feeling her fear fade away. {I won't be afraid, just like Tai is never afraid.} Ducking under a swipe by Fusionmon's left arm, Kari rushed forward, holding on tightly to the digivice and crest, not even noticing the orange glow that had started around the crest. "Tai!"

Rushing towards is little sister, Tai blinked when his sister began to run towards him again, ducking down to avoid a sudden swipe by Fusionmon, then his eyes went down to see the glow forming around the crest, reacting to the courage sent out by his sister. Then a sudden power flowed through him, pushing away the pain filling his body. 

Pulling the arm back, Fusionmon opened all three mouths and charged up his attack. "Lighting Strike!"

Jumping forwards, Tai prepared to tackle his sister just as the power reached the top. "What's happening?" Screaming out, Tai blinked as the entire world vanished in a bright orange light. Around him, lines of computer date rushed around them in a circle as a warm feeling spread throughout his body, making every one of his hairs stand up. 

{Tai, you must take control, or you will die.} 

Blinking, Tai looked around in the light, trying to spot the source of the voice. "Agumon, is that you?"

{Tai, you must take control, if you don't, you will be lost in the data.}  

Looking down, Tai stared at his hand as the skin and fur fade away to reveal the underlying lines data that made up his body. "I… I can't… What if I become something like Skullgraymon." Fear growing inside of him as he spoke, Tai stared as the data lines that had been revealed began to break apart.

{Tai? are you giving up, that's doesn't sound like the one I was partnered with. He would never give up, no matter how hopeless things were.}

Tai looked away from and stared into the weakening light, watching as it faded to a weak version of itself. "I can't, I failed you, I failed Matt and the others. I'm not even half the digimon you were." 

{Wrong, Tai, you are as good a digimon as I am, now get out there and save your sister, or do you want to lose her as well?}

Looking away from the weak light, Tai stared up at the top of light, staring at the image he almost could see of Kari, his little sister facing down Fusionmon alone. "Kari, she needs me." Struggling out of the daze, Tai clenched hands that he didn't have anymore. "Agumon, help me, show what to do."

{Tai, trust yourself, don't give, just keep trying and you will succeed.}

Nodding, Tai blinked as the wave of despair faded away completely, leaving behind his a burning desire to protect his sister. Glaring down, he smirked when he noticed the data lines making up his hands reforming, as well as the burning feeling of power running through him. "Agumon, thanks you." Tai grinned when he could suddenly feel his body respond to his own desire to help his sister. Then he looked down at the sign of his crest glowing below him and embraced its power. "Chimon, Digivolve too… Chinomon." 

Light dying down, Kari, Gatomon and Fusionmon blinked when a new digimon stood where Tai had before. Taller, but still feline in appearance, the bushy hair on his head had turned completely white and was pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of goggles was holding up the front bangs of his hair, leaving the large brown eyes free to glare at the digimon. Around his neck, a scarf was wrapped in a lose way, and waved behind the digimon in the air as the two arms moved into a combat ready position, blue gloves covering the hands as well as a sleeveless Chinese shirt and a pair of pants covered the rest of the body. 

TBC: Courage before Darkness, birth of Chinobimon.


	11. Part X

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

The grand Play can now begin. Matt and the digi destined have returned to Earth at last, with them, is the mysterious Digimon Fusionmon. In seven days, the plan long plotted out by Matt will reach its completion. And somewhere in the coming darkness, Myotismon waits with his own plans for both the normal and digital world. Standing alone against them, Tai as the digimon Chimon is faced with protecting his sister, and somehow saving the world from the darkness.

===============================================

Twist of fate

Part X

Day Three: Courage before Darkness, birth of Chinobimon

================================================

Light dying down, Kari, Gatomon and Fusionmon blinked when a new digimon stood where Tai had before. Taller, but still feline in appearance, the bushy hair on his head had turned completely white and was pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of goggles was holding up the front bangs of his hair, leaving the large brown eyes free to glare at the digimon. Around his neck, a scarf was wrapped in a lose way, and waved behind the digimon in the air as the two arms moved into a combat ready position, blue gloves covering the hands as well as a sleeveless Chinese shirt and a pair of pants covered the rest of the body.

Roaring in both confusion and anger, Fusionmon rushed forward, intent on killing the new opponent before him. Two of his heads went out to hit the new digimon from the sides while his main one went for the front. "Lightning…"

It's words never finished as Tai rushed forward, hammering both hands into the lower part of the necks, dragging it back out of the alleyway and away from his little sister. "You won't hurt her you bastard!" Jumping back, Tai crossed his arms and felt power swell up around him as his anger and desire to protect Kari kept him going.

Regaining his stance, Fusionmon glared at the small digimon who had dared to attack him. Lighting crackled along the teeth of each head as they rushed forward to rip the enemy apart limp by limp. The first head raced past the place were Tai had been just a moment before, but the feline digimon didn't avoid the second or third head, both of them getting a good hold on the left arm and around his shoulder, the teeth sinking in deeply, causing him to scream out in pain.

Moving his head, Tai stared down at the two heads holding on to his arm and shoulder with a look of anger, then a movement made him look up and straight into the eyes of the third one as it moved to fire off a lighting bolt at close range. Clenching his free hand, he brought it back and felt power run through it, gathering up to form another attack that he could use against Fusionmon. "Flare bomb."

**************

Flying across the rooftops, Wizardmon stared down at the destruction that had been done to the street. And hiding out in the alleyway. Gatomon and the human girl Kari were backing up, both of them staring at the fight with a curious look on their faces. Looking down at the digivice in his hands, Wizardmon nodded and descended to talk with them. "Gatomon!"

Looking up, both the human and digimon blinked their eyes in confusion, and then they looked at the object in his hands. "A digivice." Jumping forward to look closer at it, Gatomon stared up at Wizardmon with narrowed eyes. "Did you kill the eight child?"

Wizardmon shook his head and looked at Kari with a knowing stare, than he returned to talk with his old friend. "I found it in the park, as for the eight child, I think you already know who it is." Watching the confused look on Kari's face, he shook his head. "Think back Gatomon, when we first met you told me you were looking for someone."

"I was looking for someone." Gatomon stared up at her friend with a look of pure confusion.

"Yes"

**************

Screaming in frustration, Fusionmon turned all three heads in the direction that Tai had jumped, lighting flying from each of them to blow up parts of the road and one unlucky car parked to close to the scene. Still trailing the white and blue blur as it moved further back down the road, two of the heads dipped down to find the first target again, the human girl that the master wanted destroyed.

"Oh no you don't" Rushing forward again, Tai pulled his arms back and hammered it into the third head as hard as he could. "Don't even think of hurting her!" jumping back to avoid the two head rushing back to grab him, Tai stared in rage at the third head as a lighting bolt shot out from it, sending him flying back down the road to crash into a wall.

More pavement crashing as it moved forward, Fusionmon spat out one bolt of lighting after another, each of them aimed as the fast blur that simply didn't want to fall down and die. Moving one head back, it focused on the new movement inside the alley. "Lighting…"  

"Flare Bomb!"

Screaming loudly, the head turned to face the blur rushing past it, to stand protectively in front of the ally. Clenching both of his hands, he looked closer at the large digimon's body, grimacing as each of the heads moved to find the best attack position. Tai nodded as began to run forward, the familiar attack warming up as both of his hands were wrapped in a ball of fire. "Flare Bombs." Opening the hands, he pointed them at Fusionmon and let the attack fly.

Roaring in anger, Fusionmon moved forward to crush the fool once and for all. 

**************

Looking up at Kari, Gatomon held up the digivice that she had gotten from Wizardmon, waiting to see if what she could remember once more was right. "You, you couldn't be. Could you." 

Reaching out gently, Kari touched the digivice with the tip of her fingers, nearly jumping out of her skin as a bright white light filled the alleyway once more. Pulling her hand back, Kari stared at the feline digimon with a curious look on her face. "Who… Who are you really?" 

Jumping forward, Gatomon wrapped her arms around Kari's leg. "You're my chosen partner, I've finally found you." Looking up at the human girl with eyes shimmering with tears, she smiled for the first time since coming to the digital world. "You don't know how long I've looked for you."  

Taking the digivice from Gatomon, Kari stared down at the feline digimon with a warm smile on her face. "It alright, does this mean I have two partners, well I don't know if I can call my brother a partner but."

Stepping forward, wizardmon looked at Kari with emotionless eyes. "You are gatomon's partner, the light from the digivice proved it. But you still need the right crest." Holding up the false one he had been given by Myotismon, he dropped it on the ground. "This one is just a fake, it won't work with the digivice, for that we need the real one, but that is in the hands of that devil, Myotismon." 

The sound of another car blowing up drew the attention away from the wizard type digimon and towards the battle taking place just a few meters away from them. "Tai! We have to help him" Staring to move towards the street she felt someone grab onto the back of her leg. "Gatomon, let go, I have to help Tai." 

Gatomon looked out as well, then she shook her head as she felt her partner's discomfort. "None of us are strong enough to destroy that thing, we would only be able to annoy him a bit." Moving to look closer, she followed Chinobimon as he jumped back to avoid two heads trying to bite him in half. "He should be able to stop him, but we need to give him some time."

Behind them, Wizardmon began to walk forward, lifting his staff in front of him. "Stay back, I'll distract the monster, you get ready to get Kari out of here if it doesn't work." Calling up his power, the top of his staff began to glow a pale yellow color. "Magical Game." As the words left his mouth, a line of energy rushed out, moving through the air to impact the center head. Making it roar out in annoyance. 

**************

Tai stared with a look of confusion when the energy attack hit home, making the center head look away from him, quickly followed by the two other ones when they saw the human child they were ordered to kill. Seeing the eyes narrowed in anger, and the lighting running along the mouth of each head, made Tai see red, running forward and acting on instinct like he had done a long time ago as Chimon, he felt the rest of his power well up in his hand, more then before, and all of it ready to be unleashed on the unprepared digimon. "Burn Blast!"

Shaking, the ground broke up as a giant steak of energy blasted away from where Tai stood and rushed at the body of Fusionmon who was moving it's heads back to face him, lighting crackling alone the mouths, only to open its eyes in shock and scream out as the attack hammered into it, and then through it, burning away the last of the strength Fusionmon had, reducing him to a shower of digital information a second later.

Dropping to his knees, Tai stared at the spot where the larger digimon had been only a minute before, feeling every muscle and part of his body protest against the overuse of power. Looking at his hands, Tai grimaced when a bright white and orange light flowed over him, leaving him weaker then he had felt in months. Sitting on the ground, he looked up as a pair of hands grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a firm hug. "Kari?"

Walking around the girl and looking up at him, Gatomon smirked as she stared around at the damage. "No bad for a first time, but I would have defeated him a lot faster." Jumping up to sit on Kari's shoulder, she stared down at him. "Looks like we both have her as a digi destined partner, Chimon." Smiling as Kari reached down to pet her, she gave Tai a narrowed glare. "And you better not hog all her time mister."

Smiling, Tai lifted his front paw up and stared at it. Then he looked down at the rest of his body. "Great, I'm smaller then ever." Looking back at the rest of his body, Tai stared with a dull look at the tail waving back and fourth. Overall, he looked like a cross between a lion and a small poppy, his fur a nice dark shade of brown. 

"And cuter!" Hugging him close, Kari ended the sentence for Tai as she saw it fit. "Come on kitty, we should find a place to hide out for now, I don't think anyone of us are up to fighting anymore today." Taking the first step, she stopped and looked down the street for a place they could go to hide at, before staring back at Wizardmon still standing in the shadows. "Are you coming with us Wizardmon, we could really use your help."

Looking from the human girl, to the hopeful look on Gatomon and the finally on the tired face of Tai, he nodded and began to walk after them, once again reminding them that. "We still need to get your crest back from Myotismon Gatomon, until then, we are still in danger."  

**************

Staring at the towering structure of the Odaiba TV Station in the distance, Joe ran a hand through his uncombed hair, his eyes showing just how little sleep he had gotten that night. Beside him, Gomamon was snoring lightly as he had no trouble sleeping. Looking down at the empty streets, Joe cursed when he thought back on that morning. 

The screams from his family as the digimon's had broken in, and trashed the place he lived. It was only the noise from the other apartments that had alerted them to the danger, after that, it had been a long and hard day, running and hiding no matter where he went, and now what.

Shaking his head, Joe pushed the feeling of helplessness away, and stared at the TV station that could barely be seen from where he stood. "Jim, I'm sorry, mom, dad try to hold out, I'll find a way to help you." Lowering his head, Joe didn't even feel the wind as it passed through his hair with a chill feeling to it. "And that's the joke of today, there's no way I could do this, I'm not hero material." 

"But we have to do something."

Turning around at the voice, Joe stared at Mimi as she stood on the roof behind him, her cowboy hat handing around her neck, leaving her hair to move lightly in the wind as it started to blow again. "I don't want to lose my parents." Looking at the TV station as well, Mimi walked up to stand next to the older and taller kid. "They tried to protect me, if you hadn't showed up to help me, I would have been captured with them."

Joe nodded and tried to hide his own fear at losing his parents. {I have to stay strong, for Mimi's sake, and my own.} Looking down on the ground with a deep sigh, Joe reached out and grabbed Mimi's shoulder. "I want to save them all, but I can't do it alone." Closing his eyes and feeling Mimi tense under his hand, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We need the others, Matt, Sora…"

"…Izzy and TK." Looking up at the older Boy, Mimi lifted her own digivice. "But how, if what Tai told us is true, they are also evil, and hiding somewhere out there."

Joe took a deep breath of air and then looked at Mimi with the most courage filled face he could. "We'll have to find them, and free them as well." 

**************

Matt stared out of the window once again, thought running through his head as he started at his digivice and crest. "Twice… Twice since coming to this world I have lost. First someone frees two of my warriors, and now my pet Fusionmon is gone." Clenching a hand around his crest, Matt snarled as he kicked a trashcan through the room. "At this speed the project will never be completed. I need the last bit of Data from Myotismon to make it perfect, but with only three on my side left, the game has become more difficult."

Looking up from where he sat on the ground, Gabumon followed his master with unseeing eyes, the darkness just as powerful within him as it was in Matt, making any fears or feeling he might have had mute. "Perhaps we should speed up the plan, Myotismon is not really needed, he can be replaced by any other Virus digimon once this is over."     

Matt stopped and looked down at Gabumon, a cold glare forming as he watched his digimon quickly look away from him. "How right you are, but I want everything to be perfect from the start." Holding up his digivice, Matt looked back at the remaining three people with him in the room, fixing his glare on one off them. "Sora, I want you to do me a little favor." 

**************

Staring from one kid to the other, Myotismon lifted up the small and disgusting thing in his hands. To an evil and dark digimon like him, the crest of light was the foulest thing he could think off. It stood for all the things he hated, Light, compassion. "Part of the legendary power." Moving to stare out over his new domain, his eyes narrowed to slits. "It has been eons since that power showed up in the digital world. Light with Courage, together with Hope and Friendship, defeated the legendary digimon Moon-Millenniummon."    

Next to him, Demidevimon shivered as he heard the old legend, all virus digimons feared hearing about it, as it was a legend dealing with the most evil digimon of them all. "The great era, the time when the digital world had not yet found balance. Five summoned from the other world, united under one, they fought to defeat the evil digimon."

Looking at his most useless servant as he dared to interrupt him, Myotismon eyes flashed when he heard the first part of the story. Still, he shouldn't be surprised, he had told the legend over and over to himself, always keeping an eye out for some means to get that same power. "Yet, the outcome of that battle was almost destined from the start, the evil was too strong to be defeated, so they imprisoned him beyond the fire wall."     

Looking at the crest again, Myotismon smirked as he turned around to face the mass of children outside the room once more. "That power was lost when the foolish digital guardians began to fear what they had helped create, the two digimons were shattered, and their powerful data hidden inside the dying human partners to ensure it would never be found again."

Looking nervously at his great master, Demidevimon hopped closer to him, but not close enough to receive a beating. "Is it possible that the power could still exist Lord Myotismon, after all, these children show the same kind of power as the ones in the legend did."

Nodding, Myotismon turned to face his servant with a look of speculation. "Yes, it might have reacted to the growing darkness in the digital world and tried to reform again." Lifting up the crest, he stared at it with unhidden anger. "And the crest of Light that the overseers of the digital world made before they died. And the only one who can tell me more about it, has been missing for years now, ever since that clown attacked and destroyed their little hideout. Piedmon knew I would throw everything away to find and kill the one it belongs too, after all, the prophecies says that the one who holds it, will the one to defeat me." Tossing the crest away with the last words, the vampire digimon turned to stare out of the windows, once again feeling doubts about everything.

Flying up from the table, Demidevimon hovered in the air for a few seconds before he moved over to sit next to his master once again. "But, why go to this world, why not just destroy the crest master?" 

Looking down at the bowling ball shaped digimon, his eyes narrowed as the same question he had asked himself over and over again ran through his mind again. "Yes, why?" Lowering his eyes to face the empty street, he clenched his hands. "The reason is one I don't know. I am the one who is destined to cover the two worlds with darkness, that I know." Using his powers, he lifted the crest from the floor and pulled it back into his hand where he stared at it. "And to make sure of that, I must defeat the one who could destroy me, the digidestined of light and her digimon will not survive to challenge me."

**************

"You think we have a chance?"

Joe looked at Mimi as she spoke softly, then he returned to stare into the fog filled night. A grim reminder that the darkness controlling their friends wasn't the only evil thing out there, and this one had the chance to be even more dark and cruel. "I don't know, but I will try, I owe it to them all, and this is what Tai would have done."

Mimi Looked up from where she had been sitting and nodded as she remembered the strong determination she had seen in the bushy haired boy when ever they had to fight. "He would fight to the end." Standing up, Mimi lifted up her crest and stared at the small picture on it. "Sincerity, it doesn't fit me at all."

Joe turned to hold up his own and smiled. "Well, I have reliability, but I haven't really lived up to it have I." Walking over to her, Joe stared at her crest. "We need to find out what these crest mean to have a chance, so…" Looking out over the city, Joe dropped his crest back down around his neck. "I'm going to be reliable and help the others."

Mimi stared at Joe as a small smile tucked at her lips, the idea of Joe rushing into battle didn't really fit the older boy at all. "Well, I wouldn't be sincere if I told you that I didn't trust you, I just find it hard for us to stand a chance." Turning around to look out over Odaiba dark streets in the darkening air, Mimi felt a small tear roll down her cheeks. {Mum, Dad, my friends, I'll try and be strong for you, but I don't know if I can}  

Unseen by both kids, a small glow formed around each of their crest as they closed their eyes, their thoughts on the danger they would be facing the next day.

**************

Staring out at the darkness around them, Tai stared up at the few stars that could still be seen through the dense fog with a happy smile on his face as he felt Kari move next to him. Turning his gaze down from the sky, he looked at the purring form of Gatomon. "So, you're my sister true digi destine partner digimon." Looking back at the sleeping girl with a caring look, he felt the sides of his mouth twitch at the sight of his little sister suddenly hugging Gatomon close like a teddy bear. "So do we have a agreement Gatomon, we fight together to protect Kari and defeat Myotismon."

Looking down from where she was held close to the little Girl, Gatomon smiled herself. "Yes, I want to hurt that bastard for trying to take away my dreams." Looking away from Tai, she stared at the taller digimon sitting next to the small campfire they had dared to make. "And what about you my old friend, will you help us as well?"

Looking up from his own thought, Wizardmon stared at them with a strange expression on his face. "For you Gatomon, yes, I still owe you for what you did back then." Looking back down at the fire, he pulled his cloak in tighter around him. "But we need to get the true crest from Myotismon and that won't be easy."

All three digimon nodded as they remembered the sheer power and darkness the ultimate digimon gave off whenever he was near. Looking into the fire, Tai flexed his arms as he slowly felt power return to him. "I need a little more time before I can digivolve into Chimon again. But I know this, with a group like this, we can't fail."

TBC:  Day Four:  Puppets of Darkness, Fighting For Friends.

AN: Oi, this was a hard one to write. A case of writers block in the middle of it didn't help anything either. As for the next chapter, it may take a little longer to be written and posted. I'm way behind on several other fics. As for this fic, I wouldn't mind to see some art for it, I know that I can draw myself, but I would like to see how you people out there sees Chimon and Chinobimon, as for Tai's Rookie form, it will be named in the next chapter.

Until then,

Dak.


	12. Part XI

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

Four days remains of the seven. Matt's group is falling apart around him as the digivices frees more and more from the darkness controlling them. For Matt, things are looking better for each minute as he moves towards the final hour of his plan. Myotismon, upset of the events have now lost most of his loyal generals in his army and have begun to wonder over a old legend he has heard. Tai and his small group have made peace with one another and are now headed towards Moytismon hideout to find Kari's true crest.  

                                              ===============================================

                                                               Twist of fate

                                                                  Part Xi

                                            Day Four: Puppets of Darkness, Fighting For Friends

                                             ================================================

The sun rose over the fog covered part of Tokyo known as Odaiba, trying in vain to break though and heat up the few free humans still running around in the occupied district. The rest of the city outside the fog wall, was puzzled over the strange thing, as well as the rising number of monster sighting that was taking place across the town.  

Somewhere on the damp and cold streets of Odaiba, two children and their digimon partners were making a slow progress towards the far end of the streets, hoping that they could somehow free their friends from the darkness controlling them and avoid the patrols of digimons looking for anyone who had escaped the first round up.  

Ducking into a door opening as a group of bakemons moved past the street, a head with neat trimmed and combed dark blue hair looked out to keep an eye on the digimons. Behind him, a girl with ceramal colored hair was clenching her hat tightly in her hand, her eyes narrowed in fear of getting discovered.  

Sticking his head back in, Joe looked at Mimi with a smile as he opened the door for them. "The coast is clear, they went towards the bridge for some reason." Walking out after Mimi, he looked down the street and lifted up his digivice, staring at the screen, waiting for the blip to appear on it, telling him that they were closer to the others. "Well, we tried this part of town, maybe they're over at the shopping district. 

Smiling at those words, Mimi stood up in her full height and turned to face the part of town that she had spent the most of her time in when she got out of school. "Cool, let's go, maybe I can find a few new things to wear." Dragging the blur haired boy after her, she failed to see the blush forming on his face at the contact.

"Going somewhere?"

Stopping right where they were at the time, Joe and Mimi turned around to face teo of the kids they were looking for and the one thing they had hoped not to meet at all. Feeling their partners jump out to protect them in case they were attacked, they allowed their eyes to focus on Izzy and Sora sitting on the back of Megakabuterimon, both having an evil smirk on their face. A sudden rumbling and sound of the pavement cracking from behind them alerted Joe and Mimi to the fact that Garudamon had landed behind them.

Looking down at Palmon, Mimi lifted up her digivice and stared at it with a somewhat hesitant look on her face, then she felt Joe grab her shoulder and show that he understood, he too was a bit scared of something going wrong when they asked their digimon's to digivolve. Her eyes closed briefly before she re opend them and turned to face Sora. "Sora, come on snap out of ti, you're being controlled by darkness!"

The red haired girl snorted at the words and stood up to get a better view of the scene, before her, the sight of Garudamon towering up over everything else giving her the strange desire to laugh manically. Below her, Izzy was bust typing on his laptop, using his new digimon analyzer to find the weak points of their opponents, smiling when the information for Gomamon and Palmon appeared. 

On the ground, Mimi stared up at Garudamon as the huge birdman began to walk towards them, each footstep causing a small tremble in the ground, and sending both her and Joe out of balance. Landing hard on her behind, she stared when her digivice suddenly gave off a high-pitched whining noise and a beam of light left it to hit Palmon. 

Glowing white, Palmon could her body powering up to reach the champion level, a silent hope that it wouldn't be a corrupted form like the digivolution into Cheerymon had been. "Palmon digivolve too... Togemon."

Joe looked up from where he had landed on the ground stared at the huge cactus digimon and then gathered up his resolve. "Gomamon." Holding out his own digivice, he nearly laughed when he saw the white beam shoot out and hit the seal like digimon on the ground. 

Glowing in the same white, Goamon felt his energy and desire to protect Joe increase every second. "Gomamon digivolve too.... Ikkakumon."

**************

The group stared up at the side of the TV station, the towering sphere loomed high up in the air, and cast a shadow over the street as it radiated the evil that had made it their base for the invasion of Earth. The wizard like digimon lowered his sight and stared at the other two digimons in their little group. "You know the plan right, we have only one chance to get in." 

Tai nodded and stared at His sister, his eyes full of concern for her safety. "Kari, are you sure that you can handle this?" While it wasn't really what he had intended to say to her, he could see a little bit of the hurt that sentence brought along with it. "I didn't mean it like that, we'll be going up against a whole army of digimon's. It might be more safer it you stayed hidden somewhere." 

Looking down at Tai with stern look, Kari began to muster up whatever courage she had in her, her fist clenching tightly around the digivice held in her left hand. Looking away from Tai, she took in the sight of the large glass door before them. "I'm sure, you'll need me to digivolve in case Myotismon shows up, you are the only one that reach Ultimate right now."

Tai lowered his ears at the words, knowing that they right, and that in her place, he would have done the exact same thing without any questions what so ever at all. Was it right of him to prevent his sister form doing something he would do as well. "Kari…" Turning to face the building again, Tai felt his claws flex at the coming task. "Kari and me will go in the front, Gatomon and Wizardmon you try the top."

Wizard and catlike digimon nodded in response to his words as the group broke up, the human and her brother turned digimon going in through the unlocked glass doors. Behind them, Wizardmon used his magic to float both himself and Gatomon up to the roof around the sphere. Clearing the windows on each floor, they could see the Bakemon patrols on each floor. 

As they stepped into the large entrance hall, Both Kari and Tai began to stare around the place, looking for a map over the building so they knew where to go on each floor. Finally spotting the information desk near the left wall of the hall, both Kari and Tai ran over to stare down at the small map planted on the wall next to the desk. 

Looking down at her brother who had jumped up onto the table to better stare at the map before them, Kari almost giggled at the way the tail moved around in the air, it's movements reacting to the courage and tension flowing through Tai's. Then she returned her look to the map, and the one thing that had nagged her the whole morning. "Tai, do you… Do you think that our parents are here?"

Staring at the girl next to him, Tai nearly chocked when he realized that he hadn't really wondered over the fate of his parents, the feeling and need to protect his sister had stopped him from asking that question to himself, and instead do what Agumon would done in the same place, returning to stare at the map above him, Tai stared around the place. "They must be around here somewhere, this is Myotismon's base, but we can't help them now, we need to find that crest." Sliding into his cold leader form, Tai shivered at how easy he had labeled his parents as a sacrifice for the great good.  

Taken aback by the tone her brother had used before her, Mimi shook her head and turned around to stare at the map, running a finer over the different floors and where Myotismon would have been most likely to hide himself from the rest of the world and the sunlight that he hated so much when he needed to sleep. "There, studio 3 at the very center of the sphere, near the tenth floor. That's were he got to be, it completely cut off from any outside light source."  

Landing on the roof, Wizardmon and Gatomon looked around the open place with the dome top of the sphere near the center of it, their eyes scanning for anyone that might be standing guard or trying to attack them. Finding no one nearby the human like and feline digimon rushed over to only door leading into the building.

Grabbing the handle and twisting it, Wizardmon swore under his breath as the door refused to open up. Removing his hand from the handle and summoning up his powers, he cast a quick look at Gatomon, telling her to back away from the offending metal plate blocking the doorway; he spread out his finger and called out the name of his attack. "Magical Game!"

Gatomon wasted no time when she saw the door blow into the hallway on the other side, rushing past her old friend and down the dark hallway, she stopped when the sound of a single Bakemon guard entered her ears. Flatting herself against the wall, she waved a hand back at Wizard, showing him that someone was coming towards them.  

Pressing herself up against the wall, she lifted up her front paws and smirked at the sight of the metal claws glinting the half dark corridor, then the Bakemon floated around the corner, his eyes moving down to stare at the feline digimon before him. "Gatomon, what are you doing up here?"

"This!" Jumping forward with as much speed as she could muster, she smacked her gloves right into the head of the bakemon, sending it tumbling down the hallway from the force of it. Behind her, Wizardmon moved out from his hiding place and used his Magical game attack to send the guard into dreamland.

Looking down the hallway the bakemon had come from; Gatomon nodded and began to rush towards the staircase leading down into the depths of the TV station. Right behind her, Wizardmon followed closely, his eyes and ears keeping a close look out for anyone who might try to stop them. "We should find the others when we know where Myotismon's room is."

**************

Staring down at the two kids before them, Izzy and Sora laughed at the thought of those two simple Champoin digimons against the power of their own ultimate level digimon. Pointing a finger towards Mimi and Togemon, Sora's face was filled with a cold and distant smile as she notice just how small the girl and her digimon was to her digimon alone. "Garudamon, Kill them both."

Looking up from his Laptop and towards the beginning battle, his eyes narrowed on the white and slow form of Ikakumon, even without his vast knowledge of digimons, he could clearly see that Megakabuterimon was far superior to the champion in both speed, strength and agility. In fact, Ikakumon would last about 30 seconds if his calculations were correct. Giving a completely uncaring look at the insect digimon hovering above him, he said only one word. "Begin." The four digimon's rushed towards each other, the two champions ready to do their best for their partners sake, and for the sake of the whole world, and the children who was trapped under some spell. 

Rushing forward to meet the charge by Garudamon, Togemon hammered her gloved covered hand into the left leg of Garudamon, grimacing when it did absolutely nothing to the corrupted form of the birdman at all. The fact the only reaction she got from the huge birdman was the fact that he kicked her across the road in response and into a concrete wall was also a good telling that she was really in trouble. Dragging her self out from the impact zone; she began to spin around and gather up the energy for an attack. "Needle Spray." 

Shooting up into the sky, Megakabuterimon glared down at the small white form of Ikkakumon and the human form of Joe running out of the line for fire. Then he charged up his horn with the energy needed to carry out his attack on the lowly Champoin and return to do his partners bidding. "Horn Buster." Yelling out the name of his attack when he had it charged, he dive-bombed horn first towards the ground to execute it.

Looking up from the place where he stood, Ikkakumon was thankful for the fact that Joe had run away from the area, it gave a beeter chance of fighting, even if he didn't stand to last long against the giant beetle dive-bombing him at the moment. Still, he had to do his best, for Joe sake. "Harpoon Torpedo." The horn on top of his head gave out a small cloud on smoke and the blasted away from his head and up to meet the charging beetle digimon, breaking apart in the last second and letting out the missile hidden inside of it to make a direct impact on the diving insect digimon head.

Stopping her needle attack, Togemon gulped when she noticed Garudamon glared down at her, the left arm picking out the few needles that had managed to break through the skin and feather, stepping back, she ducked in front of the human girl when she noticed the wings of the birdman snapping out to fill the street and shatter a few windows. "Wing Blade." The twin blades of fire launched from the wings and soared down to smash into the back of Togemon, sending the plant digimon crashing to the ground in pain, her human partner still protected between her gloves, slowly opening them and turning around, she was greeted with the sight of Garudamon's right foot smacking right into her own head. 

Above the street Megakabuterimon broke out of the smoke from the Harpoon Torpedo attack and continued his dive-bomb course downwards, Plowing into the fur covered body of Ikkakumon and blasting the seam monster and good deal of the street up in the progress, a cloud of dust and other debris's filling the air and hid the impact site from view as the they both went plowing into the pavement.

Looking up from his laptop with no concern, Izzy simply checked the time on his watch and nodded to Sora standing next to him. "30 seconds, just like I predicted. Megakabuterimon bring him out and crush him when I tell you too"

Laughing at the words, she gave the genius boy a pat on the head and pointed a finger at the cactus digimon, an evil grim plaster on her face. "Garudamon, grab that stupid plant and crush it."

Garudomon obeying her partners every word, reached down and lifted up the cactus digimon and began to squeeze both side towards each other, a loud pain filled scream coming from Togemon's mouth when it became to much for her to bear the pressure. Stepping out of the dust cloud at the same moment, Megakabuterimon lifted the shell bombed Ikkakumon up over his head and prepared to hurl him into the street at the moment his partner told him to finish it.

Looking up at her digimon, Mimi fell to her knees as a feeling of hopelessness swept over her, the pain of her partner clearly felt by her own heart, then she looked over at Sora and clenched her crest and digivice tightly. {I got to do something, I won't let them do that to my friend, I don't care what happens.} "But I'm not going to let you hurt Togemon anymore, do you hear me." Jumping up and rushing towards the girl sitting on the ground across from her, she failed to notice her crest reacting to her sincere wish to help protect her partner from the other digimon, even if it meant taking on someone stronger then herself.

Looking at the cowboy hat-wearing girl as she ran off, Joe shot a quick look at where she was headed and gulped. {Is she crazy or what? We don't stand a chance at winning this.} Turning to go back into hiding, Joe spotted the weakly struggling Ikkakumon on the brink of getting thrown into the ground and deleted. {No... I don't want him to die, he's my friend, I got to help him, he's counting on me to help him, and so is Mimi} The red haired boy controlling Megakabuterimon filled his vision as he turned to stare across the road and straight into a pair of eyes looking back at him with no emotions in them, but he could beat him, he was sure of it, it was the right thing to do, all his friend relied on him doing this one thing. Running out to help the brown haired girl in her charge, he felt for the first time, the true power of his crest, and the power of Reliability.

Opening her eyes from her place inside Garudamon's hands, Togomon felt her body flooded with a strange power, a power she hadn't felt before in her life, a power too. Pushing back on the hands, she grinned when the birdman gave a loud yelp at the force and stepped back. Then the light formed around her and hid her from the surroundings once more. "Togemon digivovle too... Lillymon" The small pixie like digimon shot out of the space she had been in just as Garudamon hammered his hands together again.

Held tightly in the two three fingered hands holding him off the ground, Ikkaumon blinked when he too felt the new strange power filling him, removing the pain of his wounds and giving him the strength too. "Ikakakumon Digivolve too... Zudomon." On the ground, Izzy gave a loud scream of anger at the sight of Megakabuterimon falling to hold up the much larger and much, much heavier giant form of Zudomon felt his arms bend down from the pressure, and then the sense of getting steam rolled into the ground as his knees gave out as well. Rolling off the now squashed bug, Zudomon rubbed a hand over his head and gave a somewhat stupid smile towards the swirl-eyed bug on the ground. "Ah, sorry about that." 

Behind the two giants, Garudoman was on the verge of a mental breakdown over the stress and frustration at trying to hit something small and fast, someone that had a habit of getting out of the way in the last second every single time. It didn't help that the stupid fairy digimon were currently hovering right in front of his face and giving the raspberry at her, complete with a draw down eye lid and the tongue sticking out at him. "Why you little!" Hammering a clenched fist towards the fairy digimon, he gave another cry of frustration when she once again zipped out the way, only to give a loud yelp of pain when his own fist smacked in and gave him a black eye followed by the laughter of the stupid little fairy zipping past his right ear.

Pulling himself off the ground, Megakabuterimon rose to his height, every bit of his corrupted form wanting nothing more then to pound the arrogant two legged walrus into the ground for good. Rushing forward, he blinked when he missed hitting as Zudomon stepped aside and tripped him, sending him tumbling forward through the air, arms failing wildly to regain his balance.

Laughing loudly at the sight of Garudamon trying to nurse his black eye and capture her at the same time without luck, a task that was made more difficult when she zipped down between his legs and up his back, hiding between the wing blades of the much larger digimon, pulling down on two feathers as she took a small breather. Shooting a quick look down at her partner, she noticed that she was almost over to Sora and Izzy, with Joe trailing a bit behind her. Then she looked back up at her opponent and laughed at the way the birdman was almost dancing around trying to get her. Smiling as a wicked idea form in her head, she dropped her hold on the feathered wings and zipped up to fly in a faster and faster circle around the neck of the birdman. "Flowery." Hovering back, she laughed when she saw that it had been placed perfectly on Garudamon eyes, causing the digimon a great headache as the power of her flowery counter acted the darkness controlling him.

Screaming in frustration over the sudden attack, the headache and the way it was carried out to prevent him from see anyone; Garudamoon began to punch out into the air randomly, hoping that he would somehow hit the little bug that kept getting in his way. The feeling of a wall with a lot of windows breaking under his hands were felt most of the time along with the nothing of hitting just air. "Hey, over here big tall and feathered." That voice, Punching out while screaming in triumph, he laughed when he felt something soft connect with his head, then he frowned when he noticed that it had been to big to be Lillymon. 

Tearing the flowery off his head, Garudamon spotted Megakabuterimon failing back down on the ground unconscious with a loud boom, a nice fist print clearly seen on his face as the bug began to glow white, the sign that he was starting to dedigivolve back into his rookie state, meaning that he was the only one left to fight the two other ultimates. "Vulcan's Hammer." lifting his head to face Zudomon as the giant humanoid walrus jumped over the out cold Tentomon, he screamed as the attack from the hammer hitting the ground rushed towards before he could even move out of the way, then he could feel himself getting knocked back over from it's impact. 

Dive-bombing towards the now grounded Garudamon, Lillymon snapped her hands together and began to form her second attack, aiming to take out the last of the corrupted digimon's present at the time. "Flower Cannon." The small canon that made up both her arms formed as she wanted it too and sent out the green bullet of energy, impacting the raising Garudamon right in the stomach, and showering the place with flower petals, knocking him out and sending him back to the rookie stage again. Pulling up, Lilymon cast a quick look down at the knocked out Biyomon and then started to fly towards Sora and Izzy, eager to help Mimi some more.

**************

It hurt as he moved back from the attacks, but that didn't matter. Whoever these five pests were before him, they couldn't stop him, he was simply to powerful for them. After all, he had just torn a whole chuck of the digital world free with his control over time and space. Moving his crystal body closer, he began to summon up the power he needed to fight these five digimons and the… were that human's behind them… how could that be, those idiot servants off his promised that they would be gone by the time he returned to carry out his master plan.

Things blurred for a moment, and then he was standing on the other side of the field, staring at himself, his huge body encased in the colorless crystal and hiding his two heads from view, allowing only the glare from his eyes to be seen clearly, the yellow eyes speaking off the power and evil intent of his master plan.

Turning his head, he stared at the strange furry digimon next to him, his eyes closed in a silent agreement to the plan they had agreed on. Lifting his hands, he felt his claws tingle with power, then the feeling spread to his whole body. "Ishimon digivolve too… iritmon." 

Things blurred again, and now he was back inside the crystal, power rushing out from every bit of his body, "You won't stop me you rotten brats, do you hear me!!" Moving faster towards them, he could see his other body clearly, the armor clad arms and legs, the three claws on each hand as the white blue sphere formed between them. "Dieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Everything exploded as his vision switched between both forms.

"We can't let them live."

"Do something, the children are close to death."

"We can't let them remain here, and those two are the worst of them. Look what they did to the digital world."

Ice surrounded him, keeping him trapped, but how could that be, he had been over the forest, not here, in this frozen wasteland. Moving his arms didn't work at all as the ice wouldn't budge. Stopping his movement, he could clearly feel how weak he was, but that couldn't be. Even if he had been hurt and trapped, he shouldn't be this weak, he was a level above mega for crying out loud.

"Please, you can't just let them die."

"Fine, we'll send them back, but those two still have to be dealt with"

"We could hide them in their partners… no it would put to much a strain on their mind if we did."

"No, it could work… we would just have to erase their memory."

Pain racked his body as he was torn apart and pulled towards the body lying broken on the ground; everything became white, as he finally broke completely apart. The white lasted for years, his mind trapped without any clear memory of time and place, then everything began to move, and he was bathed in a bright clear light again.

"It's a boy."

"Look honey, our boy Yamato."

Sitting up straight in the chair, Matt dropped his digivice to the ground, his hands moving to hold tightly onto his head as the pain from a giant headache began to run through it, everything he had doubted about himself, the reason's he had felt like he didn't belong anywhere, began to become all too clear to him for once in his life. Even as he fell to the ground, he could hear the sick laughter in the back off his head, feel the body break apart, trapped in the cold, dark ice, how the pain from the fire and ice attacks tore through him. "Get out of my head!!"

The laughter grow as the cold feeling washed over him, tearing back into his mind and face to face with the evil inside of him, an evil that wouldn't let go off him no matter what he did. "Stupid boy, you invited me in, and as such, we can never be separated again." Moving close, the huge arms hammed into the ground as two bright red eyes glowed at him from the darkness, bathing him in the cold malice behind them. "I've waited so long for this day, do you think that I would just let go after finally finding you again, my dear Yamato or should I say Ishimon." 

Standing up, Matt once again possessed by darkness, walked over to stare down at the completed program on the computer screen. "And this is how I will get my revenge on all of them." Laughing out loud at the tough of finally getting his revenge, he turned around and stared at the faint towering TV station in the distance. "And only one thing remains to be dealt with." heading towards the door, Matt left the room in a hurry, his eyes filled with the visions of things to come.

Unnoticed by him, TK sat quietly in the corner, his eyes unseeing and almost lifeless as a small aura of pure darkness flaring up around him once in a while, casting a dark shadow over his face. "Matt?"

**************

Screaming in frustration, Sora ripped up one of the countless piece of debris that had fallen down doing the battle, in this case it was a table leg from a office chair, the aluminum gleaming with light as she swung it through the air a few times for a test. Looking up, she stared at the Pink loving girl stopping across from her, a hand held to her chest as she was gasping for her breath. "Mimi." The word had about as much warm in it as liquid nitrogen. "I won't let you get away with that. In fact, I going to pound your pink loving brain into the ground." Swing the bat; she went on the offensive, laughing out loud at the shocked expression on the unprepared girl.

Staring at one another as the two girls duked it out in the background, Joe and Izzy were about to have one of the most shortest and most boring battles in the whole world. It was small. It was strange. It was the battle between a scared kid and someone whose idea of life challenging experience was trying to type in a many lines of codes as possible in one hour. 

Falling down for the unknown time that day, Mimi screamed in frustration as she felt her cowboy hat knocked off her head and flung out into the rubble littering the street, the wind sweep from the table leg sending a shiver down her back. Then she spotted the table leg zooming straight down towards her, the sharp end glinting as it aimed to impale her on the ground. Feeling it pass close by her, she thanked whoever was up there that she had managed to react in time and roll out of the way.  

Looking up and lifted her crude weapon up over her head, Sora cast a look back at her partner and growled when she spotted him trading insults with the blue haired boy traitor, his laptop still held open in his hands. Turning away from the girl in front of her, she clapped the table leg into her free hand, sending out a clear sound signal that told him to get a move on and finish off the boy once and for all before she got to angry and gave him a beating as well, then her world rocked forwards as something smacked down on her helmet from behind.  

Pulling back her own primitive fighting club, Mimi made a brief V-sign as she saw Sora stumble forward from the single hit she had just scored on her. Still, whatever courage she had, took a dive when she noticed the look of hatred the red haired girl shot her when she turned around, one hand going over the dent in the blue helmet. Grabbing and lifting her club with both hands, she rushed the older girl before she was completely ready to fight back.

Still trading insult with Izzy, Joe looked up when he notice two shape next to him, the small and fast form of Lillymon, her hands formed into a flower cannon ready to fire, and the towering Zudomon, both of them looking down at the human boy holding his laptop close to him in a protective manner as he backed up. Feeling his spirit rising at the welcome sight, Joe level a calm and superior look on the small and younger boy. "Give up Izzy, this won't hurt." Lifting his digivice, he nearly jammed into the mouth of Izzy when he held it out, then he smiled when a bright white light filled the war zone, a dark shadow shooting out from the red haired boy and into the sky where it faded away with a small puff.

Dropping to the ground in pain, the only thing saving him from getting a towering bump on the head and killer bloody nose from an impact with the broken up averment, was Lillymon catching in the last minute. Staring up at Joe, she mentioned for him to come over and hold him for her while she did was she destined for and helped her partner. As the boy was taken form her, she rose and stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. "Mimi? Sora?"

"Give up you red haired Witch."

"Sod off you Pink loving ditz."

"Drop dead you cross dressing tomboy."

"At least I don't look a refugee from the wild west."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sweat dropping, Joe, Lillymon, and Zudomon stared at the sight of Sora and Mimi trying to choke one another to death, both of them sporting several tears in their clothes and bruises formed on each face. Sora's helmet had fallen off sometime in their short fencing match and had a huge crack running down through it. Mimi was clearly favoring her right leg and avoided standing on the left when she could, a wise choice seeing as it had gained a rather unhealthy purple look near the lower part of it. 

Stepping forward in a controlled and adult manner after gently putting down Izzy onto the ground, Joe lifted his arms and held out both hands in a peaceful, it was time to be more reliable and stop this fight before one of them killed the other, it was time to be the hero once more. "Girls, stop it right now." Smiling as they removed their hands from one another, he nodded and turned to face the red haired girl. "Sora give up, you're the only left." His response came a split second later, a kick to his knee from Mimi and a fist right into his left eyes from Sora sending him spinning around and down to land next to Izzy on the ground. "Okay, that was just mean."

"BUTT OUT!!"

Lillymon hung her head as both girl returned to the fight, both of them feeling up to tearing out the others heart on the spot. Reaching down, she grabbed the white device lying next to Joe and smacked into Sora's face as the two girls began to choke one another to death again. As it came close to the red haired girl, the same white light from before filled the street as the device purged the darkness from the human body of Sora in a single minute.

"Take that you... you... you cross dresser!" Smirking and holding up her hand in a victory stance; Mimi gave the v-sign towards her fallen comrade as he sat nursing both his eye and knee at the same. Running over and pulling him into a hug, squealed in delight when she noticed that there was none left to fight. "We won, we won." Getting no response, she pulled Joe back out of the hug and took in the daze expression on his face and the small trail of blood running out of his nose. "You pervert." A loud slap filled the street as a third human child got knocked out for the day.

**************

Round another corner, Gatomon and Wizardmon raced past another endless amount of offices and TV Studios in their hunt for where Myotismon would have placed his bed and private champers. Passing a lot of nervous and angry looking digimon's in the process, they finally tore through the final door into the middle level of the dome shape part of the TV Station, facing the master Studio. Located in the very center of the building.

Across from the studio, an elevator door biped as it activated and opened to allow the girl and digimon inside to step out. Or in the digomon's case, jump out, caws up to attack any evil digimon's that might be in the area. Stopping when he noticed no one was there, he turned and waved Kari out to join the rest in the hallway.

Turning to look at Wizardmon, he noticed the tense look as the digimon stared at the door, his hands were clenched and his eyes narrowed with a lot of suspicion in them. "Something's wrong, this was simply to easy." At the words, both feline digimon's looked more focused on him as Kari stared at him in confusion. 

Looking at her old friend, Gatomon began to remember the number of digimon's they ran into on the way to the studio, then her eyes widen as she remembered just how many forces they had brought with them to this place. "He's right, we were getting to this place too easily, and the place should be overrun with guards, yet there's not even one in front of the door."

Smacking a hand down into his other one, Tai turned to stare at Kari with wide eyes as something that had bugged him since they entered building became clear to him at last. "They're right, we practically had free run of the ground level. No one was there." Turning to face the studio door, Tai growled in his throat as he felt his claws emerge. "This is a setup." 

Kari stepped over to the small group and lifted up her two digivice and stared at them with a mixed look on her face, one part wanting to run out and find someone to help her, and another part filled with courage wanted to beat down the door, trash whoever was on the other side and reclaim her Crest of Light from Myotismon.

Stepping up to the door, Wizardmon lifted his hands and ran it over the soft surface, his eyes closed in concentration as he used his magical abilities to read just who and how many was inside the room. Letting go of the wood, he looked back at them, concern clear in his eyes as he settled them on Kari. "There's three person's inside the room, who they are is unclear to me, but you should know that two of them are at least on the Champion level with the last one at the Ultimate level."

Lifting her gloves up into the air, Gatomon smirked as she stepped up to her old friend, while still staying in a protective position in front of Kari, her eyes glowing with the desire to do battle just for her partner's sake and not someone else's. "Let's just do it. I want the crest back in Kari's hands. That way I'll be able to digivolve and really kick Myotismon's ass."

Staring at the power mad Gatomon, Tai shook his head and stared up at his sister, every bit of his brother role screaming out for him to try and convince her to stay in the background and hide in a safe place while he and the other dealt with the digimons inside the room. "Kari?"

"No!" 

Both Tai and Gatomon stared at the girl as she crossed her arm, her eyes full of Courage and determination to protect them with her life, just as they would anything to protect her from danger. "I will not hide, I going in there with you, and we're getting my crest back understood." As both feline digimon's lifted up their hands, she narrowed her eyes and set her mouth in a thin line. "No buts" Both felines dropped there hands down and gave a look at one another.

"Scary."

"I know, she's my sister."

Wizardmon lifted his staff into an attack posistion and tensed before the door. "Everyone ready." A series of yes and nods answered him as the group got ready for battle. "Then, let us do it." Pushing opened the door with those words, all three digimons and one human rushed into the dark room beyond.

Stooping as the door slammed shut behind them, the group looked around the dark room in confusion. The feline digimon's lees confused them Wizardmon and Kari, their eyes made to be able to see in the dark had already picked out the closets chairs where the audience could sit, and beyond stood a large scene with a very familiar coffin planted in the center. "There!" The words left both Tai's and Gatomon's mouth at the same.

"Ah, that's my cue... Welcome Digi Destine Brat, and welcome to you too traitors."

Stopping, all three digimon glared up at the source of the voice, a lone speaker chained to a scene light pole. The voice was one all three of them had grown to hate ever since they had met the one digimon it belonged too. "Demidevimon." At the word, a small light turned on in the master control booth high above the ground, showing Demidevimon and a single Bakemon sitting behind the glass window. 

Looking down at them and waving a wing to greet them, Demidevimon turned and nodded at the bakemon. Then he returned his attention to the microphone before him, giving a loud cough as he cleared his throat. "As I said, welcome everyone. Tonight we have a real treat for all you late night viewers, the one we haven't captured yet." Pointing a wing down at the digi destined, he signaled the Bakemon to turn on the lights above them, as well as the Camera next to them. "Fighting to stop us from taking oever the earth, we have the legendary Eight Child with us here tonight, seeking to reclaim the Crest of light which will allow her precious cat to digivovle." A small red light turned on as the camera pointing at both Kari and the group turned on. Up in the booth, Demidevimon lifted his other wing and pointed towards the other side of the room, as he was once again live on TV. "And fighting for our side, we have three mean fighting machines. I give you the champion of all insects Snimon." A spotlight turned on and bathed the tall insect digimon in a cone of white light, the sickles on each hand sending the light back out in bright glints as they moved up and down rapidly. "And the second man on our team tonight, is the monster of the ground. Welcome Tuskmon." A loud roar filled the room as another cone of light showed a reptile type digimon with huge horn growing out of the shoulders, the mouth dripping drool down on the ground as it looked at Kari. "And finally, we have the master of All ghost digimons, the master of the hunting business. Phantomon." The cruel Sickles it had for arms moved rapidly in half circles as Phantomon became bathed in light, the red glow coming fro his eyes telling just how much he was looking forward to this moment. In the booth, Demidevimon put down his glass of water and gave the signal to turn on all the light at once. "And now humans and digimons a like, let the battle begin." The sound of a gong getting hit filled the room as the three evil digimon began to rush through the room, their intent on killing the good guys very clear.   

Summing up the entire situation in a second, Wizardmon gave a very clear spoken and right to point two word description of the mess they were in. "Oh shit."

**************

Floating down to land on the top of his new home after another hunt for his once faithful servants and the eight brat, Myotismons stared around the fog covered city, his eyes full of anger over the fact that he had lost track of the little group of traitors and their human trash. But it didn't matter, now he knew how the girl looked, and soon he would have her both captured and killed in the same minute, and then, his darkness would covered both the human world and the digital world, just as he was destined to do from the start. 

"We meet at last."

Turning around quickly in response to the voice, the vampire digimon lost his cool for a split second as he failed to see who had dared to talk to him in this moment of his thinking. In fact, all he could see were a series of deep shadows and the fog covered sky above him, removing even the most of the faint starlight. Clenching his hand in frustration, he narrowed his eyes and allowed his anger to show itself clearly. "Show yourself." 

"As you wish, after all, none of can stay in the shadows for too long, can we?"

Slowly near the other end of the roof, Matt slowly moved out into the faint light on the roof, his eyes and face still showing his confidence in himself and his powers. Next to him, Weregarurumon stepped out as well, his face filled with a bloodlust, and a desire to fight. Dusting a few grains of dirt off his shoulder, Matt stared at the vampire digimon before him, taking in the pale face with the blue eyes and blond hair, the long fangs sticking out over the thin line the lips made. "Greetings Myotismon, I am the digidestined Matt, and this is my partner digimon Weregarurumon."

Staring at both the human child and his digimon as they stepped out of the shadows, his anger faded away at the insane idea that those two could have posed any danger to him at all. Staring in pure contempt at the blond haired kid as he began to talk to like they were equals. Hands uncurling and clenching as his body twitched with the desire to use his crimson lighting attack to choke both the boy and his digimon to death. "Well, now that you're here boy, I can only assume that you are here to surrender yourself." 

Eyes glinting with amusement at those words, Matt shook his head. "You would be the wise one if you surrendered Myotismon, after all, you don't stand a chance against me and my pet." 

Looking at the blond haired boy and the evil looking Weregarurumon standing next to him, Myotismon narrowed his eyes in anger as he could still feel the last failure and the betrayal of his best servant in his mind, and now some human and his pet digimon was giving him orders. "So it is you, the human fool who has been working against me both here and in the digital world." Clenching his hands, his anger boiled over as the confident smirk increased on the blondes face. "I don't know how you came to have that power child, but I won't back down from you. It is my fate to cover the two worlds in darkness and rule both the human and digital world."

Shrugging, Matt looked at the vampire digimon with a curious expression. "So you say, but the few things I have learned and heard about the legends and prophecies says otherwise."  Turning to stare at Weregarurumon, Matt reached out and settled his hand on the arm of his digimon partner, the smirk turning into a taunting and almost pitying smile. "I've heard of the great battle on Server, and the day of despair from digimons who thought they would be spared if they told me."

Narrowing his eyes, Myotismon crossed his arms and leveled a glare of complete disinterest at the boy. "Fate is what we make it, the past can't effect our outcome." Smirking on his own, the vampire stared at the human boy with a glint of amusement as he spoke again. "Besides, the Power was lost that day, all that remains of it are legends and fools who cling to the hopes of its return." 

Matt nodded and pulled his hand back to rest at his side. "Fate, such a strange thing, many claims that we are forced to be who we are because of fate, I say we make our own fate, and to get to mine, I must destroy and absorb your date." Weregarurumon stepped closer to the Digimon vampire and began to crack his knuckles. Behind him, Matt walked over to sit down on a small crate. "Beside Myotismon, the power has returned, or part of it has. Haven't you felt it near the strange digimon you captured."  

Eyes narrowing in hidden surprise, Myotismon prepared to fight once more, the words of the human running through his mind, the notion that he had been near the legendary power. But who, Gatomon had wandered into his domain all those years ago, Demidevimon had given up even before he could get a chance to hurt that bowling ball shaped body of his and Chimon…

Matt nodded as he noticed Myotismon eyes light up with understanding. "That's right, Chimon, the only digimon not even you know anything about, is one of the legendary digimons who battled with the fist great evil to trouble the digital world."   

Surprise moving into confidence, Myotismon began to chuckled silently as he took in the news, the very idea that he had harbored such a grand power so near him and not even seeing it, it was beyond all doubt that this was simply to much of coincidence. Chuckles turning into maniac laughter at that point, his eyes snapped opened and stared down at the kid before him. "Thank you for that information, now just as soon as I have killed you, I will find this worthless Chimon and take his data for my own, as well as his powers." Lifting his hand and clenching it, the blood red color of his attack spread out between his fingers. "Let us begin shall we, Crimson Light!!"

TBC.

Day Five:  Battles of Darkness, Matt VS Myotismon.

AN: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter, I suffered from a case of writers block right in the middle of it all, but I'm back now and ready to kick some... Well, let's just say I'm back shall we. 


	13. Part XII

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

Three days remains of the seven days of darkness. Myotismon and Matt face off against one another atop the vampire digimons base in an all out battle to the finish. Just a few floors below the battle sight, Tai, Kari Gatomon and Wizardmon finds themselves in a trap put together by Demidevimon, pitting them against some of the strongest of Myotismon's soldiers. And downtown, Mimi and Joe have finally found and freed Izzy and Sora from the darkness, but with so many evil digimons still lose, can they save everyone and the world from evil.

                                          =====================================================

                                                             Twist of fate

                                                               Part XII

                                            Day Four: Battles of Darkness, Matt VS Myotismon.

                                          =====================================================

The champion reptile digimon Tuskmon charged forward with a loud roar, smashing chairs, tables and cameras out of the way as he set his sight on crushing the hated eight digidestined they had been searching everywhere for. The floor shaking and groaning with each stop as it struggle t hold up several tons of digimons.

Next to Tuskmon, the insect digimon Snimon buzzed it's wings and settled for the small wizard digimon with the staff, the sickle claws glinting as they cut through the air relentlessly and tore up bit of the floors as the smaller digimon jumped out of the way in the last minute with a loud curse, the only thing not making it away being his beloved hat.

Hovering above the all, Phantomon scanned the room with his cold eyes as he swung his weapon through the air a few times. Aiming for the more smart approach to the situation. Whichever one of the little traitors below didn't get into a fight, would have to deal with him, and since no of them could fly, he would be perfectly safe where he was, and smirked at he could see, he had the perfect place to strike against the little girl right now.

"Kari!!" Yelling out a warning as he saw the reptile digimon charge towards his sister, Tai jumped forward, his claws shinning in the light as he once again felt the rush from a digivolution. "Chimon digivolve too... Chinobimon." Larger, stronger and much more powerful then before, Tai put his hands together and smashed them up into the jaw of the larger digimon, sending it backwards. "Kari, quick take cover." Not even looking to see if his sister did what he told her too, Tai sucker punched the champion digimon in the jaw as it got up again.

Looking from the fight, Gatomon stared at Kari and jumped through the air in time to push her out of Phantomon's sight, the watch and chair tearing through a chair instead, then it pulled back and the ghost digimon returned to floating around the room, looking for an opening to strike the next opponent that couldn't defend itself.

Floating backwards and dodging the attacking Snimon as fast as he could, Wizardmon cursed as he spotted his hat floating down to the ground, a large tear in it. Then he was forced back into the battle as Snimon used his wings to fly back up into the air, hovering above the wizard digimon. "Twin Sickles." The floor exploded as the energy attack hammered into it, splinters and insulation flying in all directions as the shockwave sent Wizardmon flying a few meters backwards to land on the news man desk, shattering the wooden object and taking down a nearby TV Camera at the time.

Across from them Tuskmon was growling as he tried to push Tai backwards, the floor and carpet showing it's protest against the action with loud groans and the tearing sound as the cheap red fabric gave up on standing up to constant movement from both digimonst. Eyes glowing as his anger grew, Tuskmon powered up and prepared to use one of his attacks on the digimon trying to stop him. "Horn Buster" 

The attack scored a direct hit and sent Tai flying backwards through a prop wall and right into a dressing room, a cloud of markeup power shooting out from the door, followed a few seconds after by a small chair and a desk as Tai took the time to use his greater strength to hurl the things at the much larger digimon, succeding in getting the reptile digimon evem more angry at him, then he came storming out the door, his hands glowing with power as he flung them forward. "Flare Bombs!" The twin red energy attacks hurled away from his ahnds and smacked right into the much larger digimon, but doing less damage then he had hoped for.

Pulling himself out of the rubble he had landed in and shook his head, looking up, he spotted Snimon bearing down on him, the light glinting off the drool in the larger digimons mouth and from the sharp sickles, then he lifted up his staff and fired off the one attack he hoped would at least slow the insect digimon down. "Thunderball!" The yellow lighting bolt streaked out and smacked right into the head of the digimon, sending it out of course and right into the nearby wall, cracking it. "Gatomon?" 

Looking up from where she had gotten Kari to hide, Gatomon stared across the room and over at the one who had called fro her, looking back down at the brown haired girl she felt herself torn between the desire to help an old friend and the need to protect the human girl no matter what. "I... I..."

"Gatomon Look Out!!" 

Turning her head at the yell from Wizardmon, Gatomon gasped as she saw Phantomon bearing down at her, his eyes glowing with sick cruelty and laghter at the surprise attack he had planned, drawing back her gloves in reflex, the small champion feline digimon jumped off the ground and felt her left paw connect with the sharp point of the sickle. "Lighting Paw!" A bright light filled the room, followed by a scream and a thud as Gatomon fell back to the ground, her left glove cut open at the front.

In the air, Phantomon crackled as he floated backwards, his new target trying to stand up and rush to the felines help no matter what might happen to him. "You'll be the first to die." Twirling his scythe around over his head, the ghost digimon brought it down as he felt it had gathered up enough energy to execute his next attack. "Shadow Scythe!"

"Flare Bombs!"

The two attacks collided a meter above the feline digimon and sent her flying into the waiting arms of Kari as the girl began to back away from the smoking mess. "Tai, help me!!" Screaming out the words, her other digivice gave off a strange sound and began to glow a bright white that filled the whole room with light.

Across from them Tai and Wizardmon blinked as they felt their power rise with the light as the pain form the hits they had taken in the battle faded away to a more prick at the back of their minds. Glaring up at the two champion digimon bearing down at them, they nodded and summon up as much energy as they could, letting it our in an all or nothing blast. 

Going right for the charging reptile digimon that he had fought before, Tai prepared to use his strongest attack, not bothering to consider the fact that maybe the room couldn't handle the power he was going to unleash, all that matter was getting rid of the two digimons so he could concentrate on the major threat at that moment. Namely Phantomon. Smashing his fist into the floor, Tai felt it break under the fur covered knuckles and then smoke as the fire flared up from the impact spot. "Burn Blast!" The wall of fire erupted away from him in a bright yellow rush, reducing everything in its part to ash and smoking rubble, and then it hit Tuskmon and blasted the digimon backwards into the back wall of the room and through it.

Wizardmon stared at the insect digimon as it dive-bombed towards him, the anger at it's attempt to not only kill him, but to prevent him from helping his only friend in the whole world drove him into sending out all the energy he could spare in one go. "Thunderball!" Once more a jagged yellow lighting bolt shot out from the tip of staff, this time with enough strength to knock the insect digimon backwards and out of the air, a tremor shooting through the floor as the insect digimon crashed into it.

Moving out of the smoke filled air, Phantomon stared at the level of destruction and roared in frustration before floating upwards and through the ceiling, his eyes never leaving the small white digimon cradle in Kari's arms. "This isn't over yet." Then he was gone from the room, the only sign he had ever been there the trace of his attacks on the floor and walls all around them. 

****************

Turning his head as the whole building shook, Myotismon was treated to the sight of Tuskmon flying through the air surround by a bright yellow fire, then the reptile digimon broke apart in a cloud of digital data, sending Myotismon into a sense of dread and confuse meant at the new development. "What's going on now?"

"Wolf Claw!"

Then the world returned to remind the vampire digimon that he was in fact at the moment fighting for his life against a rather strong virus version of a simple Weregarurumon, the power of the attack he had just been hit by sending him a few meters backwards and down on one knee as he been caught unprepared by it.

Leaning back on the crate at the sight of the battle, Matt yawned as he watched the battle, every bit of him showing just how bored he was at the moment, and then he chuckled at the sight of the vampire digimon's glaring eyes on him. "Come on Myotismon, I'm disappointed that you're not paying attention, at least give Weregarurumon a fight." 

Growling as he stood back up, Myotismon pulled his cape close in around him as he began to laugh in a dark way, the power of one of his least used attacks gathering up and forming into what he wanted it too be. "Well boy, I'll give you something to look at in one moment, but first I think I should show you this." Fling his cape out, Myotismon grinned out loud at the puzzled expression on the boys face, then he yelled out the name of his attack as he released it. "Nightmare Claw!"

Turning his head rapidly, Matt glared at his digimon partner. "Weregarurumon!" 

Even without the order, the wolf type digimon had already taken action to avoid the attack, bending down, he gathered up his strength and jumped as high up as he could, his eyes following the dark shadow face as it rushed across the roof to smack into a nearby office building, sending a shower of concrete and glass flying into the streets below. 

Moving back down through the air, Weregarurumon executed another one of his attacks as he found the vampire digimon completely open for an counter attack. "Garuru Kick!" Swinging his leg in a half circle, he sent a bluish-white blade of energy towards the angry vampire digimon.

Staring at the attack, Myotismon gave a small chuckled and lifted out his hands, eyes sparkling with laughter as the blade did a 90 degree turn and blew out part of the railing on the roof, the remaining parts of metal glowing from the heat of the attack. "Now who's the bored one, couldn't you at least have given me a more powerful opponent?" Twirling his cape in tight to his body, the vampire digimon's eyes took on a mocking stare as he flung the cape open again. "Crimson Lighting." The reddish coloured lighting flashed out and smacked across the chest of Weregarurumon, sending the wolf type digimon flying backwards through the air to land heavily on the ground. "Well, well, looks like your great wolf is really a little puppy." Slashing down with both hands as he reformed his crimson lighting attack, he drew several red welts and cuts across the chest of WereGarurumon. 

Growling in his throat at the sight, Matt felt the dark power well up to do his bidding, a black cloud shooting out from his chest to form a large shadow around him, two long arms crossing each other right at the centre of the blond haired boys chest. "You won't win, your digital energy is vital to my plan."

Looking at the downed digimon before him with contempt as he tried to lift his hand to attack once more, Myotismon chuckled at the words and felt his confidence rising with each second. "And your death, is vital to my plans." Turning to face the human boy, he stopped dead at the sight of the towering cloud of darkness, and the red eyes glaring down at him from inside of it. "You, but you're."

"Yes."

The answer came from both the cloud and Matt at the same time as the boy lifted up his hand, palm out. In it, several small black spot were forming and growing for each second that passed. "And as I said, your energy, is the last one I need, you have the traces of dark digital energy, as did Myotismon, and all the other digimons under yours and his control." bBraking apart, several shards of black lighting shot out to engulf Weregarurumon on the ground, covering him up in a black cocoon of darkness. "And with all that Energy, I can reclaim what was once mine." Eyes moving away form the vampire digimon, the focused on something behind Myotismon, and a smile crept across his face at what he saw. "Now Phantomon!"

Turning at the cry, Myotismon stared dumbfound at his own servant hovering in the air, the black scythe held up into an attack position and ready to slash down at any given moment. Moving forward even before the order from Matt had died out and Myotismon had completed his turn, the scythe moved thorough the air, forming a black line in the air. "Shadow Scythe!"

Jumping back in surprise at the attack, the vampire Digimon eyes bugged out as he cried out in pain and fell down to his knees, turning his head, he stared at Weregarurumon behind him, the claws on the left hand glittered with red blood as it moved back from the swing he had just taken at the unprepared virus digimon. "You, but you were..." 

"Dying?"

Staring at the human boy and his damn confident smirk, Myotismon growled in the back of his throat and stood back up, every bit of him showing just how angry he was at this turn of events. "Phantomon, I'll deal with you later." The Ghost digimon didn't answer and just floated backward and away form them, then the blue eyes on the vampire digimon turned to face the healed Weregarurumon and the human boy who starting to stand up, the black cloud shrinking down to fit in better in around the blond haired human. "And as for you two... Nightmare Claw."

WereGarurumon jumped right into the incoming path of the attack and covered his human partner, lifting both hands, he curled back over and flung himself forwards, Crossing his hand in an X before him. "Mega Claw!" Twin bright claws shaped attacks shot out in a cross and impacted the devil face black clud headed towards them, sending a shockwave and a gust of cold wind flying across the roof at both attacks knocked each other out. 

"Father Time!"

A sharp pain spread throughout Myotismon's head as a small old fashion gold watch smacked into his head, sending him stumbling forward and cursing as the other attack from his ghost type digimon servant spread throughout his body, his movements becoming slower as his personal time slowed down, giving the wolf digimon a clear advantage over him. "Damn you, phantomon."

A wtach connected to a golden chain snaked around his arms and chest and foced his arms into his side as it tighted. Looking up, he could clearly see the smirk on the boys face as he stepped closer to him, the dakr shadow reforming to show the horned head he now loathed more then anything in this world. "Damn you." Then pain spread through out his whole body as the dark shadow around the human boy bit into his data and began to draw it and his energy out of him, his uniform fading away slowly to reveal a green grid. "No..." 

****************

Slowly opening her eyes, Sora groaned out as a pounding headache smashed thorough her skull and began to beat a sick pace rather loudly on her brain, her mouth was sickly dry and she could feel her lower lip nearly slit as she tried to open it. Closing it a bit, she focused on getting the surroundings to stop being so fuzzy and shaky, sitting up wildly as it finally stopped moving so much and focused on the first thing she saw, she nearly screamed at the sight of the towering buildings moving past them. "What happened, where am I?"  

"Calm down, don't move around to much."

Turning her head to the side, Sora blinked when she spotted Joe holding out a bottle of water to her in one hand, the other one keeping a firm grip on something large and furry. "Drink this, it should help." As the orange haired girl took the bottle, Joe reached down and pulled out a small glass of pills from his bag. "And this should help as well." 

Staring at the pills, she blinked and looked around at the tall buildings moving past them as the ground continued to shake, then her eyes moved up to see a large orange and grey head above them, looking around, she blinked when she noticed that she was sitting on a large turtle shell. "Joe, what's going on?"

The older blue haired boy sighed and turned to look down at the street below them, his eyes taking on a painful and distant look as he spotted a few broken windows. "Maybe, Mimi can explain it better." The tone of his voice told everyone that he really didn't want to think about it.

Feeling a bit taken back at the tone of his voice, Sora instead stared at the digimon they were riding on, for it couldn't be anything but a digimon, unless some horrible decade old movie monster had really come back to life. "Joe, is this?"

Smiling at her, Joe pattered the shell he was sitting on and felt more comfortable moving onto a safer subject. "Sora, I would like you too meet Zudomon, Ikkakumon's evolved form."

Looking up at the much bigger and more towering digimon, she lifted a hand to fight back her headache and somehow try to digest all of this information she had just left with. "Wait, Ikkakumon can digivolve to the next level, but where are we, and what is going on around here?" Reaching out and grabbing his shirt, Sora pulled the older boy closer to her and glared at him. "Answer me."

Gulping loudly at the poorly hidden threat, Joe pushed his glasses back up and wished more then ever that Mimi was there to help him, he wasn't really a people person. The fist rose a bit up and Joe, panicking, began to tell everything that happened.

Sora dropped the scared older boy down and dropped to her knees, her eyes closed and a small tear running out from them as she began to sob a bit. Her hands were curled up in fist that shook with each of her sobs. "Tai became a digimon, because of us."

Looking up from where he had landed, Joe stared at the red haired girl and felt himself at a complete loss, despite being the oldest and the one who should be looking out and taking care of them, he didn't know how to deal with something like this, no one had ever prepared him on how to deal with a crying girl. "Uh... Sora, are you okay." Smacking himself inside his mind, Joe cursed the question as much as he could, of course she wasn't alright, it's not everyday you're told that you nearly killed someone.  

Hamming her fist down on Zudomon's shell as hard as she could, Sora screamed as loud as she could at the impact and lifted her hand up again to hammer it downward again with more force as she tried to stop sobbing, only to give a scream of pain again as her hand gave a small squishy sound. "My fault." Lifting her hand again, she continued to hammer it down down with each sob from her, resulting in a short and sharp scream to escape her mouth. "Why... Why didn't I fight it." Not even paying attention to the pain from her fist as the red colour of her fist suddenly began to become a darker red, she continued to pound her hand downwards. "It's my fault... It my fault he's a..." Eyes opening, several bad memories of hunting and hurting digimon's flashed through her mind. "No... I... I didn't want too... I..." 

Rushing forward at the words, Joe grabbed the hand as it began to move downwards again, his eyes and stomach getting a dizzzy as she could clearly see the traces of blood on the fabric of the glove, then he looked at the openly crying girl who wasn't even trying to get out of his grip. "Sora, it not your fault, or Matt's, it's the one who controlling him." Looking closer at Sora, he cursed silently as he noticed her pupils dilating as her body began to grow cold. "Dammit, she's going into shock." Reaching his hand back, he hammered it forward and winched at the sound that followed as it hit her cheek.

Lifting her free hand up to hold her bright red cheek, Sora blinked her eyes as she could clearly feel how much it hurt, then she looked at Joe staring at through his glasses, his eyes very small and full of fear. "Thank you." Pulling her hand free, she turned and stared down at the sleeping Biyomon behind her, her eyes shimmering as she looked at the bird type digimon. "I hope... she can forgive me for what I made her do. 

Grabbing Biyomon, Sora shook the small pink digimon gently and gave a small smile as she saw her open her eyes, the confused look in them growing as it saw the strange place they were in, then they turned to stare at Sora, and some fire of recognition flickered to life as she gave a cry of joy. "Sora."

Grabbing the bird into a deep hug and gave a sob of Joy. "Biyomon." Hugging the bird closer to her and pressing her head into the small bird digimons shoulder, she tried to hold back the tears once more. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did."

Looking confused at Joe, Biyomon pattered the red haired girl on the should in a comforting manner, her eyes never leaving the blue haired boy, trying in someway to ask if he knew what it was all about. Then she refocused on the girl hugging her and felt the silent sobs as she noticed Sora's back moving. "You're crying... For me."

"Biyomon... I did something bad to you." Sora's voice were muffled by the feathers, but still managed to send both Joe and Biyomon into shock at the level of sadness in it.

Pattering the girl more firmly, Biyomon tried to come up with an answer as to what her partner was talking about, when the answer smacked her right in the head as several flashback hammered through her, Gazimon's running for the lives, Koromon's screaming in pain as she destroyed their village and them as well. "No..." The darkness around Sora, as the girl had commanded her to attack without a care towards the innocent that could die from it, the countless digimons that had suffered from her attacks. "Sora?" The sight of Matt covered in darkness that rushed out to consume both her and Sora, and all of the others. "Agumon... Taichi... Where are they?"

Both Human and Digimon tensed at the question and turned to stare at Joe as with a demanding look, Moving his eyes away from the heat of the look, he settled for staring at the distant TV station. "He went to fight Myotismon, with his sister." At their questioning looks as to how he knew that, Joe sighed and looked at them with half closed eyes. "Remember, this is Tai, of course he would go to fight the evil digimon." Turning to stare at the city under them, Joe sighed and looked up at the sky. "We couldn't find them after we left, so both me and Mimi decided to try and save the rest of you, and then find Tai and Kari."

Lifting her digivice, Sora stared down at it; her eyes covered by her red hair as she clenched her hand around it, then she breathed out deeply and stared at her digimon in determination. "I'm to find Taichi, I owe him an apology." Lifting up her digivice, she fought down the urge to toss it away in shame of what she had done with it. "Biyomon, think you can digivolve? It will be more easy to find them if we're flying."

Looking back at her partner, Biyomon stood up straight and smiled comforting at the red haired girl. "Of course, you're my partner, I'll do anything for you." Pulling on the power she needed, Biyomon smiled as she felt herself entering the digivolving phase. "Biyomon Digivolve too... Birddramon." Hovering over Zudomon as she stopped growing, Birdramon lowered a leg down for Sora to grab a hold off. 

Jumping onto her digimon, Sora turned her head and stared down at Joe as she smiled in a sad, yet friendly way. "Please Joe, Look after the others, I promise I'll find Tai."

Smiling up at her, Joe lifted up his finger and gave her a thumps up. "Okay, I'll look after Izzy and Tentomon, But Sora, try and find Mimi okay, we need her as well." Waving back at him as she flew off, Sora nodded and gave him a thumps up in return. 

Hovering in the air, Lillymon looked around the place she was in and shivered, then she looked down at her partner as the brown haired girl looked around the corner of the building they hiding behind. "Mimi, are you sure this was a good idea?" Her green insect eyes moved from side to side as she tried to see if any treats were around.

Moving back from her scouting place, Mimi sighed and looked up at Lillymon with a somewhat nervous look on her face as she too were a bit scared at the thought of being alone in an evil digimon infested City part, then she forced it away at the memory of why she was there in the first place. "You know why we're here. Joe will bring Izzy and Sora back to our hideout, and while he does that, we'll try ad find out where your parents are being kept." 

Both Mimi and Lillymon stared up at the fog-covered sky and felt like cursing at its presence, across from them, a tall building rose up into the sky with several digimons outside of it. Turning away form the building, Mimi grabbed her hat and held onto it for strength. "So, our parents and everyone else is in there." Looking at the pixie type digimon behind her, she smiled and turned around to stare at her digimon. "Okay, we go in there, find my parents and the others, and free them."

The sound of the street breaking caused the brown haired girl and digimon to look back out on the street in confusion over what was going on, their eyes growing bigger at what they saw there, a large elephant digimon was moving down the street, throwing cars and busses around as it moved towards the convention centre before them.

Giving a small cry of surprise, Lillymon pointed at a much more ugly digimon coming out the fog down the street in the other direction from the elephant digimon  before them, the whole body looking like it was about to melt at anytime, the flesh hanging down around it and one eyes staring at nothing as it began to move down the street

Staring from one them to the other, Mimi felt her fighting spirit drop to an all time low, turning to look at Lillymon, her eyes were shimmering with the desire to run away and find somewhere to hide preferably someplace far away from the two digimons, but she had to stay strong, she had to help the other, for her parents sake, and for the others in the group. "Who are they?"

Looking at the elephant digimon first, Lillymon frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen it before, then she blinked and grinned as she remembered. "That's Mammothmon, he's an ultimate level digimon, and his attacks are Tusk crusher and freezing breath." Turning to the other one, her green eyes took on a disgusted look at the slobbering way it moved. "And that's Raremon, I don't know that much about him except he's one ugly digimon."

Mammothmon stopped moving and turned to stare at the street corner that Raremon was coming from, his metal mask glinting in the weak light of the place, then he moved to stare right towards Mimi and Lillymon. "Who's there." Both Mimi and Lillymon flinched back at the question and began to move away, only to break into a full fledge run at the next words from the huge digimon. "Tusk Crusher."

Staring back at the charging digimon rushing towards them, Mimi screamed at the sight on the tusk glowing as smoke began to form at the base of them. "Lillymon!" Then she felt someone grab her arms and pull her up into the air, screaming as the ground moved away form her, she felt some giggle above her. "Ah, anything but this."

Still giggling at her partner's antics, Lillymon stared back at the two digimons staring up at them, and then she looked down to see Mimi with her eyes closed and shaking like a leaf. "Relax Mimi, I won't let you go." Turning to fly them towards the TV-station, lillymon sighed at the whimpering from her partner. 

"Mimi?"

Stopping her flying at the word, Lillymon turned her head to see Birddramon flying towards them, a orange haired girl holding on to the legs of the fiery bird type digimon. "Sora!" Smiling at the cry from both Human and Digimon, Birddramon circle them a bit before landing on a nearby rooftop. Dropping down from the Air, Lillymon placed Mimi on the ground and stared as the pink loving girl flung herself down to hug the concrete rooftop, then she looked at Sora and shook her head to show that she didn't understand it either. 

Kneeling down next Mimi, Sora smiled and pulled the brown haired girl into a hug a few tears running down her cheeks as she felt the girl tense. "Thank you, for coming to save me." Pulling out of the hug she stared at the pink loving girl and held out a hand. "You coming, I think Tai needs our help." Staring at the TV station in the distance, Sora felt her heart clench. {And I need to apologize for what I did.}

Looking up at Sora, Mimi nodded and stood up, holding onto her hat as she did and looked up at Birddramon with a puzzled look on her face as she took in Biyomon's champion form. "How did you, I was so scared to let Palmon..."

Looking at Mimi, Sora smiled and grabbed onto one of Birdramon's legs. "Let's just say, that I needed help, and the only way to get it, was to trust myself not to fail again." Turning away from her digimon, Sora looked at Mimi with a serious look. "We need to find Tai, I have to apologize to him."

Smiling as she grabbed onto Birddramons other leg, Mimi looked back at Sora and nodded. "Yes." Looking up at the digimons over them, she grinned at the sight of Lillymon smiling back at her. "Let's go find them all." 

Blinking at a sudden loud crash that filled the evening sky, both girls turned to stare at the dust cloud forming in the in the distance as one of the buildings shook. "That has got to be them." Looking up at her digimon, Sora pointed in the direction of the TV station and smiled at the thought of seeing Tai again, even if he was going to be angry with her over what she done. "Let's go."

****************

Shaking wildly around them, the walls cracked and sent small bits of plastic and concrets flying into the air, almost giving a loud groan from the stress it had been put under as Kari, Gatomon, Tai still in his Chinobimon form and Wizardmon raced towards the top of the building, it was getting clear that what ever happened, the sphere shaped building would survive it for long. 

Finally, after what seemed like and endless flight of stairs, the small group finally spotted the shattered glass doors that made up the main exit to the rooftop of the TV Station, and there, right in front of them, they could see the most horrible sight ever, Matt, surrounded by a towering pillar of dark energy was facing a trapped Myotismon and tearing the energy and data lose from the evil ultimate virus digimon.

Moving free of the fall down from the building, Tai, Gatomon and Wizardmon formed a protective line in front of Kari, all three of them powering up their attacks, and aiming, not for the human boy, or the evil vampire digimon, but for all three of them, hoping that not matter what happened, they wouldn't wind up deleted or destroyed in the following battle.

Looking down at them, Phantomon felt a shiver run through his un-dead body, the sight of one Ultimate and two champions, both of them staring at him like Myotismon used to stare at the one he didn't like, then he felt the pull on his chain, a sign that his former master was still trying to get lose and save himself from downloaded into the boy and the evil power. "Master!" Pointing with his scythe as he spoke, he felt, more then saw the evil power shift and take in the sight behind it.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Meteor Wing!"  

Turning around rapidly in the air at the sudden cries, Phantomon turned his head and faced the two digimons rushing towards him from the darkening sky, both of them having sent an attack down towards him, attacks that scored a perfect hit and sent him backwards through the air, releasing his tight hold on Myotismon, feeling painfully clear how the vampire digimon, despite having been drained of a great deal of power, tore the watch and its golden chain into a cloud of Data blocks flying through the air as it began to fade away.

Even as the ultimate digimon dropped to his knees, his breath coming in drawn out raps, the group on the roof had turned to face the two digimons hanging in the sky as well, two of them puzzled over the sudden help except for Tai and Kari who stared up the digimons with a small shine of hope in their eyes.

Dropping his attack pose for a second, Tai stared harder at the form of Birddramon as it circle around to make another pass over the ruined rooftop to attack again. "It's Sora and Mimi." Waving up at the girls handing onto the legs of Birddramon, he turned to stare in the other direction as a loud buzzing sound filled the air from the other side of the building, just in time to see a huge blue insect flying into view, a familiar red haired boy sitting on the back of it. "It's Izzy and Kabuterimon, but how."

Smiling wide as she flew down to hover near them in the air, Lillymon stared at the Ultimate form of Tai and grinned as she saw the slightly confused boy turned Digimon's face when he face her. "It all Mimi and Joe's doing, they went to free the other children from the Darkness." Nearly laughing at the shocked expression on Tai's face at the news, she turned around to face the evil digimon's near the centre of the roof. "You can thank them later, right now we have a few bad digimons to Tame."

Nodding, Tai returned his attention to the battle before them, more confident that they could win this now that the rest of the team had shown up, well everyone except for TK.

Hanging down from a lose bit of the fence around the roof, Demidevimon stared with wide eyes at the new threats that had sprung up around him in less then five minutes, his new master was outnumber badly, and even if Myotismon was hurt and starting to fade away, it would still take to long for him to vanish at this rate, and there was no way he would forgive him a treason of this level. In other words, it was time for the smart rookie digimons to run away.

Not even turning, Matt simply lifted his left hand as the bowling ball shaped digimon began to fly way from the roof. "Stop." Still not looking a the small rookie digimon, Matt opened his hand and allowed his digivice to be seen clearly in the evening light, the faint sunlight glinting off the blur surface and sending a shiver down Demidevimon's spine. "No one leaves this place."

Glaring down at the boy as he regained his balance, Myotismon lifted a hand up to coverer the growing hole in his stomach, the colour of his data fading away to reveal the green lines making up his digital form at a slower rate now that he wasn't being drained anymore. Clenching his free hand, the blue eyes swept over the boy and focused on the faint red points that could seen above his head in the aura of darkness 

Smirking as he heard the name, he turned around to stare at the growing number of Digimons and digi destined gathering around the TV station to witness the beginning of his greatest triumph ever, he could feel it, the power he had needed for so long had finally been gathered, so what if he hadn't managed to stream all of Myotismon's data, it wasn't needed anymore, all he needed was the program installed on the school's computer system, and then, no one could stop him, but first, he should really say hello to the traitors and the reborn digimon before him, the ultimate form of it standing protectively before the frail looking brown haired girl. "Well, well, the gang's all here, come to witness the birth of the perfect world?"

TBC: Day Six: Revelations in the Darkness, The Master Mind is revealed.

An: Well, another chapter done, and now I want to hear what you all think of the story so far, so review, it the only way to show me that you are reading this.  Yes, I'm sinking down to the level of begging for reviews; I want more then just one or two for each chapter ya know.

Dak.


	14. Part XIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

[Signs]

(Thoughts) 

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

Three days remains of the seven days of darkness. Myotismon and Matt face off against one another atop the vampire digimons base in an all out battle to the finish. Just a few floors below the battle sight, Tai, Kari Gatomon and Wizardmon finds themselves in a trap put together by Demidevimon, pitting them against some of the strongest of Myotismon's soldiers. And downtown, Mimi and Joe have finally found and freed Izzy and Sora from the darkness, but with so many evil digimons still lose, can they save everyone and the world from evil.

=====================================================

Twist of fate

Part  XII

Day Six

Revelations in the Darkness, The Master Mind is revealed.

=====================================================

***************

Grinning as he lifted his arms up to greet the fog covered evening sky, Matt laughed out in a cold and dark way, his eyes glowing red as tendrils of darkness began to move out from his body and cover the entire rooftop with a layer of coldness and fear. Then he looked down and stared at the shocked faces around him. "Come now, aren't you going to greet your old friend and team mate?" Holding out a hand, he formed a small sphere in it and laughed as lighting crackled along the surface of it. "I must say, I had never expected for one of my old nemesis to be reborn into this world." Throwing the sphere forward with the last words, Matt laughed out loud at it tore through the air. 

Tai screamed as the pure darkness smacked right into him, the fact that the evil around Matt was that powerful to his senses had prevented him from reacting sooner to the treat, and now, he could feel just how strong it was as the sphere spread out over his body, sending needles of pain through his body and dedigivolving him back to his Champion level, but with barely enough strength left to maintain it, leaving him only able to look up and stare at the boy with pain and confusion on his face. "Matt?"

Stopping his insane laugh at the weak mentioning of his name, he stared at the smoking feline like human body lying on the ground before him, he could hear and see the other digi destined digimons flying in the air around him looking for a chance to stop him, still, it didn't concern him at all what they did, they could be controlled again, all he had to do, was find their greatest fear and used it against them, just as he had before. "Well, Well, Chimon. Isn't that what you call now, Phantomon was such a good informant, he told me all about you when I turned him over to my cause." Staring up at the ghost like digimon floating in the air above him, he grinned and waved for him to come closer. "And he will still be of good help to me, as the first of my four Warlords."

Lifting up both hands as the good digimons around him and Phantomon began to power up their attacks, he laughed and sent out several streams of darkness, each of them finding their targets in a matter of seconds, sending the different digimons falling down to the ground in a heap. Lillymon and Kabuterimon glowing brightly as they landed, revealing a badly hurt Tanemon and Motimon lying on the broken rooftop, then he turned and stared at the flying Birdramon coming for a low flying attack, Mimi and Sora standing on the rooftop on the other part of the Roof top, the girl having opted to stay out of the battles way. "Two down, one to go." Blasting Birddramon as she moved up to send down the deadly Meteor attack, he grinned as a Yokomon dropped down to land in Sora's hands from only a weak blast of his dark powers. "I could get used this kind of power, he was right all along, only power will allow me to protect TK from harm."

Turning around quickly, the human boy coated in a cloud of darkness sent out a spiral on negative energy sending Gatomon and Wizardmon flying back to hammer into the side of the domelike part of the TV station, crack spreading out from their impact along with bits of glasses from the few windows who had survived the battle up until that point. "Truly, no one shall stop me from dominating the digital world once more." Face screwing up a bit, the cold blue eyes of Matt's filled with confusion as the darkness around him began to shrink and pull in on itself. "No, I have to protect TK from harm." Eyes turned rock hard again; the darkness spread out and covered more of the roof then before. "Fool, I'm too powerful to be controlled by you now, even if you try all you that can, you can't regain control of this body until I let you." Looking up, the blue eyes settled on the feline digimon looking at him from the center of the rooftop. "And I say we remove the old threat right now." Arm lifting up, the dark cloud began to move in and form another sphere of darkness.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Turning around at the words, Matt blinked as an arrow of pure energy tore through the side of the building and nearly through him as well, bricks and concrete raining down around him as he feel back from the shock, then he glared down at the towering digimon the street. "Right, forgot about you didn't I." Looking up, he focused on the floating ghost type digimon hovering up there. "Phantomon, attack him."

Down on the street in front of the TV Station, Zudomon gasped as Phantomon swung around to glare down at both him and partner human sitting on his back. "This is not good." Storming downward in dive-bombing fashion, the ghost type digimon swung his scythe around in a wide arch, the dark energy in the blade shooting out to hit the much large digimon in the shoulder. "Dammit, he so strong." Lifting up his hammer in a last desperate attempt to defend them all, Zudomon aimed the attack at the ghost digimon hovering in the air. "Vulcan's hammer!" Yelling out the attack, he slammed the large metal hammer down onto the ground and grinned only for a second before cursing as the beam of light shot out and missed as the ghost digimon floated out its way. Lifting his hammer for a second attempt, he screamed out as a sphere of darkness slammed into him, sending him falling over backwards to land heavily on the ground, Joe screaming the whole way, then he felt his power fade away as he was returned to his in-training state of Bukamon lying on top of a still shell shocked human boy.

On the rooftop, Matt smiled as he saw another one of his foes down for the count, then he turned back to stare at the feline/human like boy lying on the roof with a  sick smile on his face. Moving closer, he lifted up his hand and formed another sphere in its palm, his eyes and mouth taking on a mock sympathy like look. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you live, as long as one of my old enemies lives, there's a chance I could lose."  

"Hand of Fate!"

Turning around fast enough to nearly give himself a whiplash, Matt eyes shot wide up as he saw the one digimon he hadn't expected to see at all, and especially right here at the TV station. Staring up at the hovering Angemon, he barely paid any attention to the pitiful scream from Phantomon as the attack instantly deleted the ghost digimon despite it being an ultimate. "TK..."

"Matt?"

Following the voice, Matt blinked as he spotted his little brother standing before him on the rooftop, his blond hair plying in the wind as the young boy had pulled his little green hat off, the blue eyes staring right into him with fear, confusion and pity, pity at him, pity for what he had become... "NOOOOO!!!" Screaming loudly, the older blond haired boy stumbled backwards as the dark cloud around him struggled to stay in control, but finding itself pressed to do it, as the host had been shocked to the core by a simple emotion from his younger brother. "Dammit, not now!"

Dark cloud surging up, it shot forward in a cone like fashion that broke apart in two smaller cones, aiming to drive itself through both the angle type digimon and the small boy standing behind it. The black power gathering up and forming into the lethal attack that would end it all, and restore control of the older brother to it. "Die you little brat!"

Spinning around and moving fast, Angemon smashed his staff out and deflected the attack away from him and into the sky above, the cone still diving straight up and fading away as it put more and more distance between itself and the rooftop. Still in motion, Angemon turned around and punched out into thin air. "Hand of Fate!" Rushing out, the white beam smashed through the black cone like tendril and tore it apart, a loud scream echoing out over the roof from both the black cloud and the older blond haired boy at the same time.

Moving a bit forward as the attack had against him has stopped, TK stared at the blond haired boy that was his brother before him, breathing heavily, the older brother that he had looked up and respected, had dropped to his knees as the darkness pulled itself in closer around the body, the blue eyes shifting from fear and self loathing to the powerful, hateful glare from whoever had possessed him. "Matt, I know you can do it, come on Matt, you always said you were strong, stronger then anyone else, if you weren't lying, then you should be able to handle this as well."  

Eyes twitching with the power of the inner mental struggle between Matt and the darkness possessing him showed as both eyes closed from the pain and several drops of sweat began to run his forhead, around him, the cloud of Darkness became weaker and moved closer as it had to use more of it's strength to keep itself in control. Then the eyes snapped up as a loud Roar came from the Blonds mouth. "Never. I will never let you win." Spreading his arms out wide, a large black bolt of power surge out and smashed into Angemon as he dived in to protect TK from it. "I'll never let you brat's win, I've waited so long for this moment, my return to glory." Turning to glare at Tai who still hadn't passed out he gave a cruel smile and sent a small tendril of dark out to smack into him. "Not even you, the only reborn enemy of mine can defeat me this time."  Turning around, he ignored the still struggling Angemon trying to break free on the darkness holding the angel digimon trapped.

Screaming as his hold on his champion form finally gave out, Tai cursed as he was returned to his Rookie form, the Salamon like body with the wild mane of hair feeling like it had been trample by an army of Monochomon's. Forcing himself to look up, he stared into the blue eyes of the one he had hoped he could become friends with, even if he was stubborn and disagreed with everything he said or did. "Matt, snap out of it, I know you're stronger then that, are you really going to let yourself be controlled by someone who would hurt your little brother?" 

Clenching both hands, Matt glared down at the much smaller form and snorted at the words before turning around to walk away. "Demidevimon!" Looking up at the covering Rookie digimon hiding in the shadows of the roof, he glared and held out a hand. "Come here, I won't hurt you, you're far to important for my plans." Turning to smile back at Tai behind him, he chuckled as the small cross between a bowling ball and a bat digimon landed on his head. "The instant I met this boy on File Island, I knew I been given a gift that couldn't be compared to anything else." Smiling as he assumed a completely non-concerned pose, Matt's eyes half closed in silent mockery at the weak state of the kids and digimons around him. "He had such a powerful anger buried inside of him, Darkness I could feed off and grow strong from, no longer would I have to be moving from one weak digimon to the other just to survive."

Pulling himself up on all fours, Tai glared at the digimon before him with nothing but pure hate, hate at the casual way he had just described an friend as a simple meal, and the arrogant manner he treated everyone around him with. "I don't care who you really are, when I get myself together, I'll kick you digital butt all the way back under the filthy rock you crawled out from!" Pulling himself up enough to stand without wobbling, he began to move forward, wanting to at least try and do something. "Come on, let him go you bastard, and come out and fight like a Digimon!"

Smiling in a sick way as he lifted his hand towards the group of kids and their digimons on the roof, Matt gathered up a larger sphere of black energy in the palm of it, several blue, green, red, purple, dots of light swirling around in the darkness. "Well then, if you won't listen to my story about the past, why don't I just show you the memories we both share from so long ago." Blasting out the power at them, Tai and the rest of the group screamed in terror as it washed over them, taking the rest of the world with it.

***************

Life and his senses slowly returned to the feline like digimon as the first rays of the midday sunlight broke through the many trees hiding them from the possible aerial attack from one of the many evil digimons hunting them. Stretching his body as he woke up, Tai blinked as he failed to see his sisters or anyone else of the group around, in fact, he didn't even recognize the area he was in. Lifting a hand to scratch his head in confusion, he stopped as he once again spotted the fur-covered fingers and claws he had almost grown used to seeing, the fact that he was Chimon again was puzzling at the least, since it had only been a few minutes since he had knocked back into his C-mon form. 

The sound of shuffling feet caused him to turn around and drop into a defensive position, ready to attack and hurt whoever it was behind him, the desire to protect his partner growing with each micro second he was there. Blinking in confusion, he stopped the gathering of power needed for his most used attack as he saw the smiling face of a young girl standing before him, her caramel colored hair hanging down around her head in gentle waves and the brown eyes showed nothing but a love for life, even if they were shadowed by a sense of constant fear and then the face was replaced by a more older looking face with darker colored hair and eyes full of courage. "Nanami?" Stopping, Tai blinked as he struggled to remember how he knew the girl's name.

Getting pulled into a very tight hug, Tai gave up figuring it out as he now had fight in order to keep from getting all his air forced out of him as the girl continued to hold him more firmly with each second. After a second, he noticed the tears glinting in her eyes as she slowly let go and held him out from her. "I'm sorry Chimon, I'm so sorry." Tears running down her cheeks, she looked down on the ground and sighed as she completely removed her hands. "I can understand if you don't want to be my partner anymore."

Looking confused at the girl and feeling something inside of him breaking at the words from the girl, he slowly reached out a hand and wiped away the single tear falling down her cheek, looking into her eyes as she slowly lifted her head to stare at him. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you, chosen child of light and courage." Lifting up the dropped digivice from the ground, he stopped and stared t in confusion, it didn't look like anyone he had ever been near, it was more round then his and the color was just as strange, a mixture of pink and orange arrange in a pattern. Shaking his head, he held it out towards her as he smiled gently at her. "Please, for me, try again."

Sobbing at the words, Nanami looked at the digivoice and hugged her own knees close to her as she hid her face from the world by curling up into a small ball, her sobs getting quieter as time passed, but still strong enough to shake her body. Muffled and broken by the sobs, he could barely make out her voice as she spoke to him again. "But I used the Digimental of Darkness on you."

Eyes going wide at the words, Tai suddenly had a flashback of destroying a holy shrine in the middle of the forest, his sword of despair cutting through the stone walls and pillar with ease, the horrified look on Witchmon as she was cut down because she was in his way, the feeling of self loathing as he attacked his own teammates in order to kill and absorb their powers for himself. "It wasn't you, it was Witchmon fault, she lied to you about the digiegg, she had cast a spell on it to fool you."

Looking up from her fatal position on the ground, the brown haired girl stared at him with red eyes full of pain and self-hatred as she dropped her digivice back onto the ground. "You don't get it, I didn't care what happened, I just wanted to show that blond haired idiot that I could use golden digivovlving as well." 

Tai shook his head and picked up the digivice one more time and stared at her as he rubbed the dirt of it, his eyes half closed as he remembered the time he caused Greymon to digivovle into Skullgreymon, and how scared he had been of making the same mistake again right after it. "Listen, you need to try again, you can't give up, don't let a small mistake like that stop you." Staring at her with pure determination in his eyes, Tai smiled as he held out the digivice and his hand. "So what if Witchmon corrupted your wish to be just as strong as the moody brat, I still believe in you, you're my partner, and don't you forget it."

Looking at her digimon partner, the brown haired girl smiled and nodded, a few tears running down her cheeks as she sat down on the ground normally and held out a small piece of fruit to her digimon partner. "Eat up, you'll need your strength if we are to defeat the last two warlords." Her words held a lot of nervousness a she stared into the darkness of the forest around them, the trees in various stages of decay and death, most of them filled with multicolored leaves. "I can't believe, the damage they have done to this place. Etemon, LadyDevimomon and Mystimon. They're all monsters, why are they hurting everyone around them?"

Swallowing the bit of fruit he had been eating, Tai stared up into midday sky, well the bits he could see for all the trees with a lot of trouble thoughts. He could remember fighting to protect his sister, but he could also remembering fighting for this girl, wanting to give his life to make her proud of him, and wishing that she would just for once, see the light inside of herself and stop doubting her destiny as a digi destined. "I don't know."

***************

Blinking her eyes in the sharp light, Kari frowned as it died down to leave her under a fog covered night sky, the coldness in the air around her telling her just how late it was, moving her arms and hands, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes moving across the roof to land on the rest of the group lying on the ground around them. "What happened, Tai, Gatomon, are you two okay."

Gatomon groaned as she stood up on all fours, her legs wobbling a bit as she did it, next to her Wizardmon pulled himself up to his feet as well, both of them staring at her with concern in their eyes. "Both me and Wizardmon are okay Kari, how about Chimon?" Moving slowly towards her, they looked around at the other KO'd kids lying on the ground. "Wizardmon, check on them will you, we might need their help."

Moving towards the nearest Child, Wizardmon sat down to check on the young child, a small green hat lying on the ground next to him and the blond hair dangling down around the head. Pressing a finger down onto him, the wizard type digimon frowned and began to move his hands and fingers in a complex pattern before holding both hands out with his palms out, golden light shooting out to cover the boy in warm light, his blue eyes opening up. "This one's okay, I'll check on the others as well." Moving away from TK, Wizardmon moved from one f the kids to the other one, using his power to break the curse on them.

Looking down at Chimon in Kari's arms, Gatomon frowned as the digimon refused to move or even respond to anything they did to him, even pulling on the small tail didn't get a reaction from him, but it did get Kari to look a bit sternly at her. "I don't get it, he should have been okay by now, it's like someone is preventing him from waking up." Eyes half closed at the last bit, Gatomon turned to see the other digimon's struggling up as well. "The other digimon's were not trouble by it, so why is Chimon not waking up?"

Eyes firm with determination, Kari looked at her digimon partner and moved out a hand to pat the white cat like digimon to calm both herself and Gatomon down a bit, but while her outside showed nothing but the rock firm belief that they couldn't fail, she was still a bit shaken on the inside, a few voices of doubts crying out in the background, still, as the little sister ot her brother, she couldn't show weakness, she was the Digi Destined child of Courage and Light, and if she had too, she would show them all her courage. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to help him, Wizardmon woke the others up, maybe he can do the same for Tai, at least I hope he can"

"How cute, the brat shows concern for her cursed brother!" Voice full of hate as he spoke, Myotismon slowly rose up from where he had fallen down earlier, his cape moving in the sudden wind blowing, half of his chest nothing more then a grid of green lines over a black background, eyes half closed in pain and anger, the vampire digimon glared at each of the rookie digimons and their partners, his eyes finally stopping on the champion digimon and her partner. "You two, you are the root of all my problems!" Glaring at his former servant and Kari, he held out his hands and allowed something to dangle down on a small chain. "Did you really think you could betray me and live? Besides, without this Crest of Light, your partner is worthless to you traitor."

"No!" 

Screaming out in anger, Myotismon fell down a bit in the air as someone slammed into from the back, a hand moving out and tearing the Crest of Light from his grasp. "Get off me you worm." Pulling the offending digimon who had dared to attack off, he spun around and tossed him away from him in one fluid motion. Before pulling his cape in tight around him, he glared down at the digimon, recognizing him as a rather low level and very obedient soldier. "Wizardmon, you'll pay for that you traitor, right after that little kitty cat friend of yours if gone, I'll deal with you." Ripping open the cape, he held out both arms before him, the palms pointing right at Kari and Gatomo who stood frozen on the rooftop. "Grizzly wings!" At the words, a cloud of bats tore out into the air from his hands and streamed right down towards the child of light and her digimon partners, only to be stopped as a figure moved right into the path of the bats, letting out a scream of pain as they scored a direct hit.

On the roof, Kari, TK, Mimi, Sora, Joe and Izzy could only stare in muted horror as a wave of black colored bats hammered against the wizard type digimon, sending him flying out of the sky to smack down hard on the roof, his strange costume torn apart in several places on the stomach, arms and legs. "Wizardmon no!" Rushing forward, both Kari and GAtomon dropped to their knees next to him.

Landing on the roof, Myotismon glared at the scene as the last bat faded away, his eyes showing nothing but contempt towards the digimon who had gotten in the way of his attack, thus preventing him from killing off the child of light and her pet cat's. "Next time." The words dripping with cold anger as he spoke, he looked right at the dying digimon held up by shocked Kari. "Don't get in my way." 

Moaning in pain, Wizardmon slowly moved in Kari's hands at the words from the ultimate virus digimon, his blue eyes wide open in pain as his head rolled over to look at Gatomon, he smiled a bit at her. "Are you... Okay?" His eyes showing no concern for himself, but a deep one for his friend and her well-being.  

Tears in her eyes, Gatomon rose t her feet and walked over to look down at her oldest and best friend in the world, grapping his hand between her gloved one, she looked up at his face. "Why... Why did you do it?" Looking closer at her friend, she nearly cried out in alarm when she saw him wince in pain at her touch.

Smiling warmly at her as the pain began to fade along with his strength to remain alive, Wizardmon lifted up his hand held between Gatomon's gloves, his eyes showing his happiness at her survival. "Because, you're my friend." opening his hand, he allowed the Crest of Light to dangle down into Gatomon's paws before he let go of the chain. "Here, you'll need this." Letting his hand and arm fall down onto the roof, he smiled at his old friend. "Thank you... for being my friend." 

Rushing forward, Gatomon dropped the crest of light into Kari's hands, her paws moving out to grab a hold around the champion wizard type digimon, only to grasp air as a cloud of Data erupted up from where he had been just a second before. "Wizardmon... No... Wizardmon!!" In Kari's hand, the Crest of light glowed bright as the girl yelled out at the same time as her digimon partner, in her belt, the digivice given to her by Wizardmon started glowing as well. "Gatomon digivolve too..."

Looking down, Myotismon eyes grew wide with fear as the one thing he had battled so hard to prevent happened before he very eyes. "No!" It couldn't be. "Not her!" Fear turning to anger at the thought, Myotismon growled in the back of his throat, he shouldn't have wasted his time with gloating over the exhausted brats before. 

Standing up on her hind legs, Gatomon was bathed in a bright light as he was pulled up from the ground and hovered in the air, her body growing longer and gaining a human form, the cat ears and tail melting into her body as eight feathered wings erupted from her back and a metal helmet formed around the upper part of her head. "Angewomon." Striking a pose at the last words, Angewomon moved her head to look down at the vampire digimon. "You... you will pay for crimes against all digimons and humans." the feathers on her left glove moved a bit before shototing out in a rapid pace, growing out to form a bow. "Myotismon, accept your punishment for everything you have done." 

Glowing with arrogance at her words, Myotismon shook his head as he stared at the angle type digimon. "I don't have to do anything you say." Flying up to on eye level with her, he smirked as he saw the slight tremor of fear in her body. "It's my destiny to rule the digital world and cover the real world in darkness." Pointing a hand at her, he grinned. "And no one, digimons or humans, will change my mind."

Returning his coldness, Angewomon pulled her other hand back in a straight line over her glove, an arrow of light forming silently, the lenght of it glowing with the power of light. "Then I will destroy you for your crimes, Celestial Arrow!" Releasing the arrow with out a care, Angewomon followed it as it moved right towards the digimon she hated the most.

Flinging out his hand as soon as the arrow was released, Myotismon summoned up as much of his power as he dared and sent it to stop the angel digimons attack before it could hit him. "Crimson Lighting!" Feeling his attack wrap around the arrow, he pulled back on it and grinned as the arrow was pulled away from him and sent flying into the night sky behind them. "Ha, even in my weakened state, you're still not a match for me, now my former pet, it's my turn, Grizzly Wings!" Flinging both hands forward, he grinned as he felt the bats tear out and rush towards her.

Hammering out her hands, Angwomon gritted her teeth as she used her powers to form a shield before her, blocking the bats form hitting her directly, but still feeling a bit scared as the strength of the bats began to push her backwards through the air in a slight downwards angel towards Kari and Chimon. "Dammit, I won't give up."

"Hand of Fate!"

Screaming in pain, Myotismon rocked forward in the air, his cape smoking from where the attack had scored a direct hit, spinning around and stopping his attack on Angewomon, he glared down at the angel digimon standing on the roof, the wings and white clothes of it singed and torn in some places. "Angemon, you're still fighting huh, well then." Forming a red ball of glowing energy in his hand, he flung it out towards his new opponent. "You can die as well, Crimson Lighting!"

Moving as fast as he could, Angemon lifted up his staff and tried to block the attack from hitting him right on as it would destroy him if it did, cursing a bit as he felt the attack hit his staff far to hard for him, he turned his head to followed his staff as it flew out of his hands and through the air to land on the roof, clattering a bit against the cold metal, before it stopped completely. "Damn."

Smirking as he turned away, Myotismon smirk vanished as he saw that Angewomon had recovered completely, and was once again standing protectively in front of that human brat with the crest of light. "Well, looks like your only hope for help is gone." Forming another attack in his hand, he smiled as he looked at Angewomon. "Goodbye."

"Spiral Twister!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Stopping his attack, the vampire digimon turned a surprised face to stare at the two rookie digimons that had actually attacked him, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief over the very act itself. "What are you doing, an ultimate and a champion are powerless against me, yet you two, mere rookies, are trying to stop me." Voice dripping with his evil, Myotismon narrowed his eyes.

Flying closer from her place in front of a glaring Sora that was standing behind her, Biyomon stared up at the ultimate before her. "Because I won't give up, I remember hearing about you and all of your evil, despite all the things I did, you are ten times worse."

Hovering up in front of Izzy, Tentomon stared at the Vampire digimon as well, his wings buzzing in the air as he began to rise up so more and powering up another attack. "We won't give up, I'll fight as long as I can, and even if I get knocked back to my Baby stage I'll still fight you."

Stepping forward as well, Palmon stared up at the floating digimon with her arms crossed. "Yes, all of us will fight you as long as we can Myotismon, we'll never give up."

Smirking at her opponent, Angewomon stood up in her full height, power glowing from her as she moved up in the air again, to hover right before the evil digimon. "If they won't give up fighting, than neither will I." Pulling her hand back and forming another arrow of light, she smiled at Myotismon. "Celestial Arrow!" Watching as the arrow streaked fourth to miss again, she gritted her teeth in frustration. "He's too fast for me to hit him."

Looking at one another, the three rookie digimons nodded and began to move forward. Biyomon and Tentomon flew out to the sides, both of them moving without trouble as Myotismon viewed them to weak to be concerned about.

Going right, Biyomon flung around in the air and aimed for his right side. "Spiral Twister!"

On the left, Tentomon stopped as well and fired his attack as hard and with as much power as he could. "Electro Shocker!"

Growling in frustration as the two attacks caused him to lose concentration from his main opponent, Myotismon shot a quick look at the two digimons dodging out of the way as he formed two red streaks of light in his hands and struck out at them. "Get out of the way you fools."

Running up behind him, Palmon flung her arms forwards as she unleashed her attack, while it couldn't hurt him, it would at least be able to hold him still for a few seconds. "Poison Ivy!"

Behind her, Angemon stood up and grasped the intent of their plan and smiled, it was rushed and rather hopeless, but it might just work. "Hand of Fate!" Watching as his last attack scored another direct hit on the evil digimon, he cheered before his body started glowing, the angel digimon shrinking down into his rookie form Patamon, but even that didn't mean he couldn't help in that form. "Boom Bubble!"

On the ground, Kari stood up and looked at her brother lying on the roof, a wave of anger shooting through her, anger aimed at all the evil digimons, and a desire to fight them until they were beaten, no matter what it took from her. Looking up at Angewomen, Kari slowly stepped forward with clenched hands. "Don't give up Angewomen, keep fighting him, he's weak from Matt's so we have a chance." Around her neck, the crest of Courage began to glow in response to Kari's show of courage; it's orange light mingling with that of the crest of light.

In the air, Angewomon smiled as a wave of burning power rushed through her, her whole body tingling with it and sending shivers down her spine in several waves as an aura of orange light erupted around her and bathed the whole roof in a gentle glow and warmth. "Kari, the Crest of Courage made me stronger, I can do this." Pressing her hands together before her, she formed a cross of light between the palms of them. "Heavens Charm!"

Looking up as he tore free of Palmon's ivy attack before getting hit by Patamon's boom bubble, he could only stare as the glowing cross of light moved towards him to fast for him to dodge, and too late for him to launch a counter attack against it. "NOOooooo!!" Screaming out a last protest as it hit, Myotismon felt his whole body erupt with a burning and overwhelming pain before it was fianlly over. A shower of data flew out into the air as his mask fell down to land on the ground below the TV Station.

Staring at the sight of Myotismon's death and feeling drained from the short, but eventful battle it had taken to get there, Kari dropped to her knees and felt her eyes move over to look at her digimon partner hovering in the air, pride and joy shining in her eyes as she broke into a tired, but bright smile. "We did it, Myotismon's dead." Moving forward to hug Angewomon as she landed, the brown haired girl stopped as she noticed her brother lying on the ground, his eyes closed as if he was dead. "Tai?"

Looking towards the feline digimon lying on the roof, Sora took a step forward and screamed as the ground began to shake under her and the others as well. "It's falling down." Scrambling back and trying to regain her balance, Sora stare in horror as several plates began to fall down into the TV station as the Sphere like part of it gave a loud groan and moved forward a bit, at her belt, her digivice glowed in response to the danger se was in and sent a beam of light towards Biyomon.

"Biyomon digivolve too... Birddramon."

Landing on the still shaking roof, Birddramon looked at the kids around her. "Get on quickly, I'll fly you to safety." Looking over at Kari, the eyes of the huge fiery bird looked right into her brown eyes. "You too, let Angewomon carry your brother down." Taking off as the youngest girl reached over to hold on to the leg next to Sora, the bird digimon struggle to fly through the air with four humans and two digimons holding onto her legs, behind them, the round metal sphere of the TV station tumbled over and finally fell down onto the ground, a sky of smoke and dust raising into the sky from it's impact. "Hang on, it's going to be a rough landing."

***************

Hours later and still confused as too what had happened and how he had suddenly gotten transported to this place, Tai lifted his head to stare up a the sky above him, his eyes closed and full of confusion as the need to find and Protect Kari grew stronger then ever, competing with the instinct to help and protect the tall Girl with the mane of hair walking next to him. Shooting a look to the side, Tai closed his eyes as he could almost see himself in Nanami's place, the hairstyle was so alike, and the same level of determination was burning just as strong in those brown eyes as they did in his own.

Daring to shhot a quick look around the area, he blinked as he spotted several similarities between the group around him, and the friends he knew from back home. The blond haired boy with the Western look to him, and the same strong and independent look in the blue eyes, that boy had Matt written all over him if he had anything to say about it, and walking along at his feet, was that strange dog like digimon, the same blue eyes that Matt had, and with the same confident in them as well. "Ishimon." While it was rather low tone of voice he used, it was still enough to call the digimon's attention to him, the blue eyes trying to find out what he wanted, and then they returned to stare at the landscape around them.

A sudden cold feeling on his shoulder made his nearly jump as he was broken out of his thoughts, his heart beating enough to make him wonder if it was going to rip it way out of his chest in a very messy way. Quickly shooting a look back over his shoulder, he blinked as he watched the familiar looking flower digimon standing right behind him, the black insect eyes showing a level of fear at the way he was acting towards them. "Palmon, you scared me." 

Eyes not leaving him, Palmon leaned in closer and moved a bit of his brown hair out of the way. "Are you sure you're okay, you have been acting a bit weird today." The tone of her voice scaring Tai a bit as it sounded to concerned about him, far to concerned about him, more then he cared for in fact.

A sudden weight on top of his head caused him to look up and see a small puppy like face looking back down at him as a memory of always looking out for this small digimon rushed through his mind once more. "Salamon." Smiling in a gentle way, he reached up and pattered the small digimon on the head. "Don't worry, both of you, I'm okay, just a bad dream." 

Ishimon stopped walking as his eyes narrowed, his arm moving out to bloack the blond haired boy next to him from walking any futher ahead of the path they were taking. His eyes moved slowly from one side to the other as he snifffed the air. "Someone's coming." The seriousness in his tone sent the rest of the four digimons into a instant battle readiness. "I think it's one of the remaining War Lord's again."

Behind his digimon, the blond haired boy tensed and lifted pu his digivice into a ready position, just in case digivolving would really becone nessesary. His eyes moving from side to side as several small drops of sweat formed on his forehead, a show of how tensed he was at the sudden silence that had fallen over the forest around them. "Ishimon, get ready."  

"Get down!!"

It wasn't really known who had yelled out the warning, but it was enough to get all of them to make a dive for the forest floor in an instant, both humans and digimons pressing themselves into the dirt as hard as they could as a red disk shot over their head and tore through several three behind them in a rapid pace, a loud whistling sound following the disk as it moved further away from them, followed shortly after by the sound of several trees falling over with a series of loud crashes.

Pulling himself up to see what had just happened, Tai stopped as he spotted one very odd looking digimon stepping out of the damaged area in front of them, one hand holding a hot fiery looking sword, mostly due to the fact that it seemed to coated in fire from where he was. Jumping up completely with the rest of his digimon and human friends, Tai could make out the instant beeping sound filling the area as the red haired boy in the back held up their only digimon analyzer, the sound coming as it scanned the digimon before them. "It's Mystimon, be careful guys, his just as strong as Ladydevimon was."

Posing at the words combing from the boy, the tall digimon lifted up the one hand with out a fiery weapon in it and pointed at each of them as he gained a sick smile on his lips. "thanks for the intro brat, although you forgot to add in my good looks and powerful swing, now who want to the be first to die." 

Moving up next to Tai, Biyomon landed on her taloned feets and glared at the ultimate digimon with cold fury in the otherwise high spirited eyes, her eyes almost glowing as she gave a hiss. "You, you're the one who destroyed the Yokomon village." Rushing towards him, she began to glow brighter then before. "I'm not going to let you get away with it. Biyomon Armor Digivolve to... Soarmon, champion of the sky." Taller and more grown up looking then the small bird like digimon she had been before, she rose up and smiled as her golden feather wings snapped out, her arms and legs covered in white pices of clothes wrapped around them, on her chest, she had a metal plate and a small skirt around her waist and upper legs, not wasting another minute, the humanoid bird digimon rushed forward and execute one heck of a drop kick right into the face of the evil digimon, getting nothing but a grunt from him as he grabbed the talon like foot of her and smashed her into the ground as hard as he could.

On his head, he could feel Salamon jump up and down onto the ground, a bright light filling the area as he did so, the tell tale sign of a digivolution already showing as the Digimental shot from her partners hand to her body. "Salamon Armor digivolve too... Grizzlymon, master of the forest." Rushing forward, the larger bear like digimon smashed both hands into the head of the evil kinght digimon and was reward with the digimon kicking him backwards for it. "Soarmon, go high, and I'll go low." 

Rushing forward again, but digimons attacked at the same time, a beautiful sword with feather motifs on the blade forming in Soarmon's hand as she swung down and slashed the digimon across his shoulder with a cry of. "Golden Feather Slash!" At the same time, Grizzlymon had jumped up and pulled out one wicked looking mallet from his back, the head of it covered in a thick metal plate. "Crushing Blow!" Smoke filled the area as wave of energy from the mallet hit right on and blow up on contact with the Knight digimon with a loud boom.

Stepping out of the smoke as it began to clear out, Mystimon stared at the flying human like digimon above him and the bear like digimon holding onto the mallet with a death grip as they moved a bit backwards from him. "Is that all you brats have?" Looking from each of them to the other, he laughed and clapped his hands together, red light forming around them as he did so. "This will be easier then breaking digi eggs in primary village." Hammering his hands together suddenly he gave a cruel smile at them. "Core Dart." 

Screaming loudly as a red stream of light smashed into the flying digimon above Grizzlymon, Soarmon fell from the sky in a smoking and very painful heap, smashing into Grizzlymon along the way harshly, both of them falling down onto the ground in a heap. Smoke rose from Soarmon's front side as she passed out and dedigivole back in Biyomon.

"Ishimon!"

A golden light filled the area as the doglike digimon rushed forward and jumped up into the air, a beam of light smashing into him as he did so. "Ishimon, Golden armor digivolve too... Grandmon." Breaking out of the golden light, a more taller and human looking digimon landed on the ground, a blue robe covering his body a with silver and gold colored wrist bands around his arms. Looking up, Tai blinked as he saw the simple silver mask hiding the top part of the digimon's face from the word, with only twin blue orbs showing where the eyes should have been. 

Before them, Mystimon turned around and stared at the digimon with a confused look on his face, his hands losing the purple light as he took in the silent digimon before him. "No, not him... No one said anything about this." Clenching his hands, the digimon rushed forward and jumped up ready to pound his foot into the silent digimon's face. "Blast Fire!"

Looking up as Mystimon yelled out his attack, Grandmon lifted both arms up and held them together in front of him as a white glow formed in the palms of both hands. "Holy Light!" Shooting out at the words, a beam of light of light formed and smacked right into the charging Knight digimon, sending him flying backwards with a loud scream, his cape and legs covered in a myriad of smoking patches. Not even waiting until the evil digimon had landed on his good foot, Grandmon had pulled out a single piece of paper from his large sleeves and made a few complex moves with it, the words for a demon charm clearly showing on it as he stopped the movement right in front of his face with his eyes closed. "Evil Be gone." Shooting the charm forward as his eyes opened wide again, he still looked on without a care as the paper smacked into Mystimon's face and covered him in several painful looking arch's of blue lighting. "Everyone, now while my charm has weaken him."

"Spiral Twister!"

"Crushing Blow!"

"Spirit Charm!"

"Burning Aura!"

Watching the attacks moving together on the trapped digimon in perfect sync, it almost felt wrong to Tai to strike down a digimon that had no chance of defending himself, until he remembered that this digimon had attacked and deleted so many other digimons who were as defenseless as he had been just now, and with this victory, they had come a step closer to defeating the evil in the Digital World. "We did it."

Behind him Tai could feel a pair of arms grabbed him and pull him into a strong and loving hug, Smiling as he could feel his partners relief over winning the battle, he relaxed as well. "Mystimon is gone at last, I can't believe how easy he was after all." Looking back, he smiled at the brown haired girl looking down at him as she closed her eyes in relief. "Ishimon thank you."

Smiling as the red haired boy in the group stepped up next to them as he lowered the digimon analyzer with a look of relif on his own face, he smiled and turned to stare at them. "Don't forget, out digimon's have grown stronger from fighting both MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon, and Mystimon was outclassed by the golden Digimental of Belief." Pulling up his own digimon as he spoke, the red haired boy cradled the once again rookie level Salamon lovingly. "I say we head north from here, only Mephismon remains to be defeated, and then the last war lord will no longer threaten us or the digital world anymore." 

Smiling at the boy as well, Tai felt his partner stand up and look around the place with a look of regret and sorrow on her face as she stared at the level of destruction their short battle had caused. Then he felt the shift of her emotions as her thoughts turned to a darker aspect and filled him with dread. "But what about Moonmilleniummon, you said yourself that he was a mega with the power of two."

The boy nodded and turned to stare out over the destruction as well, his eyes taking on a distant look of concern hidden by a level of determination as he lifted up his digivice. "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to concentrate on defeating the present danger to us, Mephismon."

Shanking his head, Tai blinked as a sudden level of tiredness flowed over him, his eyes closing even as he fought to stay awake, wanting to hear more about the digimon they were discussing, then his thoughts flashed with the memory of Matt, Moonmilleniummon, the TV station and the battle with Myotismon, his sister needed him to protect her from danger. "Kari." Then a multicolored light show washed over him and dragged him along with it.

"I'm sorry child, but I need to show you something important, child of courage."

***************

Looking down at her brothers small digimon form before her, Kari held on to the wet cloth she had just taken off his forehead with a deep concern, she had spent the last hour or so trying to get him to wake up, but nothing had worked so far, and she was getting more and more desperate.

Next to her, Gatomon purred as she used some of the non battle time cleaning her glove from the battle she had been in, her thoughts alternating between concern for someone she had grown to think off a friend and the sheer desire to jump up and have Kari digivolve her back into Angewomon again, the rush of power had nearly sent her into shock, and to think that something so simple as digivolving had helped her escape from Myotismon and bring back her dreams and hopes, but mostly, her thoughts went to the friend she had lost on that day, the empty hole in her heart over the thought of never seeing or hearing him trying to cheer her up was hard on her.

Walking over to the kneeling girl, Sora stared down at the small digimon lying in Kari's lap, the eyes of it closed and the breathing comng in even and never changing pattern. "How is he?" Judging by the look from Kari, her concern for the boy turned digimon was showing clearly in it.

Sighing and returning her gaze to her brother on the ground, Kari sighed and made room for the older girl next to her, her hands dipping the cloth back into a small puddle of water before pressing as much of the fluid out of it as she cold. "He's fine, breathing and temperature is all right, but he just won't wake up." Placing the cloth carefully on the furry head of the cat like digimon, Kari removed her hands and looked up at the night sky. "It's still there." 

Looking up as well, Sora watched the dark sky; the fog still clear around them, thicker then it had ever been before. "I know, Izzy said that either it means Myotismon's still out there or the one controlling Matt had somehow gained the power to control it as well."  Moving her head down, Sora reached out a hand and ruffled the fur-covered body that used to be her best friend. 

Besides her, Kari turned her head and stared at Sora with a look of curiosity, her eyes seeming to somehow push their way into the heart of the child of love, sitting like that for a short minute, Kari finally spoke to the older girl. "What happened, I mean, Tai told me the story already, but I want to know your side of it." 

Soar cringed at the words and seemed to fall in herself, the small flicker of light in her eyes dying out as she took a deep breath to calm down. Then she lowered her eyes to stare at her hands. "I really don't know." Moving her head to the side, her eyes took on a distant look, as if she could somehow see it all happening again, right before her. "I invited it in, that the best guess I have, I remember feeling sad because my mom didn't love me." Chocking back a sob at the word, Sora's eyes began to shine with a single tear in each of them. "I can remember, someone telling me he could take the pain away and make me forget the fact that my mother didn't care about me." Eyes flowing with tears, Sora pulled her knees up and curled into a ball on the ground, her body shaking with her grief. "I wanted to forget it, it hurt so much, and then, it didn't matter anymore, all I could think off was, hurting the world back. I remember yelling at Tai in the desert, after Skullgreymon had attacked and hurt some of our digimon friends, I remember, wanting nothing more then to be rid of him, just because he wasn't hurting like me, that he was better then me, and I hated him for it, like he most likely hates me now, I left him out there hurt and alone, with no one but Koromon to help him."

Looking at the crying red haired girl beside her, Kari lowered her head and felt her heart and spirit go out to the ease the pain of the girl beside her. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled. "Tai's not mad, he understand that t wasn't your fault, and don't worry, I'm sure your mother loves you." Continuing to hold the crying girl, Kari returned her eyes to look at Tai for a brief second. {Wake up brother, Sora needs you. I need you.}

***************

This was it, Tai stared straight ahead at the crystal incased Digimon hovering in the air before them, around him he could feel the power and determination from his friends and the human children, each of them powering up their crests and digivices. "Are you ready to do this Ishimon?" 

The dog like, humanoid Digimon turned to give a wolfish grin at the cat like digimon, his hand moving out to grip the furred paw in a strong grip. "Never thought we would really fight together like this." Turning his head to face the digimon before him, he grinned as he held out his other arm. "No time like the present I guess." Looking back at the three othe rdigimon behidn them, he grinned in a friendly way. "Let's do this guys, and girls." The last part was added as he felt twin glares from Palmon and Biyomon burrow into his back.

Grinning at one another, the five human children pulled out a round sphere from somewhere, holding them, the looked up at the evil mega digimon floating high above them. "Okay, everyone use the power of the digi cores we got from the Digital Gods." Glowing brightly, each of the five spheres shot out a beam lighht, that curved through the air before smacking right into their digimon partners.

"Chimon Warp digivolve too...Archdramon."

"Ishimon Warp digivolve too... Warmon."

"Palmon Warp digivolve too... Rosemon."

"Biyomon Warp digivolve too... Phoenixmon."

"Salamon warp digivolve too... Magnadramon."

Grinning as he felt his body twist and turn, Tai looked up at the shocked expression on Moonmilleniumon, the only sigh of it the widening yellow eyes looked out from within the crystal. Stretching out his new body as it stopped transforming, Tai felt the muscle in his arms bulging, the tail his two legs had become twisting around at his will and the eternal fire burning in his stomach moving to be released.

_"You know how to do it now."_

Stopping his attack, Tai's head shot around to stare into the darkness, the outline of his trusted partner showing clearly in the distance as a weak shadow on a completely dark background. "Nanami?" Trying to move toward her, he stopped when he notied the other digimon's frozen in theur tracks. "What's going on?"

_"You must help them, they need your help, the true form of the beast will awaken soon."_ The human outline began to twist and turn and formed into a towering dragon like digimon hovering above him. _"The path of time has been changed by his evil, to defeat him, tell the angel of hope, to shoot the arrow at the one his partner loves the most."_

Stepping or flying backwards, Tai stared up at the figure before him. So much like his own shape it was getting to the point where it was simply to scary to even be thinking about. "Who are you, what are you talking about."

Moving into the light, Tai stared right into the eyes of his own mega form, Archdramon. _"You must protect her, like I protected my partner Nanami, you must protect your partner, Kari, she is vital to the defeat of the darkness."_ Moving one hand to point right at Tai, Archdramon floated closer. _"I used the evil Milleniummons power to show you the thing you need to see, not the endless dream of the past he wanted to trap you in."_ Holding up the glowing ball as it shot out of Tai chest, reverting him back into Chimon again. Archdramon smiled as he looked down at the champion digimon before, in his hand the glowing ball faded away. _"I have shown you how to do it, but the final part you must solve yourself."_ Moving backwards towards the darkness, Archdramon began to fade away again. _"While I can't help you, I can tell you this, You can't become Archdramon again, but you will need to become a mega to defeat his evil, to do so, you must find someone compatible to yourself, and share their code, and remember, the angel of hope must shoot his arrow at the one his partner loves to win the battle."_

Moving forward, Tai reached out his hand to try and reach the digimon before it fade completely away, then another dizzy spell rushed over him, dragging him along until he could faintly hear voices coming from somewhere, each of them sounding so familiar to him. "Kari, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK." the last one sounding closer then the others as a pleasant feeling rushed through his body. "Sora!" His eyes snapping up, Tai looked into the eyes of a shocked red haired girl. 

***************

Opening his eyes, Matt looked up from he sat on the floor, the darkness around flowing in a greater torrent, strangely, it didn't seem to affect him or the room in anyway. On the floor around him, the glow from five computers arranged in a pentagram illuminated his face in a green light. "It's time."

Leaning against the wall across from him, Weregarurumon growled in the back of his throat as the darkness and evil in the room continued to grow ever larger, the feel of it starting to break through his own dark barriers, overpowering the darkness placed inside of him by his partner, no the one controlling his partner, the urge from it to return and become part of the dark digimon again. 

Not even looking up, Matt turned his eyes to view the digimon sitting in another pentagram next to his own, the yellow eyes of it moving from side to side in terror; the wings and body were tied down by thin strings of robe to prevent him from escaping. Moving around in a wobbly way, Demidevimon stared at the human in fear. "What are you going to do to me?."

Smiling as his held both arms up over his head, Matt opened his hands and pointed his palms towards the ceilling, his eyes glowing a deep crimson clolor as the darkness surge up to gather in his hands. "You lillte one, will have the honor of becoming a part of the greatest digimon who has ever existed." Slamming his hands down, Matt eyes snapped to wards the computer before him as the lines of codes on it began to swirl around in a spiral. "Look, the gates are opening, now I will send my soul and power through the dark realm and into your body." At the last words, a pillar of evil energy crackled up from his body and spread out to flow into each of the five computer screens. 

As the last of the energy left his body, Matt mouth opened in a silent scream before he fell down from his position, his arms hitting the floor with a loud thud, at the same time, the darkness began to move out from the computers around Demidevimon, hovering in the air for a short moment before shooting into the small body. 

Demidevimon screamed as the collected darkness tore through his body and caused the world to blank out, leaving him trapped in the darkness inside his own mind, an endless void with no sounds, no movement or any light to break the emptiness. The feeling of being trapped in a never ending world of darkness inside of his own mind scared him more then he had ever been, even the ruthlessness and cruelty Myotismon had put him through when he failed or didn't do his job fast enough hadn't brought up the same amount of fear as the simple idea of becoming lost somewhere in darkness within this digimon had. "No!"

Grinning in a cold and evil way, a pair of yellow eyes formed before him as a towering four armed figure began to take on a more clear appearance before him, the dragon like face grinning down at him as it began to move closer, the yellow eyes filled with nothing but pure evil and contempt. "Oh yes." Opening the mouth as much as it could, the digimon roared loudly before it snapped it jaws shut around the rookie digimon. Gulping down the spirit of the rookie digimon, it laughed out loud as purple light streams began to shot out from it and piercing the darkness around them. "Yes, the feeling of my rebirth is truly a sweet one."

Opening the eyes, the body of Demidevimon glowed a bright white as a bubble formed around his body as he began to float up into the air in a slow motion. "Demidevimon warp digivovle too..." Growing rather small for a short while, the ball suddenly shot out to form a much large one that burst apart and released the towering figure that was the mega digimon of despair. "Milleniummon." Standing tall after his digivolving, Milleniummon moved his head from side to side, the going from yellow to white glowing image of a Machinedramon on his entire back moving with it, the green light still cast by the computers glowing off the twin metallic cannon's on it's back. Moving it's four arms down, the mega digimon grabbed a hold of Gabumon with one arm and the still body of Matt in the other one. The remaining two arms knocked the computer tables out of his way, clearing a path to the wall and glass windows leading outside. "Revenge at last, first the human world shall fall, and then the digital world, and from the ashes of them, a new glories one shall be born, my world." Eyes glowing with the power within him, Milleniummon bended over and grinned as the cannons on his back fired off a massive blast of white hot energy tearing through the wall. "Truly, on this worthless night, Milleniummon's Era of dominance begins anew."

TBC: Day Six: Together again under a sky of Darkness.

AN: Well, this has to be the longest chapter yet, and I must admit, despite how proud I am off it, it still seems a bit paper-thin here and there. Now that this chapter is over, I will focus on the next chapter of "Spawn of the Vampire" and "A lone Digi Destined." On the table of things to be written as well, is a rewrite of my first completed and very popular Digimon fan fic "Tai's Little Secret"

And Fruitloop Trooper, I wasn't complaining to you directly when I yelled up about a lack of reviews, I was getting frustrated with only finding 2 – 3 reviews for most of the chapters for this story.  In fact, I'm glad that you have reviewed each chapter, in fact, I'm glad that someone reviews this chapter, it gives me the push I need to write the next one, so everyone, don't hold back and leave a review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to finish it.


	15. Part XIV

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

The seventh day of darkness is here, but can the Digi Destined really defeat the monster know as Milleniummon or does he have any extra tricks up his sleeves. And while the DD's are fighting the battle for earth, what's happening to the Digital World?

=====================================================

Twist of fate

Part  XII

Day Seven: Together again under a sky of Darkness

=====================================================

The streets of Odaiba found themselves under attack by a force they hadn't been built to handle, moving past the large, somewhat damaged buildings, creating large holes in the pavement as he moved rapidly through the main parts of the area, Millenniummon roared in triumph as another Bakemon patrol found themselves face to face with the evil digimon.

In his first right hand, Matt was still out of it, the transfer of the evil energy and the spirit form of Millenniumon possessing him for so long had taken a toll on his system and left him with more problems then before, but despite all that, it was a good thing that he was too hurt to wake up, if he had, he would have been the first witness to the second part of the grand plan. 

Cries of pain filled the air as the Bakemons met with a quick end, the dark waves of energy tearing through the bodies and reducing them to nothing more then digital dust floating around in the wind, then the data began to float upwards, to merge with the towering Mega digimon as the cold hearted laughter filled the whole place once more. 

Lowering his eyes to stare around the street, the mega digimon felt the small stirring of the human boy in his hand, and the still slumbering power inside of him. But it still wasn't time to drain that power, he needed more digital energy to complete his grand plan, and for now, the only way to get the desire amount he needed, was to attack and destroy all the digimon's in the area. Thankfully, Myotismon, incompetent as he had been, had provided him with the right amount of the. His head turning, he stared into the distance and right at the towering structure of the convention centre. "Soon, the worlds will be rebuilt, in my image." Rounding the corner, he allowed a small chuckle to escape his mouth as another group of Bakemon's screamed as they came face to face with their end.

Moving away after his snack, Millenniumon trampled a few cars and knocked over a streetlight as he continued to move in the direction of the conference centre, his eyes glowing at the thought of the digimons guarding it and the number of human prisoners inside of it, he had no real use for the humans help prisoner, draining them of their weak and useless energy wouldn't even give him a single fraction of the power he needed, but they could be used for something completely different. 

In the distance, the building holding the families of the digidestined began to be visible, and in front of it, a large group of digimons having a quick huddle. "Yes, why seek out the pray, when you can have it come to you instead." Eyes narrowing, he lowered down and pointed his cannons at the digimons, eyes glowing with malice as they powered up. "Ultimate Fusion!"

The Digimons never knew what hit them, the few champions and rookie digimons in the group, blasting part in a shower of digital information and power in an instant, the more powerful digimons turning to face the attacker as he stepped out to stream the digimons data. "Who are you?"

Laughing as the last bit of data entered him, Millenniummon lowered his head to stare at the digimons before him. "Millenniommon, the one who will rule it all." Bright lights flared from his back as the cannons fired over and over again, the screams of the digimons rising into the air, then it was all over, the digimons who had show a small bit of intelligence had run off when the first shots had been fired, and the rest when the first digimons had been streamed by the power-hungry digimon. 

Staring at the building in front of him, Millenniummon laughed to the heaves as he used one hand to smash the walls to rubble, his shadow falling over the humans still held prisoner inside of it, his cold eyes moving over each of them in a non caring way, taking a delight in the screams of pure terror and fear coming from the inferior creatures. "The bait has been laid, now all I need to do is wait for the trap to spring."

***************

{You know how to do it}

"I know how to do it."

Ignoring the fiery haired girl holding him, Tai groggily sat up on all fours, following the inner voice showing him just what he had to do in order to win, the power flowing to him from an unknown source. "I can do it." Jumping off the girl and soaring into the air, the power of a digivolution slammed into him, driving him along the path he had to take. "C-mon, digivolves too... Chimon." Landing on his feet, Tai spun around and stared at the shocked faces of Sora and Kari as she dropped the wet cloth in her hands at the sight of her brother erupting with bright orange light. "Chimon, digivolves too, Chinobimon." Towering up over the two girls, Tai's ultimate form lowered his head and shot a piercing look at their digivices. "I need... More data." Lifting up a hand, Chinobimon took a step forward.

Backing up at the strange power-hungry sound in her big brother voice, Kari felt Soar grab her and make a break for it. Behind them, Gatomon had woken and seeing what was going on, had jumped through the air to land protectively in front of her partner a cry of battle coming from her mouth as she soared past Chinobimon, only to let out a yell of pain as she was simply swatted away by him and right into the ground with a thud, her eyes opening as she tried to stand up, her strength leaving her as she saw Chinobimon powering up a burn blast. "Tai! Stop it!" Regretting yelling a second later, Kari and Sora screamed again as Tai returned his attention to them, instead of making sure Gatomon was no longer a treat.

The yell from the two girls drew in the attention from the other digi destined still discussing a possible way to free Matt from the evil, their digimon partners waking up at the sudden noise that eripted. "What's going on?" Taking charge for the second time since going to the digital world, Joe rushed forward to get the two girls back to safety. "What's wrong with him."

Izzy, turning away for the group, snapped open his laptop and stared at the readings. "Not good, he at the ultimate level again." Reading further down at the rather useful changes his darker side had made to it, he blinked as he spotted the power readings he got from the tall, Chinese warrior like digimon. "That can't be... It's like there's two entities inside that digimon."

Standing behind the two boys, Mimi felt a bit of fear running through her, the sight of the digimon who was her friend turn against them, sent painful memories of the times on File Island back to the surface, and the many good digimons who would simply turn to evil at the drop of hat, and all thanks to a black gear, the only difference this time, was the fact that there was no black gears, no evil digimon to blame it on and the only treat left was. "Matt, could he have done this?"

Looking back over his shoulder at her, Izzy eyes narrowed as he thought about it. "If he could control us, he might also be able to control others, but why should he." Looking back at Chinobimon, he stood up and lifted his digivice. "No matter what the problem is with Tai, we have to make sure he doesn't hurt us until I have finished my analysis of the data." Looking at his digimon, he gave a small smile. "Try not to hurt him okay."

Buzzing loudly at the words, Tentomon looked at his partner. "Hurt him, what if he hurts me." Holding up his claws he pointed at the digimon still walking towards the two girls. "I'm not up to getting swatted like a simple fly and." Seeing the look on his partners face, he nodded and flew forward. "I'll try Izzy..." Then a pillar of light shot out of the sky and hit him. "Tentomon Digivolve too..." The small red insect digimon blasted out of the light in his much large and blue form. "Kabuterimon!"

Looking down at the seal like digimon, Joe lifted up his digivice, a look of determination back on his face, and a bit of regret having to fight one of their own again. "You too Gomamon."

Nodding, the seal digimon glowed a bright white as the pillar of light shot down from the sky and hit him. "Gomamon, digivolve too." The light blasted apart and left the much larger form of. "Ikkakumon!" Behind. Stomping forward, the sea animal type digimon lowered his head and pointed his horn and the warrior type digimon. "Harpoon torpedo!"

Chinobimon stopped advancing at the cry and turned around in time to get blasted away from Kari and Sora by Ikkakumon's attack, twisting around in the air as he flew backwards, he glared down at the one preventing him from getting what he needed. "Flare Bombs!" The less powerful one of his attacks hot out and aimed right towards the digimon who had attacked him.

Spotting the attack, Kabuterimon flew down from his vantage point in the sky and fired off his own attack. "Electro shocker!" Screaming through the air, the massive electric attack smacked into the twin fire blasts and blew up in a shower of smoke and fire, sending a shockwave of hot air out over the area, covering the ground from view. "Tai stop it, we don't want to hurt you."

Then the smoke exploded in one place as Chinobimon jumped out of it, his aim taking him right up towards Kabuterimon, his hands glowing with power. "Flare Bombs!" Letting lose with the attacks as he reached the maximum height of his jump, Chinobimon turned his attention away from his flying opponent and prepared for fighting his way towards someone who had what he need. "I can do it, I know I can, Milleniummmon must be stopped."

Smacking into the ground, Tentomon groaned loudly as he struggle up again, the attack had really hurt, and despite having a lot of combat training and taking a beating from various digimons it still hadn't been enough to keep him from dedigivolving, and now, he was a rookie, and a rookie was simply no match for an ultimate. "Izzy, look out!"

Turning around at the cry, the red haired boy stared in the direction of the cry, behind him, he felt both Joe and Mimi tense up, then he saw the one thing he hadn't thought he would ever fear. "Tai?" Then he looked back towards the source of the earlier cry. "Tentomon, are you okay?"

Backing away, Mimi stared up at the shadow moving towards them. "Forget Tentomon, you should be more worried about us." She cried as she backed away, her hand moving down to grab her bag and digivice, hoping that they could protect her. "Palmon!"

Stepping out of the fading dust, Chinobimon looked down at the three children covering before him, then he lifted up an hand, ready to reach down and strip them of their power and data. "Get away from them." Spinning around, he met a large red boxing glove as it smacked into him, sending him flying backwards through the air, and right into the ground. "Mimi, are you okay?"

Looking up from she had been hiding behind Joe and Izzy, Mimi grinned as she spotted her digimon partner in her champion form, the cactus like digimon smiling down at her. "Togomon!"

"Tai stop it!"

Turning away, the three humans and one digimon stared in mute horror as Chinobimon reached down and grabbed his own sister off the ground, her weight no problem for the powerful ultimate. "You have it, give it to me." The words were low, but could be heard by all of them as the digimon lifted up his free hand and began to reach down for the two digivices at her belt. "I need it."

Screaming out for help, Kari managed to get her right hand free, as her brother was busier trying to get one of the digivices away from her. "Sora... Gatomon... Someone help me" Looking up with eyes full of tears, Kari grabbed her brother digivice from her belt in a desperate attempt. "Stop it!!!"

Bright light erupted at the young girls cry, Forcing Chinobimon to step away from her, his hand opening and dropping her to the ground as he stumbled backwards, a burning feeling spreading throughout his whole body. On the ground, Sora had rushed forward and grabbed Kari as she fell down, giving a loud cry of pain as they both tumbled to the ground in a heap, then she turned to see a sight she wouldn't forget right away.

Hovering in the air before them Tai's digivice spun around to face them slowly as it glowed with a bright orange color, at Kari's belt, the digivice of light did the same as it slowly lifted up into the air, streams of light shooting from it into the digivice of courage, who in turn shot out streams of orange light then she noticed her own digivice lifting up into the air to hovered there with the other two, beams of red light coming from hers. "What's going on?" She never did find out who of them had asked it, for at the moment the three streams of light slammed together into a burning ball of golden light that shot into the crests of Courage around Kari's neck, the resulting blast of golden light coming from the crest blinding all of them.

"Chinobimon digivolve too..." Light exploding out to form a pillar around him, Chinobimon stood up tall and ready as his body once again changed. Spinning around, his face took on a more animal like form then the human one it had had, his ears grew a bit bigger as his eyes took on a bright crimson color. The messy brown hair shot out to reach the middle of his back, turning into a flaming red color, his arms grew bigger around the wrist as the hand twisted and lose the fourth and fifth finger, the Chinese shirt he had been wearing bust apart as his chest gained a bigger muscle mass, the lose fabric flowed down his body as it broke to form a large tiger like tail, and two metal gloves on his hands and two metal ankle braces around his lower legs. Each of the gloves shimmered before three metallic claws formed on them.  "Archchimon."

Landing on his feet, Archchimon lowered his arms to his side, his eyes staring into the air, a feeling on endless power coming from him as he turned to stare into the dark city district. "He's close, I can feel it." Then he jumped off from the ground and landed a good distance away from the still shocked digi destined, before he began to run towards the conference centre as fast as he could.

Izzy blinked before he gripped his laptop and held it up to the large digimon running away form them, his eyes narrowing in concentration as his finger flew over the keypads, punching in the correct command for the digital scan program he had created while under the influence of the darkness. "Got it." His cry caused the still shocked group to turn and stare at him as he looked up with a trouble expression on his face. "This is bad, Tai just digivolved into his Mega form, Archchimon."

Kari blinked as she heard those words. "Mega form?" Then she looked down at the digivices on the ground, seeing Tai's glow with an image of the crest of courage on it.

***************

"Mega Form?" 

Tai glared at the digimon before him as he struggled to get free of the white stuff holding him back. "What the heck do you mean we're in an  mega form, and just who are you anyway?" Eyes nearly glowing with anger as he yelled, Tai grinned darkly as he saw the dragon like digimon shrink back from him. "Well?"

Coughing a bit to regain what shred of dignity he had left, the large dragon like digimon moved closer to the struggling human, well as close as he could get since half of his body was trapped in the same white stuff as the boy. "Taichi." The word caused the boy to stop struggling and turn his head to stare at the digimon again. "I think, it's time we talked some more." Eyes taking on a distant and hurt look, the digimon head lowered itself to stare directly into Tai's, brown eye locking onto brown eyes of the same color. "We are currently stuck in a big problem, you see, I am Archdramon, the former mega form of Chimon."

Tai stopped struggling and turned a surprised look up at the tall digimon above him, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish on land did. Then he seemed to snap out of it and return to glaring death at the tall digimon. "What do you mean, I thought I was Chimon, some freakish accident caused digimon."

Arcgdramon coughed a bit more at the words and suddenly looked away from the goggle wearing boy in a hurry, his eyes showing a rather large bit of discomfort at the outburst from the brown haired boy. "Well, it wasn't as much an accident, as a clever ploy by me to save your life from that mad monkey." Going straight from a trouble look to a rather smug one, Archdramon raised his head up high. "After my heroic and legendary victory over that vile Moonmilleniummon, I kinda thought that I would get to relax, you know bask in the glory of my greatest battle ever." Eyes shinning with pride, Archdramon smug smile showed off every single one of his sharp teeth at once.

Tai felt a frown form on his head as he stared at the dragon like digimon, trying to figure out just where he had seen and heard that kind of attitude before, cause it was really bugging him right about now, not to mention the white stuff round his arms and legs was really starting to creep him out as well, not that he'd admit it to this... this... "Just get to the point will you!" 

Archdramon blinked and once again coughed before returning to his story, his eyes showing just the tiniest hint of embarrassment over his arrogant behaviour. "Long story short, due to a rather large amount of damage to the digital world caused by me and Warmon in the last part of the battle, the newly formed four digimon gods and the order of the guardians, decided to remove the chance of anyone ever reaching our forms again." A sad note crept into his voice at the end of the sentence, as the brown eyes took on a distant look. "With their powers, the evolutional path for both me and Ishimon were forever sealed, but... but both me and Ishimon was still around, and so was the chance of us ever returning to our mega forms" 

Tai shook his head as the memory of facing four large shadow covered digimons floated through his mind, the fear of hearing the decision to seal off his evolutional path forever still burning through fresh in his mind, even if he knew he had never really lived through it himself. "Gennai, he was a member of the guardian order, he must have know form the start." The words held a dark edge to them as Tai looked at the dragon type digimon. "He knew from the start."

Archdramon snorted as he looked own at his captive listener with eyes full of sudden understanding as to the anger burning in Tai, the same anger flowing through him as well, over the harsh punishment handed out to the saviours of the digital world. "Gennai, a common name within the growing order, they had no powers on their own, so they often worked for the digimons who would protect them." Voice showing a bit of hate, Archdramon clenched his hands inside the white stuff. "Do you want to know why I am inside of you?" At Tai's nod, Archdramon recalled the final hour of his former life. "Nanami, my partner, was hurt badly in the final battle. Her body was healing under the care and protection of the Order, I was standing beside her, as I always had, waiting for her to wake up, when I heard Ishimon enter, along with the blasted guardians, they had blocked his powers, and before I knew, mine as well, said we were to big a threat and therefore had to be removed to protect everything." 

Tai felt his whole body glow with anger at the words of the digimon next to him, the very idea that the gentle and caring Gennai could come from an order that would turn on their own saviors and heroes like that. "Wait, what about the other ones, Palmon, Biyomon and Salamon, why weren't they punished as well? Their evolution forms are still around."

Archdramon sighed as he closed his eyes. "They, didn't caused the damage to the digital world, it was me and Ishimon, when we combined our attacks, we blew the body of Moonmilleniummon into the central power core of his castle, the resulting explosion destroyed so much, I can still see the burning forests for my eyes, the darkening sky and the powerful earthquake that tore through the digital world, worse, the evil digimon's power of time and space, went out of control and warped everything. Land masses were mixed together, time began to go extremely fast, and the darkness spread from just one digimon to the whole world, it was weak at that time, but it would become stronger with time." 

Tai blinked at the recount of the destruction, and then narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but that was an accident, it didn't give them any right to delete you or Ishimon."

Archdramon opened his eyes and looked out into the air, not focusing on anything. "They didn't delete us."

Tai stopped his angry rent and looked up in confusion. "What?"

Smiling in a sick way, Archdramon shifted the part of his body that was free from the white stuff. "They couldn't destroy us, not without killing our partners as well." Eyes closing at yet another painful memory, the large digimon sighed before he spoke again. "They did something far worse."

Tai felt himself go cold at the words, several questions forming in his mind as he began to think over it. Just how had he become Chimon in the first place, if this Archdramon was to be believed, he had turned him into Chimon to protect him from Etemon. But how could that happen, there had been no one but him and Agumon when they battled Etemon. And how did the Digimon know so much of the stuff he had been remembering lately, things he had never seen or been a part of.

Glowing a bright white, Archdramon sudden shrunk down, his eyes never leaving Tai's as he took on a much smaller, but very familiar appearance, the multi colored hair falling down over the same brown eyes and brown furred body, the clawed fingers and blue pants. "Tai, I am a part of you, the guardians, they speeded up Nanami's healing by breaking me up into my digital information and hiding me inside of her, my power healed her faster then she or the guardians could."

Shaking his head, Tai closed his eyes, a painful shock travelling through him. "It can't be." Opening them, he stared into the brown eyes and found himself staring at his own face in the reflection of the iris. "But mum, she's... No… I don't believe it!" The last part was yelled out loudly as Tai struggled to get free. 

***************

Landing on the ground, Archchimon stared at the large open space between him and his target, his eyes moving to stare at the shadow towering up over the rubble. "Milleniummon." despite the long distance between them, he saw the evil digimon turn around to stare at him with the same all knowing look in his eyes. "It's time... to end it."

Smiling as he turned completely around to face his opponent, Millenniummon grinned as he lifted up both of his lower arms, showing just what he was holding in them to the digimon before him. "Yes, it is time to end this, this battle and all the others, has taken far too much of my time."

Grinning as he began to move forward, Archchimon calmly stepped over the broken cars and small holes in the pavement, his eyes never moving away from the digimon before him. "Too much of your time, funny to hear that from a digimon like you, the master of time and space itself." Clenching his hands, Archchimon face turned serious as the claws lit up with energy. "Let the kid and the Gabumon go, and I might show you some mercy and give you a quick death."

Eyes glowing red with anger at the words, Milleniummon roared loudly as he stepped forward, his eyes still glowing and he began to lower himself down forward, the cannons on his back lit up with fresh power. "Mercy, it's you who should be asking for that, once I have destroyed you, I shall destroy the other brats and finally, I shall reconfigure the realities as I see fit."

Mouth taking on a cold sneer, Archchimon lifted up his claws into a battle position, his tail moving from side to side as he prepared to strike out at his old foe. "You are mistake once again, you see, I am not that weakling you knew in the past, nor am I that blasted Hybrid merge that was born in the desert. I am the total amount of both of them, I know your fighting style and attacks, I know your limits and weaknesses, and I will delete you, old one, for I do not fear you!" Jumping forward at the last bit, Archchimon roared loudly as he jumped off a car wreck and shot up into the air. "Now Die, Fist of Judgement!!"

Eyes glowing dark red, Milleniummon roar shattered the few remaining windows around them as he saw the opening attack heading right towards him. "Insolent weakling, I shall enjoy this battle, as I will enjoy streaming your data as you die, Ultimate Fusion!!" Firing off his two cannons at the incoming attack, Millenniumon charged to the left, trying to think off what to do next.

In the centre of the battle field, everything was covered by a bright white light as the two attacks smacked into one another, a shockwave sending the nearest piles of rubble and car wrecks flying while a small mushroom shaped cloud of smoke and fire rose up into the star filled night air.

***************

Staring around in shock, Tai blinked as he felt the whole place shake around him as a gust of hot air moved through the area, ruffling his hair and caused him to sweat a little. "What was that?" Yelling out loud, Tai turned to stare at newly revealed Chimon for an answer to his question.

Looking back at him with the same curious expression, the small digimon blinked and then looked up at the darkness above them, following the white stuff as sit faded away somewhere above them. "Your guess is as good as mine, but personally, I think he's going up against Milleniummon."

Looking at the digimon beside him, Tai struggled to understand everything he had just been told within the last five minutes, the fact that he was some human digimon hybrid from birth still sending a shiver down his back, more then the fact that he was trapped in his own mind did. "What, but... what about Matt, and the others, just where did this guy come from?"

Looking at Tai with an tired expression, Chimon sighed loudly and then closed his eyes as if trying to escape from something that only he could see, and had no intention of doing. "From both of us, look at us, we're two sides of the same coin, you are what we would be had we been a complete human, I am what we would have been if we had been a complete digimon, the one in control now, is a complete mixture of both of us." Seeing the shock on Tai's face, he knew it had been the same on his own when he had first figured it out. "He holds all of our memories, and my will to fight to the darkness to the bitter end and you courage to never give up no matter what the odds are."

"He's..." Tai stared as he looked up at the darkness above him, eyes going distant as he tried to see what this new personality was doing with his body at the moment. "He's... fighting without a care for anyone around him." Voice shaking as he spoke, Tai struggled to escape from the single-minded thoughts reaching him from the mental link. "He... wants to defeat Milleniummon no matter what it takes."

Smirking in an empty kind of way, Chimon looked at Tai with a hopeless expression on his face. "He fights like that... because he has no one to protect... nothing besides defeating our enemy that gives his life meaning." Looking at Tai, he gave a small grin free from any positive emotion. "I had Nanami to protect and look after... You have Kari... Who does he have to protect but himself?" 

Tai looked with a face filled with a sudden look of pity. "No one." 

***************

Slashing out with his claws, Archchimon roared in frustration as the arm he had aimed for moved out of the way a bit too fast, sending the beast man type digimon flying through the air with a wide open back, something that the dark mega took advantage off as the other arm and hand smacked into him from the back, propelling him into a piece of the road sticking up in the air. "Dammit!"

Looking down at the digimon before him, Milleniummon chuckled as he lifted up an arms and smacked it down with all of his strength, taking a dark joy in feeling the asphalt and dirt shatter beneath his fist. "Well, looks like the battle is over, and here I was hoping you could at least put up a decent fight." Pulling back his hand, he blinked as he failed to see any sigh of his foe. "What!" 

"Claws of The Beast!"

Screaming in pain and shock as he moved back, the dark mega turned to stare at the shadow landing on the road with a hateful glare, on the side of his head, three red gashes slowly began to bleed slightly. "You... you have dared to hurt me. A reborn god!!!" Roaring out the last bit, Milleniummon's eyes glowed red as several waves of darkness shot out from around him, throwing both the digimon and all the rubble from the battle into the air. 

Spinning around and rebounding off a road piece in mid air, Archchimon grinned as his claws glowed with his power once more, his eyes twinkling with mocking laughter as he made is way back to the dark mega. "Yes, and I'll do more then hurt you, I'll destroy you forever!"

"I think not!" Milleniumon roared out as the cannons on his back flashing into life and sent out two spheres of glowing energy that tore right into his attacking foe earning him a scream of pain as the beast man type digimon went flying backwards. "You see now, even with all of your hard work, the battle to regain your strength, you still can't beat me." Hand smacking down harshly on the pavement, dark laughter filled the air as another scream of pain rose up to the sky.

"Hand of Fate!"

The attack slashed through the air and impacted him right in the side of his head; causing him to lose sight of the digimon he hated the most. Instead, he found himself focusing on the angel digimon hovering right before him in the air. "The angel brat!" The words were hissed out as his eyes turned to stare behind the digimon. "The rest of the brats, excellent, it wouldn't be fun without an audience here to witness my rise to glory." 

Hovering down to land next to Archchimon, Angemon reached out a hand and felt it grabbed by the mega digimon in a less then gentle way as the claws dug into his arms as he felt himself nearly pulled down by the other digimon. "What happened Tai, what caused you to go on the rampage back there?"

Pushing Angemon away as soon as he had gotten up, Archchimon panted as he began to walk forward, his eyes never leaving Millenniumon's large frame. "I don't care what it take, I will defeat you no matter what." Slipping into a stance, he began to hard process of powering up his claws for another attack.

Lifting Matt up over his head, Milleniummon grinned at the Digimon panting before him, the sight of the human brats and their digimon growing bigger in the distance telling him it was time to pull out a last trick from his sleeve. "Truly, you are my greatest foe, but this little game ends now." Clenching his hand, the mega digimon began to laugh as two DNA shaped blue light streams flowed out of Matt's body and down the arm holding him up. "Can you stand up to the total sum of an reborn God? Well Archchimon?" Laughing out loud as the last strand off light flowed into him, Milleniumon opened his hand and simply dropped the boy onto the ground with no care if he died or not. "Milleniummon Digivovle too..." 

Staring in shock, Archchimon blinked when a white and blue blur flew in between him and the digivolving mega digimon, following it shortly, he spotted Angemon grabbing the human boy and caring him off to safety. Then he returned to stare forward as an evil laughter erupted from the light, higher pitched and sounding like two persons laughing at the same the same time, he grimaced as he spotted the familiar shape emerge from the light. "NO!!!"

"...Moonmilleniummon." Yelling out in two voices at the same time, the new mega digimon looked down at the group before him, his eyes staring at each of the human children with nothing less that a dark amusement on his face as he spotted the shocked and hopeless expression on each of their faces, the light from a few fires glinting off the semi transparent, finely cut crystal encasing him completely. "Now... my era has finally started once more." Slowly moving upwards into the sky, his laughter filled the sky, as it seemed to crack and twist with each second that passed as long lines began to form over it, each of them boarded by an line of complete darkness. "Yes, the barrier is falling as I predicted, with more and more darkness flooding the digital world the two worlds become closer as balance is lost." Moving faster, the dark digimon grinned as it felt the gate back to his home opening up before him. "And it is from the digital world, that my plan shall finally be completed at last, behold you ignorant digmons and humans, as a new era begins, my era."

Standing on the ground below, Archchimon eyes turned distant as he dropped down onto his knees, a yellow glow spreading ovver him as he began to shrink into a much small form. "I failed... to complete my mission." As the light died, a small digimon, nothing more then a 5 year old child sized cat like humaniod with big brown eyes and  cat ears looked up into the sky, eyes glowing as Tai once again regained control of his body, his mind struggling to understand what had happened. "Kari!!" 

"Tai!"

The cry was echoed by several voices as the Digi Destined arrived on the scene. Their digimon fully evolved or as high as they dared to go were landing on the ground. TK, and Joe breaking off from the group to rush Angemon who was placing Matt on the ground, while Sora dn Kari ran towards Tai in his Chimon form. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know."

Looking up from his place on the ground, Tai spotted his mum and dad walking out of the ruined building, severla other people trailing behind them. "Mum... Nanami." The words were breathed out as he felt someone push the last bit into his mouth. "You're okay."

"Matt... TK what are you doing here?"

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Mimi, my little princess, what are you doing out here, with those monsters?"

"Joe, explain this?"

"Kari... Tai... start telling us just what is going on here?"

Looking at one another, the kids felt themselves hesitate as they were faced with the questions of their parents and several strangers who had gathered around the group as well. "It's kinda of a long story." Sora offered as she looked around the parents present there, and the strangers who were growing in numbers around them. "It all started back at summer camp..."

Drifting away from the crown listing to the Digi Destined telling the story, Nanami Yagami and her husband Hiro Yagami stared down at the girl and digimons before them, a very stern look on their face as they scanned for anyone nearby. "Tai, I can't believe you didn't tell us about this?" Nanami stared as she settled down on a piece of road, her eyes never leaving the face of the cat man like digimon. "I'm your mother, you should tell me about things like this." Looking back as a slight cough came from her husband, she grinned. "And your father as well."

Stepping forward and slipping down on his knees, Hiro gazed into his son's eyes, looking for anything that showed that he was still human and not completely this monster standing before him. "Tai, tell me, can this... be fixed?" Waving a hand at his son, his voice shook a bit as he saw the sudden sad look filling those brown orbs. "Tell me please." 

Crossing her arms, as she looked from her daughter to her son, Nanami blew a lock of hair out of her eyes, vowing to find a mirror and fix it before anyone else noticed it was coming out of the ponytail. "I would much rather want to know why you look like my digimon partner?"

Everything around then halted at that simple sentence, Tai, Kari and Gatomon's eyes turned to stare at her in confusion. Next to Nanami, Hiro stood up and brushed off a bit of dirt from his pants. "Dear, I thought we agreed not to mention it again, after the way it hurt you to leave."

"You're Digi destined!" Kari cried out as she pointed at them with a shaking finger. "But, I thought that." Turning to stare at Tai and Gatomon for an explanation, she halted as she saw Tai's eyes twinkle in a sudden show of affection. "Tai, What's wrong with you now?"

"Nanami!"

"Chimon!"

The elder woman and digimon embraced as the two humans and single digimon felt even more puzzled then ever. "Now I'm completely lost as well." Gatomon mumbled as she began to lick her paw and staring at the group before her.

Kari nodded as she sat down on a road piece. "Yeah, things just keep getting weirder by the minute." Looking at her brother purring loudly as his eyes were rubbed, she felt like smacking a hand over her face from embarrassment. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"I'm not Tai." The simple comment had Kari nearly fall down in shock as the digimon form of her brother turned around to look at her with big eyes full of happiness. "I'm Chimon." 

"Chimon?" It was as much a statement as it was a question, but by the way the digimon smiled at her, she knew things had become too much of a mess for her to try and figure out, the only thing she could hope for was an" Explain this, where my brother, what happened back there, and where do you know my mother from?"

The digimon grinned a bit at her as he sat down next to her mother, his tail moving around in a strange way showing just how amused he was by it all. "I guess I should." Looking up at his partner, he grinned when he felt her rub his tail. "A long time ago, I was hatched from my egg in the Digital World to be the partner of your mother, Nanami." Letting it sink in before he continued, Chimon stared up at Hiro with a question look, asking permission from him to tell the rest of the stuff about the group he had been a part off and how it affected the rest of the family, seeing no attempt to stop him, he smiled and continued. "There were others with her, A overeager kid with a Salamon, a girl with a Palmon one more with a Biyomon, and a brat with a digimon know as Ishimon, together with them, we battled a group know either as the war lords or dark lords." Eyes growing hard at the words, Chimon felt his tail stiffen and his ears point backwards from his anger at the memory. "But the worst one was MoonMilleniummon, he had the power to control time and space itself, and he used it to cause massive destruction in the past, present and future of the Digital World, after a series of long and hard battles, we finally managed to defeat the Dark Lords and remove their influence, but then our main enemy showed up and attacked us." Voice turning bitter as he spoke, Chimon dug his claws into the ground to get rid of his anger. "We lost the battle and had to run away from him. Later while recovering in a hiding place, we were contacted by someone calling themselves the guardian order of the digital world, they told us that a group of powerful digimons who had just appeared would lend us the power to help us."

Nanami and Hiro's eyes had turned a bit dark at the story and both of them were busy looking into the group standing nearby listing to the other Digi Destined tell the story of what had happened to them, and why they were fighting together with a bunch of monsters. "It's been so long, but we all got over it, and grew up hoping to forget about the destruction we had seen and betrayal we felt in the end." Her eyes growing hard, she looked back at them. "I always wonder just how much the other truly remember of the adventure.

Looking up at her mother, Kari gave a small grin as she thought of her mother fighting evil in the digital world, something, which looked completely, ridicules in her fantasy, but no doubt had been an adventure like the one she was facing. "Who were the others, and what happened to them?"

Smiling as he looked over at the group, Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't you guess, I was one of the few kids who saw the battle between them and Moonmilleniumon that day at the school science fair when I first met your mother, and many years later, I married your mother and we had you and Tai. I'm not a digi destined in the sense that I have a digivice or a digimon to fight with, but I know about the place since I saw it clearly at my school all those years ago, in fact, everyone who been to the digital world is somehow connected to an event relating to, or a descendant of someone who has been to the digital world." 

Looking at the people, Kari began to see some of the strange looks directed at the digimon by the people standing there. "You mean, our parents were the first chosen ones?" Voice full of puzzement, she turned to see her mother grin at her, but with a hint of sadness. "What is it?"

"Our group, despite sticking together, suffered a loss years back as the one we relied on for knowledge died." Eyes turning distant as she remembered, a few tears escape her eyes and fell to the ground. "After that that, our group slowly drifted apart, afraid of what another loss like that would feel like." Eyes glowing with a bit of distant happiness as she remembered, Nanami turned to face the group. "But I still remember spoiled Yuko, insecure Emiko, sweet little Isei and loud mouthed Masao, we were the best of friends from time to time, and constantly arguing between us at other times."

Kari nodded as she looked down at the Chimon, the eyes of the digimon seeming to be clouded for a few seconds before he began to look around in a confused state. "Tai, you're back?"

The digimon nodded as he stepped away from his mother and looked around the place. "Yes, but I think we should talk with the other ones now, something doesn't feel right." 

Looking over at the adults gathered around the kids, Kari nodded and then blinked. "Hey, where's Sora and Izzy?"

"They left." TK mumbled as he walked closer to them, giving a friendly wave to the parents of his new friends. "They wanted to find out more about the land in the sky." Looking from Kari to the digimon form of Tai, he gave a small grin. "But that not really why I came over here." Stepping a bit to the side, TK pulled an older version of him forward. "Matt wanted to talk with you Tai."

The blond haired boy stared down at Tai with eyes that looked so old and tired it had the human turned digimon feel scared as he looked back into them. "Matt." Around him, he was dimply a where of his parents and sister leaving them alone to talk. 

"Tai." The blond haired boy started as he continued to stare down at the digimon, not quiet believing that this was the same boy he had been arguing and fighting with so many times in the past. "I... I..."

Feeling rather awkward and suddenly scared over what the blond haired boy was trying to say, Tai looked up as he felt a pair of eyes look at him with curiosity, Gabumon were staring at him from a distance as well, the digimon hovering just out of hearing range of them. Returning to stare a Matt, he noticed the blond haired boy was still having trouble putting words on what he wanted to say. "I know Matt, I know."

"You don't know anything." The cry shocked Tai as he saw matt grumble in on himself as he dropped to his knees, tears of pain and regret leaving those blue eyes that was normally so full of confidence and inner strength. "I tried to get you killed Tai, I forced you out into a desert where you could have been killed and almost where." Pointing at the digimon before him, Matt choked down a few words before he continued. "Look at you, you're a digimon for crying out loud, and it's all my fault."

"No." The word cut through the sounds around them and had both Tai and Matt look at the digimon standing nearby. "It was not your fault Matt, it was Moonmilleniummon who did it to you, he used your fear for TK to get control of you, you have done nothing wrong." Gabumon said as he stepped down to stand next to Matt, one arm moving up to gently hold him. "Trust me, you did what everyone else would have done in your place."

"He's right." Tai added as he looked over at Matt, his eyes showing just how much he could feel the other boy's pain. "If it had been me in your place I would have fallen for it as well, I want to protect Kari as well, no matter what I have to do." Looking at the brown haired girl talking with her digimon near the group breaking up, Tai felt himself wondering if he truly would have done the same if had been him in Matt's place, and felt himself smile when he knew he would, he truly wanted to protect Kari, and if he had been offered the power to keep her safe from everything, he too would have accepted it. "I would have done the same thing without considering it at all."

Giving a small smile at Tai, Matt shook his head. "But I still hurt you, and caused so much pain to the others."

"Get over it Matt." Tai nearly yelled at the boy as he grabbed his should. "I forgive you, the others will forgive you and your own digimon forgives you, what more do you want?" Eyes nearly blazing with his words, Tai turned to look up at the sky. "Right now, we should focus on getting back at the one who's responsible for it all."

"Gabumon?"

The digimon nodded in response to Matt hidden question, his eyes never leaving Matt for even one second. "He's right you know, you can't keep beating yourself up for this, you got to get out there and prove that you're not the same one who was controlled." Smiling as he stepped back, Gabumon looked his partner over. "Besides, as Tai said, everyone else would have done the same in your place." 

"Well Matt?" Tai asked as he held out a hand towards the boy, a question look in his eyes. "Shall we work together on pounding that jerk for what he did to us?"

Nodding as he grabbed the hand, Matt gave a real smile for the first time since Tai had met him. "Yes, I want to get back at him, for tricking me and using my trust like that."

Gabumon beamed, as he looked form one of them to the other one. "That the spirit Matt, now come on, I think Sora and Izzy has returned."

***************

"It getting more and more dangerous here" Sora said, as she looked around the group of kids growing around her. "Garudamon had to save a plane from crashing and then Kuwagamon showed up from the land in the sky, but nothing we did could hurt him."

Izzy eyes closed as he listens to the words around him. "It just proves that the worlds are growing closer to one another, right now all the digital gates are opening all around the world to reduce the strain on the dimensional barrier, that land up there, is the digital world."

Tai grimaced as he looked up at it, seeing the wide spread green lands and oceans before him. "But why, is it because of the evil unleashed by Moonmilleniummon?"

"No." Shaking his head, Izzy looked back up at the digital world above them. "My guess is that the digital world is in more trouble now then when we left." Lookinga round at each of them, he sighed. "It's just been a few days here, but up there several years if not decades have passed since we left."

Matt looked up at the sky as he stood next to them, his eyes still showing a lot of tiredness. "And Evil has been growing ever since we left." The question echoed silently among the group around them. "I still feel him you know, and it makes me angry to know that I was just used like that."

Gathering in a small group near the centre of the open plaza, Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Matt, TK, Joe and Izzy looked at one another each of them seeing the same level of confidence in each other. "So, we agree them Izzy said with out bothering to ask the question on that was on everyone minds

Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and TK stared up into the sky, the digital world spread out over it, the world showing itself as the barrier between the two realms began to break down bit by bit, signalling the day where Moonmilleniummon's would unleash his true horror on both of the worlds. "There's nothing to think about, we have to go back." Matt stated as he looked down at the kids and digimons around him, the pain of losing Ishimon's data clear on his face. "We need to go back, Milleniummon mustn't complete his plan, if he do we will all suffer in an endless nightmare." 

Tai nodded as he stood next to Matt, his cat like features showing a deep rage over the crimes the dark mega had no doubt brought on the Digital World in their absence. "I agree with Matt, we have to stop him once and for all."

Sora held up a fist to show that she agreed with them as well. "Yeah, and show the digimons that we're not the evil ones, but rather the ones here to help them." A glow formed around her digivice as she spoke, the light leaving a small trail after that grew as it went shooting up into the sky.

Mimi stepped forward and looked around the group with slightly concerned eyes. "Also, our parents and friends have always been there for u in the pasts, now it's time we did something for them."

"And show that we are able to do this." TK added in a he lifted up his digivice, and pointed it at the sky as it too began to glow. 

Joe smiled as he adjusted his first aid bag around his shoulder and pushed up his glasses. "I don't really know, but as long as you're all willing to fight, then I guess I am as well." 

Izzy smiled as he strapped his laptop back into hits place on his back, his eyes looking around at each of them. "We may not make it back, but at least we'll get a chance to prove that we won't go down quietly." Holding out his digivice to join the others as it began to glow, he smiled at them. 

"And most of all." Tai and Matt said at the same time. "We're going there to finish the battle once and for all." A line of blue and orange joined in the rainbow pillar around them as the last two digivices began to glow.

"Take care kids."

Looking back at the words, the eight children smiled as they saw the confident look from each of their parents and several of the strangers around them. "We will." The words were spoken by all of them as they began to move up into the sky, first a bit slowly, then in a much, much faster manner.

TBC: World of Darkness part 1.

Level stats for Tai's digimon forms.

C-mon. 

Level: Rookie. 

Kind: Animal. 

Type: Data.

Attacks: Pepper Paw / Puppy Bark.

Chimon, 

Level: Champion. 

Kind: Animal. 

Type: Data. 

Attacks: Flare Claw / Burning Aura.

Chinobimon. 

Level: Ultimate.

Kind:  Beast Man.

Type: Vaccine. 

Attacks: Flare Bombs / Burn Blast.

Archchimon. 

Level: Mega. 

Kind: Warrior. 

Type: Vaccine. 

Attacks: Fist of Judgement / Claws of The Beast / Nova Force.

Before anyone sends a death threat, I know that Tai was shown a mega form in the past, but as I said, that one can't be reached by him any longer, so he was forced to somehow find data from someone else and form it into a new one.  

AN: Happy Holidays everyone, also to those of you who don't celebrate them. Well, the story is finally getting somewhere right? Tell em what you think of this chapter which wraps up teh seven days of darkness arc, I sincerely hope it lived up to your expectations of it 

As for the story itself, I hope to be able to finsh it in the new year and everything looks like it will be since I'm still going strong and throwing out a chanpter almost every one and half month.

Anyway, See ya all in the new year with an update for "Spawn of The Vampire."


	16. Part XV

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon. 

Back in the digital world, The DD's will face their greatest battles yet, but can they overcome the guilt and fear inside of them to fight through and save both worlds. 

  
=====================================================  
Twist of fate  
Part XV  
World of Darkness   
Part 1.   
=====================================================

Moving through the air in a multicolor rainbow, the digi destined blinked as they started to slow down, finally coming to a halt with a soft thud. Then the light faded away, and left them face to face with the digital world, or what was left of it.

As far as they could see, they were standing in a forest somewhere, but it was rather hard to tell with the darkness covering the area, and turning the other wise clean and vibrant air into a cold, dark one, the light nothing more then a faint reminder of what it had been like the first time they were there. 

Turning is head, Tai gazed up at the most troublesome new feature, a large mountain twisted and formed like a spiral rose up from the ground in the distance, but the other thing that drew in his attention was the small island hovering over it, a large jet black tower barely visible from where he stood. "Is this, the digital world"

"I think so." Izzy stated as he stood up form the ground, a few grass straw falling off his shoulder as he took out his laptop and began to type on it. "Tai, you said you met with that old man after your change in this world right, maybe I can in contact with him, we could use some help right about now."

Mimi and Sora nodded as they looked at one another, both of them having a tired look on their face as they turned to stare at Izzy typing on the laptop. "Guess he'll be busy for the next few moments" 

Nearby the two girls, Matt groaned a bit as he sat down on the ground, one hand going up to his chest as he gave another low groan. The action getting some attention from Joe when he looked over to see who or what it was that were making that rather creepy sound. "Matt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Matt replied back slightly annoyed as he took a deep breath of air into his lungs. "Just a little pain from the landing, that all." Smiling at the worried looking TK as he spoke, Matt pulled himself up onto his feet and walked over to where Izzy was sitting on the ground. "Any luck yet."

"Not really." Izzy answered back as he looked away briefly form the laptop screen, his eyes going over the group around them in a quick motion. "I don't really know where Gennai is, or how I'm going to get in contact with him." The last was added as he began to stare at Tai sitting on the ground next to Kari. "Unless of course Tai can remember where Gennai's house is."

Sora, needing something to do besides looking at the depressive state of the digital world, looked over Izzy's other shoulder in a curious manner as well, her helmet held in her hands as she brushed off some grass from it. "Are you even sure he's still around, it has been a long time since we left the digital world." 

Izzy, looking up at her, shrugged as he returned to check his e-mails. "Not really, but right now, it's all that we have to go after, unless of course we can find Leomon and ask him, but since we have no idea of our global position or anyway of finding out the current position of File island, we have to try and hack into the digital world's internal network and find Gennai through that.."

"Oh." Both Sora and Matt stated as they looked at one another with a completely lost look on their faces, before slowly looking back from the young computer wiz. "So, how long will that take?"

Izzy, still typing on the laptop, stopped for a bit as he looked up at them with a trouble expression on his face "I don't really know about that." Bring up a window full of data codes, Izzy lifted out a finger to point at it. "See this, that's part of the digital world's source code, and I have to find a way to work with it to send a direct mail to Gennai and..."

"Sounds good Izzy, you do that." Matt mumbled out as he stood up, his eyes half closed in an attempt to push away the feeling of an impending techno headache popping up. "I'll just be over there, by that tree, in case you need any help." 

Sora, spotting Matt walking over to a nearby tree, smiled a bit at Izzy and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before rushing off after Matt. "Hey, Matt." Seeing the blond haired boy turning to stare at her, she gave a rather nervous grin as she stood in front of him. "I think... we need to talk."

Matt, rubbing a hand through his blond hair looked at her and gave a small sigh when he recognized the look in her eyes, the same one he had seen on Tai's face in the past, when the brown haired boy didn't want to leave him alone. "About what?"

Turning her head to the side, Sora stared at Tai with an all knowing look, her teeth biting into her lower lip in a gentle way as she replaced her helmet back on her head. 

Matt, seeing the look and following her line of sight in curiosity, ended up seeing Tai walk over to stand next to Kari with a confused expression on his face. Matt turned his head away rapidly to avoid seeing the human turned digimon talking with his little sister, and feeling another stab of guilt over it. "Why do you want to talk about that, we can't undo it."

"But we help cause it." Sora mumbled out as she slid down to sit on the ground next to Matt who had also sat down. "And I know it's hurting you Matt, and not only the thing with Tai, but a lot of other things as well."

Matt, giving a small fidget at the words, gave her a cold glare, clearly telling her to back off and leave him alone about the subject. "I'm sorry for helping bring that about okay, but it's not like I can do anything to help him now."

Sora, backing off a bit at the sudden anger in Matt's voice, looked at him with a painful look. "We need to talk with him, we owe it too him, as his friends."

"Friends." Matt mumbled out the word as he lifted up his Crest, his eyes following the symbol etched into the metal with mixed emotions running through him. 

Next to him, Sora felt a sudden wave of coldness run through her at the half dead tone of voice coming from her one of her friends. "Matt?"

Looking at her, the blond gave a very strained smile. "It's nothing, I was just thinking out loud." Standing up before Sora had a chance to question him any father, he walked over to check on TK again, and to see if his younger brother where in need of anything.

Sitting back down on the ground, Sora felt herself take a deep breath as her eyes turned to stare around at the group once more, trying to see if there was any need for her anywhere, anything to do so she could ignore the feeling of loneliness in her heart.

"Sora." Hearing Mimi's voice, the orange haired girl looked up and saw Mimi and Joe standing together around a small collection of rocks placed in a circle. "What is it Mimi?" 

Dumping a few twigs into the center of the stone circle, the cinnamon haired girl smiled as she turned to look for more twigs on the ground. "Want to help me find some more wood, Joe thinks we could need a small fire, and something to eat."

Standing up, and hiding her mixed emotions, Sora walked over and looked down at the small number of small twigs and shook her head. "Come on Mimi, we need a lot more then just those little twigs to make a decent fire."

Blushing a bit at the comment, Mimi reached up a hand and fumbled a bit with her hat. "Well, I'm still not so good with this camping stuff, and I was hoping you could show me what type of wood would be best."

Looking at Mimi in puzzlement over her comment, Sora shook her head as she remembered the first few weeks they had spent in the digital world, barely any of them knew how to even start a fire without burning down something nearby. "Well, we never really showed you that did we." Sora mumbled out as she focused on the pink loving girl and her constant complaints in the start and the fact that she had always been a part of the group cooking or preparing whatever it was they found to eat so they wouldn't have to listen to her complaints. "Come on Mimi, I'll show you the best wood to use."

"I'm bored." Kari mumbled out as she looked up at the sky above them, so far, this whole trip to the digital world hadn't been as fun or exciting as her brother had made it sound like. Lifting up a hand, Kari closed her eyes as she stifled a weak cough, not even the camp fire Joe had been trying to start for a few minutes were any fun to watch.

Hearing the sound of her cough, Tai sat up and turned his head. "You okay Kari." Tai asked softly as he looked his little sister over, the soft paw hands poking her arm in a questioning manner when she simply smiled back at him. On the other side of the young girl, Gatomon lay curled up to her, a slightly questioning look on her face as well as she studied Kari. "And how about you Gatomon?" Tai added in when he noticed her shooting him a quick look as well.

"I'm fine" The feline digimon replied as her tail made a lazy motion in the air behind her, the dim light glinting off her tail ring as her eyes half closed, the sign telling Tai that she couldn't sense any kind of trouble nearby, but still wasn't fully convinced with the safety of the area enough to take a nap. "And so is Kari as well, she's tough girl."

Giving a mock glare at Gatomon, Tai snorted as he turned away from her. "I was just making sure you know, it's my job as her big brother"

"Well, you look more like a little brother now." Kari giggled out as she pulled Tai into a hug, one hand stroking his tail as she broke into a soft laughter at the half embarrassed look on his face as he gave a small purr in response to the motion. "Guess your tail's rather sensitive huh Tai and so soft as well."

Still blushing, Tai pulled his tail free from his sister grip and began to walk backwards away from her, keeping it safe in his hands as he tried to fight off the blush. Only to blink when he bumped into someone behind him. "Huh" Turning around, he jumped back a bit when he saw Mimi's curious face just a few centimeter from his own, a small bundle of firewood at her feet. Looking back up, Tai had just a second to notice it before her finger moved out and began to poke his ears. "Hey!"

Smiling a bit more, Mimi giggled as she pulled Tai into a hug. "Aw, he just as soft as a teddy bear." Looking down at the rather spluttering Tai trying to wiggle free, she gave a small laugh. "But so much cuter." Still hugging Tai, Mimi suddenly gave another giggle as she reached up one hand and pulled her glove off, the fingers moving back down to scratch the hair and fur on Tai's head. "Hey Sora, come and try this, his fur's so soft."

Blushing rather red at the words and looking like he wanted to crawl in under a rock. Tai lightly pattered Mimi's hand away, his struggles to get free increasing. Getting him a slight pout from the cinnamon haired girl when he escaped from her, something, which earned her, a slightly annoyed look from the boy. "Mimi, I'm a human, not a teddy bear or pet okay, so please, don't."

Seeing the rather big puppy eyed look on her face at his words, Tai sighed as his tail dropped down onto the ground with a quick motion. "Why me?" Looking over at his sister in a pleading way, Tai ears dropped down a bit when her trying to hide her own grin as well. "Kari"

Kari, still struggling to hold back her laughter, slowly turned her head away from the sight of her brother's embarrassment, her laughter sounding low at first but then higher. "Sorry Tai, but... You should really see yourself." Turning her head back around and wiped away a tear of laughter, Kari smiled as she stood up as well. "But she is right, you do look like a teddy bear when held like that."

"Thanks!" Tai mumbled out in a sarcastic tone of voice, until to give a loud gasp of surprise as he felt someone poke his ear in a questioning manner. Turning his head around rather fast, Tai gulped, as he looked right into Joe's eyes, the older boy adjusting his glasses with a sudden look of embarrassment. "Wha?" Then he spotted TK holding his tail and giggling a bit at the soft feel of it. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Izzy voice sound out through the clearing, as he looked up form his laptop. His eyes staring at the small group poking and petting Tai in puzzlement. "What are you guys doing?"

"Um Nothing!" Came the general response from the small group of digi destiend as they suddenly stepped apart, Mimi removing her hands from around Tai, giving an embarrassed smile when Tai dropped own onto the ground in a heap.

Standing up and brushing off his pants, Tai shot a small glare up at the humans around him, getting nothing in return, as most of them were busy looking everywhere but at him and Izzy. "Nothing my..."Picking up what he had left of his dignity, Tai began to walk over towards Izzy, intent on getting away from any other group petting like that one.

"Tai?"

Turning his head around, Tai blinked as he spotted Sora sitting next to Matt under a tree, the blond haired boy looking like he was half asleep as his kept nodding off, but no matter how fun it was to watch, his eyes was drawn back to the girl staring at him in a tense manner as she gave an attempt at smiling at him. "What is it Sora?"

Looking a bit shocked at the cold voice Tai had spoke in, Sora lifted up a hand to her crest as an unshed tear began to force it's way out of the corner of her eyes "Tai?" Then she was up and off, one hand hiding the tears treating to fall from her eyes, the other one ready to punch down whoever got in her way.

"Sora?" Blinking in confusion, Tai felt like smacking himself over the head with something hard, but judging by the looks he was getting from the rest of the Digi Destined, he would have to worry about that for much longer. "Wait, Sora, come back." running off as fast as he could, Tai rushed into the forest without waiting to hear what the others yelled out after him. 

Ducking under a low hanging branch on a tree, Tai used his nose to follow the scent of Sora through the forest, slowly giving up on running with just his legs as he bended over forward and planted his arms on the ground as well, using them to propel himself forward in a much faster pace. "Sora!"

Hearing the yell, the orange haired girl stopped her run and stood completely still, her ears clearly picking up the sound of Tai running up behind her, the human turned digimon stopped a few meters behidn her. "Go away." 

Staring at the orange haired girls back, Tai felt a sharp sting in his heart at the words so similar to what she had said to him so many months ago. The pain was the same as back then, but this time, he ignored it as he stepped closer to her, hoping that he could at least give her an apology for his behavior. "Sora, please look at me. I have to tell you something" Turning her head slowly to face him at the words, Sora blinked away the few tears that had not yet run down her cheeks as the others had. 

Ignoring the world around them at the moment, both Tai and Sora stared at one another in a tense manner, their eyes looking right into the other ones. "I'm sorry." The words came from both of them at the same time, mixing with one another in a strange fashion as they blinked in response.

Sora, turning her head to the side, looked out over the forest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that." Tai mumbled out as he continued to stare at her, his eyes half closed as he scratched his head in nervousness. "It just, I can remember the last time we saw each other in the digital world, and it... I still find it hard to forget it, you're my friend, my best one now that Agumon's gone."

"I heard what happened to him from Mimi and Joe, but, it's kind of hard to accept that your digimon is gone just like that, and, it wouldn't have happened, if we hadn't turned on you." Mumbling out the words, Sora smiled a bit as she turned to look at Tai, her eyes a bit moist as she ran a hand over them. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for it for so long, but I didn't know how too. And I guess I kind of wasn't ready for it yet".

Tai, looking at her with a small smile, gave a small nod as he reached out his fur covered hand and pattered her hand lying on the ground. "It's okay, I know now that it wasn't you, or the others who did it, it was Moonmilleniummon."

Sora, staring down at Tai a bit, slowly reached out a finger and traced it down over his ear, giggling a bit as it twisted out of the way. "Heh, Mimi was right, your fur is soft." Then she pulled Tai into a deep hug, allowing a few tears to run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for, it all."

Tai, blinking a bit, and feeling more then a little unsure off what to do, simply patted Sora on the back as good as he could, ignoring the feelings running through his heart, and focusing only on one of them, the need to get his best friend back again as he began to return the hug. "Sora, cheer up, I don't care what you did back then, I just want you, my best friend back again"

Still crying a bit, Sora felt a comfort spreading through her as she continued to hug Tai, and feeling him hug her back in return. "How can I be your friend, when I was so easily turned against you?"

"Let it remain in the past, and move on." Tai mumbled out, as he felt a bit more like his old human self again. "Like I have."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can, it will take some time, but you can. Now come on, let's go back to the others."

"..."

Stopping at the sudden silence from Sora when he turned to walk back to the others, Tai looked back at her as she still sat on the ground. "What?"

Sora, slowly pulled her crest out, and held it out for him to see. "Tai, my crest, do you think, it suits me?"

Staring at the symbol, Tai blinked as he looked up at her. "Err, what crest is it anyway."

"The crest of Love."

"Of course it suits you, you have the biggest and more caring heart of all I have met."

"You think so."

"Yes."

Standing up at the last word from Tai, Sora smiled as he walked up next to him. "Thank you, now come on, now come on, let's head back again."

Smiling at her, Tai walked up next to her and fell into steps next to her, enjoying the silence of the place for a few seconds as they looked at one another again, then they began to walk back the way they had come, Tai reaching up a hand to hers lightly. "So, is my fur really that soft?"

"Tai."

"I'm curious, that's all."

"You're hopeless"

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

Laughter filled the forest and gave the place a more positive feel then it had before as the human turned digimon walked back towards camp with one of his best friends.

***********************

"They're here Piedmon" The voice rang out through the throne room, the sound echoing a bit in the large room.

Sitting on a metal throne in front of a large telescope, a clown like digimon gave a dramatic sign as he turned to stare at the devil like female digimon standing before his throne. "I already know that my dear LadyDevimon, I am after all, the leader of the dark Masters."

Standing up with a small wineglass in one hand, the clown digimon lifted off from the ground and began to float down the stairs leading up to his throne, his cold hearted blue eyes narrowing as he spotted the shadows moving into the room behind his faithful servant and bodyguard. "Ah, our guest are finally here, how nice of them to drop by." Piedmon spoke out as he eyes went over each of the creatures standing before him. "Now, as in the agreement with your master, the Dark Masters. That is me, Piedmon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon are ready to take on the Digi Destined."

"Patience Piedmon" A cold voice whispered out as a large transparent image formed in the air above them, the crystal like structure showing nothing of the digimon inside but a faint outline of two heads and four glowing eyes looking down at him with nothing but contempt. "You and the other members of the Dark Masters live to serve me now. And as such, I demand that you remember your place."

Giving a small bow at the image, Piedmon smiled as good as he could in face of the verbal assault he had just been given by that bloated crystal incased freak. "But of course Lord Moonmilleniummon, I was merely saying that it would be in all of our interest if we were to take on the Digi destined, me and my fellow Dark Master's are among the strongest Digimon's in this world"

"The digi destined will be dealt with when I see fit to do it." Moonmilleniummon growled out as his eyes flashed blood red in anger over the tone of his latest servant to join his cause, no matter how reluctant the clown digimon had done it at the time; he was still a useful member. "Now, I want the Digi Destined to be defeated just as much as you and you little band, but first, I need to secure my base of operations in this world, and for that, I need you to oversee the construction of my fortress."

Piedmon, still staring up at the image, suppressed a growl of anger as he was given the most useless job of them all, but still remembering his place, gave a small bow in agreement. "As you wish, Lord Moonmilleniummon, but I still say we send one Dark Master after them, perhaps MetalSeadramon or Puppetmon."

The image of Moonmilleniummon still glowed a bit with anger over getting questioned like that by a lesser digimon as it began to fade away. "Very well, I shall recall MetalSeadramon from the depths of the oceans he controls, and have him hunt down the digi destined, but for now, I will leave my own servants to contend with them" 

Fading away completely from the air, the image of Moonmilleniummon left behind a tense feeling in the air, as the broken wine glass in Piedmon hands more the spoke about. 

Turning around in anger, Piedmon cast one last dark look back at the four shadows standing near the door opening, his eyes narrowing as he gave a dismissive wave with his left hand. "You heard him, go, all of you, find the Digi Destined and destroy them."

"As you wish, Lord Piedmon." two voices called out in a sync before they faded away back into the darkness of the room, the last one, continued to stand there, not saying a single word.

Staring at it in annoyance and cold rage, Piedmon slowly reached back a hand for one of his swords, the feeling of the handle restoring his sense of power and trust in himself. "I suggest that you follow your friends, little one, I will not allow you to question me like your master does." 

Still looking up at him in a calm and un-interested way, the figure slowly turned and began to walk away, a simple, yet very cold and uncaring feeling about it when it faded away into the shadows, a feeling that took a few seconds to fade away form the room. 

Sitting back down in his throne, Piedmon, the most powerful of the Dark Master's cursed the day Moonmilleniummon had showed up, the day all his plans and dreams of total control of the Digital World had ended. But, there was a slim chance left, after all, these Digi Destined might be enough to distract the overconfident fool and allow him to take both his hated Master and the Digi Destined out at the same time. "Yes, truly this is a play worthy of a cunning actor such as me." The words were whispered out as Piedmon allowed his wineglass to slip form his hand, the glass shattering as it hit the floor, a red pool of wine forming between the glass shards. 

***********************

The camp fire still burned a bit brightly, but had dimmed a lot over the last two hours to the point where it provided just enough heat to warm them all and a low light to cover the area with. Around it, seven kids and eight Digimon's were deep in sleep with the muted grunts and groans as they tried to find a softer spot to sleep on the ground.

Still typing on his laptop, Izzy stopped and gave a small yawn as he looked out into the slightly brighter horizon he could faintly see for all the trees, on the screen, a map of the digital world had blinked into form after more then an hour of searching through the programs he had installed while he worked for Moonmilleniummon, but he was only starting to figure out some of the more advanced things hidden on it, it had also taken a good deal of night just to unlock them alone. Something he was starting to feel as the codes on the screen had begun to flow together every few seconds when he began to relax a bit. 

Tracing one finger over the map, he gave a small smile when the screen lit up with a small red dot near the foot of the strange spiral like mountain. "Okay, we're right about here now, and with all the changes that have happened lately, I think the part of server we're looking for, is right about here" Poking a finger at the forest region of the mountain, Izzy gave a deep hum as he frowned. "But I'd really wish I knew what is going on now, we've been here for hours, and we're still no where closer to finding out what's wrong, and what isn't."

"You found something Izzy?" Matt asked in a question manner as he looked down at the map from over Izzy's shoulder, a more tired and stressed look on his face then he had the day before.

Closing the laptop a bit, Izzy gave a deeply concerned glance up at the boy before him as he for once, showed more interest in the other well being then finding out about the digital world or their digimons. "Matt, did you sleep at all last night"

"No." Matt mumbled out as he sat down on the ground near Izzy. "I keep seeing these weird images of people I don't know, yet feel that I should do."

Izzy, giving the blond haired boy a soft smile, shook his head and stood up. "It could be left over memory from Ishimon, remember what Tai told us, You held par tof Ishimon's date, like Tai hold part of Chimon's Data inside of him, well outside of him now. Ah, you know what I mean."

Looking rather puzzled at the younger boy, Matt gave an annoyed sigh and stood up. "Not really, and besides, how can I have any digimon data inside of me, I've never been to this world before, well, not before our summer camp started up."

"True, but how do you explain Tai then." Izzy countered as he stood up.

"I can't." Matt stated as he turned and looked into the forest around them. "I'm going out to find something we can eat for breakfast, you coming with me?"

Izzy, yawning a bit closed his laptop and looked at the small group. "Sure, I might think of a way to reach Gennai while doing something else." Seeing Matt's look, Izzy sighed a bit. "It sounds crazy I know, but it's worked for me before"

  
Tai, lying near Kari and Gatomon, looked up from the ground and stared at Matt as he silently listened in on the conversation between the two boys until they left. "He's remembering the past, but how, Moonmilleniumon stole his digimon Data, so, how can he remember anything."

_"The same way you can."_

Tai nearly screamed out in terror at the sudden voice coming from next to him. Slowly turning his head to see who it was, instead, he gave a confused look when all he found was Palmon and Mimi resting on the ground near the camp fire instead, the plant like digimon cured up next to the brown haired girl. "Okay, who are you?" Tai hissed out as he felt his claws poke out.

_"Have you already forgotten me, it's only been a day since we spoke together, at least I think it's been a day, being stuck inside of your mind doesn't leave me with much in the way of sensing time you know."_

Tai, eyes growing rather big as he finally recognized the voice, slowly sat up and walked away from Kari and the other digi destined to talk with the digimon inside of him. "Archdramon, what's going on, what do you mean Matt's remembering just like I am?"

_"When Moonmilleniummon stole Matt's Digimon Data, he activated it long enough for a few of Ishimon's memories to become a part of Matt's."_

Tai blinked a bit as he stood up, his ears twisting to follow the direction that Matt had taken. More questions popping up in his head as he debated weather or not he should follow after the bland haired boy to find out how much he remembered and if he did, how it was affecting him. 

But, there was also Gennai to consider, the old man had helped them and him in the past, but he still had a bit of anger over learning that this was partly the old man's fault. But really, why hadn't he tried to make contact with them yet, had the dark forces controlling the digital world still present inn the digital world defeated him.

_"Do you really want to talk with him, after all, he did this to us?"_

Tai, closing his eyes a bit again, ignored Archdramon's rants about Gennai and guardians. "Are you even sure it's Gennai who did it? Maybe it was someone else." Mentally replying to the voice in his head, Tai groaned as he thought of how it might have looked if he had caught talking with himself.

_"He's from the guardian order, that's enough for me."_

"Great, my own inner voice, and all he can talk about are how mad he is." Tai mentally replied as he tried to slip back in a restful sleep, but feeling that Archdramon was not just going to let him get away with that. "What?"

A long silence followed before Archdramon answered Tai. _"It's about Moonmilleniummon, we need to talk about him, I have to tell you more about him, all I know about him, so you can be better prepared to face this evil monster."_

Feeling more of his much needed sleep vanishing, Tai growled as he sat up, crossing his legs and arms as his eyes glared into the campfire. "Is that really needed, all we need to do is find him and kick his butt?"

Hearing a faint cough at his question, Tai suddenly had a vision of his sitting back in a school class facing his history teacher, rather then be out in the middle of a strange world with a threat around every turn. "Um sorry about." He mumbled as he both felt and heard Archdramon chuckle.

_"It's okay, we can all use some fun now and then, but back to business."_ Growing less tense in his voice, Archdramon slowly came into view in front of Tai. "Better, well, now that you have joined me again, we can talk some more."

Tai, feeling the hair on his neck and tail stand up at the sudden appearance of the mega digimon inside of him, slowly turned to see if any of the other digi destined could also see and hear him. "Archdramon, why are they so silent?"

Following Tai look, Archdramon smiled a bit as he moved closer to the other digi destined. "Because, they are not really here." Seeing the panic filled eyes pointed at him, Archdramon began to wave his arm sup and down in front of him. "Relax, it's not like that, we're inside your mind again, all I did was lull you back into sleep so we could talk face to face."

Tai, looking a bit more annoyed at the whole thing, dropped back down on his back as he stared up at the sky above him, making sure to glance over at the mega digimon every now and then. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about anyway?" 

Archdramon, moving closer to the point of hovering next to Tai, gave a small smile as he reached up a paw to rub the top of his head. "The past, and future." Seeing Tai's look, he gave a laugh and shook his head. "Okay, I would tell you more about the past, but I sense we don't have much time."

Tai, nodding a bit, yawned as he focused on the silence around them, the way the grass felt under him even if it wasn't really there. Then he focused on Archdramon staring up at the sky as well. "So, what about the future, I guess we just have to kick Moonmilleniummon butt and save the world, you know, what we have done so far with all the other evil digimons." 

Archdramon, snorting at the words, lifted up a hand and drew a single perfect circle in the air, allowing his eyes to look down at Tai as he formed an imaged of himself, Chimon and Archchimon in the circle. "Crude, but true, while you went about with the others, I studied the reason for this guy's birth."

Tai, staring at the image of Archchimon, shrugged as he looked up at the mega digimon with a slightly bored expression on his face. "So, I though he was just a mix of you and me." 

"Almost." Archdramon stated as he pointed at the Chimon part of the pic. "He has the data of my digimon forms, and your desire to fight, to win and protect others, but there's something lacking." Humming a bit to himself as he pointed over at the Archdramon part. "I didn't really think about it, until I remembered that you have a little sister." 

As he heard those words, Tai sat up in a hurry, his eyes narrowing as he glared up at Archdramon, one fang poking out as a clawed hand lifted up to point at him. "What about Kari?" 

Giving a bigger laugh, Archdramon reached down a hand and pushed Tai's hand down again. "Relax, I'm planning on hurting her." Staring at the pictures, he moved a finger and caused a small image of Kari to form, right next to a picture of Tai's human form. "Now, this is what I think has happened." Archdramon began in a rather excited voice as he looked down at Tai with a twinkle in his eyes. "Long ago, your mother was my digimon partner, and because of the damage I did together with Ishimon, I was sealed away inside of her."

"I know that part, tell me something new." Tai cut in as he glared up a the mega digimon, his eyes glowing a bit as he played with a small ball of fire on the tip of his left center claw. 

"Um yes." Archdramon muttered out as he glared down at Tai in return, his own claws forming a bit of fire as well as he snorted loudly. "As I was saying, one day she met someone and decided to have an offspring, you." 

Tai, face beat red jumped up and snapped his hand out at the mega digimon. "That's my mother you're talking about dammit, try not to make her sound so... so..."

Rolling his eyes in response, Archdramon tossed away a piece of paper as he grumbled even more. "Anyway, when you were born, you got a lot of my digital data into you, for this to happen, there were two key factors, one, I wanted to be with her again, and second, she deep down, wanted to see me again, and since I was trapped inside of her, I was placed inside a part of the one thing that could allow me to get out of her, your new born body."

Tai, looking a bit green, stared up at the mega digimon. "You, you mean that I am you, born as a human." Holding one hand up to his mouth, Tai looked away. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Shut up! What do you mean you going to become sick." Archdramon roared out as his three fingered hands made a few cracking sounds as he spoke. "You're a human, I'm a digimon, all that happened was that the data sealed away in your mother, was moved over into your body and sealed away there." 

Tai, breathing out at the words, regained some of his color again as he dropped down on his back. "Yes, I don't know what I would have done if I really was a digimon, instead of a kid trapped in the body of one."

Archdramon, shooting a dark glare at Tai, coughed a bit and looked back at the image still hovering the. "If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way, to think I might have ended up as weak human, it's too scary to even think of"

This time, it was Tai turn to shoot a dark glare at the other one, his eyes turning away after a few seconds. "You still miss her, even after the time back on earth."

Archdramon remained silent for a few seconds as he closed his eyes, a deep sadness passing over his as he folded his wings in close to himself. "Yes, I spent months with her, she was the best friend I ever had, even if I spent a lot of my time with her fighting for her sake, to protect both worlds, I didn't care, she meant enough for me to the point where I would kill myself for her, and in the end of it all, I was sealed away as close to her as I could get, and yet, it was a whole world away from her."

Not speaking a word as the mega digimon finished talking, Tai simply turned to look up at him, a faint glimmer of a deep understanding in his eyes as he reached out a hand to touch the mega digimon. "I'm sorry." Closing his eyes, Tai slowly curled up a fist as he glared at the ground. "Archdramon, if what you say about Gennai and the others is true, I swear, I will make him pay for it."

"Yeah well, there's more you need to know, while you hold a large amount of my data, I think some of it has been sealed away inside of your sister, more precisely, the part of me that holds the light of the Digital guardians." Staring at Tai to see his reaction, Archdramon held his breath as no answer came from Tai at all.

Finally, Tai gave a deep sigh as he sat up. "You sure about it?" Watching from the corner of his eyes, Tai cringed when the Mega digimon turned his head away from him, the move showing just how much it puzzled him. "If she has it, do we really need it, Archchimon is already powerful, he had Millenniummon on his toes for a minute and..."

Staring up as Archdramon had turned around to glare at him, Tai backed off slowly. "If that Data stored away inside of her awakens, it might transform her as well." Seeing the shock on Tai's face, Archdramon forced his sudden anger down a bit as he tried to find a way to explain it better. "It's more powerful then her, and even I can't figure out what might happened if it does awaken."

"She'll become a digimon." Tai echoed as he felt a cold shiver run through him. "But, if she only has the data of the digicore, it shouldn't hurt her, unless she turns into the digicore." Tai shook his head as an image of glowing sphere with Kari's eyes and whistle around it popped up in his head.

Archdramon grinned a bit as he saw the look on Tai's face when he mentioned the last part. "No, that won't happen, but as I said, she might have some of my data, the only reason you haven't gone into Archdramon form yet is because you don't have enough of my data to reach it yet." Smirking in his arrogant way, Archdramon held up a hand and curled it up so only two fingers stuck out. "Now, Looking at what we know now, there's only one other place that Data might be, and that's inside your mother, Nanami. And that's only if the Data isn't hidden inside of Kari."

"So, TK could have data hidden away as well, he's related to Matt, and he had the data from Ishimon." Tai pointed out as he began to pace back and fourth to release some of his tension.

Shrugging, Archdramon gave a sheepish smile as he followed Tai with his eyes. "How should I know, I only know he's the descendent of Ishimon's partner, you can never go wrong with that smell, beside, they both have that arrogant and cold feeling to them." Seeing Tai's smack a hand over his eyes at his words, Archdramon growled a bit as he clenched his hand in annoyance. "Fine, we both share the memories of Archchimon, and he witnessed Matt get drained of his digimon data."

Tai, still giving Archdramon a skeptic look, rubbed a hand though his hair. "So, we should help Matt get back the data that was stolen from him."

"Of course." Archdramon replied as he gave Tai a look of annoyance at even getting asked that question. "There's now way that Moonmilleniummon going to be allowed to keep that data." Eyes narrowing in anger, Archdramon nose gave off small bit of smoke as he growl deeply at the thought of Moonmilleniummon getting away with something like that. "The coward only did it to speed up his own digivolution, and to prevent us from awaking Ishimon if we could."

Nodding in agreement, Tai looked up at the mega digimon, ready to ask if Archdramon could tell him more about Moonmilleniummon, when everything started to turn white around him. "What... What's going on?" 

Archdramon, looking a bit angry, slowly began to fade away as well. "You're waking up, guess we'll have to talk again some other time."

"But." Tai protested as he felt someone shaking him, then a sharp light drilled into his brain as his eyes snapped open to the sight of a pair of brown ones staring into his own eyes. "Kari?" Sitting up as she moved her head away, Tai looked around the place and saw the other digi destined sitting around the campfire. All of them quietly eating as they avoid staring at the others.

Giggling at him, Kari stood up from where she had been sitting, a smile on her face as she ruffled Tai's hair a bit. "Come on Tai, breakfast is ready."

Pushing himself to his feet, Tai groaned as he felt just how sore he was from sleeping on the ground again. "Geez, I can't believe I've gotten so used to sleep in a bed already." He muttered as 

"Come on Tai, we're leaving as soon as we've eaten." Matt's yelled out as he stood up, dropping the remains of his part of the meal into the pile of garbage next to him, Joe and Izzy.

Tai, shaking his head, moved over to sit next to Kari, picking up a piece of fruit and bit of fish, chewing on it as he stared at Matt, his mind going over Archdramon's words, and the fact that he still hadn't talked with Matt about the past, what had happened at Etemon's arena. 

Dropping the fish and fruit, Tai looked at from the corner of his eyes, not really feeling up to talking with the blond haired boy, but knowing that they had too, if they were to ever overcome their differences. "Matt?" Not looking at him when he asked, Tai played a bit with his fish as he felt the others stare at them "Can I, talk with you for a second."

Matt, looking at him, slowly stood up from where he was sitting. "I..." Then he looked at the other around the fire and the way they were sharing a glance among them, a glance that told him that they had already come up with some judgment of his actions already. "Later, I'm not feeling up to it right now." Turning around to hide his hurt expression, Matt began to walk off, pushing both his hands into his pockets, already back into the cold shell that would protect him from the hurt he was feeling over it. "Well, are we going or not, we won't get anything done if we have keep on staying here."

Looking a bit taken back with his words, the other Digi destined kids looked at one another and slowly stood up. "Well, if everyone is ready." Izzy mumbled out as he also stood up.

Looking down at his food, Tai sighed as he pushed it away from him, his appetite gone completely as the only thing going through his head, was the same thing over and over again. "I should have waited, waited until he was ready." Tai mumbled as he looked at the other kids, each of them looking tired and not just from a lack of sleep, but in their hearts as well. 

***********************

"Hurry it up will you?" A shrill, five year old but still feminine voice yelled out in worry, the sound coming from a rather crude, but still workable raft currently moving across the digital ocean, or what was left of it. "I think Metalseadramon's right on our tail."

Standing in the front of the raft, an Agumon looked back at the one who yelled out at him and the others in a rather commanding tone of voice. "If you want it to go faster Snowagumon, why don't you come up here and help us row!" Spitting out the last word, the Agumon retuned to using one ofthe few oars they had brought with them.

Beside him, another Agumon was also holding onto the oars and grunting a bit as he dared to look back as well. "Damn it Agumon, she's right, I think we've been spotted" At the words, the rest of the digimon on the raft dropped their oars and turned to stare at the object moving towards them, a mixture of bright metal and flesh parting the ocean surface from time to time. "Row for your Life!!"

No one really knew who had yelled out the order, but the all the Digimons who heard it rushed to the oars as fast as they could do it, the raft picking up a bit of speed. But not much in compression to the mega digimon gaining on them rapidly, the end of his tails slipping down below the surface with only a small wave to show he had been there at all.

Below the calm ocean surface holding the raft, MetalSeadramon, the weakest member of the Dark Master's growled as he chased his pray with the same speed and stealth of a shark, only this shark had a built in laser in his nose and enough arrogance and evil to take out everyone on the beach. Just how much more powerful he was then other digimons in the oceans.

Breaking up through the water, the mega digimon gave a dark roar as he faced down on his unsuspecting pray, well formerly unsuspecting pray. "Fools, I can't believe you tried to escape me on a raft of all thing." MetalSeadramon roared as he dived down next to the small raft on the ocean, a mix of various digimons screaming in dear as they were nearly thrown off it.

Then the raff was flung up into the air as Metalseadramon's large body plowed up through the surface of the ocean, drops flying off in all directions and well as the raft that went up flipping over a few times. "This is what happens to those who dare defy the Dark Master's control over this world." Following the Raft as it smashed into the ocean, the mega digimon gave a dark laugh as his snout lit up with energy. "Goodbye fools, River of Power!"

Loud screams filled the air as the laser tore the raft to pieces and sent a cloud of digital data out from the few rookie digimons that had been hit by the blast head on. 

Turning his face downwards to face the survivors, MetalSeadramon laughed darkly as he circled around them in the ocean, his jaws cutting closer to them with each passing second. "Now, where can I find the guardian Gennai, and the Digimon's working with him?" 

Spitting out water, the Agumon glared up the mega digimon towering into the air, hate shinning from his eyes as he began to build up an attack under his breath. "If you think I'll tell you, then you're dead wrong. Pepper breath!!" Sending out the small and weak fireball, the Agumon showed no joy or satisfaction when it hit the neck of MetalSeadramon.

"Fool!" MetalSeadramon hissed as he jabbed his head down, the large jaws snapping shut around the smaller digimon, trapping a large mouthful of water along with the Agumon inside his mouth. Holding it like for a few minutes, he allowed the water to run out between his teeth as he felt the Agumon struggling to get back up and attack again. "Goodbye, little one."

In the water, Snowagumon broke through the water surface at the same as MetalSeadramon made a swallowing sound, his eyes glinting with evil as he turned to look down at her. 

Looking around the area rapidly, Snowagumon returned her gaze to Metalseadramon and glared up at him. "What did you do to Agumon?" 

"He tasted rather good for something so small." MetalSeadramon grinned as he saw her shocked and fearful expression when he moved in closer to her, his mouth opening up again. "Now, let's see how you taste."

"No!" Snowagumon managed to scream out the words before the water rushed into the large jaws of MetalSeadramon again, the force of it sending her hurling over the tongue and down the throat. 

Returning to the surface of the Ocean, Metalseadramon continued to swim in the direction that the raft had been heading in, his eyes staring out over his domain, and the rising form of Spiral mountain in the distance, the place where the other Dark Master's spent a lot of their time, the place he was headed towards as well, as soon as he had finished searching for Gennai and his little band of Digimon's in the next part of his domain. "To think, that the fool actually found Digimon's willing to fight us, the most powerful Digimon's in the digital world." The thought sent laughter through his body as he recalled each attempt they had made at stopping him and his allies from ruling the digital world, and then, the arrival of him ending whatever hope Gennai might have had in succeeding.

"Metalseadramon!"

Hearing the faint voice of the one who had taken command over the Dark Master's away from Piedmon in his head as clear as if it had come from behidn him, Metalseadramon shivered as he thanked whatever digital god could her him for the fact that he had made contact with second earlier. "Yes, Lord Moonmilleniummon"

"The Digi Destined have arrived at last. 

Eyes gleaming with malice, Metalseadramon gave a dark chuckle as he began to think of the ways he could tear or rip through the so-called saviors of the digital world. "So, it means we'll finally have something more fun then killing rookies and champions to do."

"Fun, yes, but Metalseadramon. I want you, to go and help my three digital warlords, oversee that they defeat these human children."

"Yes, Lord Moonmilleniummon, it shall be as you wish." Chuckling even darker, Metalseadramon changed his course slightly, heading towards the larger amount of land in the distance, an image of the place where the humans and their digimons would be sent to by the dark master's magic. "Here I come digi brats, I hope you and your digimons, can at least give me a simple challenge."

***************

Sighing deeply, Mimi looked at the group walking around them; the same tired look on their faces as the one she had on her own. "So, where we going this time?" Asking no one in particular, she hoped that someone would at least answer the question before she dropped down from all the walking they had done in the last few hours. "Come on, someone has to know."

Matt, looking around at the rest of the group, frowned when he noticed the same look getting sent around by the other kids at Mimi's question. "Uh, someone does know where we're going right." Coming to a complete stop where he was, Matt sighed about as deeply as Mimi when all he saw was a lot of blank faces. "Tai, you know where we going? Izzy, you got any ideas? Joe? Anybody?" Mimi asked as she looked from one of them to the other.

Tai, looking up from where he had talking with Gabumon, shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his sister, his face taking on a deep frown as he noticed her leaning against a tree, her face a bit more flushed then he recalled it had been earlier in the day. "Uh, why don't we take a break, and try and find out what to do."

At the words, Mimi's face lit up with joy, all but ran to the nearest rock in the place, sitting down on it with a content look on her face. "Ahh, finally I get to rest my feet again." At the words, several eyes turned to stare at her. "What, you know I'm not used to walking around this much, and..."

"Okay, okay Mimi." Came the reply from Sora as she walked over to sit down on another rock nearby, her own feet in the need of some rest from walking up hill most of the day.

Joe, looking around at the group shook his head and headed off to talk with Izzy, wanting to hear if they had gotten any word from Gennai in the last few minutes since he had asked the last time. "Izzy, did you have..." 

Stopping his sentence, Joe gave a scream of fear as the ground shook under him, the nearby grass field getting ripped up into the air as the large snake like metal covered body belonging to Metalseadramon tore up through the ground itself, curling around to bear down on the still screaming Joe. 

Izzy, next to Joe, stared down at him computer as his digimon analyzer popped up, the stats for Metalseadramon running over the screen. "That's Metalseadramon, a mega level digimon with a very bad attitude, we have to get out of here now."

"You're not going anywhere digi brats." Metalseadramon spat out as he tore down into the ground right in the middle of the clearing where the digi destined, sending the rookie and two champion level digimons flying with a single flick of his body. "It would be much better for you to just give up and let me destroy you right now." 

"Never." Tai yelled out as he and Gatomon got up from where they had landed on the ground. Looking at the white feline digimon, he smiled when he saw that she was just as ready to fight back as he was. "Ready Gatomon?"

Not giving an answer, Gatomon rushed forward, her claws a lit with power as Metalseadramon made a sharp U turn and began to head back towards them. "Lighting Claw!" Smacking her hand down, her attack did no damage to the mega digimon at all as he tore past her.

"Do you really think mere champion level digimons can stop me?" Metalseadramon asked out loud as he slowed down to glare down at the Digi Destined spread out on the ground, light glinting off his metal as he moved his eyes from one of them to the other. "When I heard you had defeated Devimon and Etemon, I hoped you would at least put up a challenge when it was time for me to face you brats, but this, is nothing more then a big disappointment."

Scrambling back up, the digi destined digimons glared up at the much large mega digimon hovering over them, several of them having a downcast expression on their faces. "He's right, we have to digivovle as high as we can if we going to stand a chance against someone like him." Biyomon called out as she looked at the digimons around her. "Okay, do it."

"Biyomon Digivolves too Birddramon."

"Gabumon Digivovles too Garurumon."

"Palmon Digivovles too Togemon, Togemon Digivolves too Lillymon."

"Tentomon digivovles too Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivovles too MegaKabuterimon."

"Chimon digivovles too Chinobimon."

"Gatomon digivovles too Angewomon."

"Gomamon digivovles too Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivovles too Zudomon."

"Patamon digivovles too Angemon."

Glaring up at the Mega digimon, the five ultimates and three champions began to power up their attacks, hoping that combined together, they could at least hurt the more powerful digimon into retreating for the moment.

Giving a cold laugh at the sight of them, Metalseadramon began to power up his own attack, aiming from the area right in the middle of both the digimons and the humans. "I'm sorry digi brats, while I wish for nothing more then the joy of killing you all off, I have been ordered to bring to your real opponents, so." Rushing forward, Metalseadramon let lose with his standard attack. "River of Power!!"

Feeling the energy beam rush past him, Tai in his Chinobimon form growled as the sheer power and strength of the attack drained him of his own strength just from the passing of the beam alone, then the ground exploded under him, sending him flying down into the underground. Next to him, he could see the other digimons giving a cry of surprise as well as the ones that could fly tried to grab those that couldn't as well as their human partners, then Metalseadramon rushed past, knocking all of them around just before the darkness at the bottom of the hole rushed up to cover them.

Blinking her eyes, Kari slowly rolled over and looked up at the sky above her, staring in utter puzzlement as the earth looked back down at her, several of the western part of the normal world continents spread out over the sky above her. "What... Happened?" Sitting up, she noticed the other digi destined and digimons lying on the ground nearby, also starting to wake up.

Turning her head, she found herself sitting on the floor of a rather large Roman style area, a large part of the wall missing in one end. But other then that, there didn't seem to be anything else in the place, not even a trace of Metalseadramon.

"It about time you woke up, do you know how long we've been waiting?"

Turning her head at the sudden voice cutting through the air, Kari opened her mouth as she spotted three humans, two boys and one girl, standing on three broken pillars nearby, each of them glaring back at her in a rather unfriendly manner. But it wasn't their glare that had her confused, but more the large number of similarities between each of them, and the digi destined.

Behind the young girl, the other digi destined had noticed the three other children as well, Sora and Mimi having focused on the only girl in the group as soon as they had noticed them. Mimi growling as she looked at what the girl was wearing. "Hey, she's wearing a dress like mine." 

Sora on the other hand, had focused on the head of the girl. "Yeah, and my helmet." Looking down at the girl, she blinked at the other things the girl wore that looked just like her own. "And my gloves, shoe. What the..." 

"Yuck." Mimi spat out as she looked at Sora with a saver tick on her face. "Those things don't match at all, Ii don't know who she is, but she sure as heck don't have any fashion sense." Pointing at the dress, she looked at Sora's outfit. "Come on Sora, can't you see that this dress just don't match in with that helmet and those gloves."

"Mimi." Sora bit out as she continued to stare at the girl who had gained a tick of her own at Mimi comments, her hands glanced at her side. "I don't think we should just stand here and insult them."

Snapping her right arm up and pointing down at Sora, the girl growled as her short cinnamon colored hair sticking out form under the helmet in a style just like Sora's moved a bit in a sudden breeze. "I am Digi Destined 14, codename Mira, I was born from a merge of Sora and Mimi's DNA, I possess the power of both of their digimons ultimate forms." The girl said as she grinned in a cold-hearted way. "And for the insult of my fashion sense, I'll make sure the two of you suffer."

The short messy blue haired boy with the glasses and a mixture of Joe and Izzy's clothes stepped forward and simply glared at the digi destined with a sick grin on his face. "Digi destined 13, Codename Joeshiro, the fusion of Joe and Izzy's DNA, I have the power of their ultimate level digimons in me." Simply cracking his knuckles, He glared at the digi destined. "And I look forward to killing all of you off."

"And finally." the last human stated as he brushed the long blond pony tail off his shoulder in a casual way, his blue eyes focusing on Matt and TK. "And finally, there's me, Digi destined 15, codename Yakeru, I hold the power of both Matt and Takeru's digimons." Smirking in an indifferent way as he continued to stare at Matt and TK, he slowly reached up a hand to brush another lock of hair out of his face. "I hope you are all ready, for I will not hold back against any of you, especially you two, "

Metalseadramon curled around the upper part of the arena pillars surrounding the arena with a dark chuckle as he watched the three human like hybrids walking towards the human children in a steady pace. "Well now, I hope you like our surprise, even if they are going to destroy all of you." Laughing out loudly at the words, the mega digimon focused his eyes on the digimons getting ready to fight for the children. "Finally! Now, kill them all off."

TBC: World of Darkness part 2

  
AN: Another chapter out, and while I'm not sure its up to the standards of the others ones, I still feel satisfied with with. There may be a few funny expressions and thinsg that look out of place, but this one wnet under several rewrites as i liked some of it, and wanted to forget I ever wrote some of the parts I didn't like.

Don't Forget to leave a review now. It's what keeps me going. 

A chart of my Fan made Digimon's.

File: 003  
Name: Chimon.  
Type: Beast.  
Attribute: Data.  
Level: Champion.  
Attacks: Fire Claw, Burning Aura. 

Bio: The champion form of Archdramon, and the hybrid form of Taichi Yagami in Twist of Fate. Reborn after a long time, the data of the digimon bonded with the son of Chimon's partner, resulting in Tai taking on the appearance and mission of this ancient digimon. To rid both worlds of MoonMilleniummon's evil once and for all. 

  
File: 001  
Name: ArchDramon.  
Type: Mystical Beast.  
Attribute: Vaccine.  
Level: Mega.  
Attacks: Dragon Fire, Meteor Wing.

Bio: Rather small for a dragon like digimon, Archdramon sports several signs that he more of a beast type creature then a dragon, long animal like ears poke out from his head and melds in with the fuzzy mane of light brown hair on his head. Two pairs of white-feathered wings are located on the upper part of his back. He has no legs, only a long tail with a small puffy fur covered end. His arms both end in a three-fingered hand sporting a claw on the tip of the fingers. 

His dragon Fire melts rocks and metal alike, while his diamond claws can tear through most things with little effort, and the Grand Blast. Well in his own words. "Why Waste time burning up everything with a cone of fire, when I can blast the whole thing up with explosive type fire ball instead."

The only downside to this proud dragon like beast comes in the form of his ego, which hasn't shown any signs of becoming smaller yet. Known for liking to fight a little too much, Archdramon will be hard pressed to keep back from a fight with a worthy opponent in his eyes. But at the same time, he has learned a deep understanding of the way a war should be fought through his travels with the digi destined child Nanami and four other digi destined whom he fought against Moonmilleniummon with to save both worlds.


	17. Part XVI

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into SkullGreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.

Back in the digital world, The DD's will face their greatest battles yet, but can they overcome the guilt and fear inside of them to fight through and save both worlds.

  
  
=====================================================  
Twist of fate  
Part XIV  
World of Darkness   
Part 2.   
=====================================================

Metalseadramon curled around the upper part of the arena pillars surrounding the arena with a dark chuckle as he watched the three human like hybrids walking towards the human children in a steady pace. "Well now, I hope you like our surprise, even if they are going to destroy all of you." Laughing out loudly at the words, the mega digimon focused his eyes on the digimons getting ready to fight for the children. "Finally! Now, kill them all off."

Fire flashed wildly in the air as Mira also known as Digi Destined 15 jumped off her pillar and hurled down toward Lillymon and Birddramon before the words of MetalSeadramon had finished, Her face a lit with joy as she started off with backhanding the fairy digimon away and kicking Birddramon into the ground. "Come on, I'll finish all of you."

Spinning around the air and stopping her backward movement, Lillymon growled as she formed her flower cannon, taking aim right for the smirking face of Mira who had started to stomp on Birddramon with a passion. "Why you, leave her alone. Flower Cannon!" Sending of the green bullet of Energy, Lillymon cheered as it impacted Mira right where it should and sent her flying into the wall surrounding the arena.

Taking the opening that had appeared, Birddramon pushed off from the ground and took to the air, her true domain as she soared out over the battlefield that the area had turned into, doing a sharp turn when she had built up enough speed to do so. "Lillymon, out of the way!" Diving down, she folded her wings in and formed her main attack as her eyes glowed with anger. "Meteor Wing!"

Pushing the rubble away form her, Mira screamed out in anger as she spun around to face the two digimon who's power she possessed, freezing as several fireballs hammered down onto her, forcing her to her knees and into the rubble once more, her muffled curses still ringing out as the fire died down.

Pushing off the rock lying on top of her, Mira slowly rose to her feet as she looked down at the ground, a single tear running down her cheek. "You, you hurt me." Mouth turning into a thin line as her hands clenched up, the Sora/Mimi look a like eyes flashed with burning hate as she fixed them on the Birddramon moving around in the air along with Lillymon. "Die you wretched mons!" Pushing her hands against one another, she grinned as they morphed together to form a cannon similar to Lillymon's. "Flower cannon!"

The pixy type digimon gave a cry of pain as she was blasted out of the sky by her own attack, smacking into the ground with a thud, the impact sending up a small dust cloud. "Ouch." Mumbling out the word, lillymon pulled herself up in time to see Mira rush towards her, then a vicious kick hit her in the stomach and sent her flying again.

Flying down to help her, Birddramon blinked when the hybrid girl reformed her cannon into two hands again. "Foolish, you should have kept your weapon." Birddramon cried out as she leveled out her descend for another attack on the hybrid.

"Really." Mira spoke as she spread her arms out to the side, grinning as they began glowing a bright yellow as energy formed and spread out to cover them in an imitation of wings. "Wing Blade!"

Birddramon barely got out of the way as the fire attack shot up into the air, forcing her to give up her attack, and leaving her wide open as the fire attack came back down, slamming into her back and driving her into the ground next to Lillymon.

The pixy digimon shook her head as she stood up, watching her foe for any sudden attacks. "Maybe, it won't be such an easy fight after all." She mumbled out as she began to reform her cannon.

"You think?" Birddramon replied as she saw the fire spread around the hybrid girl's arms again,

"Die!" Yakeru roared out the word as he kicked Garurumon into the air, turning around in time to deflect Angemon's staff and sucker punch him right in the face with all of his strength. "Really, two champions, I have the power of one Ultimate level digimon with in me, and you hope to stop me with two champions."

Moving into a better fighting stance, Angemon sneered as he twirled his staff around in the air, his face staying fixed on Yakeru's position the whole time. "Well, if you're so powerful, why don't you show us it?" Gritting his teeth, Angemon cursed as he could clearly feel the part of TK that Yakeru had been made from inside the hybrid boy, the feeling of it making it hard to focus when he looked at him.

On the ground, Garurumon rose up and fixed his eyes on the back of Yakeru as he power up an attack, smirking as the hybrid wasn't even looking at him. "Wolf Blaster!" Sending the attack out, he grinned on the inside as the smaller human from was sent flying into the center of the arena to skid across the ground. "Don't just stand there, Angemon, do something."

"What?" Angemon asked as he shook his head a bit before smiling. "Oh yes, sorry, I was, distracted for a bit." Flying up into the air, he pulled back his left arm and felt the power built up inside of it. "I'm sorry, if things were different, we might have been friends." Punching the air, Angemon released the power in his hand as he gave a sad smile. "Hand of Fate!"

Rushing through the air, the beam of white energy was suddenly hit by a second beam of light, the two beams fighting to overpower the other one before they simply melted together and blew up, a rush of dirt rising up as a small cloud of dust that filled the air.

"What?" Both Angemon and Garurumon mumbled out as the dust slowly fell down to reveal Yakeru's form slowly stepping out through the dust, his eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look up at Angemon. "Wolf Claw!" At the last word, his hand lit up with blue fire that shut up into the air and smacked into Angemon, sending the angel type digimon flying backwards through the air, before he turned to stare at Garurumon. "You, you and that fur covered mutt, will pay for this, now, die you stupid fur coat!" Punching the air with his other hand, a second beam of white light blasted out from the clenched fist as Yakeru roared out a sound similar to an animal howling.

Waiting patiently, Joeshiro breathed out slowly as he looked at Ikkakumon lumbering towards the pillar and MegaKabuterimon hovering in the air over him as the insect digimon waited for him to do something, anything. "Geez, can't you two losers at least try and do something, or do you want me to start this?"

On the ground, Izzy and Joe blinked as they rushed to get to safety, both of their eyes moving to stare at each other as they went over the words. "He looks like us, but he's got the mind of Gomamon." Joe commented as they reached the other kids at the far end of the Arena.

"I know." Izzy commented as he turned to see MegaKabuterimon open up with a Horn Buster attack, reducing the pillar that Joeshiro had been standing on to nothing but rubble flying throug the air. "But he's got a reason for it, with both of our digimon's power, he's stronger then a simple Ultimate." Looking at the other kids with him, Izzy eyes landed on Kari standing with Angewomon and Tai at her side. "And that means, we'll need some extra help to defeat them with."

Hearing the words, Kari turned and looked at the other kids around her. "Angewomon can help, but Tai, I'm concerned for you." She spoke as she turned to stare at her brother towering up over her. "You really shouldn't be doing this, what if you go on a rampage again?"

Tai looked down at his sister and gave a smile as he reached out a hand and ruffled her hair. "Kari, sometimes, you have to take risks to win." Looking at the battle, Tai flexed his muscles. "And this time, we must take that risk."

Angewomon nodded as she began to fly forward, taking aim at Yakeru who had begun to use Angemon as a punching bag after getting nailed with a staff hit in the back of his knees. "You help Joe and Izzy, I'll handle Yakeru" Rushing forward, she pulled back her and formed her bow and arrow, taking care to keep the grinning hybrid in the line of her sight.

"Well, well, looks like I do get to have some fun myself." Metalseadramon chuckled as he moved to protect the hybrids from Tai and Kari, his cold eyes staring right into theirs as he began to move towards them. "This time Digi Destined, you will be the losers."

Glaring up at the digimon, Tai began to power up one of his attacks as he rushed forward, taking care to avoid the rubble form the other battles taking place. "Never" Tai roared out as slammed both his hands into the ground. "Burn Blast!!"

Angewomon flew as far up as she could, re aiming her arrow at the mega digimon as she gave a grim smile. "Chinobimon is right Metalseadramon, there's no way you can stop us. Celestial Arrow."

Roaring up form the ground, the large fireball hammered into the stomach area of the snake like digimon with no result in the way of damage, with the celestial arrow impacting right on the nose of Metalseadramon, bouncing off in a show of sparks as it failed to even leave a mark on the metal covering the mega digimon's body.

Laughing as he watched the two digimons move back, the mega digimon moved to face Angewomon, the cannon on his nose warming up as a blue light swarmed into it with a loud hissing sound. "Enough of this nonsense, there's no way any of you can stand up to me, or the other Dark Masters. River of Power." Letting lose his attack, the laughter of the digimon could be heard clearly over Angewomon's scream as the angel digimon took a direct hit.

"Angewomon!" Kari's voice filled the air as the angel digimon fell to the ground in a shower of feathers, a golden light flowing over her as she got nearer and nearer to the young girl rushing towards her. "Gatomon!"

Metalseadramon laughter still rang out as he noticed the human girl grabbing the feline like digimon, her careless behavior bringing her out right into the middle of the area where he could get a better chance at finishing her off. "Digi destined brat, haven't someone told you to watch where you going." Hammering out with his tail, Metalseadramon knocked down several pillars and a part of the wall as he aimed to trap the girl in a death grip.

"Kari!"

Turning her head at the roar, Kari blinked as Tai suddenly was there, pushing her out of the way as a large shadow moved over the area to encircle him. "Tai!"

Metalseadramon blinked as he got a closer look at what he had gotten his hands on, the struggling feline warrior not looking like the little human girl he had expect to capture. "Wrong victim huh?" Looking closer at him, the snake like digimon laughed as he began to tighten his hold on him. "Doesn't matter, I'll kill you, the girl and laugh as the hybrids finish off your friends." Eyes gleaming with evil as he spoke, Metalseadramon went off on another laughing fit. "The only down side is that the other Dark Masters won't even get to toy with you."

"Tai?" Kari voice turned small as she saw the pained expression on her brother's face, her eyes moving to see the other children's digimon struggling to stand up to the hybrids, and barely managing to do so. "No, you leave him alone!" Kari's voice filled the air again as she stood up, one hand moving down to the two digivice in her belt. "I said. Leave him alone!!!"

The fights stopped as a loud screeching sound filled the air, then a pulsing yellow light shot out from Tai's digivice and into the struggling digimon, his eyes snapping open as he simply froze in the death grip of the evil mega digimon, the yellow light flowing out all over him, flaring up as soon as it had covered all of him. "Chinobimon, Digivovle too..."

"No!" The words made Tai stop his digivolving as he, Kari and Metalseadramon turned around to see a yellow red blur rush in through the hole in the arena's wall, landing on the ground with a thud. Showing it to be a very lion like digimon with two large tusk jutting down from its upper jaw part. "You will not hurt the kids anymore."

Giving a very dark laugh at the words, Metalseadramon tighten his hold on Tai as he moved closer to face the new digimon who had just jumped in to face his doom. "And I supposed you will stop me if I refuse to do so?" Speaking in a very mocking tone, Metalseadramon began to power up his main attack as he aimed right at the lion like digimon's face. "I think not you loser mon, River of Power!!"

Jumping out of the way as the attack was let lose, the lion digimon gave it's best imitation of a grin as it felt the shockwave pass close by, then the wall behidn hit explode as it faced the full power of Metalseadramon's attack, sending a large cloud of dust and rubble flying, making the fights stop as everyone turned to face it, just as it had been planned by them.

Landing on the ground and keeping his eyes on Metalseadramon, the lion digimon opened his mouth and yelled out as loud as he could "NOW!!"

"Pummel Whack!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Solar Ray!"

Things slowed down for a few seconds as more digimons get involved in the fight, the three of them jumping out of various hiding places as they attacked one of the Hybrids each.

Mira turned her head just in time to noticed that it was an Ogremon attacking her before she received a blast of pure negative energy in the chest, sending her flying backwards through the air screaming.

Joeshiro head looked up as a flying form passed over him, a ball of white blue energy ripping into the ground before him as he jumped back, the shockwave knocking him down into the arena where he landed rather painfully on the ground.

Yakeru barely managed to duck the attack aimed at him as he glared at the Centarymon who had attacked him like that, pure hate washing through his as he lifted up his hand. "You, you're one of the Rebel digimon leaders, I shall enjoy killing you." Rushing forward, the hybrid human digimon cast a quick glance to the side, as the air seemed itself to shimmer briefly. "What?"

"Pixi Bomb!"

Then the air itself turned a bright white, blinding him and most of the others present in the arena, Metalseadramon's roar filled the air a second later as the mega digimon felt his trapped opponent escape from his hold.

Eyes returning to normal after a few seconds, Metalseadramon head moved from side to side as he struggled to locate the place where the children and their digimons had run off to. "Where are they? where are those Brats?"

On the ground, the hybrids looked up at him with mixed expression, but all of them feeling just as frustrated at the mega digimon. "Lord Moonmilleniummon won't like this." Mira mumbled out as she began to calm down.

"I'll say." Metalseadramon spat out as he turned to face them. "Since this mess, is all your fault!"

Mira's face turned an ugly shade of red as she snapped a finger out to point at the large digimon. "What do you mean its our fault, you're just as much to blame for this as me are."

Glaring at her for all he was worth, Metalseadramon growled as he briefly entertained the thought of wiping the hybrid out with a well-placed river of power attack. But, the thought of what Moonmilleniummon would do in response to that had him control his anger enough to ignore her.

Yakeru snorted as he turned his head away form the bickering hybrid and digimon, staring hard at a part of the wall that look a bit too distorted for it to be caused by desert heat. "Hand of Fate!"

Turning his head around at the sudden scream and firing of an attack, Metalseadramon stared as he saw a small shimmering in the air up ahead, shattering as a small digimon grinned as it flew towards the upper parts of the Arena. "Piximon, you little fool, River of Power!"

The powerful energy plowed through the part of the Arena where Piximon had been, sending up dust, dirt and stone bits as the ground itself blew up. "Well, now I'm feeling a lot better." Turning his head, Metalseadramon growled a bit as he rose up into the air. "Let's head back to base, and then you three can explain Moonmilleniummon the reason for not killing off the brats."

"It was your fault as well." Mira yelled out as she glared up the floating mega digimon.

"Shut up." Came the response from him as he flew off.

Grumbling a bit, Mira crossed her arms as she turned to the others. "It was also his fault, right!"

-------------------------------

Sitting on his throne, Piedmon smiled to himself as he tapped a finger on the armrest. "Such skilled creatures these humans, and with so loyal friends." Laughing a bit at the comment, he stood up and cracked his neck to get rid of a few kinks as he stepped down the steps leading up to his grand telescope. "LadyDevimon."

At his command, a shadow in the corner of the room grew a bit darker as the leather clad woman slid out of it, her red eyes staring at her master's back as she landed on the black marble floor. "You called Lord Piedmon?"

Not even turning around at her words, Piedmon placed his wineglass on the table in front of the sofa. "Yes, I will be leaving my castle for a while, and I'm placing you in charge of it while I'm gone." Stepping over towards the door, Piedmon stopped and turned around to look at her. "Oh yes, make sure to tape the brats next fights with Moonmilleniummon's little creations, somehow, I think they make those long evenings seem so much more fun."

Laughing a bit as her master left, LadyDevimon smiled as she floated up to sit on the throne, running her left hand over the armrest in front of her. "So, I'm in charge now." Flexing her fingers, the devil woman tapped her chin as she started into the darkness of the main room. "Well, I could at least see how the brats are handling themselves."

Tuning to the telescope, she grinned as she turned it to watch the digital desert, moving the view over the large area the desert made up. "Now, where are the little humans anyway." Smirking as she spotted them, a wicked gin spread on her face as she summoned up a glass of wine for herself. "Well, well, looks like they're with the rebel digimons, this could be a great chance for me to prove just how better I am then the rest of the dark masters lord Piedmon works with." Still laughing, the devil woman floated back up into the shadows, melting into them.

Outside the throne room, Piedmon stopped as he grinned, fully aware of what his most trusted servant was planning behind his and everyone else's back, and fully supporting it. If she could do that, he might just allow her to reach her mega form and take a place as co-ruler of the digital world with him, and as an alley in the coming war.

Floating up into the air and down the hallway, Piedmon cast a look out the front door of his castle and out onto the top of Spiral Mountain itself as he pushed the doors open. "My domain, until it was taken from me." Looking up, he grimaced as he spotted the distortion in the air, and behind it the human's world. "Myotismon, such a worthy opponent, too bad he never got a chance to show just what he was truly able to do."

Floating even further up into the air, Piedmon grinned as he reached the distortion in the air, landing on it with a bit of difficulty as he couldn't really judge just what he was stepping on. Then he stepped through the distortion itself and into what he could only describe as a mad house.

Dark green corridors with metal pipes and machines on the walls raced off in several directions around him, with dozens of digimons running back and fourth to complete their orders. Tn building this nightmare, Moonmilleniummon had proven just how mad he really was, at least that was his opinion, Piedmon thought as he floated down the corridors into the center of the place.

As he rounded a corner, a smirk grew on Piedmon's face as he spotted one of his fellow dark masters coming down the corridor towards him, a dark scowl on his face as he struggled to get that stupid look hat to stay on his head and not fall of in the drafty place. "Ah Puppetmon, you're looking rather happy today."

Growling a bit, Puppetmon stopped as he looked up at the one digimon who outranked him in the ruling line of digimons they had settled for. "Real funny Piedmon, tell me, are you always so eager to do as he orders." Puppetmon's face lit up with a grin as he saw the death glare Piedmon gave him. "Now, if you will excuse me, it's time for me to hunt for the rebel digimons."

"Puppetmon." Piedmon looked down at the wooden digimon as he spoke his name, eyes staring through the dark masters as he rubbed his chin while thinking. "Tell me, do you really approve of this perfect world plan of his?"

Puppetmon didn't answered as he looked away form Piedmon, one hand clenched at his side as his mind went over the amount of destruction Moonmilleniummon had given his forest when he had begun to take over their domains bit by bit, leaving him with a small area and an order to keep the rest of the forests free of rebel digimons. "Maybe, if it means I can get back to my old life, then yes, hunting for digimons all the time gets boring."

Piedmon smiled a bit as he nodded, moving further down the corridor as Puppetmon left the corridor. "So, I'm not the only one with doubts about this, but even if Puppetmon doesn't like this, he won't rise up against our current leader." The mega digimon stopped as he reached the rather large doors at the end of the corridor. "Yes, it would be best if he wasn't around at all."

Opening the doors, Piedmon stared up the two headed digimon sealed up inside the crystal before him with narrowed eyes full of hate. "Lord Moonmilleniummon, I have returned and am ready to begin my job." Voice dripping with fake kindness as he spoke, the mega digimon never even bothered to look up at his master.

Forced out of his thoughts at the voice of Piedmon, Moonmilleniummon growled a bit as he lost track of what he had been thinking about. "Good, the workers need someone to look over them, if not, they will never get finished with the important parts in time."

Piedmon gritted his teeth, as the evil digimon didn't turn around to face him when handing out the order to him; instead, he was left feeling left out like a rookie digimon in the middle of a group of mega digimons. "It shall be as you wish, master." Turning around, Piedmon left the room as he curled up both hands, oh yeah, some of those digimons would wish they had never heard about him, let alone met him.

-------------------------------

SaberLeomon lead the group quickly through the desert with quick jumps, never running faster or slower then he had for the last 10 minutes the track through the desert had taken so far. Casting a quick look to side, he smiled as he noticed none of the Digi Destined had fallen behind on the quick run. "Children, are you all okay?"

Smiling back at him, Mimi gave him a thumps up from where she was sitting on Garurumon, her cowboy hat on her back as the wind had knocked it off her head. "We're fine Leomon, thank you for saving us."

"It was the least I could do." Saberleomon responded as he began to slow down, his eyes moving around the area of the desert they were currently in, making sure none of their enemies were nearby. "Okay, it looks like it's safe to stop running for now."

Feeling some of the kids sliding down form his back, Saberleomon allowed himself to let go of the power he had, and glowed bright yellow as he changed back into the form he had had back on File Island so long ago. "Okay, now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but they will have to wait for now." Looking at the rest of the strange group, Leomon nodded to himself as he stepped up to Kari and Tai. "So, Gennai was right when he told about this, guess thing are as dark as he thinks they are be."

Tai and Kari nodded as they faced the rather large lion man before them with a friendly smile on their faces. "Leomon, what happened here?" Kari asked as she reached down and hugged her brother for support.

Leomon nodded as he took his place before the kids on the sand. "It a long story children, but here goes." Closing his eyes, Leomon recounted the events that had taken place while the Digi Destined had returned to Earth, finally ending with the arrival of Moonmilleniummon. "He attacked without warning, wiping out digimons left and right, The dark masters tried to fight him, but instead of working together, they went up against him in a few one on one battles." Leomon's voice turned bitter as he held onto his sword. "And when he had nearly defeated them in battle, he gave them a choice, join him or die like the rest of the digital world would."

Matt grimaced at the recount, feeling a coldness sweeping through him as one thought replayed itself inside his head all the time, making a single tear form in his left eye. "It's my fault, if I weren't so weak, he wouldn't have possessed me and been able to do all of this."

Looking over at Matt as he spoke, Sora's clenched her fist before smacking the blond haired boy on the side of his head to snap him out of his dark thoughts. "Will you stop that, we're all responsible, if we had been able to work as a team and support each other better back then, this wouldn't have happened."

Looking form one of them to the other, TK shook his head as he could feel just how frustrated the group was, with themselves and the others. "Shut up all of you." Standing up, he glance form one of them to the other. "We can't fight right now, we have to find a safe place to hide out."

"Right." Tai added in as he broke out of his sister's hold. "TK's right, we can't do much more now, but we can try and undo this mess when we're rested."

Agreeing the kids' turned to stare at Leomon as Izzy gave a small cough to get the lion man like digimon's attention. "Um, Leomon, how is that Ogremon is helping us, isn't he one of the evil digimons?"

Ogremon snorted at the words as he turned to face the Digi destined. "I'm evil yes, but even I have a limit to what I accept." Ogremon's voice took a dark tone as he clenched his free hand into a fist. "The Dark Master's destroyed Pirmary Village, killing off digimons who couldn't even defend themselves." Eyes nearly flashing with his anger as he spoke, Ogremon slammed his club into the sand. "And Moonmilleniummon, he's even worse, he traps the data of defeating Digimons, preventing them from ever getting reborn."

Leomon nodded as he stood up, his massive hands clenched at his side as he took a deep breath. "But, now that you have returned, we might stand a chance against this darkness." Speaking sincerely, the lion man like digimon turned to regard his digimon companions and allies. "Ogremon, Centarumon, Unimon." Seeing them look up at him, he gave a small smile when he noticed the dark look on Ogremon's face, the only sign that even if they were allied in this, they still had that deep and long rivalry going. "Protect the back, Piximon will look out for us in the air, and I'll take the left side, I trust your digimons can handle the right side." Leomon added as he looked down at the children before him.

"A good plan, but it won't help."

Looking up at the words, Leomon gave a deep curse when he spotted the female leather clad figure descended from the sky with a wicked grin on her face showing her fangs. "LadyDevimon. She's Piedmon's bodyguard."

Smiling at the introduction made by the lion man like digimon, LadyDevimon laughed as she gave a small bow down at them, her crimson eyes moving over the group before her. "Why Leomon, so nice of you to introduce me, but maybe I've come at a bad time." Giving a dramatic silence in her speech, LadyDevimon grinned when she noticed the tense and scared look on most of the kids' faces. "My, my, looks like you could all use some rest, the eternal kind of rest."

Sora and Kari glared up at her as they clenched their hands, already feeling angry at her, Kari the most since she looked so much like Angewomon. "Even sounds like a witch." She mumbled out as Sora nodded her head.

In the air, LadyDevimon left eye twitched as she head the comment quite clearly. "Why you, I'll make you pay for that."

Leomon growled as he clenched up his hand, power lighting up the air around it. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Smacking away the lion shaped projectile before it hit her, LadyDevimon grinned at the angry look on Leomon's face. "Sorry about that, but I can't spend time fighting you today."

"Leomon!" Ogremon's voice cut through the air as the green skinned digimon stepped up next to him. "Get the kids to safety, I'll deal with her."

A brief flash of concern went across Leomon's face as he watched the ogre like digimon. "But, we have to fight her together, we're to weak for a one on one fight."

Watching them, LadyDevimon broke out into a dark laughter as she listened to their conversation. "Even together, you couldn't hope to beat me." Spreading her arms out to the side, she grinned at them. "Darkness Wave"

"Damn it." Ogremon cursed as the bats flew out from LadyDevimon and headed towards the kids. "There's no time for this Leomon, just get them to safety" Jumping into the path of the bats, Ogremon curled up his hand as flung it forward as a dark wave formed around it, shooting out to stop the first bats form reaching him. "Pummel Whack!" The next wave fell against his club as he swung it from side to side.

Leomon nodded as he turned to the group again. "Right." Then he ran over to grab Sora and Kari, holding them close to him as he began to run away. "Everyone, run as fast as you can."

At his command, the kids not held by Leomon and the digimons began to run across the sand dunes, as fast as they could. Not really wanting to be around to see what LadyDevimon would do to the ogre like digimon standing in her way.

"You won't escape." LadyDevimon roared out as she began to follow after them, only to have Ogremon jump up to attack her head on with his club. "Out of my way foolish digimon." Battering him aside, she grinned as she flew up and drove right down at where he had landed. "Goodbye, Evil Wing!"

Giving a loud scream, Ogremon felt the sudden sharp point that LadyDevimon's right arm had become, stab right through his heart and out the other side. Her attack finally stopping when he had LadyDevimon's face just a few centimeters above his own. "I'm sorry kids, I failed." Turning his head to the side as he spoke, Ogremon arm fell down to the side as he stared at Leomon still running away from them. "Goodbye, my rival."

Flying back up, LadyDevimon grinned as a cloud of digi data floated past her. "Now, for the rest of them." Flying across the sky, she smirked as she spotted the Digi destined and the rebel digimons running away from her just a bit further ahead in the desert. "Darkness Wave."

"No" Stopping as soon as he heard the attack name, Leomon dumped Sora and Kari on the ground before he covered them as good as he could, the bats hammering into his back and tearing his skin open as they tried to get through him and down to the kids he shielded. "Arrhhhh."

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Leomon pushed off the ground as soon as Gabumon's and Biyomon's attack had removed the bat's from his back, his eyes turning from the relief over getting saved, to pure anger when he spotted the evil digimon laughing at them as she flew through the air with a sick grin on her face. "Fist of the Beast King!"

"Ha!" Just as before, LadyDevimon simply battered the attack away form her, her eyes glinting darkly as she began to float a bit closer to the ground. "Do you understand now, you can't escape from me." Lifting up her hands, she gave a dark smirk at them. "So, who shall be my first victim!"

-------------------------------

A single beam of light shone form the ceiling as the crystal figure came into view, the four yellow eyes glowing as they took in the layout of the room, the five pillars rising up from the darkness making out the floor, four of them serving as a place for a digimon or hybrid to stand.

But even if they were his most trusted servants there, the yellow eyes ignored the three human like figures and focused on the snake like creature who had taken up position on the fourth pillar, right in front of him.

Anger were the most present feeling in the room as Moonmilleniummon felt ready to begin his rant, his rage aimed at the lone Dark Master covering before him on the ground. "They failed because you allowed those blasted rebels to enter into my domain, do you have any idea what this means to my plans?" The voice boomed back form the walls as the crystal-incased digimon lowered towards the ground. "Well, answer me dammit."

Metalseadramon lifted his head up from where he had covered and stared into the four cold eyes glaring back at him, the evil in them making him shiver as he thought of the few places where he could have seen evil like that before. And reaching a number rather quickly as only one other digimon came to mind. "How could I have know they were there, I take care of the water areas of the digital world, they must have come through one of Puppetmon's zones."

"So, it's not you who failed in killing off all rebel digimons." Moonmilleniummon growled out as he moved away form Metalseadramon in a much faster pace then he had approached in, his four eyes moving around to face the other beings in the room. "Puppetmon will be warned about this, as for you MetalSeadramon, I want you to lead the hunt for the Digi Destined."

Bowing his head quickly, Metalseadramon let out a breath of air as the anger of his master had been removed from him, and turned towards one of the other Dark Master's. But for how long, Digimon's who had gained the anger of this evil digimon never lived long enough to suffer it again, and being one of the strongest digimons around, it didn't really mean that he was safe from a quick and painful deletion. "It shall be as you wish."

As Metalseadramon left the room in a hurry, Moonmilleniummon turned to face the three hybrids standing on the pillars his eyes taking on a much more calmer look then before. "Mira, Joeshiro, go join him. Yakeru, step forward." Waiting as two of the figures bowed before fading away, he watched the third one step forward. "Yakeru, explain me the real reason for the loss of this battle, one of the most important ones."

Yakeru gave a bow at the command as he stood up, his mind going back to the battle and trying to remember as much of it as he could. "We were crushing them, or we were until the rebel digimons interfered." Yakeru stopped as he felt the anger form Moonmilleniummon at the mentioning of the rebel digimons, "Metalseadramon had attacked the unknown digimons in their group and were also caught by surprise. "

"And so you lost." Moonmilleniummon ended for Yakeru as he rose up into the air, his four eyes staring at the darkness of the room. "You have the power of an champion angel digimon and an ultimate in you, and yet, they managed to fool you all." Seeing Yakeru flush with anger, Moonmilleniummon smirked as he moved backwards again, a new figure fading into view before them. "Datamon, take our warrior here to the laboratory, I want you to begin Project Omega at once."

Datamon smirked as he watched Yakeru fade away as he was teleported to the labs in the middle of Machidramon's city, the heart of one of the strongest sectors of the Dark Masters Empire. "It shall be as you wish." Looking up at the mega digimon as he began to move again, Datamon gave a small cough. "Lord Moonmilleniummon, shall I proceed with the creation of Digi destined 16?"

"Yes." Moonmilleniummon hissed out as he turned back to face his chief scientist and leader of the hybrid project. "I want him ready to fight in two weeks, you understand?" The level of tone used by the Mega digimon left no doubt that he wouldn't accept anything else but that.

Datamon gulped as he bowed as deep as he could. "Crystal clear, my lord."

-------------------------------

"Darkness wave!"

"Solar ray!"

"Fist of the beast king!"

"Aerial attack!"

Screaming loudly, the digi destined feel back as the four digimons began to battle for real, the dark powers of LadyDevimon against the combined attacks of Leomon, Centarumon and Unimon. The bats sent out by LadyDevimon falling down as the each of the other three attacks hit them.

Cursing the outcome a bit, LadyDevimon floated back up into the air and stared at the three digimons who had jumped in between her and the kids form the real world. "Why do you keep on standing in my way? The kids won't even fight together with you."

Looking back at them, Leomon cursed as he saw the drained look on the digi destined Digimon's faces, the exhaustion of the last battle they had been through clear on the humans faces as well. "Damn, this is not a good day." Then he looked over at the only thing remaining from Ogremon, the club lying on a sand dune several maters behind them, a sign of how much the rival digimon of his had been willing to give up for those kids. "So what, they have risked their lives for us in the past, it's time we pay them back." Jumping back and pulling out his sword, Leomon began to run across the sand towards LadyDevimon.

Centaumon nodded as he lifted up his cannon hand again. "I agree with Leomon, they free me from Devimon's control and defeated a foe I couldn't have stopped." Powering his attack again, the horseman like digimon nodded to Unimon who had run off to the left. "And I will pay them back for it, by protecting them form you! Solar Ray!"

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon roared up on his hind legs as he fired of the sphere of energy, aimed directly at LadyDevimon unguarded back head.

Sneering down at them, LadyDevimon reached out a hand stopped the Solar Ray attack and Turned around in time to block the attack form Unimon as well. "Then you're not doing a good job, or are you just warming up?" Spinning around, she grinned as she grabbed Leomon just as he was in the top of his jump towards her. "Tsk, Tsk, you can't sneak up on me Leomon."

Spinning around, she gave a dark laugh as she flung the Lion man like digimon down into the ground under her, dust rising up as a loud roar of pain followed. "Now, for the finishing blow." Shooting down, she held her right hand out in front of her as it formed into the shark needle like form again. "Evil Wing!"

"No!" Matt's voice cut through the air as he turned to look at Gabumon next to him. "Gabumon, do it!"

Gabumon nodded as he began to glow brightly. "Gabumon, digivovle too... Garurumon." Not wasting time with aiming or running forward, Garurumon simply opened his mouth and used the last bit of energy he had to attack LadyDevimon. "Wolf Blaster!"

Giving a loud cruse as she was pushed off her target by the attack, LadyDevimon turned her head to the side in time to spot the dedigivolving wolf digimon responsible for it, then she felt her needle arm strike digi flesh instead of the ground as she had expected. Turning her head down, she grinned when she spotted the shoulder she had priced instead of Leomon's heart.

"Leomon!" The cry rang out over the desert as Mimi stared at the badly hurt digimon, her crest lighting up on her chest with a brilliant green glow. "Get away from him!"

Next to her, Palmon began to glow as well as she started to run forward, using the energy Mimi were sending to her through her crest. "Palmon, Digivole too..."

"I think not." LadyDevimon spat out as she flew back up into the air as Palmon started to run forward. "Darkness Wave!"

Giving a loud scream, Palmon was hurled back into the sand, rolling over a few times before glowing bright yellow and turning into her in-training form. "Mimi."

Eyes tearing up at the sight, Mimi reached down a hand and picked up Tanemon. "Are you, hurt?"

"No." Tanemon replied as she gave a weak moan. "But, I won't be digivolving anytime soon."

Hugging her digimon close, Mimi lifted her head up and stared at LadyDevimon as she hovered in the air above them, her red eyes glowing as she spread her arms out to the side. "And so it ends, Darkness..."

"Pixi Bomb!"

"...What?" LadyDevimon cried out as something slammed into her, giving off a bright light as she hurled backwards into the desert floor, a geyser of sand shooting up form where she impacted it. "Who was that?" Spitting out the question as she rose back up, her left eye twitched, as all she could see were sand in all directions.

Clenching her hands, her eyes narrowed as she bit down on her lip. "I swear digi destined, that it will be me who finishes you all off." Descending, a hole of pure darkness formed under, allowing her to enter the shadows that would take her back to the Dark Masters castle on top of Spiral Mountain.

-------------------------------

Gennai sighed as he stared down at the group of sleeping kids on the floor, his eyes taking on a more gentle and caring look then ever as he turned around, walking out the door and into the main room, spotting the group of Digimon sitting around the table waiting for him.

Leomon, arms still wrapped up in a thick bandage were looking down at the table with a dark glare, the undamaged hand gripping tightly around a simple wooden club. "Ogremon, a noble and fierce warrior to the end." Gently placing the club on the table before him, the Lion man looked up at Gennai. "How are the children, not hurt are they?"

Gennai, sitting down at the head of the table stared into each of the Digimon's faces as he clenched his hands. "Leomon, the Children are fine, but, mentally, they are tired." Seeing the questioning glance shared between some of the others around the table, he gave a small smile. "It is to be expected, they have been fighting and struggling for so long."

Piximon, hovering down from Andromon's shoulder sat calmly in the middle of the table as he grinned to himself, no news, no matter how dark, would ever be able to break his cheerful nature. "When the kids wake up, I'll train them a bit, they never received my guidance the first time, and something tells me, they are in need of it, Love and Friendship the most of them."

Gennai, nodding to the words slowly turned and stared at the group of Koromons and various Agumon's crowded around the fourth end of the table. "I'm sorry, but Snowagumon and the other digimons from the Eastern part of the resistance, have been defeated as well."

An Agumon, eyes closed at the news, sighed a bit as he looked back at the group behind him. "So, despite all of our work, we are still getting driven back, it is only a matter of time before we are completely destroyed." Claws digging into the soft wooden table, the Agumon's mouth was covered in fire as his anger rose. "Datamon, that bastard and his creations have been hunting down every kind of Agumon he could find to fuel his experiments and work as slaves in the cities."

A deep growl came from Leomon as he stared at the dinosaur like digimon at the end of the table. "You think they are the only ones suffering Agumon? Primary Village, all of File Island, is gone, all of it, the land, digimons and ocean. All of it deleted to fuel that madmon's quest for the perfect world."

Andromon, didn't say anything as he was far to busy staring over at Gennai on the other side of the table as the old humon were going over several data files. "Gennai, now that the Digi Destined have returned, it is time to strike back and free the Digital World correct."

Gennai, not looking up from his work, nodded in reply as he gave a smile, the whole northern wall of his house flickered as it turned on to show a map of Spiral mountain and the remains of the Digital World. "Well, it's not going to be that easy to retake this world, but I have found at last four target's we should focus on for now." Pulling out his good old pointing stick, he coughed as he walked up to it. "Tomorrow, you Piximon will try and help Love and Friendship overcome their doubt in themselves, the rest of us, will work on informing the children of the current state of this world."

Nodding at the words from Gennai, Leomon stood up as he yawned a bit himself. "Well, seeing the kids sleeping after the battle today, I think it is only fair that we do the same, so, see you all tomorrow" nodding to the group of digimons, Gennai replaced his pointing stick and walked off to find his bed as well. Seeing that hey would get no where anyway.

Around the table, Leomon didn't say a single world as the other digimons began to stand up, his eyes staring at the club before him as he curled up both of his hands. "You will pay for this LadyDevimon, I swear it."

TBC: World of Darkness. Part 3.

AN: Another chapter done of this fic, and so the plot moves along, slowly but steady. I hope you all like it so far, and will keep on reading it all the way to the end.

For some reason, I had a few problems writing this chapter, I knew what I wanted to write but I had a few problems getitng it out the right way, but I hope that the result I came up with lived up to your hopes.

Also feel free to vist my website if you have the time: http:www.deminohoyer.com

By thew way, Anyone know of a place to find a Guestbook for my website?

A chart of my Fan made Digimon's.

File: 003  
Name: Chinobimon.  
Type: Warrior.  
Attribute: Vaccine.  
Level: Ultimate.  
Attacks: Flare Bombs, Burn Blast.  
Description: A true warrior, Chinobimon is known for his willingness to protect those he cares for. Standing roughly the same height as Angemon, this cat man like digimon wears a Chinese styled fighting outfit that embraces his way of fighting.

File: 005  
Name: Archchimon.  
Type: Warrior.  
Attribute: Vaccine.  
Level: Mega.  
Attacks: Claws of The Beast, Spirit Blast.  
Description: Out of Control, this digimon has a lot of power to use, but has no direction or cllear goal when it comes down to it. Standing about as tall as Angemon, this digimon has sharp metal claws on his arms that can cut trough almost anything.


	18. Part XVII

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into Skullgreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.

Back in the digital world, The DD's will face their greatest battles yet, but can friendship and love overcome the guilt and fear inside of them to fight through and save both worlds.

=====================================================  
Twist of fate  
Part XIV  
World of Darkness   
Part 3.   
=====================================================

"Lord Piedmon?" LadyDevimon mumbled out as she bowed before the clown digimon, her eyes downcast with fear at his reaction to her failure, and her loss of honor.

Not answering her right away, Piedmon hummed a bit to himself as he traced a finger on the top of his wineglass, the sound coming from it filling the room. "LadyDevimon, would you care to explain how you could have lost to them?" Staring down at her as he stood up, Piedmon pulled out one on his swords and tossed it up and down in the air. "Or should I just send you out to finish it?"

Still not daring to look up at her master, LadyDevimon winched at the silent accusation in her master's voice. "I, please... I can finish them this time, I swear it." Looking up at her last word, she spread her arms out to the side in a gesture to prove to him how sincere she was.

Staring down at her with a twisted and cruel sneer on his face, Piedmon grabbed his sword and struck out with it, the sudden move making LadyDevimon flinched back as the sword stopped right in front of her face. "Don't promise me what you can't keep, LadyDevimon."

Staring down a the sword just a centimeter from her face made her sweat a bit, but she dared not move away from it, as it would be too much a show of fear. "But? I can defeat them, I'm the strongest Ultimate in your army, my lord."

Not answering, Piedmon slowly pulled his sword away from her face, turning around to walk back to his throne. "Very well, but don't fail me this time, finish the Digi Destined brats, or die trying."

"Yes my lord."

Opening his mouth to give her permission to leave, Piedmon froze as a dark feeling crept into the air very air, the feeling of power that strong had him grit his teeth as he turned to face the image of the crystal covered digimon hanging in the air before him. "Lord Moonmilleniummon, what do we owe for this pleasure."

Narrowing his eyes, the crystal covered digimon growled in the back of his throat as he turned two of them to regard LadyDevimon on the floor. "Piedmon, I heard of your servants little attack on the brats yesterday." Not waiting for an answer, the mega digimon continued. "While it was unplanned and not approved by me, it pleases me to know that you are taking steps to ending their continued existence."

Smiling a bit at the praise, Piedmon gave a quick bow at the more powerful mega digimon before him. "Thanks you, I was just about to send her out to fight them again and..."

"I know." Moonmilleniummon interrupted as he focused completely on Piedmon. "And I want you to, my hybrid warriors are lacking a member at the moment and I want her to take that place." Staring down at the digimon in question as he spoke, Moonmilleniummon noted the sour expression on her face at what he had said. "Now, if you don't have problems with it, I shall send them to the desert area where she fought them, and have the search start from there"

"Of course, LadyDevimon." Waving his hand at her, Piedmon ignored her angry face as she left the room. "If that was all, my Lord Moonmilleniummon, I think I will retire to my room."

Chuckling a bit, Moonmilleniummon began to fade from the room, his eyes closing as he gave his best bid at a bow to the leader of the dark masters. "Go ahead Piedmon, a well rested digimon, is a good working one."

Eyes flashing with anger at the last remark, Piedmon screamed in anger as he swung his arm around, the sword in his hand cutting through his throne's back. "That arrogant, crystal covered..." Feeling his anger fade, Piedmon sighed as he stared at the wall of his throne room, a migraine forming in the back of his head as he tried to figure out how he as going to regain the position as the most powerful digimon in the digital world.

Outside the castle of Piedmon, LadyDevimon sighed as she summoned up the power to travel though the shadows, her eyes glowing as she found herself standing in the shadow of a small crater formed in her battle yesterday. "Where are those hybrid freaks?"

"Right here witch." Mira, known as digi destined 14 as well, replied as she stepped up over a sand dune, her eyes glaring down at LadyDevimon as she turned her head to the side with a huff. "Now come on, the Gazimon's are ready to start the search."

Holding back an angry reply at the insult form the hybrid, LadyDevimon grinned as she floated up into the air. "There will be no need for them child." Holding out a hand, she grinned as she stared towards the eastern part of the desert. "The answer to finding the brats can be found in that direction."

Stepping up next to Mira, Joeshiro, also known as digi destined 13 crossed his arms as he snorted loudly. "And how can you know that anyway?" his voice laced with arrogance and contempt as spoke.

Once more holding back an attack, LadyDevimon simply stared down at them with a smirk on her face as she lifted up her arm and formed it into her needlepoint. "That is something you shouldn't concern yourself with, but, I can tell you this, all I needed was a little inside help."

Looking puzzled up at LadyDevimon, the two hybrids gazed at one another with a frown before following after her.

Continuing to walk through the desert for several minutes, LadyDevimon shot a look over her shoulder to smirk at the two hybrids following after her. "Getting tired already?"

At her comment, Mira growled as she wiped a few drops of sweat of her forehead. "No, but it's not all of us who are dressed for this sort of thing."

Eyes flashing with anger at the comment, LadyDevimon turned her head around and rose up a bit into the air, her eyes moving over the horizon. "Ah, There he is." Dropping down to the desert floor again, she smiled a bit. "Why don't you two wait here for a moment."

Looking up for his own thoughts at the command, Joeshiro stared after the devil woman as she floated off into the horizon before he or Mira could protest it. "Now what?"

Stepping forward, he felt Mira grab his shoulder as she pointed towards LadyDevimon. "Look, is that an Agumon with her?"

Narrowing his eyes, Joeshiro nodded as he pulled his arm free. "It is, but why is it here? And how did LadyDevimon get into contact with it."

"Who cares?" Mira replied as she began to walk forward, her eyes narrowed. "But I'm not letting her any more secrets from us."

Looking down at the Agumon standing before her, LadyDevimon smirked as she rubbed her chin. "You have done well, to think that those rebels didn't even notice you were spying on them."

The Agumon grinned as he looked up at the ultimate digimon towering up over him, his eyes glinting in the light with a yellow glow to them as he grinned. "I swore I would not fail Lord Piedmon in my mission, Great LadyDevimon." Bowing a bit, the digimon stood up and pointed his arm in a slight north northeastern direction. "Their base is that way, hidden behind a bubble of invisibility made by Piximon."

"I see." LadyDevimon mumbled out as she began to gaze in the direction that the Agumon pointed in. "Very well, takes us to this base so I can destroy the digi brats once and for all."

--------------------------------

Smiling at the group of kids sitting around the table as they finished breakfast, Gennai coughed a bit as he noticed that they had almost finished eating their breakfast. Drawing their full attention onto him as he stood up. "Now, as you are all a where off, things have grown quite dire while you all on Earth."

Several heads looked down at the table at Gennai's words as they tried to hide their guilty expressions. "And I understand the troubles you faced in the past." Pulling out his trusted pointing stick, Gennai smiled as he turned on the computer and looked at the map of Spiral Mountain and the remains of the digital world. "Now, as must of you must have guessed, the Digital World have been corrupted and overrun by darkness."

Pushing a button on his slide show control program, Gennai stared at the first image that popped up on the screen with a tired expression. "While you have defeated Enemies like Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon, we now face digimons who have reached the highest level, Mega." Pointing his stick at the first of the digimons on the Image, Gennai looked back at the kids. "I believe you have already met this guy, Metalseadramon, overlord of the oceans, second we have Puppetmon who controls the forests, Ruling the cities, Machinedramon is the second most feared Dark Master, and finally, we have Piedmon, a highly dangerous, evil digimon, who is also the most powerful of the Dark Masters, LadyDevimon, who you battled yesterday is his most trusted servant and leader of his nightmare forces."

Watching the kids face drop a bit at his speech, Gennai shook his head and pushed a button to bring up another set of images on the screen. "These three are the Hybrids, main servants of Moonmilleniummon." Pointing his stick at each of them, he nodded to himself. "From what Leomon told me, you have already met them. All of them contain the powers of your digimons at their ultimate level, except for Yakeru, Digi destined 15 who holds the power of an ultimate and a champion."

"And finally." Pushing a button, Gennai stared at the image on the screen before him. "We have our most dangerous enemy to date, Moonmilleniummon." Staring at the Digi destined as he turned to face them, Gennai slowly removed his pointing stick from the image "A monster, a demon among digimons. Ever since he returned to the digital world, millions of Digimons have been deleted, their data downloaded into the monster's fortress, waiting for the day when he obtains the strength to create his perfect world."

"And I helped bring him back." Matt's voice cut through the room with the level of self loathing clearly hear in it. Not looking up as he spoke, the blond haired boy stared at his clenched up hands lying on the table before him. "If I hadn't accepted his darkness, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Matt?" Mimi asked in a fearful tone as she watched the blond haired boy clench his hands hard enough to draw blood when his nails cut into his skin. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Gennai cough a bit as he walked over to look down at Matt sitting at the table before him. "I agree with her, and even if you hadn't excepted his darkness, Moonmilleniummon would have come back eventually." Looking a bit concentrated as he regarded the kids sitting around the table, Gennai shook his head. "It was never really figured out how that digimon came into being, but it is clear now, that it will not be easy to stop him."

Turning around and giving the kids around the table a big grin, Gennai walked up and pushed the button for his slide show program and turned to face the kids as a new image loaded up on the screen. "But don't worry, for even in these dark hours, I have something good to tell." Pointing at the image on the screen, Gennai smiled as he reached down with his free hand and pulled out something from his pocket. "The ninth crest has been recovered at last."

"What!?"

Blinking his eyes at the combined shout from the Digi Destined, Gennai stared around the room at the eight confused expression sent his way. "Yes, while you and the others were back on Earth, member of the Resistance found it hidden in the northern parts of Server." Planting the small tag and crest on the table before the kids, the old man smiled a bit as he saw the light of a new hope in their eyes. "But, we haven't been able to locate the digivice to go with it."

"So, we're getting a new member?" Tai asked as he lifted up his head from trying to get the last bit off food off his plate, his eyes shinning at the thought of having another one to help fight against the Dark Masters.

Gennai looked a bit tense as he sat down on the floor. "Well, it's both a yes and no children. The digivice is uncounted for and we have no idea where to start looking for it." Gazing around the room, Gennai nodded at the more thoughtful expressions he saw. "But, we do know who the crest and digivice belongs to, we're just at a point where we don't know how to get them to him."

Looking down at the table, the digi destined sighed a bit as they took in the bad parts of the good news. "So, now what Gennai?"

Turning his head to face her, Gennai smiled at Sora as he reached out a hand and pattered her hand. "Well, for starters Sora, Matt. Piximon has a special training program for the two of you." Looking at them, he smiled as he turned to face the other DD's. "Joe, Mimi, TK and will be briefed by Leomon on the layout and facilities of this place."

Three loud groans filled the room at Gennai's words. The two digimon's standing in the doorway grinned a bit as they stepped into the room.

Piximon tapped both Matt and Sora on the shoulder with his small spear. "Well come on, I have a good program for the two of you, sure to cure you of your troubles, Yup, yup."

"Great." Matt mumbled out as he stood up. "Just how much help can a pink colored fluff ball help us."

Knocking her elbow into his side, Sora glared at him as he looked up at Piximon hovering above her with a bit more friendly stare then Matt. "Are you sure you can help us?"

"Yup, yup, I'm the best trainer in the digital world, so of course I can help you." Waving his spear in the air, Piximon grinned down at the kids below him. "Right this way, and I'll train you. Yup, Yup "

Staring after the retreating two kids and Piximon, Mimi and TK stared up at Leomon with a much more sad face. "While training doesn't sound fun to me, but I'd rather do that then walk around all day in this hot and dry place." Mimi pointed out as she began to follow after Joe and Izzy, Leomon walking up in front of them.

Remaining at the table, Kari and Tai stared at Gennai as he sat down at the table in front of them. "Now, I feel that the two of you have a few of questions for me."

Showing his usual tactic in blunt approaches, Tai stared harshly at Gennai as he pointed a claw at him. "Few, try a lot Gennai, how about the fact that you knew something like this could happen, huh, would you ever told us?" Not stopping his angry words at Gennai shocked expression, Tai continued on. "What about my mother being a digi destined, that Chimon is a real digimon trapped inside of me. Would you have told me about that?"

"You know about that?" Gennai asked in a weak shocked tone of voice.

"Yes!" Tai yelled as he glowed with anger, his eyes narrowing to slits as his felt his power rise up to match his fiery emotions. "Chimon is not dead, he's trapped inside of me, and because of some stupid chance, I'm stuck in his body, with him inside of me, fighting his old enemy."

Not saying a thing at first, Gennai simply stared at Tai from his side of the table, his hands pressed together in front of him as he gave a deep sigh. "How much did Chimon tell you?"

Still glowing with anger, Tai forced the urge to use his fire attacks on Gennai down. "As much as he could, he told me about the first war with Moonmilleniummon, the five digi destined, and how you and the other members of the order betrayed them and hid Chimon and Ishimon inside the bodies of their human partners."

Staring at Tai for a few moments, Gennai finally gave a deep sigh as he stood up, his whole body giving off an air of tiredness and regrets. "The war..." Mumbling out the words, the old humon turned around from the table and began to walk towards his lab. "Please, come this way, and I'll tell you everything."

Looking a bit hesitant at first, Tai turned his head to regard his sister, hoping that she could see if it was a good idea to do as Gennai had asked them.

"Please, we have to talk, under more private conditions." Gennai added in as he stopped outside the lab door.

"Okay." Answering for her brother, Kari stood up and followed after Gennai, giving a smile back at her brother as she stopped just outside of the lab door. "Come on Tai, maybe we can finally get some answers to all of this."

Nodding a bit, Tai stood up and followed after his sister into the laboratory.

Beyond the door, the feel of an old Japanese home faded away as the walls became lined with machinery, computers and pictures of various digimons. Up ahead of him, Kari was busy staring at the chart he had noticed the last time he was there. "Kari, what is it?"

"It's Gatomon." She replied as she pointed at a small picture of the cat like digimon with a single line running from it to a picture of Angewomon and a line to a small puppy like digimon as well.

But it was the small orange digimon near the top that made Tai stared in sadness at the chart. "Agumon, he still has a place on it?" Looking closer at the chart, Tai blinked as he noticed a new addition to the chart near the bottom of it, a picture he recognized easily. "Gennai, that's me."

Nodding to himself over in he corner, Gennai looked up at Tai's call and turned around to look at them, his face showing a lot of sadness when he walked over to look at the chart with them. "Yes, I updated it while you were on earth, hoping that I could find a way to make you and the other digimons stronger."

"Gennai?" Both humon and human turned digimon stared at Kari as she looked back at them with a doubtful stare. "Can you, can you help my brother?"

Staring down at Tai, Gennai gave a short smile as he turned and began to walk over towards a a small work bench inside the lab. "I'll try, but first, we have a lot to talk about." Turning to regard Taichi, Gennai held up a hand. "And before you start accusing me again, why don't I tell you what it felt like to me all those years ago."

Holding back his questions, Tai settled down for a hopefully good explanation to the demands both he and Archdramon had for the old humon to answer.

"It took years, decades to repair the damage the last battle had caused." Gennai stared as he closed his eyes. "Digimons and Humons alike were scared of the power those two digimons had shown in the final battle, they had been chosen because of their strength, but the final battle prove just how powerful they were." Opening his eyes a bit, Gennai sighed as he leaned back on his workbench. "The explosion of MoonMilleniummon's power mixed with that of his power station resulted in the digital world getting warped out of it's normal flow of time and reshaped, thousands of digimons were deleted in the following months as the digital world struggled to reconfigure itself to match the massive change brought on by the battle."

Staring even more puzzled at the old humon, Tai turned to his sister only to see a sad look in her eyes, the look of it making him cringe a bit. "But Gennai, why seal away Chimon and Ishimon?"

"Fear." Gennai replied as he looked up at Tai and Kari with a painful expression in his eyes. "Chimon and Ishimon had shown a level of power we hadn't counted on when we prepared them to become chosen digimon's, and with their power level at such a destructive scale, we were afraid they might one day become corrupted like MoonMilleniummon's war lords, out of control and willing to kill everyone in sight."

Sitting down on the ground, Tai shook his head as he tried to make it fit in with what Archdramon had told him. "You feared them enough to lock them away, what about the other digimons, the ones belonging to Kiyoko, Keisuke and Masami?"

Still looking a bit strained at the questions and accusations, Gennai didn't look at them, but instead stared at the floor. "They weren't feared as much, but we still kept an eye on them."

"Wonderful, so when did you plan on telling me?" Tai nearly yelled back as his claws began to flex in and out of his fingertips with each outburst from him.

"Please, stop fighting." Kari pleated as she stepped in between them, her eyes half closed as she looked from Tai to Gennai alternately. "Please."

"Fine." Tai mumbled out as his care for his sister won out and had him back down from the argument.

Across form him, Gennai nodded as well and sat down on a small chair in the room. "Anyway, the past is done and can't be changed, what needs to be done right now, is find a way to undo it." Seeing Tai and Kari's confused expression, he sighed and once more asked mentally why the data of one of the feared digimons of legends hadn't ended up in someone who were a bit smarter. "I plan on freeing Ishimon's data from MoonMilleniummon's grip, but it requires Matt's full cooperation in doing so."

"Oh, yeah." Tai answered as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'll go and get him." Feeling someone grab his shoulder, the feline like digimon looked over his shoulder and up at Gennai. "What... is there something wrong Gennai."

Smiling in a way that Tai thinking of a mad scientist, Gennai slowly stooped up an looked over at Kari as well. "Matt and Sora are training under Piximon right now, besides, I think we need to run a more important test right now."

Staring at Kari as well, Tai nodded as the conversation he had had with Archdramon came back to him again. "Gennai, Archdramon said that Kari might have some of his data as well."

"Yes." Gennai answered as he walked around the room, gathering everything they need into one place. "When I learned that you had a sister, I began to suspect it as well."

"Wha..." Kari asked as she backed off under their looks. "There's no way that I could have digimon data in me, wouldn't that mean I should have changed as well?"

Not answering, Gennai grinned as he stood up wearing a white lab coat and black goggles over his eyes, turning his head, he noted that Chimon had put on some as well. "It depends on how much data you have in you, now, if you will kindly come this way, I will be able to answer that question in a short while."

Still not looking full convinced at the way Gennai had put it, and with the sudden rush he looked away from her, Kari followed him a bit hesitantly towards a rather weird looking machine. "Will it hurt?"

Shrugging a bit, Gennai placed Kari on a chair and smiled down at her as he walked over and began to work on some of the control to it. "Well, it didn't hurt Tai over here when I first used it, but then again, I've done some work on it, so it might sting a little bit." Pressing a button at the last word, Gennai smiled, as Kari didn't scream in pain as his last test subject had. "Well, this will take a while, Taichi, why don't you run off and see if you can find the stuff on this list."

Grabbing a small notepad that Gennai handed him, Tai stared at the words on it, groaning hopelessly as he went over the first few things on it alone. "Give me a break here, I don't even know what half of this stuff is, let alone what it looks like."

Sighing a bit and mumbling about good help, Gennai turned away form the machine and took the notepad back. "Fine, I'll do it, you watch the machine, and if it looks something about to go wrong, press that button. Got it, the big fat red button"

"You don't have to be so insulting about it." Tai replied as he silently vowed to use his attacks on Gennai's room later as a payback for the insults. A nice crispy toasted room with nothing but ash left of his clothes and bed should make Gennai take on a more polite tone with him in the future.

Stopping and turning his head around a bit, Gennai stared at Tai with a serious expression on his face. "Forget it Taichi."

"Huh?" Tai blurted out with a shocked expression on his face as he shook himself out of the pleasant revenge thoughts.

Pulling out the first thing of the list, Gennai huffed a bit as he placed it near the center of the room. "I said forget it Taichi, you try to do anything to my stuff and I'll make sure you sleep in the same room as Leomon." Staring around the room, Gennai nodded as he spotted the next thing on the list. "Now, get that spare computer over there, and the connecting cable as well."

"Um, yeah." Walking over to get the thing, Tai stopped and stared back at Gennai, wondering how he could know what he had been planning to do later.

"Because I know how you think."

Looking even more freaked out at Gennai sudden words, Tai grabbed the computer and rushed to get it over to Gennai.

--------------------------------

Datamon grinned to himself as he watched the twin glass tubes, several thick wires running into them from the complex machines placed around the room. "The digital data is accepting the bonding with the human data, good." Moving over to the control panel, he stared up at the numbers on the screen. "And the data merge is at 100%, perfect."

Turning his head, he focused on the second set of numbers running over the screen, a fuzzy picture of a vaguely human shape on the screen before him. "And so are you, Digi destined 16." Pulling out a notepad, Datamon grinned as he began to cross off a few lines on it, tapping the pencil on the paper as he reached the fifth line. "It's a bit too soon, but I think you're ready for the Data transfer."

Turning back to the first lines of Data, the cyborg digimon nodded to himself as he turned around to glare at the right tube, his eyes growing wider with glee as the figure moved on the inside of it. "Well, well, that was faster then I had expected." Putting his notepad away, Datamon pushed a few quick buttons and stared as the tube began to shake a bit, the green liquid inside of it flowing down through a small hole. "Digi Destined 15, upgrade complete."

Pushing another set of buttons, he stared at a claws hand reached down and pulled the tube up from the floor, and then it was transported off towards another part of his lab. "You should wake up in a few minutes, but until then, I guess I can focus on you 16." The last was added as Datamon quickly punched in a new series of buttons. "Enjoy."

Humming a bit, the computer began to flash its screen as an image formed on the screen, a series of numbers and letters coming together under it. "Chosen digimon data download in progress. File 01, LadyDevimon, downloading now."

In the left tube, lights began to break through the liquid as a scream started to sound faintly in the room, prompting Datamon to turn his head away form the tube, hoping that he could distract himself from it.

"File 02, Megadramon, Downloading now."

Even more screaming filled the room as a human hand reached out and hammered on the glass of the tube, only stopping it as the fingers and hand began to glow white, reshaping itself with a sickening sound of bones breaking and reforming.

"File 03, Gigadramon, Downloading now."

The screaming wasn't loud as before, but still enough to make Datamon shudder from where he stood, then he turned his head form the screen and stared at the tube as a loud pitched screeching sound filled the room. A clawed hand were dragging itself across the inner parts of the tube as a pair of red eyes glared out at him from the liquid, nothing but deep hate shimmering in those eyes as they moved away from him.

"File 04..."

As the computer continued to drone on and continue with the data download, the figure inside the remaining tube lifted his pain filled eyes up as darkness began to seep into the liquid of the tube, moving down towards the humanoid shape rapidly. "No, please, don't..." The muffled voice ended as the darkness enveloped the body and began to seep into it, making the voice scream out in fear and terror,

In the lab, the computer began to hum a bit louder as several news lines of code rushed across the screen. "Unknown Data download in progress, danger of program failure 100%, failure to correct problem..." Light flashed through the room as the darkness had filled the tube completely, only the glow from a pair of red eyes showing from the inside of it. "... Resuming program, failure report deleted."

"This is my world, and I will take it away from you, and then, everyone will share my sorrow and despair."

--------------------------------

Stopping his little group, Piximon grinned as he waved his staff at a large cave opening up a head of them, his eyes twinkling as he watched the holder of friendship and love staring back at him with a very puzzled expression on their faces. "Well, this is where the special program starts."

"In there?" Matt asked in a very sarcastic tone of voice as he pointed straight ahead at the cave, his eyes narrowed a bit as he turned to face Sora. "I told you this was a waste of time, let's go back to the others and OW!" Glaring death at the small digimon, Matt rubbed a small bump as it formed on his head. "What did you do that for?"

Giving a loud snort, Piximon slowly landed on the ground and crossed his arms over his rather small and fuzzy chest, looking very much like an angry schoolteacher. "That sharp attitude of yours is something you must learn to control if you want to get your crest to work."

Sighing a bit at Matt's attitude, Sora turned her head to stare down at the ground. "What about our digimon partners, will they join us for this training?"

"Yup, yup." Piximon answered as he jumped up into the air, pointing his staff towards two small shapes running towards them from the house that served as the rebel digimons hideout.

Grabbing the pink bird like digimon, Sora smiled as she felt her partner wrap her wings around her. "Biyomon."

"Gabumon" Matt's spoke as he watched the fur covered lizard digimon stop at his feet.

Hovering in the air above them, Piximon grumbled a bit as he looked from one of them to the other. "Well, are you going to take the test or not?" Asking in a rather angry voice, the small digimon pointed his staff at the cave opening. "Time's a wasting you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Matt replied as he turned to face the opening of the cave, beating down the small part of him screaming out that he shouldn't do it, that he should turn around and forget about it all.

Next to him, Sora showed just how much she had actually feared that moment, but still tried to stand up too it and take the first step into the darkness of the cave. "Biyomon, you'll be there with me the whole time right?"

Nodding to her partner, Biyomon began to fly in the air just behind Sora, her small eyes looking into the cave ahead of them with a bit on concern. "I trust Piximon, but I can't help but wonder what kind of test this is going to be."

Stepping forward, Sora cast a glance at Matt who still had an annoyed scowl on his face as he began to walk into the cave opening as well. Turning back around and facing it, Sora took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Well, here goes nothing."

After taking a couple steps into the cave, Matt and Sora stopped, as the light inside of it became nothing more then a faint reminder of the light outside the cave opening.

Staring around in the dim light inside the cave, Matt grumped a bit as he took a few more steps ahead and bumped into a solid surface. The impact making him stumbled back a bit. "What the..." Reaching out a hand, Matt careful moved his fingers across the surface of it and grimaced as he figured out just what it was. "A skull"

At his words, twin yellow orbs formed in the eye socket on the skull before him, a low growling sound filling the cave as the human boy stumbled back in fear at the sound. "What the hell is that?"

"Matt!"

Turning his head around, Matt stared in horror as Sora started to run towards him, only to start sinking into the ground before him as a large hand skeleton hand her left leg and pulled it down into the floor. Her eyes wide in fear as Biyomon flew down to grab a hold of her, only to get dragged down into the floor with her as well. "Sora, Biyomon!" Scrambling forward, Matt clawed at the place where they had been. "Sora?"

Feeling Gabumon's hand on his shoulder, Matt turned his head to see Gabumon looked back at the skull with a very fear full expression. "What?" Looking back over his shoulder as he asked, Matt stopped clawing the ground and gave a blood-chilling scream at what he saw.

Towering up over them, a Skullgreymon looked around the cave with murder in his empty eye sockets, the bone fingers scraping against the wall as it took a step forward and focused on the champion digimon and Matt, a deep growl echoing around the cave as a eerie light filled it's eye sockets.

"Run!" Screaming out the command, Matt scrabbled off the floor and moved as fast as he could, barely making it clear off the bone hand smashing into the ground where he had been just a few second before. "What is a Skullgreymon doing here?"

Next to him Gabumon shook in fear as well as he grabbed Matt's hand, guiding him further into the cave and away from the large ghost digimon who were struggling to turn around in the small space and face them again. "Never mind that, just run!"

Turning around, Matt and Gabumon froze, as they were suddenly standing in the middle of a rather large forest instead of a cave. Looking more confused then before, Matt blinked as he noticed the ground and trees around them were covered in snow that fell down rapidly from the sky. "What, where are we?"

"At the beginning." Even as he as barely finished asking the question to no one in particular, an answer came from right behind him.

"Time to wake up Sora."

"Tai, Biyomon, Matt?" Sora mumbled out as she tried to move into a better position to lay in.

"Afraid not Sora."

Sitting up with a start as the voice spoke to her in a mocking way, the orange haired girl slammed down a hand to steady herself as a wave of dizziness' swept through her at the movement.

As it passed, she groaned and stared around the area she was in, and blinked her eyes as she found herself looking up at the tower desert arena belonging to Etemon once more. "What, what is this, what's going on?" Turning her head to the side, Sora blinked as she spotted her partner digimon struggling to get up as well. "Biyomon"

Rushing forward, she pulled her partner up and held her close as she tried to get the world to make sense again, and failing quite badly as the desert refused to turn back into the cave again no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was just a cave. "Biyomon, are you awake."

Settling for checking if her partner was okay, Sora smiled as she saw the eyes on her digimon slowly open to look up at her again. A wave of relief flowed through her as she hugged Biyomon close to her. "You're awake."

"Sora, what happened?" Biyomon voiced out as she was released from Sora's hug. Her feathers ruffling a bit as she turned to regard the area they were in. "This is desert outside Etemon's Arena."

Nodding to her partner digimon's unspoken question, Sora stood up and stared right ahead at the arena in front of them with a look of tension in her eyes. "I don't know what happened, but someone else is here."

Giving Sora a skeptic look for a few seconds, Biyomon nodded as she checked her wings and slowly began to fly a bit over the desert sands. "Sora, what should we do now?"

Shrugging her shoulder, the orange haired girl began to walk forward towards the arena, her head tilting back a bit as she stared up at the impressive stone structure more closely. "I think, that whoever it was that answered me is in there."

Shooting Sora a quick look, Biyomon landed on the ground and began to walk forward, stepping into the shadow cast by the stone wall. "But Sora, how do we get in?"

Smiling a bit at her partner's question, Sora pointed off into one direction as she turned. "There's a doorway in the wall somewhere, we just have to find it to get in." Starting to walk off, Sora stopped as her eyes landed on something lying on the ground right in front of her. "A flower?"

"What?" Biyomon asked as she looked over Sora's shoulder and down at the object in the orange haired girl's hands. "Hey, where did that come from Sora?"

Looking up form her inspection of the perfectly cut rose, Sora shook her head as she looked up into the air, eye widening as another flower fell down from there, followed by another one and another one after that. "Roses, Irises." Looking from the red flower to the white one, Sora shook her head. "It can't be."

At her side, Biyomon had begun to stare off into the distance with a more confused expression on her face then her partner had at the moment. "Sora, can you hear someone humming?"

Lifting her head at the question, Sora stared off into the distance with a shocked look on her face, the humming growing a bit stronger as the orange haired girl dropped the flowers in her hand. "Mum?"

Staring at her partner in complete puzzlement, Biyomon gave a cry as Sora simply stared running off in hurry, sand getting kicked up at as the girl's hurried off. "Wait, Wait!" Screaming out the plea, Biyomon took of from the ground and began to fly after Sora.

Sora in the meantime, had finally found the door leading into the center of the Arena. The open twin doors giving access to a narrow stone tunnel running in a straight line, a small pinprick of light at the other end of the tunnel, showing where it ended. and the arena lay.

Right behind her, Biyomon flew into the tunnel as well, stopping for a second as she noticed the ground was covered in roses and irises. "Sora, I don't like this, I think we should turn around."

Not listening to her, Sora rushed forward, the light at the end of the tunnel growing bigger with each passing second, finally letting her out into the area behidn it. "No."

"Sora?" Biyomon asked as she flew out of the tunnel as well. Stopping as she nearly crashed into the orange haired girl standing still right in front of her. "What wrong Sora?" Looking in the direction her partner was staring, Biyomon froze as she spotted another Sora standing in front of them with her back to them.

"I can't be." Sora mumbled out as she looked around the place, it wasn't the arena as it hadn't looked so much like her home the last time she was there. And it didn't have the smell or feeling to it either. "I'm home." Dropping down onto her knees on the floor, Sora froze as she noticed her copy was talking to someone with their back to them.

"But Mom, it's a very important match, and the other girls are counting on me."

"I won't let you play Sora, what if you got hurt again."

"But mom, I won't get hurt."

Shaking her head at the voices, Sora closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the emotions it brought back out again, the feeling of insecurity in her own feelings. "Why?"

"Sora, please sit down."

A loud huff came from her copy as she sat down on the ground right behind the woman. "Mom?"

"Sora, I don't want you to play soccer anymore. From now on, I want you to come home after school and help me with the flower shop."

"You can't mean that, I won't give up soccer, and I want nothing to do with those stupid flowers."

"I can't believe my daughter will speak about flowers like that."

"Mom?"

"There's no discussion Sora."

"No, I won't. Why can't you understand me!?"

"Sora?"

"I hate you mom!"

Sora stared as her copy stood up and ran right past her and Biyomon, tears falling form her eyes as she pulled open a door and slammed it behind her. "This... it can't be..."

Looking towards her partner and feeling just a hurt emotionally at her partner's distress, Biyomon slowly reached out a wing and touched her leg. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, the orange haired girl forced back a sob as she slowly turned and began to make her way towards the same door her copy had run through. "Nothing Biyomon, nothings wrong."

Pulling the door open and stepping through, Sora stopped as she found herself standing in the middle of the arena, her eyes wide as she spotted her copy standing together with Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and TK on the seating parts, Tai were standing completely still on the ground a few meters in front of them as he was staring up at the looming presence of Skullgreymon pounding around Garurumon, Kabuterimon and Birddramon.

Stepping out of fear, Sora dimly noted that she didn't fall back in through the door again, but rather found herself stuck right in the middle of the arena, between the skeleton digimon and the three champions on their side. "Biyomon!"

Rushing forward, the bird digimon flew up and flapped her wings as she prepared to digivolve, only to stop as she noted something rather strange about the whole place. "Sora, they're not moving."

Opening her eyes, the orange haired girl stared up at the towering presence of Skullgreymon above her. I... Biyomon?" As she spoke, Sora turned her head to stare at her copy standing up on the seating spots and narrowed her eyes. "I remember this, this is where..."

Biyomon gave a small cry as Sora began to run forward, right towards her copy with a look or panic on her face. "Wait up, Sora wait up please."

Reaching the wall separating the battleground of the arena from the seating area, Sora narrowed her eyes as she began to climb up, Biyomon giving her some help as she used her legs to hang onto her shirt and pull her up. Making her way in over the top and placing her feet on the stone ground, Sora smiled up at her partner. "Thanks Biyomon."

Smiling at the praise she got, Biyomon landed on the ground and looked right ahead at the group in front of them. "Sora I don't like this, I really don't."

"Neither do I Biyomon." Sora replied as she stepped closer to the small group in fornt of her. Her eyes narrowing as she stared from Matt to herself. "Something happened here, but I can't quite remember it."

"Of course you can't."

Screaming loudly, Sora stumbled back form her copy as she began to speak directly to her and fell down onto her back on the ground, the cruel, evil look in the eyes of her copy sending a shiver down her back. "Wha?"

Pushing Matt aside, the copy stepped forward and glared directly into Sora's eyes. "You don't want to remember do you, how your fear and doubt allowed you to give in to the darkness."

Scrambling back a bit, Sora slowly sat up and glared right back at her copy as the insult got through to her. "Shut up, what do you know about it."

Smiling in a devilish way at the comeback form Sora, the copy smiled as she kneeled down to stare right into Sora's eyes with a dark grin on her face. "Poor little girl, can't even feel love for anyone, since she has never felt love herself."

Closing her eyes and trying to push the voice back, Sora felt her body shake with anger at her copy's mocking tone, the words cutting into her very soul. "Shut up!" Standing up, Sora glared at her copy with a light of anger. "Just, shut up."

"Aw." the word carried a deep sense of mocking to it as the copy stood up as well, her eyes glinting with the darkness and evil that had once possessed Sora. "It was your weakness that allowed this to happened." Spitting out the copy glared at Sora as it crossed its arms. "Can't you remember what he promised us, he would make sure we were always with those who cared and loved us."

"And he lied." Sora yelled back as her hands became fist. "He used us, made her do all those horrible things, and never once did he show us any kind of love or kindness, only destruction and suffering!" Yelling out the last few words, Sora turned her head away form her copy. "I... I hate him for it."

Giggling like she was crazy, the copy smirked, as she turned halfway away from Sora. "How do you want him to show you what love is, if you can't even recognize it yourself?"

Once again backing away from the cruel words of her copy, Sora blinked a tear away from her eyes when a small pink shape suddenly flew past her with an angry cry. "Biyomon!"

Glaring death at the copy of her partner, Biyomon let out an angry cry as she spotted the first tear in her partners eyes before diving forward to protect her partner form any kind of pain. "Leave her alone!"

Shooting Biyomon a brief glance, the copy smiled as simply lifted her hand, letting a blast of pure darkness shoot out to hit the bird like digimon, sending it crashing back into the ground before Sora. "Stupid thing, are you so willing to risk your life for someone as worthless as her." forming a sphere of darkness in her hands, the copy pointed it at Sora. "It would be much better for you if you didn't interfere."

"No." Biyomon mumbled out as she stood up from where she had landed on the ground. "I won't let you hurt Sora." Her eyes glinting with determination, Biyomon flew up a bit as she fired off her main attack at the copy of her partner. "Spiral Twister!"

Snorting in utter annoyance, the copy countered the spiral attack with a bit of the darkness from the sphere. "Then you're a fool, I would have let you become my partner when I had replaced her again, now, I see that you're just as weak and imperfect as her." At her last word, the dark shot out and impacted Biyomon in midair, dark lighting crackling out to engulf the pink bird like digimon, making her scream out loud in pain.

"Biyomon, no!" Rushing forward and grabbing her partner, Sora stared up at her copy that started to form another sphere with no sigh of any emotions at what she had just caused. "Please, stop it. Don't hurt her anymore." Sora spoke while she pulled her partner closer. "Please"

Looking up at Sora with a pain filled look on her face, Biyomon smiled as she lifted up a wing. "Sora, I'm okay." Then she looked past Sora and over at the copy that simply stared at them with the sphere of darkness held in one hand. "Sora, I have to stop her, she's going to hurt you."

Looking at her partner with a shocked expression, the orange haired girl held on a bit tighter to her partner. "I don't want you too Biyomon, it's too dangerous. You're already hurt."

"But Sora?" Biyomon asked in a weak voice as she watched a tear fall from her human partner eyes. "Why not? I have to fight her, make her stop trying to hurt you"

Holding onto her partner as she felt her copy step up behind her, Sora closed her eyes. "You can't Biyomon, she far to powerful, can't you understand that?" Closing her eyes, Sora shook as a faint whisper repeated the same words but in a different voice.

Struggling a bit harder, Biyomon nearly got lose, only to feel Sora hold her back again. Twisting her head she stared back over her wings at the orange haired girl. "Sora, I have to fight to protect you, why can't you understand that"

Snapping her eyes open at the words, Sora looked down at Biyomon as she tried to pull her back in. "Because I care about you..." Opening her eyes wider, Sora looked up at her copy with a new light shining in her reddish brown eyes. "I... I'm acting like her." Letting go of her partner, Sora grabbed her crest and stared down at it. "Did she say those things back then... because she loved me? Was she simply afraid I could end up more hurt then I already was."

Staring for the pink bird standing in front of Sora, the copy of her growled as she noticed the small light forming around the crest. "No."

Looking up with a start, Sora smiled as she stood up. "You're wrong, my mum doesn't hate me, she loves me too much to see me get hurt, and so she tried to make me give up soccer instead of getting more hurt."

"No!" Screaming even louder, the copy of her began to rush forward, only to stop as a bright red light erupted from Sora's crest. Ripping her body apart as she was thrown back through the air.

Staring down at her crest, Sora smiled at it's light filling the cave. "Just like I love Biyomon and the others!" Still holding it, she looked over at her copy. "I'm sorry for what I did, but Tai has forgiven me, and I will find a way to make up for what I have done, I don't have any fears of you or the darkness anymore."

"You..." The copy mumbled out the words before she faded away into a small ball of darkness hovering in the air before her a single second before it faded away.

Still holding her crest, Sora blinked as the arena simply shattered and turned back into the cave. Leaving her standing in the middle of the tunnel again. "I'm back."

Next to her, Biyomon looked up with a concerned look on her face, which turned to one of joy as she spotted the red glow coming from Sora's hand. "Sora, Your crest, it's glowing."

Nodding as she listened to Biyomon talk, Sora slowly let go of the crest and looked down at her partner digimon with a loving care as she pulled her into a hug. "I allowed the darkness to enter me, because it promised to show me the love I thought my mother never had for me." Smiling as she reached up to wipe a tear away form her eyes, Sora let go of her crest and stood up from the ground. "But I was wrong, mom love me, I just couldn't understand that she forbid to go to that soccer match because she loved too much to let me get even more hurt."

Smiling at the words, Biyomon smile dup at her partner as she flapped her wings and began to fly up into the air. "So now what Sora, what should we do now?"

As Biyomon asked her the question, Sora stared around the cave with a puzzled look on her face. "Biyomon, where's Matt?"

Staring at the person before him through the snowstorm, Matt grumbled as all he was able to see was an outline of body walking through the snow. "Hey, who are you, what do you mean this is the beginning?"

"Just that, a beginning, or more, the beginning of this nightmare."

Giving the evil eye to whoever was speaking to him, Matt returned his stare to the person walking through the snowstorm and began to make his way towards him. "Hey, you, up there!"

Next to him, Gabumon struggled to keep up with his partner, feeling a sense of dread as they neared the person walking through the snowstorm. "Matt, are you sure this is wise?"

Sparing a quick look down at his partner, Matt would have shrugged, if he hadn't been cursing the snowstorm as well. He had really hoped he wouldn't have to meet another one; the last time he had been in one had been a nightmare. Not to mention he had almost died in it.

Shaking his head to chase the memory of the coldness, the feeling of his body giving up fighting the cold, just as he couldn't afford to give up, Matt focused on the person before him as he finally got to the point where he could see who it was. "Hey!"

Looking up, the person stared at him with a emotionless face as it stopped walking, it's blond haired cluttered with snowflakes as the icy blue eyes focused on the child of friendship. "Hey yourself."

Staring right at him, Matt felt his body go a bit colder then it already felt like. "Now ay, it can't be, you're..."

"You, in a manner of speaking." The copy of Matt replied as it crossed it's arms over it's chest. "Or maybe, I'm something more then that."

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it up and make the copy go away, Matt sighed as he found himself still face to face with his own likeness. "Okay, what are you, another of MoonMilleniummon's digi destined, number 16, 17?"

Giving a small laugh, the copy of Matt slowly turned and began to head off into the snowstorm. "No, I'm not one of his creations, but if you follow me, I'll tell you who and what I am."

Staring after the copy, Matt shook his head as he slowly began to walk after him, not because he cared about the copy or what he had to say, but right now, it was the only thing to do. "So, if you're not one of them, what are you?"

Stopping as they reached a familiar cave, the copy waved his hand for Matt to step into the cave. Watching Matt walk into the cave first and taking a seat on one of the few rocks inside of it, the copy smiled as it followed after him. "What I am, one could say I'm you, but at the same time I'm not."

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Matt replied with a thick layer of sarcasm as he leaned on the cave wall, cursing the coldness of it a great deal as it seeped right through his turtleneck shirt. "Mind feeling me in some more, I thought this was a test, not a chat session."

Giving the blond haired boy the look, the copy sighed as he looked up at the boy standing above him. "This is a test, you must learn why darkness could take over your body and what your crest stands for."

Looking down at it, Matt's face fell a bit when he saw the small symbol and what it stood for. "Friendship." Looking up from it and glaring at his copy, Matt grumbled as he removed his hand from it. "But I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"A lot." came the answer as he copy stood up and walked over to the cave opening, staring out into the snowstorm still raging outside. "You don't know what friendship means, since you have never really let anyone get close enough for you to find out."

Turning around and facing Matt, the copy smiled a bit as he looked at the blond haired boy. "Until you really understand that, your crest won't glow the right way."

Narrowing his eyes at the side of his partner, Gabumon stepped forward and looked up at the copy. "Who are you, you don't smell like Matt, you smell like a digimon."

Looking a bit shocked, Matt lowered his head to stare at his partner digimon. "What do you mean Gabumon?" Then he looked up at his copy and narrowed his own eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

Giving a small chuckled; the copy shook his head and looked at Matt with a serious and deep stare. "You already know who I am, it's in the back of your head." At his words, a deep emerald blue glow flowed around the copy's body as the voice turned deeper and more feral like, before the copy vanished from the cave.

Nearly dropping down to the ground, Matt stared at the place where his copy had been less then a second ago, a feeling of dread flowing through his body as he tried to remember where he had heard that voice before.

"Matt?" Gabumon approached his partner as he spoke, his eyes still locked on the place where the other Matt had been just a few seconds ago. "What did he mean by that?"

Shaking his head and staring out the cave opening, Matt dismissed Gabumon's question as he rubbed his arms to get some heat into them. "It's nothing Gabumon, just a trick." Stepping out of the cave, Matt shivered a bit in the blast of cold air and snow before sighing a bit. "Come on, we're not going to get anything done if we stay here."

Nodding at his partners words, Gabumon rushed to keep up with the blond haired boy's sudden pace, but even with all of that, he couldn't help but look back at the cave behind them. "Something doesn't feel right about this Matt, that guy, he had a faint smell of digimon on him."

Freezing in his tracks at his partner's words, Matt stared off into the snowstorm as a memory resurfaced again, the voice and light belonging to another form, a form who had spoken to him briefly. "Warmon."

At the name, Gabumon stopped and rubbed a paw on his head as he tried to recall any digimon who had that name. "Warmon, I don't think I've heard about that digimon before. Have you Matt?"

Still staring into the snowstorm, Matt eyes narrowed as his hands clenched at his side. "Why." Turning to face his digimon partner, Matt grumbled a bit as he looked out into the snowstorm. "Why are you doing this to me!!"

Stumbling back at his partners words, Gabumon froze as he spotted the copy of Matt walking out of the snow storm, his eyes locked on Matt with each step he took. "So, you figured it out." Stopping a few meters from, the copy crossed his arm s across his chest and began to glow with the blue light again as a grin formed on his face. "Hey, I don't like this anymore then you do, but..." Shrugging a bit, the copy began to grow a lot bigger, the blond hair flowing down his back and turning into a silver white color, the green shirt and dark jeans turning into a suit of metal armor with a mask covering the top part of the digimon's face. "...I can't escape it anymore then you can."

Falling back over into the snow, Matt gave a cry of surprise as he stared at the much larger dog man like digimon towering up over both him and Gabumon. "You, you should be gone, your data was stolen from me. You can't be here."

Smirking in a devilish way, Warmon reached down a hand and picked up Matt from the snow-covered ground. "Now, is that anyway to talk to someone?" Brushing off a bit of snow from Matt's shirt, the digimon grinned as he turned to face Gabumon who were gaping at them. "Hey there, hope I didn't scare you."

Pulling himself free from Warmon's hand on his shoulder, Matt growled as he glared at the much taller figure standing before him. "Okay, what is this all about, what are you doing here?"

Staring at Matt for a few seconds, the digimon finally gave a sigh and motioned for Matt to follow after him again, this time heading towards a small area ahead. "two things, first off, to tell you that you need to make a choice in the near future about the data that made up my body, if you want it back or not."

Snorting loudly at the words coming from Warmon, Matt turned to leave when he felt the digimon grab his should again in a much tighter grip then before. "Look, I don't have time for this okay."

"That attitude is part of the reason Moonmilleniummon could take over your body." Warmon snapped back at Matt as he shot a glare at the boy before him. "You refuse to let others help you, why?."

Pushing the hand off, Matt glared back over his shoulder at Warmon and narrowed his eyes. "None of your business." Stepping away, Matt froze as he spotted another copy of himself standing in the snow in front of them, but this one wasn't looking at them, instead it was kneeling in the snow with a wild glare on its face.

Walking closer, Matt stopped as he noticed the faint trails of darkness floating around the copy's body as it kneeled in the snow. "TK..." The name had Matt stop as he watched his copy's eyes open a bit wider. "I need to find him, protect him, he needs me to protect him." Around the copy, the darkness slowly began to seep into him. "Yes, I'll accept it, if I can keep TK safe, I have to protect him."

Fading away, the copy didn't even leave a trace that it had been there, but Matt still stared at the place were it had been just a second ago. "I... I let it in so easily, I wanted to protect TK; but I couldn't go on, he promise to give me the power to protect TK forever." Stepping back as he shook the dark thoughts out of his head, Matt stared at Warmon and Gabumon behidn him, both of them standing completely still as they watched him. "Gabumon, let's get out of here."

"Matt." Warmon started as he walked over to him. "Try and accept the other's as friends, they will and can help you if you need it." Looking a bit hesitant, the digimon sighed as he pressed his finger against Matt's forehead. "You're not so bad as you think, you just can't recognize the changes you have undergone." At his last word, Warmon faded away again, leaving Matt alone with his partner digimon.

Turning to look at Gabumon, Matt stared silently at the dog like lizard with the fur coat on. "Have I really, changed after all?" Asking in a silent voice, Matt lifted up his digivice and stared at it. "But, I can't remember why I pushed Tai out, why I didn't want him around."

"He will take him away form you."

Turning around, Matt found himself standing in a desert in the instead of a snow covered field, and sitting no lees then two meters from him, the copy Matt was sitting next to a small bon fire, his head downcast as the ice blue eyes stared over at TK sleeping with Tokomon in his hands. "TK, he's my brother, yet, he looks to Tai for guidance, not me."

His own eyes clouding over with the painful memory, Matt growled as he clenched his hands, clearly remembering the few times he had seen TK and Tai talking together, so carefree, and with none of that awkward silence that always seemed to pop up when it was just him and TK talking. "He's more of a brother to him then I am."

"Enough Matt." Gabumon snapped as he pulled Matt away from the vision. Glaring up a this human partner. "You can't blame yourself, you're TK's brother, not Tai, and he looks up to all the same, so stop blaming yourself." Looking over at the copy, Gabumon growled as the sight of the darkness swirling around it. "So you made a few mistake, big deal. From what I can see, the darkness used your love for your brother against you."

"Gabumon?" Matt mumbled out the name for his digimon as he watched the small digimon speak to him. "But... The others."

Looking at Matt with a serious expression, Gabumon sighed. "Have you talked with them, tried to find out what they think of what happened?" Seeing the expression on Matt's face, Gabumon shook his head again. "Talk with them Matt, find out if they really feel the way about you that you think they do."

Staring down at Gabumon, Matt slowly nodded as he though about the words from his digimon. "You're right." Looking over his shoulder, Matt slowly walked over and looked down at his copy. "Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and TK, I haven't been much of a friend to them, but I'll try and change that." At each word coming form him, Matt's crest slowly began to glow brighter and brighter, the desert shaking a bit as it shattered and turned back into the cave from before.

Looking around them in surprise, Gabumon smiled as he saw the familiar sight of the cave. "You did it, we're back again."

"Matt!"

Turning his head, Matt gave a smile as he spotted the orange haired girl running towards him, Biyomon trailing a bit behind her. "Sora?"

Huffing a bit as she stopped, Sora smiled a bit as she stood up, her eyes landing on his crest which where glowing. "Your crest, it's..."

"I know." Matt answered in a soft voice as he looked at her. "How about yours, did it glow as well?"

Nodding a bit, Sora slowly turned to look back at the way she had come from. "Yes, but, it wasn't a hard lesson."

Smiling as he walked up to her, Matt grinned a bit. "So, should we head back to the others?"

Her eyes growing a bit wide, Sora spun around stared at the cave. "Yeah, but, I can't find the exit, there's nothing in that direction."

Staring at her in disbelief, Matt slowly turned to stare at the cave behind them. "But, the cave ends here, the exit has to be down the path you came from."

"Then we have a problem." Sora mumbled out as she crossed her arms.

--------------------------------

"And this is where we store the supplies needed for out resistance to be effective." Leomon droned on as he walked the small group of kids through the outer parts of the base. "Of course, none of this would have been able to be here, if not for Piximon's invisibility dome."

Nodding as he finished that part of the tour, Leomon turned to regard the kids behind him, watching the way the human girl and her digimon were busy looking at everything but the things he had pointed out on the whole tour. The oldest one and the smartest one of them however were paying more attention. "Now, if you will follow me this way, I'll show you our training ground for getting digimons into the right shape for fighting the Dark Masters."

"Yay." Mimi mumbled out under her breath as they began to walk towards Piximon's training ground, the sounds of digimon training reaching their ears as they stepped out through a door and stared right into a large open arena sporting a huge statue of Piximon in the corner of it. "Looks like someone got a bit of an ego here."

"Mimi." Palmon mumbled out as she pulled the pink loving girl back a bit, her eyes showing just how embarrassed she was over her human partners behavior. "What's wrong, you don't normally complain this much."

Staring a bit at her partner, Mimi sighed as she sat down on the ground, her eyes looking up into the sky with a bit of a confused expression on her face. "I guess I'm tired, tired of it all, we don't seem to be doing anything lately then run for lives or fighting."

Palmon nodded as she could feel a bit of the emotions form her partner running through her. "It can't be helped, as long as the darkness rule, we will have to fight it, we were destined to do so after all."

Narrowing her eyes at that comment, Mimi stood up and brushed the dirt form her dress. "Yeah, but nobody asked me if I wanted to be one of the destined ones." Tuning her head and staring at Izzy, Joe, TK, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon listing to Leomon's explanations, she sighed and slowly began to look towards the exit from the area. "Come on Palmon, I'd rather do something else then this right now."

Taking the fist step forward, Mimi gave a loud scream as the ground suddenly shook violently, sending her forward onto her stomach with a cry of pain. "What was that!"

"We're under attack." Leomon answered for her as he looked up into the sky above them, several bats flying around there before turning and heading into another direction. "LadyDevimon."

"What?" Mimi cried out as she stood up, her eyes wide as she turned to stare in the direction of Gennai's house. "How, I thought we would be safe here?"

At her words, a dark laugh filled the room as the Agumon that had been with LadyDevimon slowly stepped up over a small hill in front of them. Mira and Joeshiro stepping up behind him with an evil grin on their faces. "You would have been, if it wasn't for me." The Agumon added in as he began to walk forward some more.

"Enough talk." LadyDevimon's vice cut through the air from behind the small group as she slowly floated down in the open area of Piximon's arena. "It time for you all to die here and now."

Mira and Joeshiro nodded to each other as they began to circle out into the room, Mira going towards Mimi and TK, with Joeshiro heading for Joe and Izzy.

Pointing her hand at Mimi, Mira gave a dark laugh as she began to glow with power. "Hi mom, I just thought I'd drop by and kill you." Shooting a quick look over at TK, she smiled a bit. "Too bad Yakeru couldn't come, he would have loved to trash the little one."

"Okay Geeks." Joeshiro spat out the words as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "It's time for you to get a beating, and I'm going to love giving it to you."

"Die!" Screaming out the word as she attacked, LadyDevimon's arm turned into her needle like sword, which she aimed right at Leomon's back who hadn't evens started to turn around yet.

Halfway towards the still turning Leomon, a white and pink object slammed into the side of the devil like woman, knocking her backwards. "You won't hurt anymore innocent digimons LadyDevimon."

Staring up, LadyDevimon's face twisted with anger as she spotted Angewomon floating in the air before her. "We'll see about that Barbie."

"Kari." TK's cried out as he spotted the small girl standing on the other side of the area with a determined look on her face as her digivice and crest glowed. "Patamon, help her and Angewomon."

The small pig like digimon with wings for ears nodded as he jumped off the ground. "Patamon digivolve too... Angemon."

Staring at Joeshiro, Izzy slowly lifted up his digivice and crest. "Tentomon, it's time."

"You too Gomamon!" Joe added in as he held up his own digivice and crest.

"Tentomon Digivolve too... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve too... MegaKabuterimon."

"Gomamon digivovle Too... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivovle too... Zudomon."

Turning their attention away from the battle between LadyDevimon and Angewomon to notice the sudden looming presence of the Ultimate forms of Tentomon and Gomamon. "What the..." Joeshiro mumbled out, he reached back a hand to pull out an smaller version of Zudomon's hammer. "Even that trick won't save you this time."

Mira grinned at Joeshiro's words as her hands began to morph into her flower cannon. "Yeah, remember, we walked all over you the last time we did battle."

"Really." MegaKabuterimon asked as he grinned down at them while powering up an attack. "I think we have the upper hand this time around, Electro Shocker!" Sending out the large lighting stream from his horn, he grinned as the shocked expressions on Joeshiro and Mira's faces told him they hadn't expected that as they were sent flying back through the air.

Next to him, Zudomon nodded as he lifted up his hammer down onto the ground. "Vulcan's Hammer!" the following stream of energy form that sending Joeshiro flying even further into the distance where he impacted a rock wall with a loud smacking sound.

Smiling a bit at what Izzy and Joe's digimons had done, Mimi turned to face Palmon who nodded at her. "Please, be careful Palmon." Mimi smiled a bit sadly as her digivice and crest began to glow with a soft green light.

"Palmon Digivolve too... Togemon. Togemon Digivolve too... Lillymon." Flying up into the air, Lillymon gave a small giggle as her flower cannon formed. "Hey Mira, this is what the real thing looks like, Flower Cannon!"

Shaking her head as she stumbled up form where she had landed, Mira gave a cry of surprise as she was sent flying one more time to tumble over the earth as she landed. "Joeshiro!"

The hybrid in question growled as he pulled himself free from the rock wall and turned around to face Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon. "Handle it yourself Mira, or are you too weak?"

Looking rather shocked at what he had said to her, Mira eyes flashed with pure anger as she turned to face Lillymon who had hovered closer to her. "Hemp, guess it's just you and me now, flower brat."

Smiling a bit, Lillymon giggled as she pointed at something over Mira's shoulder. "Um, I really don't think so."

At the tone of voice Lillymon used towards her, Mira's head turned around quickly, her eyes growing bigger as she spotted one of Megakabuterimon's hands heading right towards her. "No!" Then she was air born again, flying in a large arc through the air. "I hate you two."

"What?" Turning his head as soon as MegaKabuterimon has turned from the fight, Joeshiro blinked and cursed as Zudomon raised his hammer up into the air. "Oh no you don't, eat this Electro..."

"Flower Cannon!"

"...Hammer?" Josher's voice took on a puzzled tone as the green energy bullet smacked into his face and sent him spinning around on the spot for a moment, stopping only in time to jump out of the way of Zudomon's hammer. "Hey!"

Staggering over to him, Mira gave him a slightly trouble look as she reformed her flower cannon and aimed it at the three digimons rushing towards them. "Get a grip on yourself, or are you simply to weak to face them?"

Shooting her the darkest look he could, Joeshiro grunted a bit as he lifted up his hammer. "Shut up, let's just take them out now." Spinning around, he smirked as the hammer glowed with energy as it smacked into Lillymon. "Vulcan's Hammer!" the powerful attack sending the flower pixy type digimon flying through the air to scrape across the ground. "That was that little stunt before."

"Lillymon!" Mimi cried out as she rushed over and pulled up her partner digimon from where she had landed. "Are you, Okay?"

Smiling a bit up at her partner, the fairy like digimon nodded as she stood up slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for worrying about me Mimi."

"Flower cannon!" Sending out her energy bullet, Mira grinned as it hit MegaKabuterimon right in the gut, making the insect digimon kneel over with a loud grunt. "Look out!" As soon as Mira yelled out her warning, both she and Joeshiro had jumped clear of the hammer smacking into the ground where they been just a second before.

Smirking as he prepared to land and use one of Megakabuterimon's attack, Joeshiro blinked as he spotted something flash a bit to his left. "What."

Angemon smirked as he watched just where the hybrid where headed in his jump. Taking a small break from helping Angewomon fight LadyDevimon, he smashed his staff into the Hybrid boy's side. "Angel Staff!" Sending him soaring right back towards Zudomon who were ready for him. "Now, back to the fight, Angewomon?"

Glaring at the Agumon as soon as the danger from LadyDevimon and the hybrids were gone, Leomon slowly stepped forward with a snarl. "Why, why did you betray us?"

"Because I could." Glowing a bit, the orange skin of the Agumon slowly turned into a dark blue color final ending with a solid back one. "And because I live to betray others." Turning around, the BlackAgumon began to run off. "Maybe we'll meet again Leomon, but I highly doubt it."

"Get back here!" Kicking up some dirt with each step, Leomon took off running after the BlackAgumon with a roar of anger.

"Ha!" Kicking down harshly, Angewomon smirked as she scored a direct hit on LadyDevimon's face, sending her flying down towards the ground with no control. "I'm okay Angemon, nothing to worry about."

Gaining control of her fall, LadyDevimon rolled over in the air and glared up at her opponents. "Then I'll give you something to worry about, darkness waves!"

Lifting up her hands and forming a small shield before her, Angewomon face twisted with a bit of shock as she tried to hold off the many bats from hitting her. "Okay, maybe I could use a little help here Angemon."

Smiling a bit at her words, Angemon rushed forward as his fist surged with energy around it. "Then I'll give you a hand of fate!" Sending his attack right into the surprised looking LadyDevimon who couldn't get out of its way in time, getting hit right between the eyes.

On the ground, TK shuddered at the rather bad joke coming from his digimon while he made his way over to where Kari was standing. "I have to teach him some better jokes." Shaking himself out of the thoughts, he smiled as he reached the other girl. "Hey, I thought you were with Tai and Gennai?"

Kari smiled a bit, as she looked away form the fight between the digimons. "Gennai noticed LadyDevimon and the hybrids entering through the barrier." Kari's smile faltered a bit as she turned back to look at Angewomon. "Tai wanted to come here as well, but couldn't." At TK's look, she smiled again. "Gennai was busy studying him, so it might take a while okay."

TK nodded as well as he returned his attention to the fight. "Let's just hope they're finished in time or we can win over them."

As soon the attack was over, Angewomon rushed forward as her hands glowed. "Now, Heavens Charm!" Sending out the cross on energy, Angewomon's mile faltered as LadyDevimon avoid the attack by flying even further down.

"I got her." Angemon yelled out as he tossed his staff downward, Sending LadyDevimon stumbling back a bit. "Or not."

Growling in the back of her of her throat, LadyDevimon glared up at the angel digimon before her. "You'll pay for that Barbie, and you too Blondie." Flying up as fast as she could, the devil woman like digimon cast a quick look over at 13 and 14, sneering as they were overpowered by the combined strength of Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon who once again attacking the hybrids like team.

Mira grunted as she smacked into the ground for the third time in a span of only five minutes, her clothes torn and smoking as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Why you little!" Glaring at Lillymon who were smirking at her, Mira spat out some blood and stood up as her hands began to form into her own flower cannon.

Next to her, Joeshiro grunted as he staggered up as well, his eyes narrowed in hate as he wipe some blood from his mouth with a badly hurt hand. "I'm going to enjoy deleting you losers for this." Reaching back both hands, he grinned as sparks began to fly around them.

Grinning as a new and dark idea popped into her head, LadyDevimon nimbly dodged Angewomon's attack and Angemon's as well while flying past them, Her eyes staring at the hybrids with a dark hunger growing in them as she got closer to the spot where they were fighting. "13! 14!" Watching as they stopped powering up their attacks to face her, she spread out her fingers on each hand. "Give me all your energy!" At the last word, her claws stabbed through their clothes and into their bodies. "Now!"

A shocked expression spread on Mira faces at the cry of the devil woman like digimon, then it turned into a pained one as she felt her energy getting torn from her, her digimon parts protesting as they weakened from it. "No, Please..." Slumping over, her hand clawed uselessly on LadyDevimon's arm.

Speared on LadyDevimon's left hand, Joeshiro glared up at her with all of his anger and hate as his power was ripped from him in such a cowardly way. And by someone he had believe to be a member of the team. "You... Damn traitor..." Then he slumped over as well.

Staring in muted shock at what LadyDevimon had done, Mimi slowly looked over at Mira who were looking closer and closer at dying with each passing second. "Lillymon!"

The fairy digimon nodded at the cry, somehow feeling just what it was that her partner wanted her to do. "Flower Cannon!"

The green bullet of energy flew through the air and smacked into LadyDevimon's stomach with a loud bang, sending the devil woman staggering for a bit as her claws slid out of the two hybrids bodies. "Why you."

Dropping to their knees, Joeshiro glared up at the evil ultimate digimon as he slowly stood up on his legs again. "Traitor, I swear, if you survive this battle, I will kill you myself." At his last word, the hybrid boys body slowly flickered for a few seconds before he faded away.

Next to him, Mira glared at LadyDevimon as well, before her eyes moved over to stare at Mimi and Lillymon. "This changes nothing, I will kill you both the next time we meet." At her last word, Mira body flickered and faded away as well.

Shrugging of the effects of Lillymon's attack, LadyDevimon grinned at the shocked expressions of the Digi destined faces at what one of their own had just done. "Now Digi Brats, let's see how long you can stand up to me now." At her last word, a purple glow formed around her body as the power she had stolen from Mira and Joeshiro was activated, making her grew to twice her normal strength.

Landing on the ground in front of Izzy and TK, MegaKabuterimon summed up the feelings of the rest of the Digi destined and their digimons at the rather twisted grin on the ultimate level virus digimon as she began to fly towards them. "Oh #¤%&!"

"Darkness wave." Screaming out the name of her attack, LadyDevimon laughed as the hundreds of bats she had summoned rushed out to knock both Angewomon and Angemon out of the sky in a single. Turning around, she smirked as she grabbed the head on Zudomon's hammer and held it it back with just one hand. "Face it, you don't stand a chance now brats."

Narrowing his eyes, Izzy turned to look at his partner as the large insect digimon began to move forward with a loud roar of anger. "MegaKabuterimon, be careful not hurt to Zudomon!"

Not giving any sigh of having heard his partners order, MegaKabuterimon lowered his head and hammered it forward as soon as he was in range of LadyDevimon. "Horn Buster!"

Still chuckling a bit, the devil woman digimon twisted out of the way as fast as she could, leaving Zudomon's hammer to impact with Megakabuterimon's charged horn, the electricity surging up though the metal covered hammer and into Zudomon who gave a loud scream before he stumbled back as MegaKabuterimon fell down as well from the pain going through his horn.

Laughing at the easiness of taking out those two digimons, LadyDevimon shook her head as she turned to face the other digi destined and their digimons. "Looks like they got a charge out of that!"

"Ugh." Mimi groaned out at the very bad pun and looked over at Lillymon who had finally gotten back onto her feet. "Go Lillymon, defeat her now."

Nodding at her partner command, Lillymon kicked off from her place in the air and rushed down through the air, her hands forming into her cannon as she took aim at LadyDevimon face. "Flower cannon!"

Screaming out in anger as the flower energy impacted her again, LadyDevimon eyes flashed bright head as she brought both hands out in front of her. "Enough of this, I see it's time to get serious!"

Growing tense at her words, Lillymon, Angemon and Angewomon moved to a better position from which to defend their digi destined partners from any attack LadyDevimon might think off sending towards them.

--------------------------------

At the same time inside Piximon's cave, Matt and Sora smiled as the red and blue light spread out to force back the darkness of the cave they were in, their digimons smiling as they light seeped into their bodies. "Okay, we can't go out in any direction, so we'll have to make our own exit." Matt stated as he lifted up his digivice. "Now, let's do this!"

Nodding, Gabumon stood up from where he had landed. "Right" Then a bight white light formed around the small body of the rookie level digimon. "Gabumon Digivovle too... Garurumon."

Almost a as soon as the light had died down around the now champion level digimon, Matt felt his digivice start to shake as a blue color spread out over it, his crest of friendship lowering its light as the power from it was drawn into the screen of the digivice. "Garurumon!"

Not even waiting a second after the command, Garurumon's body exploded with an even brighter light. "Garurumon Digivolve too... Weregarurumon" Staring at his partner, the wolf man smiled a second before he turned to stared up the ceiling of the cave.

Next to Matt, Sora had turned to look at Biyomon, wiping a small tear form her eye as he saw the pink bird wasn't dead after all. "Are you feeling up to it as well Biyomon."

"Of course." Biyomon answered as she flew up into the air, her body glowing as it drew in the power need to reach her champion level. "Biyomon, Digivolve too, Birddramon!" Hovering in the air, she looked down at Sora as the orange haired girl's crest lit up again, it power fueling her second digivolution. "Birddramon Digivolve too... Garudamon."

"Ummm!" Sora started as she looked up at her ultimate level digimon. "Maybe we should have waited until we had gotten out of the cave to do this."

Looking down at the three of them, Garudamon didn't dare to nod as the top of her head was firmly panted a bit into the ceiling of the cave. "I think you're right, but it doesn't matter, this way, we can out of here even faster." The huge bird woman stated as she pulled back her fist and sent a few tons of dirt falling down. "Everyone get ready, cause we're leaving now, Eagle claw!" Her fist surging with energy, Garudamon punched right up into the top of the cave with as much power as she dared too, a small shockwave rushing out over the cave roof before it began to fall down around her as a loud explosion rang out.

--------------------------------

Deflecting a hand of fate and a flower cannon attack, LadyDevimon eyes flashed bright red as she began to fly forward, her hand forming into her black needle again. "Now you die Flower girl."

"Lillymon, No!" Starting to from her arrow and bow, Angewomon took aim and silently cursed as it became clear that she couldn't hit the devil woman in time to save Lillymon. "Angemon, stop her!"

Rushing forward even before Angewomon had yelled at him, Angemon stopped as the group exploded right in front of him, sending a loud roar of fire up into the air along with several tons of rock. "Now what!"

Turning her head, LadyDevimon stared at the sudden explosion with wide eyes, her target forgotten as things took another unexpected turn for her. "What is this?" Turning her head back around, she blinked as Lillymon's foot smacked right down onto her head. "Hey!"

Spinning around in time to see Lillymon fly off, LadyDevimon growled in her throat, then gave a loud cry of surprise as Angewomon's arrow shot into the ground at her feet, the only thing saving her the fact that she had turned to stare after Lillymon.

Jumping up into the air, the devil woman cursed as she powered up an attack, stopping as she suddenly felt something large grab onto her legs with a crushing force. "Ahhh!" Turning her head, She stared in pure shock at the large bird woman smirked down at her. "What, who are you." Not answering, the bird woman grinned as she lifted up her other hand and opened it, allowing Sora, Matt and Weregarurumon to stare at her.

"She's my partner." Sora answered as she held out her digivice towards LadyDevimon, her eyes looking right into LadyDevimon red eyes as she opened her other hand to show her glowing crest. "Garudamon, finish her off."

Smirking, Garudamon flung her hand up in the air, still holding onto LadyDevimon who gave a loud scream at the sudden motion, stopping when it had reached the highest point before throwing the devil woman down with all of her force.

Jumping off form the opened hand, Weregarurumon grinned as he spun his leg through the air in a wide ach as he passed by LadyDevimon. "Garuru kick!" The force of it sending her side ways through the air for a bit before she smacked into the ground.

Struggling to get up, LadyDevimon looked back over her shoulder at the group of digimons closing in on her, their faces showing no signs of mercy towards her. "Wait, you wouldn't, would you?"

"It's over LadyDevimon." Angewomon answered as she formed her bow and arrow. "Time to pay for all of you evil deeds."

Struggling to stand up, LadyDevimon eyes flashed with anger as she looked up at the angel type digimon above her. "I will not except defeat by your hands."

"Vulcan's hammer!"

Screaming loudly, LadyDevimon stumbled forward as the energy from a re-awoken Zudomon's attack hammered directly into her back, her arms moving out to side the help her maintain balance. "Damn you, you overgrown..."

"Get her now!!" it was unclear who had yelled out the command, but the result was rather beautiful to behold as Angewomon, Angemon and Lillymon responded at once, firing off their respective long range attacks at once, each attack hitting LadyDevimon right on, her face twisting into a mask of pain as she screamed out loud, finally bursting into a cloud of digital data.

Slowly stepping forward from where she and TK had been, Kari stared at the place where LadyDevimon had been just seconds before. "It's over, we won."

"No." Leomon replied as he stepped up over the hill, an angry look on his face as he stepped up to them. "You have beaten LadyDevimon, but BlackAgumon managed to escape me, and you can be sure he'll tell the Dark Masters where we are."

Staring at the lion man as she told them the bad news, the Digi Destined turned to regard one another with a more fearful expression on their faces. "You can be sure of one thing children." Leomon continued as he crossed his arms and stared out into the horizon with a just as concerned look. "A greater battle awaits us soon."

--------------------------------

"Been a ling time since I was last here. "Talking softly, Moonmilleniummon lowered his crystal body down into the deepest, darkest parents of his fortress, the parts that no one but him ever set foot inside off. The techno like structure of the rest of the fortress looking far superior to the plain rock and iron walls down here, walls he had constructed a long time ago. "A very long time indeed."

Mumbling out the words, Moonmilleniummon reflected on just how lucky a chance it had been to find the only part of his original fortress to have survived the first war. And to have it be just that part of the fortress that mattered the most to him.

Landing on the floor of a rather large dome shaped room, Moonmilleniummon stared right ahead, his four yellow eyes unblinking as they took in the sight of the crystal hovering in the air before him, a column of light illuminating the one hidden inside of it. "It has been such a long time since our last talk." Not getting an answer, the mega digimon hovered over to the crystal and closed his eyes. "If only you would see things the way I do, the destiny we were both born for, this wouldn't have been necessary."

"Lord Moonmilleniummon?" Datamon's voice rang out through the room all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Not turning away form the crystal at the sudden call from one of his most trusted servants, the mega digimon answered the voice as he began to think of ways to punish the one who had dared to interrupt him.

A deep fear entered Datamon's voice as he answered. "It's about LadyDevimon, she betrayed us, and nearly killed the hybrids."

Masking his anger at the news, Moonmilleniummon slowly turned around to regard the other end of the room as he thought about the news. "Kill her, she must learn that I don't accept traitors in my army."

Datamon's voice took on a slightly hesitant tone at the order. "That, I can't do, she has already been defeated by the digi destined and..."

"If she's already dead, why do you interrupt me?" MoonMilleniummon's eyes flashed bright red as he returned his gaze to the crystal before him. "I have far better things to do then listen to the report of a traitors death."

Datamon could be heard moving a bit as if he was thinking of ending the conversation there. "My lord, there's more."

MoonMilleniummon's voice took on a dark edge as he closed his eyes. "What?"

"It's about the Digi Destined and the rebel digimons." Sounding a bit more confidant as he hadn't been threaten with death yet, Datamon continued. "We've found them, a BlackAgumon who worked for Piedmon as a spy has informed us of the location of their main base."

MoonMilleniummon's two faces smiled at the news a deep chuckle escape from him. "Wake up Machinedramon, tell him I want the Machine Army ready to level the rebel base with in the next 12 hours."

Datamon's voice took on a slight fear filled tone level as he continued. "But, it's rather far away from the city and."

"Do it!!" Moonmilleniummon roared out as he broke off the contact with Datamon by destroying the small radio unit hanging in the air above him. "Fools, can't they understand that a god type digimon can't be bordered with stuff like that."

Eyes opening again, but with a bit more hardness in them then when he had first entered the room, the mega digimon turned around and began to move back the way he had come. "We could have been invincible, but you had to go and side with those weakling digimons instead, but, it doesn't matter, I'll show you yet, just how much more perfect I am, how perfect you are, and something as perfect as us, needs a perfect world to protect and rule over."

Stopping in the doorway, the crystal incased mega digimon hovered silently for a few minutes as he stared into the darkness beyond the light reflected off the crystal. "Sleep well, my partner. I can only hope, that you will like the world I'm creating for us."

In the dome shaped far below MoonMilleniummon's throne room, the light shone through the surface of the crystal to hit the brown haired boy and blue dragon like digimon trapped in an endless sleep within it.

TBC: World of Darkness part 4.  
Things heat up as the Dark Master's most destructive member begins an all out attack on the Rebel digimons base.

AN: The longest chapter yet for this story, but it was needed to get the various smaller event in the story over with. Things should progress smoothly from now on, as the real battle with the Dark Master's has begun.

Now, tell me what you think of this chapter, as I'm more then eager to find out if you like the story so far. And I would still like to see how others thinnk Chimon looks like, so if you can draw and have the desire to, send a pic of him to me and I'll put it up on my 


	19. Part XVIII

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into Skullgreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.

The digi destined are gaining strength, slowly but surely. Already they have bested two hybrids and deleted a powered up LadyDevimon in an all out battle. But darkness hasn't been beaten yet, and Machinedramon's army is moving fast towards the location of the DD's

=====================================================  
Twist of fate  
Part XV  
World of Darkness  
Part 4.  
=====================================================

Looking up from where had was placed. Tai stared with a bored expression at Gennai who was busy watching several letters and numbers run across the computer screen from the table right next to his own. "Why couldn't I go and join them in the fight against LadyDevimon?"

Gennai, briefly looking up from his notes, stared at Tai with a tired expression. "Because, I need to compare Kari's data with yours, to see if some of it matches." The last was added as he pointed at the computer screen. "And so far, it shows a very small amount alright."

Looking up at the words, Tai narrowed his eyes a bit. "So, is it dangerous for her, will she change as well?"

"I don't know." Gennai replied as he sat down at the table. "But, for now, I am sure of this." Holding out a sheet of paper towards Tai, he grumbled a bit. "Your acting like a digimon and digivolving have had a negative effect on your body, didn't help that you traveled to the real world and back again."

Pushing the paper aside as he didn't understand a single word written on it anyway, Tai gave Gennai a skeptic look as he pulled on his tail a bit. "Don't tell me, I can't change back right?"

Giving Tai a ark look as he was starting to rant, Gennai pushed his chair back a bit and dropped the paper into a waste basket next to him, pushing a few buttons on his computer and bringing up a small diagram. "Okay Taichi, This is a read out of your body." Ignoring Tai as he yawned, the digital human continued talking. "Now, this side of the circle represents your human side and this one your digimon side."

Getting an alarmed expression as he watched it, Tai cough a bit as he turned to watch Gennai. "Um, shouldn't the human side been bigger then the digimon side?"

Gennai nodded a yes as he stood up, giving a loud thinking sound as he began to walk around the lab. "I'm guessing the more you used your digimon powers, the more your spirit accepted it as it's true body." Looking back at the screen, Gennai gave a serious look at Tai who was staring back at him in a shocked state. "There's no real danger right now, but if you overdo it with acting like a real digimon, there may be a few problems when I restore your human body."

Falling down onto his back while breathing out in relief, Taichi stopped as he watched Gennai hold up a hand to show that he shouldn't be too happy at the moment. "Gennai, you can turn me back right, tell me you can, come on!" The last was added in hysterical voice as Tai was standing up on the table, his tail puffing up to show how serious it was to him.

"Well." Gennai started as he looked everywhere but right into that scared look Tai was giving him, knowing that what he was going to say would crush his hopes at least for now. "I need one thing to do it, a digimon willing to load the digimon data you have, and one that is close enough to you for it too work."

Lifting up a hand to point at Gennai with, Tai groaned as he could clearly see where this was headed, there was after all only one digimon that he could think off that fit that description Gennai had given. "Agumon, you're talking about Agumon right?"

Mutely nodding, Gennai pushed a single button on a small remote control, causing a overhead map of a large city to form on the wall to their left, a single red light clearly showing a pyramid shaped building. "I've done a lot of tests Taichi, and everything points to the fact Agumon is the only one who can help you, but, he still only a digi egg right now, waiting for his partner to find it before hatching again." Shooting a quick look over at Tai, he shook his head. "It's not your fault that he's like that, Blame it on Etemon and his attack, or blame it on Moonmilleniummon for bringing it about in the first place."

Pointing a finger at the map, Tai slowly turned his head to face Gennai's direction. "That city, it wouldn't happen to be, would it." The last was added in a whisper as Tai's hand and finger slowly lowered a bit.

"I'm afraid so." Gennai whispered out as well, his eyes downcast as he fumbled a bit with his right armrest. "Agumon's egg have been reported to be been locked away inside of Datamon's pyramid lab, right in the middle of Machinedramon's city."

--------------------------------

The few remaining digimon's who still refused to bow down to the rule of the Dark Master's and Moonmilleniummon looked on in fear as the Machine Army marched across the Digital world, the sun light getting blocked out by the massive dust cloud rising from the ground as Tankmon after Tankmon rolled over it.

In the sky, the almost twin form's of two dragon type digimon's cast a shadow onto the ground as they out through the dust cloud to circle above the army, their eyes keeping a look out for anyone that might try and stop their advances towards the rebel digimon's base.

And standing on the back of a large mobile platform, the master and leader of this army rose up, his metallic dragon like head casting the weak light of the day back into the air, the cannon's on his back casting a sense of fear into his army, as they spelled out instant death to all who crossed him.

Before him, two gear like digimon hovered before a vast array of computers as they worked tirelessly to keep the entire army going in the correct direction.

Turning around after checking his computer screen and data readout, one of the gear like digimon face the mechanical dragon before him with a lot of excitement. "My Lord Machinedramon, ETA with rebel base is in 3 hours and 10 minutes."

Lowering his gaze, Machinedramon regarded the rookie digimon before him with a feeling of disgust, the fact that something so weak, was the only one in his whole army that could control the computers of his city and mobile unit, was insulting to him. "Good, tell the army to prepare for battle, we're sure to meet a line of defense sooner or later." Silence filled the air for a second as Machinedramon replayed his words inside his head. "I'd prefer sooner, as I'm looking forward to causing more death and destruction."

"Yes Sir." The gear like digimon responded as it returned its attention to the computers, looking out over the vast army before them. "Stand bay for battle, Air units, intensify surveillance."

Staring back out into the desert opening up before him, Machinedramon gave a small chuckle as his systems began to glow with the desire to engage the Digi Destined in battle. For them to have survived so long in the digital world, meant that they had to be worthy opponents for him to fight, if not, he could still claim he killed them, something Metalseadramon had failed at. "Soon, it will be over, one way or another."

Peeking up over a sand dune, two Gazimon's stared at the army as it trampled over a few cactuses in its way, their eyes getting drawn towards Machinedramon as the large unit carrying drove past in the distance. "That's him, the one who destroyed Oasis Deen."

The other Gazimon nodded as he clichéd up his hand. "Seems he's headed towards Piximon's and the others hideout." Turing to regard his companion, the Gazimon nodded at him as they slid back down into the relative safety of the other side of the sand dune. "You, go warn Leomon and the other's, I'll keep an eye out on them."

"Um, speaking of keeping an eye on them." The first Gazimon mumbled out as he cast a look up into the air, feeling his digital blood run cold as he spotted the huge dragon digimon tearing through the air just above the sand dune, the eyes of it turning to look down at them as it passed by overhead. "Um, I would suggest that we run now." The Gazimon whimpered in fear as a pure look of murder crossed the dragon digimon's head.

"Good idea." The second Gazimon agreed as he looked out into the desert, the shadow of the dragon digimon turning around in the air as it circle around to get a lock on them. "Now move it!"

Slamming the three metal claws on it's lower arm open, the Dragon digimon gave a dark laugh as it locked onto the two Gazimon's running like crazy across the desert sand below it, noticing how they spilt up and ran off in a different direction each as they noticed him flying overhead. But that didn't matter; they wouldn't escape no matter which direction they ran away from him in. "So long fuzz balls, Darkside attack!!"

Turning his attention of to the side, Machinedramon stared emotionlessly as a loud cloud of sand and smoke shot up into the air from directly below one of his flying ultimate digimon's general's. Still, the explosion had disturbed him out of his thoughts of a glorious battle, and someone had to suffer for that. "What is that idiot Megadramon doing?"

Looking up, one of the gear like digimon's gave a startled squeak as he quickly called up the digimon in question, listing to the response which came just a few seconds later. "Scouts sir, or just random digimon's. Either way, Megadramon reports them to be deleted."

Machinedramon hummed a bit as he turned to look at the gear like digimon. "Very well, now call him back, I don't want to be delayed because one of my generals decided to go digimon hunting without my permission!"

Pressing back into the computer consoles, the gear like digimon squeaked out a yes as the towering form of Machinedramon filled his whole field of vision. "As you wish my lord, ETA to rebel digimon base, 2 hours and 47 minutes."

Grumbling a bit to himself, Machinedramon settled down and waited for the moment when the battle would begin for good, doing his best to suppress the urge to give in and remodel the desert with a few well placed attacks in sheer boredom.

Beyond the Sand dune, a single Gazimon coughed out a mouth full of grain and stood in a shaking fashion, the attack had come just within a single centimeter of deleting him. Luckily for him, he had survived. But, he thought as he turned to watch the place where his friend had been, he was now truly alone in this world of no hope.

Taking a single step, he slowly began to move towards the only surviving city in this endless desert that he knew off. Forest Spring, the last of the cities near the boarder into Puppetmon's domain, and a refuge for those who found themselves hunted by Machinedramon and Piedmon.

--------------------------------

Staring out into the central room of Gennai's house, Leomon sighed deeply as he looked from one of the chosen children to the other in the small group. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to help you more children, but, for now, we will have to leave this place." Ignoring the sudden question in their eyes as too where they would be going, the lion man like digimon turned to face Piximon. "Piximon, I trust you will be able to get them and Gennai to safety, while we and the other digimons try to gain as much time as we can for you."

Giving a startled cry at his words, Mimi looked up the towering digimon standing at the head of the table. "But Leomon, you can't, the Dark Master's will kill you." At her last words, Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

Not looking back at them as he heard the girl's argument, Leomon already knew what would happened, but it didn't matter, he had sworn to protect them no matter what, and if it meant he had to fight Devimon or a more powerful foe to do that, it was what he would do. "To be deleted in a honorable battle, is what a every warrior to ask for, but you digi destined have a far more important destiny ahead of you then this fight, and I'm willing to lay down my life to see you children have a chance to carry it out."

Not waiting to hear anymore protests from them, Leomon walked out of the room as he gave a sharp nod to Piximon who had been sitting on his shoulder up to that point, and walked out into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. "I trust you will succeed in this Piximon, for if you don't, I can only hope the children have the strength to stand up the Dark Master's evil."

Still quietly sopping a bit, Mimi ignored the comforting hand Joe placed on her shoulder as he looked over at Piximon to look for extra support, but saw the same concerned look on the small digimon's face. "It's bad isn't it?"

Nodding slowly, Piximon sighed as he gave a sharp knock on the table with his staff, watching as every eye in the room focused on him. "Yes, from what our scouts have told us, most of Machinedramon's army is headed here, as well as the dark dragon himself."

Matt coughed a bit at that as he stood up, an annoyed look in his eyes as he looked at the other kids sitting around the table. "So, we're just going to run away, we're never going to beat them if we keep on doing that."

Giving a small laugh at Matt's comment, Piximon held out his staff and pointed at Matt's chest. "We will not be running away completely, we're going to Gennai's hidden lab to regroup and prepare for to turn your friend into a human again."

"Is that wise." Izzy voiced out as he ignored the death glare shot at him by two of the girls around the table. "Right now, Tai is a digimon, and while I want him back to normal." Izzy halted his speech a bit as he lowered his head. "I believe we need his strength as a digimon more then his human form."

"He does have a point" Joe added in as he tried to avoid the death glare that was now aimed at him. "I was agreeing with him. Those evil digimons are super powerful, and we could use all the help we can get to win over them." The last was added as everyone turned to look at Matt.

Not saying a thing at first as he saw them all stare at him, Matt finally snapped as he gave them all a dark glare as they didn't seem to stop looking at him anytime soon. "What?!"

"Well." Izzy started as he opened up his laptop, finding a small comfort in the fact that he could at least look at that while talking with the more anti social member of their group. "I was just thinking, since Tai's not here to voice his opinion, that maybe you had something to say, you're like him after all, you both have or had digital data store inside of you and." Izzy stopped as he felt Matt grab the front of his shirt and pull him up from the floor. "Uh, bad subject?"

Not answering right away, Matt simply dropped the younger boy onto the floor and turned around to hide the pain filled expression on his face. "I don't care, I got enough to worry about to make a discoing for him." Walking out of the room, Matt ended his side of the discussion as effectively as he could

Standing up as soon as Matt had left, Kari gave a dark glare at group around her before she started walking over to the door as well. "I'm going down to Gennai's lab here." Feeling the others look at her, she stopped. "I think that Matt's right, we can't make this decision for him." not staying to hear any of their comments on it, the young girl stepped out into the corridor, her hand lingering on the door as it closed.

"Headed to the lab." Matt asked as he looked up from where he stood in the corridor, his face turned away from the window he had been looking out off a few seconds before. "Mind if I come with you, I have something to talk about with Taichi."

Not finding any reason why he couldn't, Kari gave a small nod as she began to walk down the corridor, one hand holding onto her crest while the other one were fingering her brother's digivice. "Matt." Almost feeling the older boy tense up at her strange tone of voice, she thought about asking him the question that had puzzled her for a long time now and how to voice it. "I, I don't know if it's a good time to ask this, but I just want to know, why?"

Feeling a bit confused over her broken speech, Matt tired to make sense of it, feeling a bit colder when he heard the last word, clearly a where of what she had meant with it. "I, I." Not answering her, Matt lowered his head. "I, don't really understand it myself, I was scared at the time, confused and. Angry."

"Oh." Kari replied, not sure she had really understood it, but feeling that she wasn't going to get much more of an answer out of him. "He never understood it." Kari voiced out as she stopped outside the door leading down into Gennai's lab. "He never said it, but I could see it in hsi eyes, he."

"I know." Matt snapped out as he turned away from her, one hand clenched up at his side. "I hate myself for what I did under that monster influence, but I can't change the past."

Feeling a bit hurt over the sudden change in mood from the blond haired boy, Kari slowly shook her head a bit and opened the door. "Talk with him, explain it."

Staring at the lab door as it closed behind her, Matt grumbled under his breath as he pushed it open again, stepping into the rather large room behind it. The lab behind the door making him feel like he had just stepped onto a horror movie set. "Talk with him, well it's not that easy you know."

Looking up at the sound of a pair of new voice in the room, Gennai turned away from the table and stared at Kari as she came around one his bigger machines. "Oh, hello, I was just about to send Tai to get you." Stepping closer to her, Gennai smiled as a small furred form ran past him and jumped up to hug the young girl. "Guess I'm not the only one who's feeling proud of you, and the others."

"Proud?" Kari asked as she looked up at the elder digital human, her hand busy rubbing the multi colored hair on top of her brother head, giggling as one of the ears twisted a bit to avoid getting hit by a finger. "Why?"

Walking up to her, Gennai looked past her and saw Matt standing in the darker parts of the lab. "You won a battle against a very powerful digimon, and you as well Matt, I saw that your crest have been activated." Smiling as he turned to walk over to his work table, his motioned for them to join him at it. "I believe you and Matt here have come to find out what I have come up with about you and Tai, correct young Kari?"

Seeing them nod as his question, Gennai smiled as he turned on his computer screen, showing a picture of Tai and Kari on it. Tai, having both a picture of his human form and his digimon one, while Kari just had a picture of her human body. "Now, I have finished running all of my tests, and the results were not as good as I had hoped."

Looking a bit alarmed at his words, Kari turned to Tai for support, seeing the small cat like body of his sitting on the table, after having used part of Gennai's machines to make it up there. "Tai's going to become human again, isn't he, mom's going to be so mad at us if he don't."

Giving a small laugh at what she had said, Gennai turned to regard Matt standing a bit away from them, his blue eyes staring at the screen as well. "Well of course he is, but, I need a you to get a thing first, Tai can brief you all on it later, now however, we should be talking about you, and you as well Matt."

"Me?" Came the duel response from the two of them as they gave the old man a skeptic look.

Nodding as he pointed at the computer screen, Gennai kept a close eye on them. "Now, as you should know by now, Tai changed because he had digimon data hidden in his body." Ignoring the angry look he got from Kari at the mentioning of the data, he continued to talk. "Now, the data response to save Tai and gave him a new body to live in, but it is not a complete version of the original Chimon."

Looking up at the words, Tai gave a skeptic look at Gennai as he tapped a finger on the table. "It's not, feels pretty complete enough for me."

Waving a hand to show that he wanted them to remain quiet, Gennai continued talking. "Now, Kari, you have about 4 - 5 percent of Chimon in you, namely the one that regards his hair structure and eye color." The information getting a small grin out of Matt as Tai blushed while rubbing a hand through the mop of hair on his head. "But what really worries me is that somehow, you have a lot of digital energy inside of you, far more then a human should."

Looking shocked, both Tai and Kari shared a look as they tried to figure out how to deal with it. "I'm not, going to die form it am I?"

Giving a small shocked laugh at her question, Gennai stood up and pattered her on the shoulder. "No, no." Turning around, he pressed a button and smiled as a small diagram of a glowing sphere formed. "The crest of light represents the blinding light of goodness inside of you, but it is a human energy source, digital energy source is what is generated by a digimon, and that is what I'm worried about."

Pointing a hand at the screen with the glowing sphere, Gennai tapped a finger on its image. "This is a digi core, they do more then containing digital energy. They will grant a digimon a great power. The power to digivolve to their highest level regardless of what type of digimon it is. It is also a power that can only be used by a digimon"

"Like I did." Tai added in as he looked at the screen, remembering when he had first met Archdramon in his mind and learned that he had reached a level called "Mega."

Gennai nodded at Tai's words, as he turned and walked over to the other end of the room "Yes, but this is only the power granted to Chimon, so there's only enough to allow you to reach the mega level, Tai." Opening a small box hidden away in a corner of the room, Gennai pulled out two small crystal balls. "Now, together with a good friend and one of his friends, I have created these."

Staring at them, Matt gave a snort as he shook his head. "Great, so now we can play fortune tellers and see our futures with these things, big deal!"

Grinning a bit at the sarcastic way the blond haired boy had spoken, Gennai placed one in Tai's hands and the other one Matt's. "They won't be used for that, these are a copy of something called a digi core, instead, they will store the digital energy from Kari." Turning to the one in Matt's hand, he gave a small grin. "And TK."

"What!!"

Pulling himself up after Matt's outburst, Gennai slowly shook his head a bit. "Well, I wasn't really sure, but the more I thought about, the more it made sense." Turning to the computer, he brought up a diagram with a small figure of Matt, Tai, Kari and TK on it. "Tai got most of Chimon's data, and Kari got a bit of it as well." Looking at Matt, he braced himself for another outburst. "And it is safe to assume the same thing goes for you and TK, I even did a few remote readings to be sure."

Looking rather much like someone who had been hit over the foot with hammer, Matt nearly crushed the crystal ball in his hands at Gennai's words. "My little brother is not a freak!"

"Who are you calling a freak!?" Tai and Kari yelled out at the same time, both of them glaring at the much larger blond haired boy.

Having a rather shocked expression on his face at the sudden death glares aimed at him, Matt quickly looked anywhere but at them as he began to think of something to say, anything to make them stop glaring at him. Finally thinking of something, but not really knowing if it was a good thing to ask, he blurted it out. "Will it, hurt him?"

Eyes widening a bit at the question, Kari and Tai turned their glare on Gennai as it was a much more important question to get an answer to. "Yeah Gennai, will it hurt?"

"Of course not, the process is completely harmless." Gennai smiled as he took the small crystal ball form Tai and Matt and placed one on the table and held the other one in his right hand. "Now, if you will both kindly step over here, I had this machine rebuilt while you were at Myotismon's castle Taichi."

Looking at it, Tai gave a shudder as he could clearly remember seeing it in one of Archdramon's memory flashes. "Gennai, that's the one you used to seal away Chimon with."

Shooting a sincere smile over at Tai, Gennai nodded as he placed the crystal ball inside a small glass container, watching as it floated in the air when he closed the lid on the container. "Now, Kari, please sit down here, and I'll work on getting that data and energy out of you."

--------------------------------

Staring out over the desert, Leomon took in a deep breath of air as he began to see the horizon turn dark from a dust cloud, the sound of Machinedramon's army approaching in the distance growing. Looking to the sides of him, he could see a small, but powerful group of digimon's ready to fight one last time. "Remember, we're not fighting to win, but to buy time for Gennai, and the Digi Destined children!"

Giving a loud cheer at his words, the rookie and champion digimons spread out, using their skills in hiding to their best as they seemed to become one with the desert.

Watching them, Leomon slowly walked up to stand on the nearest sand dune not serving as a hiding place for one of his digimon soldiers. "Ogremon, I hope I can live up to your image of a great warrior."

Watching the lion man like digimon standing before his army, Machinedramon gave a sound very similar to a dragon's growl, his arms moving a bit up into the air. "You dare to stand in my way, a champion level digimon?"

Not answering right away, Leomon slowly lifted up his sword in front of him. "I dare to do more then that, I may fall here today, but I won't let you reach the children." The last was added out as his eyes narrowed into slits.

Stomping forward a bit, the mechanical dragon ignored the groaning and whimpering sounds coming from his soldiers, as they had to rest in the sand, his eyes focused completely on Leomon. "You are just like Ogremon, a fool who think he's actually something because he has a reputation." Lifting up his Megadramon like arm. A dark chuckle escaped from him. "As LadyDevimon deleted your rival, so shall I delete you,"

"We'll see about that." Leomon roared out as he spread his arms out to the side, a small wind forming around him as he began to glow with power, sand flying out in all directions. "My contact with the children's digivices has given me a great gift, one that I shall now use to protect them with."

At his last word, the hidden rookie and champion digimons shot out of their hiding places, firing off a barrage of attacks on Machinedramon's army, making the Tankmon's look around in confusion, before trying to launch a counter attack at whatever attacking digimon they could spot.

Ignoring the rising chaos around him, Machinedramon eyes glowed a bit as he finally began to recognize the power readings he was getting from Leomon. "So, you have gotten that skill from the children, but no matter how a level you digivolve too, you won't stop me."

Opening his eyes to look at his foe, Leomon gave a small, almost insane grin at Machinedramon. "I won't let you pass so easily, Leomon Digivolve too, Saberleomon!" At his cry, a small sphere burst out around him as his body change form the lion man like form to the much more powerful, four legged, mega level of his. "Machinedramon, I shall do my best to fell you this day."

Slamming open his Megadramon like arm and punching out. Machinedramon roared out loudly at the challenge from his opponent. "You won't last long against me, Leomon!"

Jumping over the attack arm, Saberleomon hung shortly in the air as he looked down at his much larger foe, then he fired off his opening attack. "Howling Crusher!"

Laughing out darkly as each of the needle like energy bursts hit him, Machinedramon stepped over his screaming servants who got hit by the attack as well, their bodies breaking apart into digital data after getting his a few times, a loss he could live with, they were just rookies after all. "My turn, Dragon fire!" Slamming open his Megadramon like hand, a large jet flame shot out towards Saberleomon.

Doing a pretty good air twist, Saberleomon landed on the sandy ground with only a few singed hairs from the sudden fire attack. "I'm not done yet, Howling crusher!" Claws glowing with power, Saberleomon hammered them down onto the Megadramon like arm, doing nothing but leaving behind a few scratches on the paint job. "Um."

Glaring at Saberleomon, Machinedramon ripped his arm back and sent the lion like digimon tumbling through the sand with a cry of surprise. "This has gone on long enough, goodbye Leomon." Even as he spoke, the cannon's on his back had begun to glow with power as the wires transferred energy into them. "I shall enjoy remembering your deletion, Giga Cannon!!"

Shouting out a loud curse, Saberleomon took off running as the sheering hot plasma blast began hammering into the ground right behidn him, sand and other things shooting up into the air with several shockwaves moving out as well as the attacks began to close in on him, then they hit in front and around him.

Watching the sand as it began to settle down again, Machinedramon gave a cruel hearted laugh as he began to turn around, watching the remains of his army staggering back up again. Seemed a few of them had been hit by his attack as well. "Now that that is done with, we will proceed to the rebel digimons base and..."

"Howling Crusher!"

Watching a few of his warriors getting hit by the attack and knocked back, Machinedramon turned back around to see a badly hurt Saberleomon staggering towards him. "You're still alive?"

Giving his best smirk, Saberleomon stood up and ignored the pain from his burn marks. "Of course, it's going to take more then that to delete me."

Stepping forward, Machinedramon gave the impression of regarding Saberleomon a bit more respectively. "I see, but I really can't waste my time here, guess I'll just have to send someone else to start the attack on your precious children." Lifting up his arm, a dark chuckled filled the air as two dragon forms swept out of the sky. "Gigadramon, Megadramon, proceed to the target point and level everything in sight."

Shooting past over the mega level digimons, laughter filled the air again as the two dragons like digimons increasing their speed. "As you wish master, we'll try and leave something behind for you." Gigadramon responded as he slammed open the metallic claws on his arms.

Next to him, Megadramon laughed as well as his eyes gleamed with the thought of deleting everything at the place, as well as destroying those so called digi destined they had heard so much about. "Come on Gigadramon, move it. I want to destroy someone today"

Watching them fly off, Saberleomon eyes widen in shock and anger as he turned around to face them better, forgetting hat Machinedramon was still paying attention to him. "Howling!"

"Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon voice filled the air as another jet flame shot out and nearly hit Saberleomon in back.

Landing on the ground, Saberleomon eyed his much bigger foe again as he began to move slowly to the side. "I may not escape from this, but at least I will have prevented you from being there to harm the kids." Rushing forward towards Machinedramon again, Saberleomon jumped through the air, right towards Machinedramon. "Howling Crusher!"

--------------------------------

Stepping back form the machine, Gennai gave a victory sigh toward sthe samll group as he turned and lifted up the container around the crystal ball, watching the glowing sphere before him with a look of complete surprise. "Well, this one has a bit more power then I had expected." Turning from it, Gennai stared over at Kari who looked to faint where she was sitting.

Staggering up and removing the helmet and other things Gennai had attached to her, Kari stumbled over to look at the power glowing in the sphere. "That, was hidden inside of me?" The question had been aimed at Gennai as she turned her head to look up at him.

Nodding, Gennai slowly turned away from the machine and handed it over to her. "Yes, now be very careful, this power is something even I don't know much about." Standing up to watch Tai and Matt who had been hovering at the door, the digital human smiled and waved them forward. "Now, Matt, I think you can agree that this didn't hurt her in anyway, so, can I scan TK and you as well now?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Matt froze as a loud blaring sound suddenly blasted through the room, the sound sending him crashing into the wall as he clamped both hands over his ears. "What is that? Gennai?" He roared out instead of the half doubting answer he had been prepared to give.

Looking deeply disturbed, Gennai had turned from his machine to watch the computer screen as it shifted to show an image of the outside of his house. The shocked expression on his face at what he saw, sent Matt, Kari and Tai almost running to computer as well. "This is not good." Gennai commented as he turned to face the other three in the room. "Not good at all."

Lifting up a clawed finger and pointed at the screen, as he turned his head to regard Gennai behind him. "Who is those two Gennai?"

Gennai shook himself out of his shock and turned to regard Tai, Kari and Matt. "Those two, are the strongest digimons in Machinedramon's army, Megadramon and Gigadramon." Turning away form the computer with a deadly serious expression on his face, Gennai watched each of the three in the room share a quick look. "The others will need your help with this one Tai, Matt, I will need you to find TK, get him down here as fast as you can, time is running out."

Ignoring the questioning look on Matt's face, Gennai quickly turned to his machine again. "Hurry up, we don't have all day, Machinedramon is coming here, and you're not ready to face him, not yet."

Next to Kari, Tai nodded as he grabbed his sister shirt and pulled on it gently. "Come on Kari, I'm not sitting this one out." Turning around, Tai looked up at the blond haired boy for a short second. "Matt, please, go get TK, we need him now."

Feeling a small mental pain in his heart, Matt slowly lowered his head, the feeling that he and TK were growing apart had never been stronger then it was at the moment. "I don't know."

Feeling Gennai's hand on his arm, Matt turned to watch the old man look up at him with a gentle expression. "You are afraid, scared that he will leave you alone." Ignoring the shocked and tormented expression on Matt's face, Gennai turned around to face the machine behind him. "He won't leave you, he seeks your approval, and looks up to you. As much as he does to Tai."

Not feeling convinced at all, Matt stood up and nodded his head as he turned around. "I'll get him down here safely, but I won't like it." Running out of the room, Matt stopped as he spotted Kari and Tai standing up ahead of him in the corridor.

Holding up the sphere, Kari turned to stare at Tai with a nervous expression. "You think this will work?" Her voice showing just how much she was concerned.

Smiling up at her, Tai nodded as he slowly took the sphere away form her. "We won't know until we try it." Turning around to face the door leading out into the open, Tai took a deep breath of air as he reached up and opened it "You ready?"

Nodding a bit, Kari reached down and picked up Tai's digivice from her belt, the device feeling a bit alien to her, but still with a comfortable feeling as she held it out towards her brother. "Digivolve!"

At her yell, the sphere in Tai's hands seemed to explode with light, streams of it flowing from the sphere into his digivice. A loud humming sound responding as it began to shake violently, finally responding with a blast of orange fire shooting right at Tai.

Crossing his arms as his body became flooded with power, Tai cast his head back in a silent scream as the feeling caused him to spread his arms out to the side again, as he grew to three times his normal size. "Chimon, Mega digivovle too..." at his words, he spread out over his arms to the side, a wave of fire running over them, forming into the familiar wristbands with the claws on them, the only new thing to his mega form, was the two Garudamon like wings forming on his back as the fire died out. "Archchimon!"

Landing on the ground, Tai flexed his new muscles in a testing manner, before moving his head to stare at his wings. "Cool." Returning his gaze to Kari, he smirked as he reached down and picked her up, then he turned his head to face Matt who had stepped out of the corridor as well. "Hey, need a lift?"

Looking a bit apprehensive at Tai offer, Matt finally sighed as he reached down and grabbed a hold on Tai's neck, trying to ignore how soft the fur felt under him. "Tai, don't do anything stupid okay, nor tricks, no stunts, just get me to where TK and Gabumon are."

"Me, do tricks?" Tai asked as he spread out his wings, somehow knowing just what he should do in order to get off the ground and fly through the sky, well, he knew how to take off, the rest would come to him when he was up there. "I couldn't dream of it." Tai answered with a voice telling clearly that he would be doing a loop de loop as soon as he could. "Let's go!"

--------------------------------

Moving low through the air, Lillymon watched as Megadramon and Gigadramon proceed to destroy even more of Piximon's barrier then before, making a hole big enough for both of them to get through at the same time. Turning around, the pixy type digimon rushed back towards the location where her partner was hiding.

Looking up over the small rock blocking her from view, Mimi breathed out in relief as Lillymon landed on the ground next to her. "There's only two of them, but." Looking a bit tense as she watched her partner and a few of the other kids giving her their full attention, she sighed. "They're both powerful, on the same level as LadyDevimon if not stronger."

Looking concerned at the words, Izzy turned to face the rest of the group, Watching as MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon continued to try and hide behind some of the larger rocks spread out in the area. "Okay, this is the plan, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon will take on Gigadramon. Lillymon and Zudomon will tackle Megadramon, and TK." The young blond haired boy looked up as his name was mention. "Have Angemon ready to help anyone of the groups if they look like it."

Nodding, the group of Humans turned to watch their partners stand up as well. "Okay everyone!" Sora yelled out as she turned to face the two ultimate dragon like digimon heading towards them. "Give them everything you have!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Moving backwards, Megadramon gave a roar of anger as his cannon hands slammed open, the glowing light coming from them, sending a chill down the Digi Destined children back. "Dark Side Attack!" Sending out a shockwave, Megadramon's missiles impacted the attacks heading towards him.

Gigadramon having seen the attacks as well settled for a different approach, as he simply dodged the three of them by flying down as low to the ground as he could. Diving up again, he slammed open his own cannon hands and pointed them at the kids who gave a loud scream at the sight of it. "Goodbye brats, Dark Side Attack!"

Firing off the missiles, the dark dragon like digimon gave aloud roar of triumph as they headed right towards the defenseless kids on the ground below him. Or they did until a white sliver of light hammered into them, causing half of the to blow up, the other half getting knocked completely out of the sky by a cross of light.

"Who!" Roaring out the word, Gigadramon turning his attention to the two shapes rushing out of the smoke screen caused by the explosions. "Die!" Slamming open his arms again, he grinned only to give a loud cursed as something big, and red smashed into his side, pushing him away from his intended targets. "Get away form you."

MegaKabuterimon ignored the order from Gigadramon as he powered up one of his attack, grinning, as there was no way the dragon could avoid getting hit this time. "Horn Buster!"

Giving a loud scream of surprise and pain, Gigadramon twisted free form MegaKabuterimon as smoke rose up from his side, the metal covering his back colored a nice black tone where he had been hit, pain shooting from it through his body. "You'll pay for that." Gigadramon promised as he twisted his body so he could face the insect digimon.

Ducking out of the way, Lillymon flew up into the air and gave a quick giggled as she speed up, forming a fast moving blur around Megadramon's neck. "Flowery!!" Shooting away form the dragon like digimon, she giggled as she turned around. "That should cool him down a bit, nothing like my lovely flowery to cool down a virus infected digimon."

"Really." Megadramon spat out the words as he gave a sudden flick with his tail, catching Lillymon in the back with a sickening sound, the force sending her crashing into the Rockwell. "Too bad I'm not infected by a virus!" Spreading out his arms, the dragon like digimon gave a cold laugh. "Dark Side Attack!!"

Watching it, Mimi eyes grew a bit bigger as her hands flew out in an attempt to reach her partner, despite the distance separating them. "Lillymon!" Then the missiles hit, sending a large cloud of dust and smoke rising into the sky, hiding everything form Mimi's view. "Lillymon?"

Turning around in midair, Megadramon's mouth opened a bit as his cannons hands remained open. "One down, one to go." His flight path aimed right towards Zudomon, who looked a bit unsure about his chances at winning.

Then a shape shot out of the smoke, wings spread out as a scream of pure rage filled the area, catching Megadramon oaf guard as the shape flew close past him with the words. "Claws of the Beast!" Rang out through the air, the surprise of the attack allowing Tai to score a direct hit on the dragon like digimon with his right fist.

Tumbling back in pain as his left eyes blacked out, Megadramon roared as his cannons fire doff into the distance, sending up a series of explosions in the other end of the battles field. "You are dead, you hear me!"

Not stopping, Tai shot up into the air, and made a quick turn, pointing his claws right down towards Megadramon who had spotted him at last, the evil dragon taking off up towards him.

On the ground, Mimi had dropped to her knees as she gave a loud sob, her best friend had been hit by such a devastating attack, there was no way she could have survived, no way. "Lillymon."

"Mimi?"

Looking up at her name, the cinnamon haired girl froze as she spotted Palmon heading towards her, her body heavily bruised as she stumbled and fell down. "Palmon!" Rushing over to hold her partner, Mimi smiled as she saw Palmon give her a reassuring smile. "You're okay right?"

Smiling as she held one of Mimi's hands, Palmon closed her eyes a bit. "Of course Mimi, I just need to sleep a bit. That attack hurt me more then I thought."

Smiling and lifting up her head, Mimi watching as Tai glowed brightly orange, the claws of his getting pulled together in front of him, making his whole body look like a spear. "Please be careful Tai."

"Rocket attack!" Attacking first, Megadramon fired off his missiles at Taichi, sending out an endless flow of them as he slowed down to simple hovering in the air.

Moving downwards rapidly, Tai narrowed his eyes as he powered up his claw attack again, not caring that he could end up break his arms hitting Megadramon with the speed he was traveling at, or one of those missiles might blow him to digi dust if they hit him. That bastard digimon had hurt one of his friends, and he was going to pay for it. "Claws of the Beast!!"

Giving a laugh of triumph, Megadramon watched as his missiles exploded in mid air, right where he had expected the other digimon to pass through. Laughing a bit more, Megadramon stopped as the smoke was blown apart by a orange glowing blur shooting out of it spinning from his own attack, hitting him right in the chest, sending a wave of pain through his body as the digimon drilled right through him.

Not even giving a scream of pain, Megadramon simply broke apart into digital dust, his one good eye showing just how confused he was over his defeat.

Under the place where the dark dragon digimon had been, Tai finally managed to stop his spin. The blasted missiles having caused him to do it when he had been forced to do a quick turn to avoid getting hit, but had ended up acting like a spin top instead.

But it had been rather cool to see Megadramon's shocked expression as he drilled right through his chest, or the few fractions of a second he had seen it. Still, he hadn't expected to be fighting this hard in his first battle as a mega level digimon.

Landing on the ground, Tai gave a small smile at Mimi and Joe who stared at him in shock, before he glowed bright white and returned to his rookie stage.

"Joe!" Izzy yell had the oldest of the digi destined turn his head away form the sight of the small puppy like form lying on the ground before them, to see the others fighting against Gigadramon. "Shoot, Zudomon, Help them!"

Running off, Joe didn't see Mimi concerned look at she watched Tai sleeping on the ground. "How, how could you fight such a powerful digimon like that, I." She mumbled out as she held Palmon closer to her. "Don't any of you worry about dying in those battles?"

Running across the ground, Kari and Matt watched their digimon fight against the flying metal dragon like digimon above them, feeling a bit of fear as it knocked Weregarurumon down and smacked Angewomon into Garudamon. "I don't believe it."

Kari nodded as she watched Angewomon struggle her way back into the air, ready to attack again, only to get thrown into MegaKabuterimon. "He's creaming all of them." She breathed out as they reached the three Chosen Children standing before them.

Turning her head, Sora nodded at Kari before returning her gaze to the battle. "Izzy, we have to do something, they're getting beaten."

Watching the fight, Izzy stared at MegaKabuterimon and then at Gigadramon for a few minutes before he gave a quick nod at something. "Okay, we can't hit Gigadramon because he's too fast for us, only when he's not looking have we scored a direct hit on him." Turning to face the other kids, he gave a quick smile. "We need to slow him down, and give out digimons enough time to hit him."

"Got an Idea?" Matt asked as he watched Weregarurumon miss Gigadramon again, his energy attack sailing right into Garudamon who stumbled back. "Damn."

Turning his head to the side, Izzy nodded as he saw Megadramon get deleted, then he frowned as Tai dedigigolved. "Okay, we lost two of our fighters, but we could use Zudomon for this." Cupping both hands around his mouth, Izzy yelled out for the oldest kid to join them.

Huddling together with the other kids to explain his plan, he ignored the sound of the battle raging nearby. "Okay, here's the plan." Watching Matt look a bit concerned at TK, Izzy pulled at his hand. "Matt, pay attention okay, I need Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Angewomon and Angemon to distract him." Turning away from them, he watched MegaKabuterimon land on the ground nearby.

Running off, the red haired boy stopped next to his digimon and grabbed Joe's arm, talking with him as he gestured towards Gigadramon.

Watching it, Matt stared at the others. "Do you think he even has a plan?" The question had a s lot of doubt in it as he turned to the battle. "Weregarurumon, try a frontal attack." Next to him, Sora, Kari and TK gave a similar order to their digimon partners.

Firing off their attacks, the digimons groaned as one again, Gigadramon fired off his own to counter them, sending out a smoke screen from the explosions to hide him for a few seconds. "Some Plan." Angewomon mumbled out as she tried to guess how Gigadramon would attack, her concentration getting broken when a huge shadow fell over the area with the smoke screen. "What's he doing?"

MegaKabuterimon gave a battle cry as he landed on Gigadramon's back, the dragon like digimon having been fully occupied with trying to figure out how to attack the digimons before him. Now, he began to buck, and twist, to get the rather heavy insect digimon off. "Slow down will you." MegaKabuterimon mumbled out as he crossed his upper arms. "Take this, Electro Shocker!"

Giving a loud scream a of pain, Gigadramon stopped moving as his whole body lit up from the electricity, then he crashed into the ground, digging a small trench as he plowed through the ground. "Damn!" Pushing his head up, he blinked as he felt the Weight of the insect digimon vanish. "What?"

"Vulcan's hammer!!"

Then he got his answer as Zudomon filled his line of vision all of sudden, the hammer heading right towards his head with a glow of power around it. "No!" Then everything blacked out as he was hit, a sound of metal breaking briefly heard before everything became white.

On the side lines, the four digi destined watched as Izzy plan was carried out, their faces turning green as Zudumon's attack deleted Gigadramon by hitting him in the head as hard as he could, crushing the metal head completely, instantly turning the large digimon into digital data floating off into the air.

"Okay." Matt weakly mumbled out as he looked away from it, his stomach twisting a bit. "No one deserved to go out like that."

Sora nodded weakly. "Yeah, sometimes, this hero stuff is just to much."

Izzy looked over at them as he ignored the shocked expressions. "It had to be done, if not, we might have lost to him."

"Yeah." Matt replied as he pointed at the place where Gigadramon had been. "But did it have to be in such a disturbing way?"

"Digi Destined." Gennai's voice interrupted them as they looked up towards the house in the distance, seeing Gannai standing there in the doorway with a serious expression on his face. "Hurry up, I've spotted Machinedramon entering the first line of defense, it only a matter of minutes before he's here."

Rushing up to him, Kari looked over to See Mimi holding both Palmon and her brother. "Tai?" Grabbing him, she turned to look up at Gennai. "Is he okay?"

Looking down at Tai briefly, Gennai nodded as he began to turn around. "Yes, he's only drained from the fight, I'm guessing he used to much power in his last attack." Stepping into the building, Gennai walked towards the main room. "Get your stuff children, it's time to head towards one of my more secret labs."

"Okay." Came the reply as the children rushed off to pick up their stuff form their room.

Standing behind, Mimi looked over at Gennai and then down at Palmon. "Gennai, I don't know if I can go on." Seeing his concerned expression at her words, she sighed. "Palmon nearly died out there today, I don't want to lose her."

Smiling a bit in a reassuring way, Gennai looked down at Palmon held in her hands. "I understand, but you must know this, as long as the Dark Master's are out there, you will never find the peace you long for. Neither here or in the real world."

--------------------------------

"They have escaped again!" Moonmilleniummon roared out as he watched the Dark Master's standing around him. Machinedramon's place empty as he was still in the desert area. "Once again those brats have managed not only to escape, but to add a blow to my plans."

Barely able to hide his smirk, Piedmon turned his head to regard his fellow Dark Master's. Puppetmon who was closest to him, were sitting with his feet dangling out over the edge of the pillar, MetalSeadrmaon had curled up around his pillar and were simply staring into the darkness.

Returning his attention to the crystal encased digimon, Piedmon smiled as he stepped forward a bit. "Lord Moonmilleniummon, we, the Dark Master's shall take over for now, and destroy the Digi Destined." Pulling out a sword as he spoke, Piedmon smirked. "Count on it, the brats don't stand a chance against us."

Simply staring at the clown like digimon, Moonmilleniummon eyes glowed a bit before a dark chuckle came from him. "I like your attitude Piedmon, very well. I shall leave this matter over to you." Watching the Dark Master's before him, the evil mega digimon gave a dark laugh. "But, my own servant's have not been completely beaten yet, and I shall send one of them out for one final battle."

Bowing as the Dark digimon vanished, Piedmon's smile faded, things had not gone as he had expected. LadyDevimon was gone, and now Machinedramon's strongest servants as well. "MetalSeadramon." Watching the weakest and most dimwitted member of the Dark Master's look up at him, Piedmon gave a dark smile as he floated up into the air. "The Digi Destined are headed towards your domain, I trust you know what to do.

Grinning, MetalSeadramon uncurled from around the pillar and flew out of the room, his laughter filling the area with a sense of dread.

Standing up, Puppetmon pulled his hammer free and swung a few times in front of him. "About time we got some action around here, I've been wanting to play with those brats for a long time." Floating up into the air as well, the small wooden digimon turned to regard Piedmon. "You been acting strange lately Piedmon. Are you plotting something again?"

Smiling falsely as he regarded his fellow Dark Master, Piedmon slowly began to leave the room as well. "Maybe I am."

TBC: MetalSeadramon Round one.

AN: Finally, the story reaches the Dark Master's parts. Which means there is almost an end to this story. The next chapter will be more action filled then this one, I promise.

And about this chapter. I don't really know, I feel like I did a good job, but I have a nagging feeling that it is not up to my usual standard. Anyway, hit reveiw and give me any comments you migth have, as I could use some feedback on how you think teh story is coming along.


	20. Part XIX

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into Skullgreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.

The digi destined are gaining strength, slowly but surely. Already they have bested two hybrids and deleted a powered up LadyDevimon in an all out battle. But darkness hasn't been beaten yet, and Machinedramon's army is moving fast towards the location of the DD's

  
Twist of fate  
Part XVIV  
MetalSeadramon Round one  


"Well, here we are." Joe spoke out loud in a slightly sarcastic voice as he stared out over the digital ocean. The sarcasm coming from the fact, that Gennai had implied that they were to head towards the forest part of Spiral Mountain, not the Ocean part. "I can't tell you how glad I am we stopped here, after all, getting to Gennai's hideout could only mean our very future."

Staring over at him, Matt sighed a bit as he stuffed his hand into his pockets. "Hey, relax will you, the digimons are tired and hungry. Not to mention myself." Turning away form Joe, Matt smiled as he spotted TK and Patamon sitting over by the campfire. "Hey, TK, want to help me try and catch a fish?"

Looking a bit stressed out by how easy Matt was taking things; Joe stared after him with a look of utter disbelief. "But what about the dark masters, what if they show up?"

"Take it easy Joe." Tai added as he walked past, holding some firewood in his arms, Palmon and Gabumon helping him. "If they show up, I'll go to my mega stage and kick there." The rest was blocked off as his sister had grabbed his shoulder. "Kari?"

Looking a bit at Tai and shaking her head, Kari looked up. "Joe does have a point, your mega form is powerful, but I don't know if it will be a match for all four Dark Masters at once."

Nodding at her words, Matt turned to look out over the water. "True, they have taken over the entire digital world, and had such powerful digimons as LadyDevimon, Gigadramon and Megadramon working under them." Staring at the group, Matt eyes grew serious as he sighed. "We may have to work even harder to win against them, and that's only against one."

Not saying much after that, the digi destined continued to try and make the best of what they could. Setting up a camp and securing something to eat. But feeling less cheerful then before as Matt and Kari's words kept on haunting them the whole time.

-------------------------------- 

"Look at them, not a care in the world." Piedmon muttered out as he stared through his telescope, ignoring the feeling of loneliness inside his chamber. A feeling that had come up after LadyDevimon's death. Despite her over achieving nature and eagerness to please, she had at least made a good conversationalist. "A pity that we will have to destroy it."

Curling around in the air as he shot out of his tank, Metalseadramon's eyes gleamed in the dim light. "Speak for yourself, I've been waiting for a decent challenge, and those brats are just what I've been waiting for."

Sitting back on a nicely furnish couch, Puppetmon giggled as he lifted up his hammer. "Make sure you don't take all of them down at once, I want to play with them too." A sick laughter coming form him as he swung his legs back and fourth.

Holding up a wine glass and sipping a bit from it, Piedmon laughed as he floated down to join Puppetmon. "Yes, but all in good time, Metalseadramon has the first rights to them, they are in his domain after all." Turning to face the giant metal covered sea monster, Piedmon lifted up his glass. "Good Luck, and crush those brats and their digimons for us all."

"Wait."

Turning around with a dark expression on his face, Piedmon eyes locked onto a dark figure standing at the base of the staircase. "And who are you?" His voice ice cold, one of the clown digimon's hands reached for his sword.

Lifting his head, light glinted off a mask as the figure bowed down to them. "I am Yakeru, digi destined 15." Watching Piedmon's eyes closely, Yakeru stood up from his bow. "It is lord MoonMilleniummon's wish that I go with Metalseadramon on this mission."

Giving a small thinking sound, Piedmon turned to face the other Dark Masters to see what they thought about it, getting a look from them saying that they didn't really care about it. "Very well, but make sure you don't get in Metalseadramon's way."

Bowing again, Yakeru smiled as he turned to face Metalseadramon. "It shall be as you wish."

Standing silently in front of the couch, Piedmon slowly sipped a bit from his wine glass as his eyes closed. His plan was still not completely thought out, but before he did that, he would have to test these children from the other world. And if they were worthy, they would be the ones to bring the digital world back under his control.

-------------------------------- 

Guard duty, Matt had decided, was not the most interesting thing to do. And not something he would have like to be doing after the hard day they had had. But, as the one they would turn to for leadership now, he had to make sure he put up a good front for the others to see and depend on.

Being leader, Matt decided, sucked. He never knew the burdens it carried, to know that every decision carried with it a hundred questions. Was it the right thing to do, should they do that, was there another way it could have been done, a better way. "How did he put up with it?"

At his side, Gabumon snapped out of his daze, the lure of sleep having nearly succeeded in dragging him down. "What?" Rubbing a paw over his eyes, he gave a semi loud yawn and settled back down again. "Did you say something Matt?"

Grinning a bit at his partner's behavior, Matt shook his head. "No, I was just thinking out loud."

"I see." Gabumon replied as he pulled a bit on his fur, trying to get it to cover him in just the right places. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Not answering him right away, Matt instead went over the thoughts he had been having lately, trying to find out what he should do about it. "Gabumon, do you remember the test, and what that Warmon character said."

Closing his eyes as he thought back on it, Gabumon nodded a bit. "Yes, that you shouldn't doubt yourself." Staring at his partner with a serious expression, he slowly moved over to better look at him. "And he was right, you can't go on doubting yourself, you have to have trust in you, and your friends."

"I know." Matt replied as he stood up. "It's the other thing I'm worries about." Turning his gaze away form the ground and Gabumon, Matt stared at a small furry form lying on the ground. "Tai's acting so differently some times, like he's not the same anymore. And if I want I understood was true, I may be the same way. I could also turn into a digimon, just like him."

"But you would still be Matt." Gabumon replied as he pointed at his partner's chest. "Inside of you, you know that Tai's the same as always, it just feels like he's acting different, because he looks different." Walking over to grab one of Matt's hands, Gabumon stared up at his with the most serious look he could. "And no matter what happens to you, I will still be your partner. Even if your should turn into a Numemon."

Smiling a bit at his partner's words, Matt reached out and hugged him. "Thanks Gabumon, you're a real friend you know."

Looking happy and content, Gabumon enjoyed the hug for as long as he could. "I'm always here for you Matt, remember, that, as long as you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Matt replied as he continued to hug him.

Breaking out of the hug, Gabumon settled down next to Matt and stare up at the sky above them for a while, then his eyes slowly moved to look at his partner instead. "Matt."

Looking a bit startled as he turned to face his digimon partner, Matt took a deep breath and refocused onto the horizon, trying his best to relax, and survive the question he knew Gabumon would ask him in a minute. "Yeah Gabumon."

Feeling bit unsure about the question, Gabumon sighed and decided to ask it anyway. "If you have too, do you think you will be able to become a digimon like Tai?" As he finished asking, Gabumon watched his part for any kind of sign that he had asked the wrong thing.

Pulling out his harmonica, Matt stared at the metal surface of it for a few seconds. One finger tracing the top of the instrument as he thought about Gabumon's question. "I don't know." Not finding an answer to it that could he be satisfied with.

Settling back as Matt started to play a soft and slow melody, Gabumon sighed and looked up into the sky, trying to sort out the feelings and thoughts running through him. But coming back to the single most troublesome one, if Matt did become a digimon, where did that leave him.

-------------------------------- 

Deep inside the pyramid that once belonged to Etemon and then to Matt, Datamon stared at the latest readouts for Digi Destined 16. His brain having a bit of trouble figuring out if what he saw was real. The numbers were off by several numbers at least. He had designed the hybrid to be the most powerful Ultimate level creature in the digital world, but these data reports were showing some troublesome side effects from his little operation.

Turning away from the read outs, he focused on the second problem he was facing. Seemed there had a been a slight problem with digi destined 13 and 14's regeneration. "Interesting." Mumbling out the word, he ignored the murderous looks he was given by them. "It would seem that the extreme amount of regeneration have caused your digimon parts to gain some strength over your human parts."

Pushing a few keys on his computer, Datamon grinned as he read the printout. "These numbers are of the scale." Standing up and pulling the data over to the main controls system, he looked up at it as he pushed a few buttons. "Lord Moonmilleniummon, if you would allow me some extra time, I could do some wonderful things with digi destined 13 and 14."

On the screen, a bright fuzzy picture formed and slowly turned into the image of Moonmilleniummon, the crystal encased mega digimon hovering above the central pillar of his room. "Explain, Datamon."

Bowing in response to the command, Datamon stood up and began to point at the various data on the screen. "The level in which their digimon parts area taking over is slow, but if I could work a bit with it, I could not only speed up the process, but get a more powerful hybrid out of it."

"Very well." Came the short answer form Moonmilleniummon, the four yellow eyes of the digital worlds ruler focusing entirely on the fourth screen in the room. "And what of Yakeru, how did he turn out."

Datamon grew silent as he stared at the fourth screen as well. "Power wise, he's now able to deal with any digimon the Digi destined have, mentally wise, there may be some problems." Datamon cringed a bit as he spoke the last part, fully expecting an out roar.

Not getting one, he turned to face Moonmilleniummon, the digimon staring back at him in a dark manner. "Explain this problem."

Looking even more nervous then before, Datamon slowly moved away from the screen, just in case the evil mega digimon had some kind of punishment planned out for this problem. "Well, it would seem the changes you asked me to perform on him, made him a bit, unstable."

Smirking at the words, even if no one could see it, MoonMilleniummon's anger slowly faded away. "It doesn't matter, as long as I can get what I want. I wonder how the Digi Destined will deal with the monster we have unleashed on them." Moving around so he was facing the screen from the side, the evil mega digimon grinned a bit. "Soon, everything will be in place, and I will be able to claim what should be mine."

"Yes master." Datamon replied as he moved back from the screen, watching the connection with the dark digimon getting turned off. There were times where he wished he were still working for that evil monkey, at least he had been easy to figure out and stop. Maybe it was time to look into the fusion files again. They might just have the information he needed to gain a better position in this crazy world.

But before that could even be looked into, he had to fix another problem that had popped up. Staring at the tube in the other end of the room, Datamon walked over to it. His eyes focused on the figure floating in its liquid. "Digi Destined 16, I wonder what caused this, mutation to happen." Running one of his hands down the glass surface, Datamon stared at the hybrid inside of it, a sick gleam in his eyes as his took the LadyDevimon like wings and Megadramon hands. "No matter, I just know that you will make me proud."

Looking back out through the glass, Digi Destined 16 eyes focused on Datamon briefly, before returning to their zombie like state. But it had been enough to get Datamon to back away a bit, a primal fear of the hate and loathing he had seen in those eyes.

On the computer screen behind Datamon, the numbers and figures slowly faded away to reveal two eyes staring into the room, a sinister feel to them as they faded away.

-------------------------------- 

Staring out over the digital sea as the sun rose, Izzy yawned a bit. It was rare that he ha dthe time or desire to see such a wonderful thing. But this was one of the few times where watching the digital world, actually overcome the need to try and figure out a solid plan for winning over the dark masters.

"Rise and shine everybody, the sun is almost up, even if you can't tell with all this darkness around."

Staring at his partner digimon, Izzy shook his head and stood up. Facing the campsite and the sight of six cranky kids and seven digimons staring at them with murder in their eyes he held up a hand before they could protest to the rude awakening. "Hey, you all agreed that we needed to get as early a start as possible so we could make it to Gennai's hideout before nightfall."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Matt yawned a bit as he wandered down to the edge of the water. "I know Izzy, but that doesn't mean I like being woken up like that." Grabbing a bit of the water, he splashed his head with and stood up, barely noting that he would most likely have a bit of salt in his hair when it dried. "So, what's for breakfast this time."

Staring at the left over from yesterday, Sora shook her head. "The same as always, fish, fruit and fresh water." Poking one of the fishes with a stick, she sighed a bit. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to miss even the taste of Spinach"

"Cheer up." Joe offered as he sat down to warm a few of the fishes at the campfire. "At least we all know how to perfectly cook this stuff by now." Watching the fishes, he looked up at the image of earth spread out on the sky. "But I have to admit, I do miss home."

Staring around the group, Tai shook his head and stood up, working his claws through his fur to remove a bit of dirt from it. "At least your mom can cook, mine's into all that weird health food." Sticking out his tongue at he spoke, Tai walked over to the edge of the ocean. "Besides that, which way are we headed today Izzy?"

Opening up his laptop and pushing a few of the buttons, Izzy looked at the map of the digital world Gennai had given him recently. "Okay, we're here, the edge of the digital ocean on Spiral Mountain, and we have to reach this mountain part. Which means we'll have to cross through Puppetmon's area."

"Puppetmon, he's one of the dark master's right." TK asked as he looked down at the map as well. "He doesn't really sound like an evil digimon."

Laughing a bit at TK's comment, Izzy turned to look at the group. "It would be best if we only had a few of our digimon digivolve, after all, the less of us there are, the less the chance is of getting spotted."

"So, who will digivolve." Matt asked as he leaned forward a bit, trying to fit into the role of leader.

Pushing a few buttons, Izzy stared at the red line signaling their route. "The fastest way to get there is by air, but it also means we'll have a bigger chance of getting spotted." Turning to regard the digimons, Izzy closed his laptop again and place it around his back. "Therefore, I suggest we only digivolve Tentomon and Biyomon, they can both fly and carry more then one digi destined at a time."

Holding out her digivice, Sora smiled a bit. "Sounds good, are you ready Biyomon?"

Flapping her wings and hovering a bit above the ground, Biyomon gave her best smile back at her partner. "As ready as I'll ever be Sora."

Nodding, Sora pointed her digivice at her. "Then digivolve."

Standing up as he looked at Tentomon, Izzy smiled as well. "Let's go Tentomon, digivolve."

"Biyomon digivolve too, Birddramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve too, Kabuterimon!"

Landing on the ground, the two champion level digimons looked around the group of kids and digimons. "I think we need to digivovle again Izzy." Kabuterimon pointed out. "There's still to many of you for us both to carry at once."

"Yes, digivolve would be a good idea." Came a reply as the ocean began to foam a bit out from the shore. "Cause if you don't, you'll won't even last a second against me."

Staring at the foaming water, Matt felt his blood go cold. "Guys, get ready, I think we have a big problem."

Exploding out of the water, Metalseadramon's body glinting in the faint light as he twisted around to face the Digi Destined standing on the shoreline. "Oh yeah, you're in trouble alright." At his words, the triangle shape hole on his nose began to glow a faint blue color as energy was transferred into it. "But it will only be for a short time."

Rushing forward the digimons faced off against Metalseadramon as the digi-destined digivices gave off a loud whine and glowed with light.

"Gomamon digivolve too, Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too, Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve too, Togemon, Togemon Digivolve too, Lillymon."

"Gabumon Digivolve too, Garurumon, Garurumon digivolve too, Weregarurumon."

"Birddramon digivolve too, Garudamon."

"Kabuterimon digivolve too, MegaKabuterimon."

"Patamon digivolve too, Angemon."

"Gatomon digivolve too, Angewomon."

"Chimon digivovle too, Chinobimon. Chinobimon digivolve too, Archchimon."

Staring at the much larger and more powerful group of digimons, Metalseadramon gave a dark laugh as he plowed forward through the air, right through the group of digimons, scattering them to all sides, nearly hitting the fleeing children on the ground as well. "Hah, you're still no match for me, River of Power!" Shooting out his main attack, he laughed as Garudamon and Zudomon was shot backwards into the ocean.

"Hand of fate!"

"Garuru Kick!"

Feeling the two attacks hitting him on the side, Metalseadramon twisted around to glare at the two digimon's who had dared to strike him. Not waiting a single second after spotting them, Metalseadramon shot forward through the air. "Giga Ice Blast!"

Grapping Weregarurumon's shoulders, Angemon shot up into the air as the white beam passed right by under them, sending a shower of frozen sand up before hitting the tree line and covering them in a thick layer of ice. "That was too close." Angemon muttered out as he looked at it.

Pulling himself out of Angemon's grip, Weregarurumon turned and pulled down on Angemon. "Look out." Just in time to save the angel type digimon from getting hit by Metalseadramon's tail, leaving that misfortune to befall Angewomon who had flown up behind them instead. "Damn."

Holding out the orange Digivice, Kari looked up at Metalseadramon as he turned away from having swatted Angewomon like a bug. "Tai, get him!"

Shooting off from where he had landed, Tai held out his metal claws in front of him, filling them with power for his basic attack. "Claws of the Beast!" Hitting Metalseadramon, Tai felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head, as he did no damage to the metal covered digimon at all.

Staring at Tai, Metalseadramon laughed a bit as he saw the shocked look in his eyes. "What was that, a loving pet?" Eyes blazing with laughter, MetalSeadramon power up his nose cannon. "River of Power!" Sending the powerful beam right into Tai, knocking him out of the sky. "My whole body is covered with Digizoidchrome, the strongest metal in the digital world."

"Great." Tai mumbled out lowly as he coughed up some sand, his impact having left a small crater behind on the beach that he was crawling out off, his wings looking rather banged up. "So now we have to get through his armor, no problem."

Laughing darkly, Metalseadramon circled around in the air and looked at the few digimons left. "Time to end this, River of power." Shooting out the beam, he watched as it hit Lillymon and Angemon, sending the two digimons flying down to the earth as they glowed brightly.

"Vulcan's hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

Twisting his body as soon as he heard the digimon's yell out their attack, Metalseadramon glared down at Garudamon and Zudomon moving back out of the ocean. "You two fools again, how much do I have to hurt you before you learn you can't stand up to me."

On the beach, Weregarurumon stared wide eyes at the arrow of power shot right over his head, Zudomon's attack might have missed it's target, but it didn't miss MegaKabuterimon coming to help them, sending the large insect digimon out of the sky and right down towards the wolf man like digimon.

Watching the incoming red bug, Weregarurumon lifted up his arms in the hope that he could somehow stop the insect digimon. "This is not good." The words mumbled out as his whole field of vision was filled with MegaKabuterimon.

Turning their heads away, Izzy and Matt tried to ignore the sight and sound of MegaKabuterimon landing directly on top of Weregarurumon. "Not good." Matt mumbled out as he finally looked back to see Gabumon and Tentomon lying on the ground knocked out.

"I'll say." Izzy added in as he watched Patamon, Palmon and Gatomon rush over to their partners. "We're getting creamed, not even six ultimates and one mega stood a chance against him."

Clenching up his hands, Matt glared up at the towering form of Metalseadramon. "We still haven't lost, Tai, Zudomon and Garudamon's still in the battle." Turning to face the rest of the group, Matt nodded a bit. "But I think it would be a good idea to pull back to the tree line, just in case."

Nodding, Izzy turned around to yell out the command to rest of the digi destined when he felt the first tremor go through the ground. "What the heck was that?"

Turning around to face Izzy as the ground shook again, Matt froze, staring at the rather strange sight of the beach starting to shake behind them before simply falling apart. "Now what!"

In the air, Tai turned around to see the beach turn into a giant hole, his sister running away from the expanding edge of it along with the rest of the Digi Destined. "Kari!" Swooping down, he reached out to grab her, only to feel something hit him from behind, sending him into the hole along with Kari and Gatomon. "Damn it!"

Staring at the strange hole, Metalseadramon growled as he spotted the masked form of Yakeru staring at him from the other side of the hole. The screams of the digi destined and their digimon's having faded a few seconds ago. "I thought I told you to stay out of the way?"

Not answering the mega digimon right, Yakeru stared down into the hole. "I wish to toy with them a second time, after that, you can kill them as you will, Agreed" Watching the single eye of Metalseadramon focused on him, Yakeru waited patiently for an answer.

Curling up a bit, the Evil mega digimon growled as he stared into the darkness. "Where did you send them?" His voice leaving no doubt as to what would happen if he didn't get an answer.

"Not far." Yakeru replied as he walked over to stand at the edge of the hole. "They should be in front of the old supermarket once buried at the bottom of the digital ocean."

Eyes narrowing in a devilish fashion, Metalseadramon curled around and watched the ocean, a bit of it running into the edge of the hole where Zudomon and Garudamon had been. "Ah, I know the place well." Shooting up, he glared down at the hybrid on the beach. "You have until I work my way through the tunnels."

Bowing, Yakeru watched as Metalseadramon shot out into the ocean,. "That will be more then enough time to play." Walking over to the hole, Yakeru grinned as he jumped down into the darkness, a dark laughter coming from him the whole way down.

--------------------------------   


Ishimon growled as he struggled to break free of Ladydevimon's grip, the devil woman laughing as she watched a rampaging dark digimon trashing everything in sight. "Such a beautiful creature, who knew that using the digiegg of darkness would make your friend into such a destructive digimon."

Glaring death up at her, Ishimon opened his mouth to fire off an attack, when a cry of anger from his partner stopped him, the sound echoing around him as a golden light erupted from below the ground.

Removing her hands from the dog boy like digimon, Ladydevimon roared out in anger as the golden light blinded her, forcing her to step away from her prey. "Damn you children, I'll kill the lot of you, just you wait."

Landing on the ground, Ishimon looked up to see his partner holding a golden digiegg, the light from it forcing the dark digimon who attacked his friends to turn back into Chimon. "Hiroaki?"

Looking down at him, the blond haired boy smiled as he held out the digiegg in fornt of him. "We finally found it, the Digiegg of Destiny." Staring up at Ladydevimon, the boy's mile turned into a cold one. "Now, let's end her evil intentions once and for all."

Jumping up at the words, Ishimon nodded as he turned to face Ladydevimon who had recovered and where glaring at them, her eyes burning with pure hate as she looked back at them. "Let's get her."

"Golden digi armor Energize" At Hiroaki's yell, the digiegg seemed to shatter with a shower of golden light again, but this time, it all headed towards Ishimon.

"Ishimon, Golden armor digivolve too... Grandmon." Breaking out of the golden light, a more taller and human looking digimon landed on the ground, a blue robe covering his body, with silver and gold colored wrist bands around his arms and a pure silver mask covering the top half of his face. "Now, the balance of power is in our favor"

Screaming out in pure anger and hate, Ladydevimon transformed her left arm into her needle sword like one. "Never, I won't fail him this time, you'll all die here!" Rushing forward, she gave a dark yell of insanity.

Lifting up a hand in front of him, Grandmon stared at the small piece of paper with a single Japanese character written on it. "No, today, your evil ends, Spirit Charm!" At his command, the paper lit up with blue light as it flew through the air, impacting with Ladydevimon's forehead, causing her to scream out in pain and anger as the blue light spread out over her body in several arcs of electricity. "Goodbye, evil one, "

Cracking open his eyes as the dream ended, Matt spat out a bit of sand as he rolled over onto his side, a small bit of pain moving through him the whole time. "Okay, whatever I had to eat last night, I'm never touching it again."

Around him, the sound of the other kids waking up could be heard. But he didn't really focus on it, as he was busier staring at the ruined building in front of him. "No way."

"Isn't that?" Sora's voice broke in as she stumbled past him, Biyomon wobbling a bit at her feet as they both tried to help Joe and Gomamon get up from where they had landed.

Smiling at the memories the place brought back, TK walked over to stare at the ruined front of the place. "Hey, this is where we found our Tags." Lifting up Patamon to better see, the blond haired boy walked over to the front door. "But what's it doing here, last time we where here, it was locate under the digital ocean."

Walking up next to him, Izzy used his laptop to scan the place for digimons, not really feeling like taking any chances, but still, what TK had asked was intriguing. "I'm not sure, but I think it was relocated to this position when the Digital World's code was reprogrammed to create Spiral Mountain."

"What?" Came the triple reply from Tai, Kari and Mimi, the small group looking lost as they tried to figure out what Izzy had said.

Replacing his glasses in the right way on his face, Joe sighed a bit. "He said that it was placed here when the dark masters reformed the digital world."

Looking a bit embarrassed as Joe explained what Izzy had said, Kari and Tai looked away to hide it, while Mimi simply turned to focus on something else, in this case the snack food display sticking out the glass front of the shop. "Hey, look at that everyone, snacks."

Turning away form the front door, Matt stared at the pink loving girl as she almost ran over to the display. "Hey Mimi, leave it alone, who knows how moldy it is by now."

Picking up a bag of chips, Mimi looked a bit sick as she dropped it onto the ground, shaking her hand to get some unseen stain of it. "But how can it be moldy?"

Holding out a hand to point at the ruined supermarket, Matt shook his head. "Look around, I doubt anyone has replaced the things here since our last visit, and if they had, wouldn't they have fixed the damage to the place as well."

Pushing the door open, TK stared into the dark interior of the place before taking a step into it. His eyes freezing as he spotted something stuck in the floor. "Matt, take a look at that?"

Walking into the shop past his brother, the older, blond haired boy stared at a very familiar black object sticking halfway out of the floor. "A black gear, but what's it doing here?"

Behind him, the other chosen kids walked in as well, taking care to avoid the more damaged areas of the place, all of the walking over to gather around the gear. "Is that one of the things Devimon used to control digimons?"

"Yeah." TK replied, as he looked closer at it. "It was awful, good digimons were turned into bad digimons because of them."

Nodding, Sora turned to face Kari as well. "He's right, these things were nothing but trouble for us." Smiling a bit as she patted her digimon partner, Sora turned back to face the gear. "Luckily they were easy to destroy, but we had to be careful not to hurt the digimon."

Watching the gear, Matt eyes narrowed a bit. "We can't leave it here, who knows if someone else could figure out to use them." Turning to face Gabumon, Matt smiled a bit. "Think you can destroy it?"

Moving over to the gear, Gabumon shrugged a bit before he took careful aim at it. "I'll try Matt, Blue Blaster!"

"I'll help." Biyomon offered as she flew up into the air. "Spiral Twister!"

Impacting the gear, the two attacks knocked off two chunks from it, the bits turning into digital data as soon as they were knocked away from the gear. "I don't think the gear works anymore."

Turning to face Izzy, the two digimons looked puzzled at his words. "What do you mean?" Biyomon asked as she rubbed a wing against her head.

Staring at his laptop's screen as he worked, Izzy shook his head a bit. "My theory is that you need to have some of the digital darkness inside of you to be able to activate the."

"It makes sense I guess." Kari mumbled out as she turned away from the gear. "Its a tool of darkness, so you must be able to control darkness to use them."

Holding Patamon close to him, TK shuddered a bit. "And Devimon was able to control the darkness." His mind going back to the battle between them and Devimon, a battle that had ended with Devimon's death, and the near loss of his digimon partner. "I had hope we wouldn't have to see anymore of them around."

Stepping away from the gear, Matt regarded the rest of the shop a bit. "So, any idea of how we can get out of here?" His eyes staring up at the faint light from the top of the hole, frowning a bit as he wondered where Metalseadramon had gone too. He couldn't have decided to let them go, could he?

Shaking his head a bit, Matt looked over at the digimons when he noticed they were saying something. "Say what?"

Replying to him, Gabumon looked a bit sad. "We might be able to digivolve again, we just need some time to regain our energy to reach our highest level, right now, we may only be able to last a few minutes in our champion form."

"A chance you won't get." Came a mocking voice as the figure of Yakeru landed on the ground, his mask glinting in the dim light as he watched the digi destined. "Surprised to see me again?"

Clenching up his hand, Matt glared death at the hybrid. "You, you're the one from the arena"

Smirking behidn his mask, Yakeru gave a mock bow at Matt, one hand sweeping low as energy crackled around it. "Names Yakeru, also called Digi Destined 15, I hold the powers of Angemon and Weregarurumon." Smirking as he stood up, the Hybrid spread out his arms to the side. "But don't think you can beat me, I have been enhanced by Datamon since our last meeting."

Eyes flashing with anger, Matt turned to Gabumon. "Go for it!"

Nodding, Gabumon rushed forward as light began to gather in around him. "Gabumon digivolve too, Garurumon!" Reaching his champion level, Garurumon growled as his mouth lit up with blue colored flames. "Wolf Blaster!"

Smacking out a hand, Yakeru laughed as he simply battered the attack away from him, ignoring the shower of dirt getting knocked up from it nearby impact. "Come now, you must have something better then that."

"Try this then!" Togemon yelled out as she ran in punching wildly. Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon coming in right behind her.

Grabbing the right fist as it came near him, Yakeru smirked as he spun around and tossed the cactus like digimon away, laughing the whole time.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Kabuterimon seethed with raw anger as he saw the ease with which Togemon had been thrown aside by this hybrid. "Electro Shocker!" Sending a massive bolt of pure energy at him.

Still laughing, Yakeru swung his arm a bit and knocked the attack up into the air, his other hand clenched up as a halo of power surged in around it. "Hand of fate!" Cursing a bit as Kabuterimon managed to duck it. "Dammit."

Lumbering up, Ikkakumon stared at the hybrid as he lowered his head. "Harpoon torpedo!" Sending several missiles flying right towards him.

"Huh?" Turning his head away from Kabuterimon, Yakeru eyes grew a bit big as he spotted the three missiles just before they hit him, the force of their impact sending him staggering back.

Shaking the shock off him, his eyes refocused on a white blue running towards him. Gatomon taking the chance to attack him while he was still distracted, the white feline digimon smirking as she jumped through the air. "Lighting paw." Hitting the Hybrid right in the chest as hard as she could.

Stumbling back again, Yakeru cursed loudly as he found himself facing a brown colored digimon with multi colored hair descend towards him, fire crackling around its hands. "Get lost!" Smacking the digimon away, Yakeru glared death from behind his mask as he stood up right.

Behind him, the ground seemed to shake and exploded as three black colored cables erupted out of the rocky surface, swinging wildly in the air before swooping down towards Yakeru. "Fun times over brats, I'll make you all pay for those little stunts you pulled." Even as he spoke, the cables attached to his back, going into the flesh with a soft, squishy sound, dark lighting sparking briefly around the place where they had attached to him.

Looking a bit sick from the sight, Mimi held a hand up in front of her mouth. "That's the most, disturbing thing I've seen so far."

With a dark and cold laughter echoing, Yakeru took several steps forward, his hands glowing with dark power. "Now do you fools understand, I'm more then a mere hybrid, I'm a living extension of Etemon's dark network." As he spoke, his body glowed a dark purple color as it began to grow in size, not stopping until it matched Kabuterimon easily. "And with its power, I shall crush all of you right here and now."

Running towards the hybrid, Garurumon growled as he fired off his attack one more time, hoping that it would do some damage despite the hybrids claims. "Wolf Blaster!"

Above him, Kabuterimon decided to help him, his body almost glowing with the amount of power he drew out from it. "Electro Shocker!"

Pushing herself up from where she had landed on the rocky ground, Togemon glared as she slammed her hands together, before spinning around like a top. "Needle Spray!"

As the three attacks hit, Yakeru didn't even flinch, his gaze firmly locked of Garurumon. "Such a bunch of weaklings, haven't you figured out, you can't beat me." Lifting up a hand, Yakeru didn't say a word as a beam of dark power shot from his palm to hit the ground in front of Garurumon, sending the wolf like digimon flying. "No one can beat me, no one!"

"Garurumon?" Mumbling out the name of his partner, Matt watched in muted horror as his partner impacted the ground right before him, a whimpering sound coming from the digimon as he rolled over to return to the fight. "Garurumon!" Screaming out the name, Yamato felt his crest erupt into life as his digivice gave out a loud whining sound again. "Digivolve!"

"Garurumon digivolve too, Weregarurumon!"

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Yakeru stared down at the ultimate level digimon with a bored expression on his face. "Still not willing to give up are you." Lifting up hand as he spoke, his expression twisted into an insane one as a dark green glowed formed in the palm of his hand. "Good, I didn't want this battle to be over too soon."

Looking a bit concerned at what he had said, Weregarurumon began to move off to the side, trying to find a weak spot on his opponent. "Matt, get the others to safety, I don't know how tough this battle will be."

Smirking, Yakeru tossed the green sphere of power at wolf man like digimon, watching as WereGarurumon jumped off its way to land in a safer spot. "Hey, nice reflex, but can you dodge this." Eyes glowing at his words, the ground erupted again as several cables shot out of it, wrapping around Weregarurumon.

Struggling to get free, Weregarurumon growled as he felt the cables tighten around him, seconds before he was ripped off from the ground, up into the air briefly and then smacked back down into the ground painfully. Struggling wildly, the wolf man like digimon spotted his partner running towards him. "Matt, Run away."

Lifting his head, Yakeru looked from Weregarurumon's struggling form to one of the humans whom he had been made from. "No, stay, the more the merrier." Lifting up a hand, he summoned up more power from the dark network. "I'm going to enjoy finishing you off."

"No!" Hearing the words from the hybrid, Birddramon, Togemon and Kabuterimon stormed forward, once again intent on taking on the more powerful then normal hybrid.

Turning his gaze away from Matt, Yakeru snarled at them, sending the blast of dark power towards the three champion level digimons instead. A dark laugh coming from him as the digimons glowed brightly before dedigivolving back into their rookie forms. "You see, you can't defeat me this time." Snapping his fingers as he spoke, he turned away as each digimon was grabbed by a dark cable and tied up.

Refocusing on Matt, he lifted an eyebrow when he saw the human boy standing next to Weregarurumon, instead of hiding like he had expected. "Tsk, tsk, you should have followed his advice." Pulling back his right arm as he spoke, Yakeru's face took on a dark smirk. "Farewell loser, Hand of "

He never got any further, as a staff smashed into the side of his face, the force of its impact snapping his head around. "Who dares" Yelling out the words, he turned back to find a winged digimon hovering before him. "Angemon."

"Don't forget about us!" Rushing across the ground, Gatomon and Tai looked up as they jumped into the air, the words having come from both of them as they prepared to punch the hybrid in the stomach.

Blasting them with a bolt of darkness, Yakeru snarled as he watched them fly backwards through the air. "Insolent Creatures." His mood brightening a bit as they smashed through the door into the super market. "Good riddance." Then he cursed as once again the golden staff of Angemon hit him, this time in the shoulder. "Ah, get away from me you stupid digimon."

Ducking out of Yakeru's reach, Angemon stared down at the hybrid, his hand slowly lifting up as orange energy waved around it. "I will not allow a monster like you to hurt any more innocents digimons." Punching the air as he finished his little speech, Angemon fired off his main attack. "Hand of Fate!" Taking a grim satisfaction in the fact, that his attack seemed to have an effect on the hybrid, Angemon pressed his attack, swing his staff around to hit him again.

But to the angel digimons disappointment, it didn't last long before Yakeru was able to shrug off the attack and begin to defend against his other attacks.

Looking out from behind their hiding place, four digi destined stared at the way the hybrid had taken out their partners easily. "They're not doing so well are they." Sora voiced out as she focused don her partner tied up tightly by a dark cable.

"I'd say so." Joe replied as he tried to see where his partner had ended up, feeling a bit of joy when he couldn't see him anywhere, hopefully it meant he was still able to fight, as they need all the help they could get. "Izzy, any ideas?"

Working as fast as he could on his laptop, Izzy was busy scanned their opponent's data, hoping that they could get some kind of read out on his weaknesses. "I'm trying Joe, but it's going to take time, I'm having a bit of a problem getting this data to make sense."

Holding her hat out of nervousness, Mimi stared out at the fight, and the pain filled expression on Palmon's face. Then she turned her anger filled eyes onto Yakeru who had grabbed Angemon's staff and tossed it away. "If only he was a computer, then we could just pull the plug out."

Snapping his head up at her comment, Izzy felt like smacking his head against something hard. But shook it off as he had to focus on making sure the idea would work. "It could work Mimi, but we have to get close to him, and right now our digimons are not really able to do so."

Staring at the red haired boy as he spoke, TK turned back to the fight with a pure look of determination as he took a step forward, and then broke into a run. "Angemon!"

Spinning around at the yell, Both Yakeru and Angemon stared at TK, one with a look of shock and fear, the other with a sick, twisted grin as he fired off a bolt of dark power at the young child.

Stopping at the sight, TK closed his eyes, as he could nothing, his body frozen with a sudden surge of fear. Hearing a loud cry of pain and feeling a puff of hot air. TK opened his eyes slowly, stopping as he saw Gabumon land on the ground before him, smoke rising from the blue fur coat. "No!"

Narrowing his eyes in pure anger behind his helmet, Angemon pulled his fist back and delivered a mean, right hook right into a laughing Yakeru's face, firing off his attack at the same time his punch landed.

Ducking out from his hiding place, Izzy stared at the scene as he held onto his laptop. "The cables, you have to destroy the cables going into his back!"

Shaking off the effect of the punch/attack, Yakeru pulled back his own right arm, ready to fire off his own attack, when a rapid movement in the water caused his attention to move away from Angemon.

Swimming as fast as he could, Ikkakumon cursed the trouble he had faced in order to get around Yakeru, still, getting a chance to deliver a surprise attack like this had been to good to ignore. "Harpoon Torpedo!"

Feeling a dark rage tear through him, Yakeru slapped out a hand to simply knock the attack away, giving a loud curse as the green yellow missile exploded against his hand the second he touched it, the small flash of pain sending him backwards in shock.

Stuck in the cable, Biyomon stared down at the hybrid, her mind replaying Izzy's words as she watched the three black cables. "Tentomon, fire off your attack!" Yelling out the order, Biyomon opened her beak as a spiral of green colored fire formed. "Spiral Twister!"

A bit off to the side, Tentomon had heard the words form Izzy as well, and had already powered up his attack. "Super Shocker!" Hitting the cable right on, just a second before Biyomon's hit the same place, cutting one of the cables in half.

Feeling a sharp spike of pain, Yakeru began to turn around to face the source of it, when he was forced to turn his attention back to the front as Ikkakumon and Angemon moved in to continue their attack on him.

"I'll help." Palmon yelled out as she pulled her arms free, focusing on the closest cable. "Poison Ivy!" Shooting off her vines to grab the cable, she grinned as she pulled back on them, watching the cable tighten, before it started to spark as it was torn in half. "I did it!"

Turning around as a second wave of pain swept through him, Yakeru lifted up a hand to attack, when he sudden remembered that Angemon and Ikkakumon now had a chance to attack the final cable feeding him dark power. "No, wait."

Ignoring the hybrids words, Ikkakumon simply move forward and used brute force to rip the cable out of Yakeru's back, the action earning him a scream of pain from the hybrid as a brief shower of black electricity arched between the broken cable and the skin of his back.

Feeling all of his extra power fade away, Yakeru glared at the digi destined coming out of hiding as he shrunk back to his normal height. "You'll pay for this, you hear me." As he spoke, orange colored energy formed around his hands, swirling as they began to from into one of his attack techniques.

Then a tall, white and blue colored figure moved into his field of view. "No Yakeru, your evil presence ends here." Angemon stated as he pulled his right arm back, aiming the attack right at the face of the hybrid. "Hand of Fate!"

Screaming out in pain as he took the beam of light ring in face, Yakeru fell back over as his metal mask fell of, landing on the ground next to him as he impacted the ground. "How, how could I lose?" Mumbling out the words, the hybrid looked up at Angemon, hoping to get an answer, but getting none as his body chose that moment to break apart into a cloud of digital data, data that blew away as a sudden gust of wind formed.

Turning around, Angemon looked back at the rest of the digimons and digi destined, noting that the dark cables had released Biyomon, Tentomon and Palmon. Then he glowed and de digivolved back into Patamon. "We did it TK, we won over him."

TK didn't answer as he was busy staring at his brother, the other digi destined having crowded around him to see the blond haired boy holding A badly hurt Gabumon in his arms.

Walking over to see if he brother was okay, TK reached out a hand and touched his brothers shoulder, feeling it shake beneath his fingers. "Matt?" Voice nearly breaking as he spoke his brother's name, TK stared at something he had never expected to see.

Still holding Gabumon in his lap, Matt lifted up his digivice to his face, a single tear glinting on his cheek as his fist clenched up. "They won't get away with this." Voice ice cold, Matt turned his head to look at the group standing around him. "Moonmilleniummon will pay for this."

Placing a hand on the blond haired boy's arm, Izzy sighed lightly. "I agree with you, but right now we have to find a way to get out of here." Lifting his other arm to point, the red haired kid looked a bit nervous. "And right now, the only thing we can do, is climb up the side of the wall."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Came a reply in a friendly voice.

Turning their heads to face the voice, the digi destined stared at the strange sight of a mole like digimon with a drill for a nose.

Looking closer at the digimon, Joe lifted up a hand as a memory of it came back. "You're the digimon with the black gear, the one who guarded the tags for Devimon."

Getting a painful expression at the mentioning of the evil digimon, the mole like digimon lowered his head. "Yes, and I thank you for removing that gear." Lifting his head, his eyes twinkled a bit. "I'm guess the reason for all that noise before was you defeating another evil digimon?"

"Yeah." Tai mumbled out as he and Gatomon came out of the supermarket, their bodies looking a bit hurt from the battle against Yakeru. "Now we only need to defeat the Dark Masters."

Drimogemon turned his attention to the digi destined as he heard those words. "You're really fighting those guys?"

-------------------------------- 

Inside of his throne room, Piedmon smirked as he watched the screen. No doubt this defeat would be a major set back for Moonmilleniummon. And give him the needed to time to figure out a way to get the brats to work for him while removing the troubles filling his world.

But all of this would be for nothing, if they couldn't survive Metalseadramon. For even the metal sea dragon like digimon, was nothing against MoonMilleniummon's power. "Truly, the battle ahead will be a fine show, regardless of who wins." And if the brats lost, they were not worthy of working for him.

Sitting in the couch, Puppetmon grumbled a bit as he swung his hammer back and fourth. Things had been fun when it was just the dark masters ruling the digital world as they had planned, but after that boring old crystal covered jerk showed up, it was just work, work and nothing but work.

Halfway turning his head, Piedmon observed the most chaotic member of their little group. Wondering just what had convinced him to include the wooden digimon in the Dark Masters. Then he remembered why, at the time, the only mega digimons gifted with power by the darkness had been him, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. It wasn't until after they had recovered from their battle with the guardians of the digital world that they had noticed other digimons trying to take over the digital world.

They had failed of course, mere ultimate and champion level digimons could never hope to control the digital world, but it was the way that had died in that should have alarmed them. "Where is Metalseadramon right now?" Piedmon mused out loud as he turned to face the monitor they had used to watch the battle.

As the image shifted to show his fellow dark master, Piedmon smirked as he saw the evil mega digimon heading through the cave opening leading to the place where the digi brats where hiding. "Yes, the test can begin." Jumping down to sit in the couch, Piedmon laughed a bit as he signaled a Vilemon to bring him another glass of wine to enjoy along with the show.

-------------------------------- 

Shooting through the tunnel, Metalseadramon's eyes gleamed with raw anger as he thought of what he would do to the hybrid if he had killed all of the digi destined. The brats' were his to delete, not some freak show Datamon had cooked up in that rotten lab of his.

Seeing a faint light a head of him, the mega digimon would have smiled, but a frown filled his face as he couldn't see any kind of struggle up there. Not even a slight sign that a fight had taken place. Urging himself forward, Metalseadramon shot out of the water's surface, twirling around to look right down at the small patch of land and lone supermarket. But no brats could be seen at all.

Turning his head to the side, the metal sea dragon like digimon roared out in anger. The blasted hybrid would suffer for this, and so would everyone else he met. Stopping, Metalseadramon focused on something he hadn't noticed before, the area around him did carry traces of battle, but no signs of the human children. "Escaped?"

Swinging his head around to look up at the hole to the surface, MetalSeadramon eyes gleamed with a sick desire as he shot up towards it. "No matter where they hide, I will find them." Flying through the air, the mega digimon laughed as he stopped to look back down at the ground. "River of Power!" Firing of his attack to destroy the supermarket completely. Then he left, laughing the whole way as a pillar of smoke rose up from the ground below him.

On the surface of the digital world, the sound of a drill cutting through the ground became loud enough to be heard. Then a small white and purple head with a drill for a nose broke through the rocky surface, and up into the faint light of the growing morning. "Well kids, here we are."

Moving up behind the digimon, seven kids and eight digimons smiled as they looked up towards the top of the cave. "Thanks for the save Drimogemon." Joe spoke out as he brushed some dirt of his clothes. "If it wasn't for you showing up, we would have had to climb up that hole."

Blushing a bit in embarrassment over his thanks, Drimogemon simply smiled as he turned back to the hole he had dug to help the digi destined get back to the surface. "You're welcome, if it wasn't for you kids, I would still be under Devimon's control."

"I would say we're even now." Matt commented as he looked out over their new location, finding a small ocean bay surrounded by a thin forest around them. "Any idea where we are?"

Drimogemon looked out over the area as well, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I spend most of my life in the underground, so I'm not sure what's what up here." Then he looked away, and down into the hole he had left behind when he broke through the ground and up onto the surface. "Well, if you kids don't need my help anymore, I'll be leaving." Not waiting for an answer, the mole like digimon started to drill a new hole into the ground. "Until the next time kids."

Waving or saying farewell to the digimon as he went back underground, The digi destined turned to looked at one another as silence filled the air. "Well, I'm feeling more then ready to continue on the way to Gennai lab." Matt commented as he stretched his arms a bit.

"We could have been there by now, if we hadn't stopped." Joe mumbled out as he adjusted the first aid bag around his shoulder.

"Joe." Came the reply from the other digi destined and Digimon as they shook their heads.

Looking a bit offended at the way they had mentioned his name, Joe crossed his arms as he looked away from them. "I was just pointing it out okay."

A deep groan filled the air as the digi destined and their digimon began the trip to the forest area of the digital world.

TBC: MetalSeadramon Round Two

AN: Okay, the Metalseadramon parts stink. I was unsure how to pull it off, and I ended up with something that's, I can't even think of a way to describe it. At least I think I got the hybrid battle to look more decent then the other battles scene I've written so far. The next chapter will be better, I hope.

Remember, reviews makes me happy. and if I'm happy, I tend to update faster.


	21. Part XX

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2.

Summary: Abandoned by the others, after he made Greymon digivovle into Skullgreymon, Tai seeks a meaning to his new life. Not as a Digi destined, but as a Digimon.

The digi destined are gaining strength, slowly but surely. The hybrid Yakeru has been deleted in a all out battle, but even with this victory, things are not okay. Metalseadramon are hunting them, and after a track through the underground, the digi destined found they were lost.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Twist of Fate  
Part XX  
Hybrid Battles part two  
-----------------------------------------------------

Things didn't look any better the second time Matt stared out over the area they were in. The ocean still filled half the horizon, just as it had for several hours. The only difference, being that the area looked nothing like the place they had camped at last night.

In fact, the long, tiring walk hadn't gotten to any place that looked familiar to any of them. And for all it was worth, he was starting to get rather fed up with it all. They were destined to save both worlds, but nobody said it would involve all this. Getting possessed, a chance he might turn into a digimon, and now, his digimon was hurt badly.

At least the last part was fixing itself. Gabumon had grunted about pain for an hour, before it started to get better. Guess all that talk about digimons healing fast had been true. But it still didn't mean he like it. Who's bright idea was it anyway for them all to run around and fight these monsters anyway.

He was a kid dammit, despite his tough guy routine. His biggest fear right now should be if he should watch a soccer match, or go for the special re-run of the best rock stars in the last four decades. Not if the giant sea monster would blast them to bits, or just eat them with in the next ten minutes or so.

"Can't we take a break, I'm tired?"

Stopping as soon as the words left Mimi's mouth, Matt stared back at her. Unsure of how he should but it, go for a gentle no and have her argue or whine. Or just trample her down with a command type order. Looking away from her, he spotted Tai staring back at him, a strange look in his eyes. "Fine, we'll a two minute break."

Getting an unhappy look on her face, Mimi settled down on the sandy beach. "Two minutes, I can't even rest my feet with such a short break." Staring around the group, she grimaced when she noticed just how tired the whole lot looked. Sora was nearly sleeping as she sat down, and Joe had already dozed off along with TK and Kari.

The only one, who didn't look tired at all, was Izzy. Then again, he must be used to staying up late working on his computer. "What are you doing?"

Lifting up his head from checking his data, Izzy smiled a bit as the pink loving girl looked at him. "I'm trying to find a way for us to defeat Metalseadramon." Frowing a bit as he went back to checking his data, Izzy pushed a few buttons. "And it not easy, our best bet is for Tai going to his Mega level again and fight him."

"Get real Izzy." Matt added in as he turned back to face them. "He tried that remember, he couldn't even scratch him." Voice turning bitter as he spoke, Matt clenched up his fist as he sat down on the beach. "I think we need to get out digimons to become."

Punching in the numbers, Izzy looked at Matt with a small shine in his eyes. "Good point, having more then one Mega would give us a greater advantage." Then he grew silent as he turned his screen to show their digimons, and their evolution lines. "But it would take a great deal of power to do so. Our crests can get the digimon's to Ultimate, but more would be needed to digivolve from that stage, to the Mega level."

Nodding a bit, Matt lifted up his crest and stared at it. "There has to be a way to do it." Then he dropped it and settled down to lie on his back, watching Earth far above them on the digital sky. "Maybe, we should try and contact Gennai."

Closing is eyes at that comment; Izzy shook his head a bit as he closed the lab top. "I've been trying to reach him for a while now, but he's not answering." Barely hiding the worry in shi voice, Izzy stared up at the earth filling the sky above them. "I just hope he's not been captured, or deleted, for our sake, and both worlds."

The conversation ended after that as a sudden loud cry from Mimi drew the attention of everyone towards her, The group rushing off to see if she was okay.

Standing on the top of a hill overlooking a different part of the beach, the pink loving girl were staring in the direction of the ocean, her eyes rather big as she had one arm stretched out in front of her, a finger pointing at the remains of a large, stone building nestled in near the forest. "Is it me, or is that a castle out there"

Following her finger, Matt nodded grimly as he watched the large building. "Yeah, but it's hardly in any good condition. I doubt there." Stopping his talk, he watched in confusion as Mimi and Palmon rushed off, the plant digimon trying to keep up with her human partner. "Where are you going!?"

"To the castle." Came the reply from Mimi as she stopped running and settled for a more rapid form of walking.

Feeling like a very bad headache was forming, Matt sighed a bit. "She really has to learn not to rush into things." The words meant for the others to hear, except they had already started to follow after Mimi. "Am I the only one who believes we should be a bit more careful?"

Watching his partner as he asked the question to none around, Gabumon shrugged a bit. "I don't know Matt, but we should follow them."

Stuffing his hand into his pants pocket, Matt grumbled a bit as he began to walk after the other kids. "Sure." The same thoughts running through his head again no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. "How did Tai manage to lead us around so easily, they won't even stop to listen to reason?"

--------------------------------

Stepping into the brightly lit central pyramid control room, Piedmon turned to face the current commander in charge of the place, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the cybernetic digimon struggling with the control panel. "Datamon!"

Turning around to face the clown digimon, Datamon gave a quick bow to show his service to him. "Lord Piedmon, how may I help you?" Voice filled with fake sweetness as he spoke.

Deciding to ignore the digimons insulting behavior for the moment, Piedmon focused on the monitors around him. "Is the Dark Network ready?" His voice showing little, to no interests in the matter what so ever. "We need to locate the brats, and fast if you don't mind."

Hitting a few more keys on the control Panel, Datamon gave a small laugh as the whole room lit up with lights, the screens giving a hissing sound before showing various parts of the digital world. "Yes Lord Piedmon, I have fixed the problem at last." Moving his fingers rapidly across the keyboards, the screen right in front of him shifted to show Spiral Mountain and the remains of the digital world. "The kids are here, near the old castle you destroyed in the campaign of conquest in the area formerly belonging to Myotismon."

Pulling out a sword, Piedmon gave a silent laugh, as he looked at his reflection in the metal surface. His other hand gently rubbing a finger up and down the tip of the blade. "Well, well. You've better make sure they're entertained, while I go and inform Metalseadramon of their location." Making a move to leave, Piedmon stopped after a bit and looked back over his shoulder. "And Datamon, how much of the digital world is now covered by the Dark Network?"

The ultimate level digimon looked down at a small map to his right, reading the data there before turning around to face the evil mega digimon. "86 percent Lord Piedmon, if there's no future problems, we should have the entire digital world covered within a year."

Piedmon simply grunted in reply as he left the room, rather pleased on the inside with the way things had progressed. The Dark Network offered a way to control the entire digital world, without the other Dark Masters. But that was a step that would only be taken in the case that it became necessary to rid himself of his allies.

Returning to his work, Datamon gazed up at the screen and chuckled lightly to himself. There would be a time to tell Metalseadramon where the kids where. But first, they would have to stand up to his new and improved creations, in an all out battle to the finish.

At a few punches on his control panel, the two tubes containing Digi Destined 13 and 14 rose up form the floor, the two hybrids inside of them glaring out at him. "The digi destined have been located, I want you two to destroy them, no matter what it takes."

Watching as the doors hissed open, Datamon smile faded a bit as the hybrids stepped out onto the ground. Both of them had a look of pure hate on their faces as they faced him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Snorting a bit, Mira turned to face Joeshiro and chuckled lightly to herself. "Joeshiro, should we do what he says?" Her voice sarcastic as she spoke to her fellow hybrid, while she completely ignored the small digimon before them.

Rising an eyebrow, Joeshiro shrugged, as he was busy trying to check out all the changes Datamon had done to him, most of them not fitting in with what he wanted his body to look like. "Frankly, I was thinking of throwing him into that thing up there and screw around with his digital information."

Growling darkly at the way they spoke, Datamon turned back to his control panel and pushed a single, yellow button near the side of it. "You will do as I say, or get deleted forever."

Hissing at him, the two hybrids dropped to the ground as a wave of pure pain swept through their bodies, a feeling strong enough to make them drop to their knees and nod at him. "Yes, now turn that thing off." Came a spat out answer form Joeshiro as he lifted his head to look at Datamon.

Smiling. Datamon did as he was asked, one other hand opening a door in the wall of the room. "Good, now leave. I'll send someone to help you in a short while." Jumping away form the control panel, the small digimon left before either of the Hybrids could get an attack in.

Left alone, the two hybrids glanced around the chamber, each of them wondering if the favor of their master was worth all the pain they had suffered. But more then that, they had heard the cry of their hybrid brother as the brats had deleted him.

"Yakeru's gone." Joeshiro muttered out after a second as he turned to leave the room, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes stared into the distance of the lab. "He was the leader of our group, the one who kept us together until the master could return."

Mira nodded in agreement as she moved to follow him. "Without him, we're nothing more then freaks Datamon created." Hands clenching her, her body turning ice cold with hatred, her eyes glowing with power as she began to lift off from the floor to hover in the air. "I'll destroy them for that, even if it kills me."

In another part of the lab, Datamon stare dup at a transparent tube, and at the body inside of it. The more twisted form of the last hybrid he had created still trouble him with it appearance. Still, the time had come to see how great his creation were, and how much control he had over it.

Pushing a simple release button, the small evil digimon moved back as the liquid inside the tube drained out, letting the large, deformed legs hit the ground. The red glowing eyes focused on him as the glass covering hissed open with a swift movement. "Greetings Digi Destined 16, I am Datamon, your commander."

Not answering, the hybrid stepped out and lifted up its twisted arms to stare at them, and the digimons they had been copied from. Then a sick grin filtered across its face as it moved around to face Datamon. "Thank you for letting me out of there Datamon, it was far to boring just hanging around in there."

His organic eye showing his surprise, Datamon moved a bit backwards as he kept a firm gaze on his creation. "Strange how your form have been twisted like that." Them making a dismissive move his arms, the cyborg digimon jumped up to land on a nearby control panel. "Never mind that anyway, Moonmilleniummon is a waiting us, and he is very interested in this change to your form, so if you will follow me. "

"No." The answer came rather fast as the much larger form of the hybrid move past him, a sick grin forming on his face as he began to hum a familiar tune. "I can't let the brats wait, after all, we have all been waiting for my comeback." Giving a dark, sick laugh at the end, the hybrid looked back at Datamon, Megadramon arm lifting up as the three claws before the cannon hole lifted back. "It's been fun tin can, but you're not needed anymore."

Stepping back in disbelief, Datamon lifted his arms up in front of him as he remembered where he had heard that laugh and tone before. "You, but that kid said he destroyed you."

At the comment, a smirk formed on the hybrids face. "True tin can, but someone saw fit to save my great talent, for a price of course." Eyes going cold along with the smirk, the hybrid felt the attack forming inside of him, an attack that had not and never could be his, if not for that stupid digimons twisted experiments, and his news ally's great gift. "Dark Side Attack!"

Screaming as the missiles impacted up close with him, Datamon's world went fuzzy at first, his body flying back to impact the surface of the tube with a thud. "Damn you, you." His voice failing, Datamon never finished his sentence as his body erupted into a shower of digital data that floated away rapidly.

Lowering the Megadramon arm, the hybrid ginned a bit before out right laughing as he turned to leave the room. It had far to easy to destroy that old tin can, even in the past. Stupid Datamon had never been anything but empty treats and boasts. Destroying him had simply been a payback for working with the enemy.

"Do not forget the agreement my friend."

Stopping in shi track, the Hybrid looked up at the air around him, a sour expression on his face. "Of course not, I'll destroy them all for this second chance." Lifting his arms as he spoke, the hybrid face turned a bit concerned. "Hey, you will give me back a more cooler form then this when I'm done with them right?"

"Of course, I will do anything to stop those who dares to interfere with my growth."

Laughing at the comment, the hybrid looked around the room. If he was to live up to his side of the barging, he had to learn where the digi destined was. The tin can had known it, he had heard the conversation with Piedmon about them, but never seen just where they were, even when he had been a part of the network.

But he would overcome that little problem; in the meantime, it would be best if he were to leave this place. Far to many things could go wrong if he stayed here. The Dark Masters was a danger not to be ignored. "Look out kiddies, cause I'm back one more for a big showdown with ya."

--------------------------------

Moving through the ocean with a cold, resentful feel to him, Metalseadramon found not pleasure in seeing the other digital creatures living in the endless blue stuff flee when they saw him. All his attention was focused on the damn humans and how they had escaped.

The only joy he had found in the news, had been in the destruction of one of the hybrids. It had given him great joy, as those digital Human crossbreeds had no right to even exist. But, since it had been a project started by their current commander, and ruler. He had to put up with the presence of the inferior beings.

Pushing such dark thoughts to the back of his head, the huge sea dragon like digimon aimed his head upwards and shot out onto the surface of the digital sea. Staring at the waves rolling across the sea in all directions. "Where are they!!?" His patience snapping a she roared out the question for all to hear.

His answer coming in the form of a small shimmering in the air, a shimmering that gave way to a familiar clown like digimon holding a wine glass in one hand, and using the other one to support his head in a bored manner. "My, such a temper you have Metalseadramon." His tone of voice mocking the metallic sea dragon in a subtle way as usual, the very thing enough to get the anger of any digimon to rise.

Eyes glowing a bit with anger, Metalseadramon curled up his body and watched his fellow dark master member, and superior in power. "What is it you want Piedmon?" Nearly spitting out the words as he spoke.

Narrowing his own eyes a bit, Piedmon lifted a hand to support his chin a bit. "Well, if you want to be like that, I'll keep my information about the brats to myself." Moving to turn around and teleport back to his castle, Piedmon grinned as he briefly saw the eager look in the much larger eye of Metalseadramon.

Uncurling a bit, the sea dragon like digimon moved closer to Piedmon, a dark look of glee filling his face as he stopped a few meters away form the floating clown digimon. "So, where are they?"

Turning a bit back, Piedmon cast a non-caring look over his shoulder. "Well, I guess I could tell you that." Then he smirked as he spun around completely. "They are the beaches you fool, near the remains of Shogungekomon's castle."

Giving off a dark laugh at that comment, Metalseadramon reared up his head and stared at the earth far above them. "At long last, the digi destined will be destroyed."

"Well said." Piedmon added in, then he floated a bit higher up, bring him level to level with Metalseadramon's head. "I just hope you can live up that statement." his eyes glinting darkly as he replied to the metallic sea dragon like digimon.

Looking a bit weary at Piedmon's word, Metalseadramon shot back down into the digital ocean, the water spray nearly hitting the clown digimon.

Watching the area where Metalseadramon had dived into, Piedmon eyes narrowed a bit more. "Be careful Metalseadramon, I do not trust you and the others that much anymore."

--------------------------------

Deep inside of his castle, Moonmilleniummon cursed the fact that he was still dependent on the help of lesser digimons. In the past, he had nearly dominated the whole world with his own strength and power, but, until the plan had been completed, he had to relay on the Dark Master's to slow down the digi destined.

And the reason for it, meant more then the digital world, more then his very life. All that mattered was the creation of the perfect world, perfect, like him.

Facing the crystal before him, the evil mega digimon eyes stared unblinking at the outline of a young human trapped inside of it. "We will be together, like it was meant." Wishing for a hand that he could plant on the crystal in a gesture of trust and hope, Moonmilleniummon settled for hovering as closer as he could. "We are perfect, I, a god like digimon, and you, the most perfect chosen child to ever live, the one who bested me in the future, and nearly in the past."

Moving away from it, he closed his eyes and thought of the future, and how he had changed it to bring about this moment in history. It had been hard, but for one who could control time, it hadn't been that hard to glance at the shape the future of the digital world would look like.

And what he had seen had not pleased him. This foul digimon traveling with the boy had destroyed him, taken his partner from him. Such an act had been a crime he would not accept, worse; the boy hadn't tried to stop this lowly digimon from doing it. No, he welcomed it. But that would change all change, once he saw what he had done, when he learned that for the perfect digimon, nothing was impossible, and the perfect digimon needed a perfect world, nothing less would do, for he was the true chosen digimon partner of the perfect digi destined, and everything about him should be perfect.

Laughing in a well hidden, but clearly insane way, Moonmilleniummon began to float away form his prisoner. "Rest well, for I shall return when the plan is complete, my partner!" Still laughing, he vanished up into the command room of his castle.

--------------------------------

Standing in front of the castle, the digi destined felt a wave of sympathy sweep through them as they could see just how trashed the place really was. One wall had collapsed completely and the area around it looked like an army had passed through.

Pulling out his laptop, Izzy turned on the E-mail program and began to type out a message rather quickly. "Okay, I'm sending Gennai an E-mail telling him where we are, hopefully he can give us some kind of directions to his new location."

Staring at him, the digi destined nodded in return and sat about exploring the place, a few staying outside with the computer wiz to just relax for a chance.

Curling up on the ground, Tai and Gatomon shared a look before turning back to look at Kari as she settled down nearby, her eyes closed a bit as she took a few deep breaths, the sight making Tai a bit more nervous as he saw it. "Kari, you okay?"

Facing her brother and her digimon partner, Kari nodded a bit as she leaned back onto the ground. "I'm just a bit winded Tai, nothing to worry about." Closing her eyes, she smiled as the twilight that passed for a day began to warm her up.

Moving closer, Tai and Gatomon settled down on either side of her, both of them keeping an eye open just in case some kind of danger should show up to disturb their rest.

Settling down next to Izzy, Matt stared at the computer screen and then up at the castle before them, and then at the place where the castles door had been. "I don't like this Izzy, we should stick together in a situation like this, not be running around scattered like this."

Looking up briefly from typing on his computer, Izzy shrugged a bit as he focused on making the machine work again. "I'm sure they will be fine Matt, they have their digimons with them after all." Pushing another few buttons, he grinned a bit as he closed it. "Okay, I sent the mail, now we just have to hope that Gennai will respond to it."

Frowning, he blinked as he noticed none of them where listing to him, instead, they were all busy staring up at the top of the castle with a concerned expression. "What?" Turning to follow their line of view while asking, he froze as he spotted the shadowed from of a shadowed figure standing up there. "Oh, that."

Jumping off from the roof, the figure glided towards the ground as a pair of insect like wings spread out behind him in midair, allowing him to land gently in front of the group of kids and digimons. "Hello again, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Clenching up his hand, Izzy stared at the strange and twisted body before him. The main part of the body looking the hybrid he had seen before, but the arms and legs, they were deformed, twisted. The legs had a Zudomon like appearance, and his arms, they looked like Megakabuterimon's. And it was the wings of Kabuterimon that stuck out from his back. "What, what happened to you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Joeshiro clenched up his hands as arcs of electricity began to run up and down the length of them. "What do you think happened?" His voice cold as ice as he began to step closer to them with word he spat out. "Because of you digi destined, we where force back to being Datamon's test subjects again."

Lifting up a hand as he stopped talking, a bolt of pure lighting formed in it, hissing as it turned around slowly. "And for that, you will all pay." Then he tossed it right towards the group of humans and digimons before him.

--------------------------------

Inside the castle, Joe, Mimi, and Sora where staring around the wide room they had just entered. Unlike the rest of the castle, this one looked more different, and strange. Most of it thanks to the set of large speakers and microphone planted near a large stage.

"What is this place?" Mimi asked out loud for all of them as she stepped further in, getting a strange feeling of sorrow and regret as she noticed the signs of several struggles in the room. "Looks like someone didn't want this room to be destroyed."

Nodding in agreement, Sora steppe dup to looked at the stage with a curious expression. "Maybe they held a concert that got out of hand?" Her expression one embarrassment as she found that they had both turned their attention to her, or rather at something behind her. "What?"

Turning around at the sudden outburst, she blinked as she looked at a black colored boot right in her field of view. As she stumbled back from it, she could make out a very feminine shape standing on the stage. A very familiar looking feminine shape, even with the rather obvious changes done to it. "What the, Mira?"

The hybrid girl looked down at Sora with her new Lillymon like eyes as a twisted grin formed on her face. Then she stepped back and spread out a pair of Garudamon like wings from her back. Her eyes glinting with raw fury as he whole body was covered in a fire like aura. "I suffered in that blasted tube, for so long. Even before you and the others came back to the digital world I suffered. Only with the grace of lord Moonmilleniummon did Datamon stop his torment of us. and because of you, we were sent right back to that lunatic and his experiments."

Stumbling back at the psychotic tone of voice coming from the hybrid, Sora felt Joe and Mimi grab her arms and pulled her backwards with her in an even faster pace then before.

Lifting up an arm, Mira laughed in a sick way as their fiery aura shot through the air to block the doorway. Trapping the small group of digi destined with her. "There will be no escape form this battle, I'll make you pay for the pain you and the others caused me and my friends." Flinging out both arms, she laughed as another wave of fire swept out to set another part of the room on fire.

--------------------------------

Outside the Castle, Joeshiro found himself on the defenses, as it hadn't taken a long time for the digimons to digivolve in order to defend their partners. And no matter how good he was, against four ultimate level digimons and one champion angel digimon. He was rather outclassed power wise.

Landing heavily on the ground, the Hybrid growled as he swept his arms in wide arc in front of him, sending out a storm of lighting bolts that streaked right towards the hulking form of MegaKabuterimon. The giant bug digimon simply letting them impact, as he was busy powering up one of his own attacks at the moment.

Moving in form the right, Tai in his Chinobimon from, already had his own attack fully powered and ready to fire off. "Burn Blast!" Sending the large fiery ball shooting through the air. Only to grimace as it was counted by a massive bolt of Electricity. "Damn it, he too fast."

"But he can't defend against us all." Angewomon declared as she flew past overhead, her left arm pulling back to from her bow, her other hand already loading the arrow into place. "Celestial Arrow!" The attack scoring a direct hit on one of Joeshiro's insect arms.

Letting out a scream of pure rage, the Hybrid took off flying as well. His undamaged arm sending out a storm of electric bolts the whole time. "I'll kill you for that, and your partner!"

"Garuru Kick!" The attack sudden attack form Weregarurumon cutting off Joeshiro's attack as he was knocked off to the side violently. And face to face with the massive four fist of MegaKabuterimon.

Punching him as hard as he could, MegaKabuterimon grinned as he saw the Hybrid impact with the castle wall, a cloud of dust shooting out from it. "Everyone, now!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Burn Blast!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Wolf Claw!"

Struggling up, Joeshiro screamed loudly as his whole body was fist piece through the chest, burnt to a crisp, then wrecked by a shower of electric energy, and finally smashed back into the wall by WereGarurumon's attack. Standing still for a few seconds, his eyes getting unfocused before he fell face down. "I lost?"

Stepping closer, Tai looked down at the hybrid with a curious expression on his face, but still ready just in case he had some last minute plan. "Hey?"

Lifting his head up form the frist, the strange mix of human and digimon grinned as he rolled over to lie on his back, his breathing rather harsh as he watched the rest of the digimons crowding in around him. "Well, aren't you going to finish me off?"

Looking down at him, Matt felt himself shake his head. It had been a strange, unfair battle, but to hear such a tone of voice, with such a level of despair in it, had him unneeded. "Why?"

Giving the blond haired boy a simple, but resigned look, the hybrid boy smiled a bit as his head lay back down onto the earth. "Why not, I'm dying anyway. You would simply be ending my misery." Voice thick with hate as he spoke, he looked over at Izzy. "My father, the one who provided the human data, fitting that I should fall in battle against you."

Turning his head away at the comment, Izzy closed his eyes as he tried to block of the loathing he had heard from the hybrid when he spoke to him. "Who made you, where did you get our data from?"

Not answering, the hybrid simply grinned as he closed his own eyes. "You should know the answer, after all, you helped the freak digimon create us." Laughing bitterly at his words, he struggled to sit up. "And we were so sure we could beat you, that we were better then the ones who we were made from." Still laughing, the digimons body grew tense, before falling back down onto his back. "Good riddance to this miserable world, I won't miss it."

Turning their heads away, the small group of digi destined and digimons avoiding seeing the hybrid boys body break apart into its digital data, a cloud of it floating away on the wind slowly.

"Ha, found ya losers at last."

Snapping their heads around, the kids stared at the figure laughing at them, the outline of his body barely seen from its vantage point at the top of the castle. "I'm back brats, and this time, you'll be the ones to lose." That comment was delivered as two cannon like hands with three claws pointed at them. "Here's a present from me to you, Darkness Wave!"

--------------------------------

Inside the castle, Things looked very much the same as outside. Except that the ability to move around for the digimons where rather limited as they had to fight indoors. Still, Mira had to move around a lot to avoid getting hit by the constantly attacking digimons.

"Why won't you just die" Her throat hurting from all her yelling, Mira ducked under Lillymon's Flower cannon attack, lashing out with a kick to the stomach as pay back, only to wince as her foot hurt from hitting the wall instead of the much quicker digimon who had evade the attack. "Damn you."

Flying back a bit form the impact, Lillymon narrowed her eyes as she flew back to the Zudomon and Garudamon, streams of fire shooting at her from time to time as the angry hybrid girl attacked her, until her attention turned to the much larger targets in the room. "Garudamon, look out!"

Punching out at the yell from Lillymon, Garudamon cursed loudly as she missed the more agile hybrid constantly. It didn't help much that each time she missed, her arms or hands was rewarded with a stream of fire hitting it. "She's too fast!" The words spat out as she pulled back a lightly smoking left hand.

Stopping in midair, Mira turned her head to the side, staring at the wall as her mouth thinned with rage. "Joeshiro, he's dead as well." Turning back, her hands dropped down at her side. "Now, I am truly alone in this world." Fire flowing down over her body, she began to laugh darkly. "I don't even know why I was created to begin with, but all I know is, I hated every moment of it."

Shooting down towards the human children, Mira's face twisting into a sick grin as her arms sent out a furry of red-hot fireballs towards them. "Come everyone, let us finish this once and for all!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Screaming in pain, Mira looked back at Lillymon as she righted herself in midair, the sudden attack form the flower fairy digimon nearly sending her into a wall. "You, you're a part of me." Her voice cold, Mira crossed her arms in front of her as fire began to form around her. "We where made from the data of humans and digimons. Created to see if the two could be merged together into a perfect creation."

On the ground, Sora slowly stepped forward, a sad expression on her face. "Then why fight us?" Her question sounding strange even to her as she spoke it out loud. "You have free will, so why do you serve them?"

Turning her head to look down at Sora, Mira's face slowly dropped into a sad expression as well. "Because, he accepted us, called us his best work." Voice cracking over, Mira snarled darkly as she spread her arms out, sending a massive stream of fire flying right towards the red haired girl on the ground. "He gave us a home!"

The fire never hit as the massive form of Zudomon's hammer smacked into the ground, blocking eth attack form reaching the red haired girl. "Sounds like she really lost it." The huge digimon commented as he pulled his hammer back up into the air again.

Simply looking at him, Mira covered her whole body in fire, a rather large sphere forming over her head as she began to laugh in a rather dark, psychotic fashion. "I'll take all of you with me!"

Stepping back, Sora looked over at Mimi and Joe, seeing them back off as well. "Let's get out of here!" Her voice filling the air as the small group bolted for the only exit out of the room, their digimons moving in to protect them as they retreated.

Lifting her head back, Mira poured all of her power into the fiery sphere, grinning as she willed it to blow up, the heat and sheer strength ripping through her in an instant. Reducing her to nothing more then digital dust.

Ahead of the expanding wall of fire, Sora, Joe and Mimi ripped open the large doors in front of them, rushing off down the corridor in mad run as soon as they got out. Seconds after that, the doorway lit up as a wall of fire shot out from the room behind them, spreading alone the walls for a few seconds before fading away.

Peeking around a corner down the corridor, Sora blinked as she tried to see through the heavy amount of smoke blocking everything from view. "Garudamon, she was still in there!" The words yelled out a second later as she ran back towards the room.

Behind her, Joe and Mimi rushed off as well; worry for their digimon partners clear on their faces.

Reaching the scorched door opening, they stopped as a small coughing sound filled the air, followed by three small shapes jumping with one of them floating instead of jumping out to them.

"Tanemon!"

"Yokomon!"

"Bukamon!"

The three in-training digimon looked up at their partners with a tired expression on their faces, as they were picked up by each of their partners. "Sorry, we didn't think she would blow herself up like that." Yokomon mumbled out as she felt Sora gently stroked her flower-covered head.

Just settling for hugging her best friends and partner close, Sora smiled as she stood up. "Come on, we better go see if the others are okay." Her words directed at Joe and Mimi who were also standing up as well, their partners cradled in their arms.

And at that moment, the whole castle shook as dust fell down the wall and ceiling. The distant sound of a fierce battle echoing through the hallways a split second later.

Turning to face the direction of the noise, Joe felt his blood run cold with a bit a of fear, as he hadn't hoped they would have to face another battle so soon. And this one, it sounded like it would be much more harder then the last ones they had been through so far.

--------------------------------

Staring around the ruined lab with a disinterested expression, Piedmon noted the empty tubes that had held the hybrids digimons when he had first set foot in the pyramid. Still, the past wasn't why he had showed up, he had been asked by the current ruler of the digital world, Moonmilleniummon to find out why Datamon reused to answers his summons. "Looks like one of his little creations took him out."

Puppetmon grinned darkly from where he stood. Hammer dangling a back and fourth as he looked at the ruin place. "Whoever it was, didn't do a decent job, half this place is still intact." Laughing at his own comment, the puppet digimon pulled back and swung his hammer harshly into an intact computer, sending it flying across the room. "At least we won't have to worry about more of those freak shows getting all the fun."

"True." Piedmon admitted as he cast a last look around the place. "Well, I'd better go and inform him of this new turn of events." Hovering up in the air, Piedmon smirked to himself as he felt the world twist, and finally turn into the familiar room with the pillars. "Lord Moonmilleniummon!?"

The crystal covered digimon growled a bit as it looked over at Piedmon, a image of the digi destined fading away as they no longer held the evil mega digimons attention. "Piedmon, what did you find?"

Pulling out a sword and calmly polishing it, the clown digimon grinned a bit as he thought about the reaction his master would have this set of news. "Datamon's been deleted, and the lab destroyed." Placing the sword back on shi back, he turned to fully face Moonmilleniummon. "I believe it was one of his creations who did it."

MoonMilleniummon's eyes glowed bright yellow as he heard the news, a dark feeling filling the room as the mega digimon's anger rose even higher. "Dig Destined 16, I felt his activation, but, other then that, nothing." Growing silent for a few moments, the four yellow eyes moved to Piedmon again. "How goes your hunt for the digi destined? Have your fellow dark masters made any progress?"

Piedmon hid the anger he felt at the degrading tone of Moonmilleniummon as he bowed a bit to the large digimon. "Not yet, but we're getting there, it will only be a matter of time, Metalseadramon is doing his best even as we speak."

The only response to Piedmon's words, were along, narrowed glare as Moonmilleniummon refocused on other things. "Tell Metalseadramon to hurry up, I want the dig destined dealt with before I start my plan." A small chuckle filled the air as Moonmilleniummon moved down into the darkness of his castles lower levels. "I can't wait to show off my perfect world."

Staring down into the darkness, Piedmon rubbed a hand on his chin, a good deal of curiosity on his mind as he wondered just what this perfect would be. And how it related to the strange device they had been building for the crystal-covered catastrophe. "No matter, everything will be dealt with in time." Fading away again, Piedmon chuckled as he reformed in his castle room, one hand resting on his throne as he sighed. "I will reclaim this world, and remove all who stand in my way of doing so."

--------------------------------

The battle were going badly, whoever the attacking hybrid was, he had taken them completely by surprise, and forced them to stay on the defense. Several times the attacks had come to close to the human member of the group. It didn't help that the hybrid seemed to already know them, and how they fought.

Ducking a stray missile, Tai slammed into the ground harshly, the wind knocked from him as he felt the powerful explosion tear up the ground nearby. Pushing his body up, he grinned as Angemon and Angewomon jumped into the battle, both of them ready with an attack that would reduce the hybrid to digi dust, or so he hoped.

Looking up at the attacking angel digimons, the hybrid launched into a familiar and very annoying way of laughing, his arms spreading out to the side as the LadyDevimon wings lifted up. "The chick and fur ball's a new thing from you losers, but still, let me share a new hit of my own with ya." As he spoke, several dark shapes formed around him as he laughed insanely. "Here it comes, Darkness Wave!"

Uttering a small curse, Angewomon found herself thrown backward by the attack, smacking heavily into a battle worn Tai who could barely hold onto his Chinobimon as it was. Feeling both of them land on the ground, she glared up at the hybrid hovering in the air. "I can't believe we're getting creamed this easily, and by a hybrid no less."

Grabbing Angemon's staff, the hybrid punched the angel digimon across the jaw with his right arm, following up with a punch into the lower part of his stomach. "Lady, I may look like a loser hybrid." he mumbled out as he kicked the dazed Angemon in the back harshly, sending him down into the dirt. "But inside this body, is the soul of the king of digimons!"

Moving back at the words, Weregarurumon, Megakabuterimon and Tai both sported a panicked expression as they looked at each other. "It can't be can it, didn't we, you know defeat him?"

Getting a darker expression as he heard Megakabuterimon's words, Weregarurumon lifted his hands to deliver a quick attack at the hybrid. "Yes, back when we were controlled, his data was pulled into Matt, and used to fuel MoonMilleniummon's rebirth."

Tai nodded as his claws began to glow with power, ready to be unleashed of the laughing hybrid.. "Does it really matter, he's going to be defeated soon anyway."

Lowering his head a bit, the hybrid grinned as he looked at each of them. "Well, well. I can see you have guessed who I am, good for you, for its true, the king of digimons, Etemon had returned." Holding out his hands, his eyes glowed bright red as he laughed. "But still, I guess you're dying to find out how I survived being deleted and devoured by your blond member."

Watching them, he laughed a bit as he began to move to music only he could hear. "You still remember that day in the desert, you fools dark digivolved and deleted me, the greatest digimon ever! But even with my body destroyed, I lived on. I found myself trapped as a ghost, a soul like digimon, for without my data, I couldn't be reborn." Smirking darkly, Etemon summoned up a globe of dark power in each hand. "Things looked grim, as all I could do was watch others take what was rightfully mine, then one day, everything change, Moonmilleniummon returned to the digital world and took over. After that day, a great power pulled me from my restless wanderings and offered me a deal."

Holding out the two spheres of darkness at the large group before him, he grinned. "All I had to do, was destroy those that interfered with his growth, and I would be given a second chance and my own body back!" Laughing as he finished talking, Etemon fired of the two spheres of darkness, sending the three ultimate digimon staggering backwards. "And destroying you fools, is just what I intend to do." As he spoke, his left cannon arm opened up as a dark needle like object shot out of its opening. "And with the power of this body, that will be an easy thing to do!"

"You know what?" Turning around at the sudden question, Etemon blinked as he found Angewomon hovering in the air with Tai next to her. "You talk too much!" Punching the former monkey like digimon as he grinned, Tai watched him fly back through the air cursing wildly. "I've wanted to do that to him since the first day we met him."

Grinned at the joke, Angewomon crossed her arms in front of her, power surging into life as he pulled her hand apart in a wide arc. "Heavens Charm!" The powerful attack sending the digimon turned hybrid, flying right into the side of the castle harshly, and from there down onto the ground. "I can see why."

Pushing his body up from the dirt he had landed in, Etemon sneered as he moved to wipe away some of it, glancing briefly at the large metal arm and sneered even more. "You will pay for that stunt. You hear me!!"

A second punch by the wolf man like digimon sent him back down into the dirt, a shocked look on his face as he slid a bit across it. "I don't think you will be doing much Etefreak!" Weregarurumon muttered out as he cracked his knuckles, a look of pure dark amusement on his face.

Landing on the ground, Angemon and Angewomon grinned as they stood side by side, both of them waiting Etemon's next move with a calm attitude. Confident that they could beat even this hybrid monster body of his.

Standing up, Etemon looked from each of the digimons, even at Megakabuterimon hovering in the air above them. "Confident aren't you?" grinning a bit, he slammed open the cannon arms and broke out into a laugh. "Let me take you down a peg or two kiddies, with my new number one his, Darkness Wave!"

Taken by surprise, the digimon found themselves pushed back a bit, the large cloud of attacking bats beginning to gnaw on them as they swarmed in closer. "You losers feeling the bite of my hit?" Laughing at his corny joke, Etemon turned to regard Tai in his digimon form as he rushed forward. "Don't think I forgot you fur face, you'll pay for hitting the king!"

Sailing down through the air, Tai in his Chinobimon form lashed out with a drop kick, fire flaring into life around both of his hands. "Shut up banana breath!"

Calmly laughing, Etemon swung one arm out to block the kick, and grinned as the other hand shot up into the air with several green flares of energy shooting out from it. "Try one of my oldies kid, Dark Network!" As he yelled, the green sparks shot together and formed a lighting bolt of energy.

Screaming, Tai felt himself blasted backwards into the ground, dragging some dirt with him as he slid across it. "Damn, that stung." Shaking his head, he pushed himself up, stopping as a foot pushed him back down again. "Great."

Etemon grinned at the comment as he slowly lifted up his right cannon arm, pulling it slightly back as a long, gray needle like point shot out of it. "Time to end this party."

"Nooo!"

Turning his head around at the yell, Etemon blinked as he saw the blond haired kid clenching his hand around his digivice, a blue glowing from the pendant on his chest. "Don't interrupt the king's fun baby, he doesn't like it, ya hear me!" Yelling in the end, he flung the needle like point around until it pointed at Matt. "Now Scram!"

Weregarurumon pushed through the cloud of bats as he suddenly felt a great surge of power running through him, he could feel it, Matt's strength. It made him stronger and able to get through this swarm of bats, and beat that ugly, hybrid freak like body of Etemon's into digi dust.

Ripping through the last ones, he pounded towards the very surprised former monkey like digimon that spun around to face him, then his fist moved into an uppercut, lifting the hybrid off the ground, and right place for a stomach punch. "You, will leave my friends, and partner." Punching him with each word, the wolf man like digimon forced Etemon backwards, closer to the ocean shore. "Alone!"

At his last word, Weregarurumon poured all of his strength into his claws for a final attack. "Wolf Claw!" The attack shining brightly in the X formation, then it shot forward, hitting Etemon's hybrid body in an upward move.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Etemon screamed as his new body was knocked off into the sky, pain running through him as his ascend began to slow down, finally ending with him dropping down into the ocean. Pushing back the pain, his eyes glowed as he pulled in the dark energies present in the digital world, using a skill copied from one of the many digimons in the digital world, his body glowing slightly as it began to increase in size.

Back on the shore, the digi destined cheered as they saw Etemon in his new body go down at last, fully confidant that they had beaten him once and for all. "Quiet a show you put on there children."

Turning around at the familiar voice, the group of kids and digimons had a bright expression on their faces. Already knowing who they would see, but still having a look of surprise on their faces as they spotted Gennai sitting on top of a machine like digimon. "Gennai."

From behind the machine, another metal covered digimon walked out, a smile on his otherwise emotionless face as he saw the group of kids before him. "It is good to see you are okay Digi Destined."

"Andromon?" Izzy asked as he saw the large digimon, then his eyes were drawn to the object in the ultimate level digimons right hand. It was a fragile looking egg, with an orange and blue color scheme. "A digiegg?"

Behind him, Tai turned his eyes to stare at the digiegg with a look of hope on his face. "Agumon." The name of his partner digimon leaving his mouth as his own digimon returned to its champion level. "Gennai, is it Agumon's digiegg?"

The old man smiled as he picked up the egg from Andromon, jumping down with it from the digimon he had used as transport with ease. Walking over to the smaller digimon form of Tai, he handed it over to him, and smiled as it began to glow softly as soon as it touched his hands. "Yes, and now, I can bring him back, if you're ready"

"I think that would be a good idea." Joe stammered out as his hand grabbed Matt's shoulder and shook it a bit, causing the blond haired boy to turn around with an annoyed expression on his face.

Opening his mouth to yell at the older boy, Matt closed it as he too saw the looming figure rising out off the water in the distance. Large metallic arms glinting as he smirked down at them. "He's still alive?"

Digi Destined 16, or Etemon as he had revealed himself to be, took a step forward, a large wave forming from the movement of it. The ability to change his size had been a good ability to be outfitted with, now he could literally crush those digi destined and their partners like the bugs they were. "Look out kiddies, the king is still going strong."

Gennai's eyes narrowed in a frown as he walked over to Tai and looked him right into the eye. "Listen, I have studied all the facts, and this is the only way to do it." Waving at Kari, he sighed. "The digimon data inside of your body, will have to be transferred from you, to Agumon's digi egg, it will allow him to not only be reborn, but reach his mega level as well."

Face filling with a grin, Tai nodded as he looked down at the digi egg, he was finally going to see Agumon again. "So, what do I have to do Gennai?"

"Let Angewomon shoot you with her arrow of light." Came Gennai responded as he watched the young human turned into a digimon before him, waiting for the response he knew would come form him and the others around them.

Nearly dropping his digi egg, Tai stared at Gennai with a look of utter disbelief. "I have to what?"

Kari having thoughts much the same grabbed Tai protectively, and looked at Gennai with a dark look. "I won't let her do that, what if he gets hurt, or deleted?"

Gennai sighed a bit as he looked around at them. "There is not much time, Etemon will soon be in range to attack, so you will have to trust me." Looking at the group around him, he stood up in his full height, no matter how small that was; it still gave him a look of strength. "I researched all of it, and I believe the only way to do it, is shock the body with a massive overflow of digital energy, let it travel through the digivice tuned into Agumon, and hope the digital data gets pulled along with it."

Looking up at Gennai with a unsure expression, Tai finally nodded as he grabbed his digivice from Kari and looked at it with a sad smile. "Let's do it."

Turning her head to stare at her brother, Kari slowly looked form him to Angewomon standing on the ground a few feet away from them. "Are you sure, what if you die or something"

Smiling a bit at his sister, Tai grinned as held the digivice in his hand. "That's okay, to get back to my old self, I'll try anything." Looking over at the looming form of Etemon trying to hit Megakabuterimon and Angemon, had him grit his teeth. "Besides, we don't have any choice"

Looking over at Matt, Gennai smiled at him as well. "If you would join us as well, I think it would be a good idea to get the prophecy over with at once anyway." Ignoring the curious looks he was given, he looked at TK. "Now, you have to get Angemon to hit him with the arrow of hope"

"Why?" Matt nearly spat out, his eyes half close din a frown. "I don't have any digimon data in me."

Gennai smiled a bit as he shook his head. "No, but it would allow your partner to go his mega level as well."

Not looking very happy about it, the two youngest kids in the group turned and nodded at their digimons. The two angel digimons lifting up their hands as a glowing white arrow formed. "Here goes nothing." The words muttered out by Tai as he felt the arrow hit him a split second later.

"Gabumon, Warp digivolve too..." At his words, the small digimon were covered in a bright light, his body shifting from his small form, to large, more wolf like Garurumon, and then to the wolf man like WereGarurumon with another flash of light, and finally, his body glowed again, returning to the Garurumon shape, but covered in gleaming, light and blue colored metal plates. "MetalGarurumon!"

Next to them, Tai body was lifted up form the ground as a tornado of light formed around him, the digiegg slipping free of his grasp and glowing slightly as it shattered and form a small black digimon with yellow eyes, then it glowed and became Koromon, a second glow had the well know shape of Agumon staring around at them in confusion, then the light off the tornado shot into the small body, causing it glow brightly as he too shot through all of his forms, Greymon to the unknown to them Metalgreymon, and finally a dragon like man covered in battle armor, gauntlets with three sharp metal claws over his hands, and a split shield with the sign of courage on his back.

The digimon shook his head a bit before looking over at his partner. "Tai, you're okay?"

Eyes misty with tears, the small messy haired boy grabbed his partner in a hug as he looked up at him. "I've missed you buddy." Moving back a bit, Tai grinned. "If only you knew how much."

"I do." Came the reply as the digimon smiled at his partner. "I know all of it, somehow." Looking over his shoulder, he grinned as he spotted the towering hybrid form of Etemon standing in the ocean. "And I know that it's about time I pay that jerk back for nearly deleting the both of us."

Landing on the ground, a human Tai laughed as his partner lifted up his claws in front of him, and then they both fully focused their attention on the approaching Etemon. "This is it, our final showdown banana breath." The words coming from Tai's partner as the digimon took up a position next to MetalGarurumon

Towering up over them, Etemon laughed as he opened the Megadramon arms, dark energies surging around the cannon holes. "How right you are brat, this is payback for all the pain you and the other kids have caused me."

TBC: The Dark Masters part 1.

AN, Yes, I'm pulling a Duex Ex Machina folks. As I have worked myself into a deep corner, I can't get out of it without cutting a hole through a wall. But don't worry, for things should be working more smoothly now. Oh yeah, feel to rant about it to me, it will show me that more then 2 people read this story.

Another thing I'm proud off, is that this is chapter 20, and to think I wanted to give up around 10 chapters ago.


End file.
